Besar a un Angel
by celementer.mari
Summary: La hermosa y caprichosa Katniss Everdeen puede ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso hombre que le ha elegido su padre. Los matrimonios concertados no suceden en el mundo moderno, así que... ¿cómo se ha metido Katniss en este lío?
1. Chapter 1

La hermosa y caprichosa **Katniss Everdeen** puede ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso hombre que le ha elegido su padre. Los matrimonios concertados no suceden en el mundo moderno, así que... ¿cómo se ha metido Katniss en este lío?

 **Peeta Mellark** , tan serio como guapo, no tiene la menor intención de hacer el papel de prometido amante de una consentida cabeza de chorlito con cierta debilidad por el champán. Aparta a Katniss de su vida llena de comodidades, la lleva de viaje con un ruinoso circo y se propone domarla.

Pero este hombre sin alma ha encontrado la horma de su zapato en una mujer que es todo corazón. No pasará demasiado tiempo hasta que la pasión le haga remontar el vuelo sin red de seguridad... arriesgándolo todo en busca de un amor que durará para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss Everdeen había olvidado el nombre de su novio.

—Yo, Katniss, te tomo a ti... Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Su padre los había presentado unos días antes, aquella terrible mañana cuando los tres habían ido por la licencia matrimonial. Después él se había esfumado y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta hacía sólo unos minutos, en el dúplex que su padre poseía al oeste de Central Park, cuando había bajado a la sala donde ese mediodía estaba celebrándose aquella apresurada boda.

Katniss casi podía sentir la enérgica desaprobación de su padre, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero eso no era nada nuevo para ella. Lo había decepcionado incluso antes de nacer y no importaba cuánto lo hubiera intentado, nunca había conseguido que cambiara de opinión sobre su hija.

Se arriesgó a mirar de reojo al novio que el dinero de su padre había comprado. Un semental. Un auténtico semental de estatura imponente, constitución delgada pero fibrosa y extraños ojos color Azul. A la madre de Katniss le habría encantado.

Alma Everdeen había muerto el año anterior, en el incendio de un yate cuando dormía en brazos de una estrella de rock de veinticuatro años. Katniss ya podía pensar en su madre sin sentir dolor y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba junto a ella hubiera sido demasiado mayor para Alma. Debía rondar los treinta y cinco años y su madre solía fijar el límite en veintinueve.

Tenía el pelo tan oscuro que parecía negro y unos rasgos cincelados que harían que su cara pareciera demasiado bella si no fuera por la mandíbula firme y el ceño amenazador. Los hombres que poseían ese brutal atractivo habían atraído a Alma, pero Katniss los prefería más maduros y conservadores. No por primera vez desde que la ceremonia había comenzado, deseó que su padre hubiera escogido a alguien menos intimidante.

Intentó tranquilizarse recordándose que no iba a tener que pasar más que unas pocas horas con su nuevo marido. Todo acabaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de exponerle el plan que se le había ocurrido. Por desgracia, el plan conllevaba romper unos votos matrimoniales que ella consideraba sagrados y, dado que no solía tomarse sus promesas a la ligera —en especial los votos matrimoniales, —sospechaba que eran los remordimientos de conciencia la causa de su bloqueo mental.

Empezó de nuevo, esperando que el nombre le viniera a la mente.

—Yo, Katniss, te tomo ti... —La voz de Katniss se apagó.

El novio en cuestión no le dirigió ni una simple mirada y, por supuesto, tampoco intentó ayudarla. Permaneció con la vista al frente, y las inflexibles líneas de aquel duro perfil le provocaron a Katniss un cosquilleo en la piel. Él acababa de formular sus votos, así que tenía que haber pronunciado el dichoso nombre, pero la falta de inflexión en su voz no había traspasado la parálisis mental de Katniss y no se había enterado.

—Peeta—masculló su padre detrás de ella, y Katniss pudo deducir por el tono de su voz que apretaba los dientes otra vez. Para haber sido uno de los mejores diplomáticos de Estados Unidos no se podía decir que tuviera demasiada paciencia con ella.

Katniss se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, diciéndose que no tenía otra alternativa.

—Yo, Katniss... —tragó saliva, —te tomo a ti, Peeta... —volvió a tragar saliva, —como mi horrible esposo.

Hasta que no escuchó la exclamación de Creccida, su madrastra, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El semental volvió la cabeza y la miró. Arqueaba una ceja rubia con leve curiosidad, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído correctamente. «Mi horrible esposo.» El peculiar sentido del humor de Katniss tomó el control y sintió que le temblaban los labios.

Él alzó las cejas, y esos ojos profundos la miraron sin una pizca de diversión. Resultaba evidente que el semental no compartía sus problemas para contener una risa inoportuna.

Tragándose la histeria que crecía en su interior, Katniss miró rápidamente hacia delante sin disculparse. Al menos una parte de aquellos votos había sido honesta porque él, sin duda, sería un esposo horrible para ella. Finalmente, el bloqueo mental desapareció y el apellido del novio irrumpió en su mente. Mellark. Peeta Mellark. Era otro de los rusos de su padre.

Como antiguo embajador en la Unión Soviética, el padre de Katniss, PlutarchMellark , tenía infinidad de conocidos en la comunidad rusa, tanto allí, en Estados Unidos, como en el extranjero. La pasión de su padre por la ancestral tierra que lo había visto nacer se reflejaba incluso en la decoración de la habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento, en las paredes azules —tan comunes en la arquitectura residencial de su país, —la chimenea de ladrillos amarillos y la multicolor alfombra _kilim_. A la izquierda, sobre un secreter de nogal, había un par de floreros de cobalto ruso y algunasfiguras de cristal y porcelana de las Colecciones Imperiales de San Petersburgo. El mueble era una mezcla de art déco y estilo Victoriano que, de una extraña manera, armonizaba con la estancia.

La gran mano del novio tomó la de Katniss, mucho más pequeña, y ella sintió la fuerza que poseía cuando le puso la sencilla alianza de oro en el dedo.

—Con este anillo, yo te desposo —dijo él con voz severa e inflexible.

Ella contempló el sencillo aro con momentánea confusión. Por lo que podía recordar, acababa de entrar en lo que Alma denominaba la fantasía burguesa del amor: el matrimonio. Y lo había hecho de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado posible.

—... por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nueva York, los declaro marido y mujer.

Katniss se tensó mientras esperaba que el juez Rhinsetler invitara al novio a besar a la novia. Cuando no lo hizo, supo que había sido una sugerencia de Plutarch para ahorrarle la vergüenza de verse forzada a besar esa hosca y recia boca. No entendía cómo su padre había pensado en ese detalle, que sin duda se les había pasado por alto a todos los demás. Aunque no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, Katniss desearía haberse parecido más a él en ese aspecto, pero si no era capaz de encargarse ella sola de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, ¿cómo iba a ocuparse de unos simples detalles?

Sin embargo, detestaba sentir lástima de sí misma, de modo que apartó a un lado ese pensamiento mientras su padre se acercaba a ella para besarle fríamente la mejilla como colofón de la ceremonia. Esperaba alguna palabra de afecto, pero tampoco se sorprendió al no recibirla. Incluso consiguió no sentirse dolida cuando él se apartó.

Plutarch señaló al misterioso novio, que se había acercado a las ventanas que daban a Central Park. Los había casado el juez Rhinsetler. Los otros testigos de la ceremonia eran el chófer, que había desaparecido discretamente para atender sus deberes, y la esposa de su padre, Creccida, que destacaba entre los demás con aquel cabello rubio ceniza y aquella característica voz ronca.

 **Escaneado por PACI – Corregido por Mara Adilén** **Página 4**

 **Besar a un Ángel**

 **SUSAN ELIZABETH PHILLIPS**

—Felicidades, cariño. Forman una bonita pareja Peeta y tú. ¿No te parece, Plutach?—Sin esperar respuesta, Creccida abrazó a Katniss, envolviéndolas a las dos en una nube de perfume almizcleño.

Creccida simulaba sentir un cariño sincero por la hija ilegítima de su marido, y aunque Katniss era consciente de los verdaderos sentimientos de su madrastra, reconocía el mérito de Creccida guardando las apariencias. No debía de ser fácil para ella enfrentarse a la prueba viviente del único acto irresponsable que Plutarch había cometido en su vida, incluso aunque hubiera sido veintiséis años antes.

—No sé por qué has insistido en ponerte ese vestido, querida. Sería perfecto para una fiesta, pero no para una boda. —La mirada crítica de Creccida evaluó con severidad el caro vestido dorado de Katniss, con el corpiño de encaje y el bajo bordado, que acababa unos quince centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

—Es casi blanco.

—El dorado no es blanco, querida. Y es demasiado corto.

—La chaqueta es muy discreta —señaló Katniss, alisando las solapas de la prenda de raso dorado que le caía hasta la parte superior del muslo.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. ¿No podías haber seguido la tradición y ponerte algo blanco? ¿O haber escogido al menos algo de seda?

Ya que ése no iba a ser un matrimonio de verdad, Katniss pensaba que, de haber tenido en cuenta la tradición, se estaría recordando a sí misma que estaba vulnerando algo que debería haber sido sagrado. Incluso se había quitado la gardenia que Creccida le había prendido en el pelo, aunque ésta se la había vuelto a colocar en el mismo lugar poco antes de la ceremonia.

Sabía que Creccida tampoco aprobaba los zapatos dorados, que parecerían unas sandalias romanas de gladiador si no fuera por el tacón de diez centímetros. Eran terriblemente incómodos, pero al menos era imposible confundirlos con unos zapatos tradicionales de raso.

—El novio no parece feliz —susurró Creccida. —No me sorprende. ¿Por qué no tratas de evitar decir alguna otra tontería por ahora? Y te lo digo en serio, haz algo con respecto a esa molesta costumbre que tienes de decir lo que piensas.

Katniss apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro. Creccida nunca decía lo que pensaba en tanto que Katniss casi siempre lo hacía, y tal alarde de sinceridad molestaba a su madrastra. Pero Katniss no era capaz de actuar con hipocresía. Tal vez fuera porque eso era lo único que sus padres tenían en común.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva a su nuevo marido y se preguntó cuánto le habría pagado su padre para que se casara con ella. La parte más irreverente de Katniss se moría por saber cómo se había efectuado la transacción. ¿Dinero en efectivo? ¿Un cheque? «Perdón, Peeta Mellark, ¿acepta American Express?» Mientras observaba al novio declinar una mimosa de la bandeja que le había tendido Min Soon, intentó imaginar lo que él estaría pensando.

«¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar antes de poder sacar a la mocosa de aquí?»

Peeta Mellark echó un vistazo a su reloj. Otros cinco minutos más, decidió. Observó cómo el sirviente que pasaba con la bandeja de bebidas se paraba a adularla.

«Disfrútalo, señora. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedas volver a hacerlo.»

Mientras Plutarch le mostraba al juez un samovar antiguo, Peeta contempló las piernas de su nueva esposa, expuestas ante todo el mundo gracias a eso que ella llamaba vestido de novia. Eran delgadas y bien proporcionadas, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si el resto de ese cuerpo femenino, oculto a medias por la chaqueta, sería igual de tentador. Pero ni siquiera el cuerpo de una sirena lo compensaría de tener que casarse a la fuerza.

Recordó la última conversación que mantuvo con el padre de Katniss.

—Es maleducada, atrevida e irresponsable —había dicho Plutarch Everdeen. —Su madre fue una mala influencia para ella. No creo que Katniss sepa hacer algo útil. Por supuesto, no es todo culpa suya. Katniss estuvo pegada a las faldas de su madre hasta que murió. Es un milagro que no estuviera a bordo del barco la noche que se incendió. Tienes que tener mano dura con mi hija, Peeta, o te volverá loco.

Lo poco que Peeta había visto de Katniss Everdeen hasta ahora no le habían hecho dudar de las palabras de Plutarch. La madre, Alma Everdeen, había sido una modelo británica famosa hacía treinta años. Como los polos opuestos se atraen, Alma y Plutarch Everdeen habían tenido una aventura amorosa cuando él comenzaba a destacar como experto en política exterior; Katniss era el resultado.

Plutarch le había asegurado a Peeta que le había propuesto matrimonio a Alma cuando ésta se quedó embarazada inesperadamente, pero ella se había negado a sentar cabeza. No obstante, Plutarch había insistido en que siempre había cumplido con su deber de padre hacia su hija ilegítima.

Sin embargo, todo indicaba lo contrario. Cuando la carrera de Alma había comenzado a desvanecerse, se había convertido en asidua de fiestas y saraos. Y donde quiera que Alma fuera, Katniss la acompañaba. Al menos Alma había tenido una profesión, pensó Peeta, pero Katniss no parecía haber hecho nada útil en la vida.

Mientras miraba a su nueva esposa con más atención, observó algún parecido con Alma. Tenían el mismo color de pelo, oscuro como el ébano, y sólo las mujeres que no salían de casa podían tener esa tez tan pálida. Sus ojos eran de un gris inusual, casi como las violetas púrpuras que crecían a los lados de las carreteras. Pero Katniss era más menuda —también parecía más frágil— y no tenía los rasgos tan marcados. Por lo que recordaba de viejas fotos, el perfil de Alma había sido casi masculino, mientras que el de su hija era mucho más suave, especialmente en la pequeña nariz respingona y en aquella boca absurdamente dulce.

Según Plutarch, Alma tenía un carácter fuerte, pero era corta de entendederas, otra cualidad que la pequeña cabeza hueca con la que se había casado parecía haber heredado. No era exactamente la típica chica bonita y tonta —era demasiado culta para eso, —pero a él no le costaba imaginársela como el caro juguete sexual de un hombre rico.

Peeta siempre había elegido con cuidado a sus compañeras de cama, y aunque le atraía ese pequeño cuerpo, prefería otro tipo de mujer, una que fuera algo más que un buen par de piernas. Le gustaban las mujeres que fueran inteligentes, ambiciosas e independientes y que no se guardaran nada para sí mismas. Podía respetar a una mujer que lo mandara a la mierda, pero no tenía paciencia con lloriqueos y pataletas. El mero hecho de pensar en eso hacía que le rechinasen los dientes.

Al menos tenerla bajo control no sería un problema. Miró a su esposa y curvó una de las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisita sardónica. «La vida tiene maneras de poner a las pequeñas chicas ricas y mimadas en el lugar que les corresponde. Y, nena, eso es lo que te acaba de pasar.»

Al otro lado de la habitación, Katniss se detuvo delante de un espejo antiguo para mirarse. Lo hacía por costumbre, no por vanidad. Para Alma, la apariencia lo era todo. Consideraba que llevar el rímel corrido era peor que un holocausto nuclear.

El nuevo corte de pelo de Katniss, a la altura de los hombros y un poco más largo por detrás, era ligero, juvenil y delicado. A ella le había encantado desde el principio, pero le había gustado aún más esa mañana, cuando Creccida había protestado sobre lo inadecuado que era ese estilo para una boda.

Katniss vio acercarse a su novio por el reflejo del espejo. Compuso una sonrisa educada y se dijo a sí misma que todo saldría bien. Tenía que ser así.

—Toma tus cosas, cara de ángel. Nos vamos.

A ella no le gustó ni un ápice aquel tono de voz, pero había desarrollado un talento especial para tratar con personas difíciles y lo pasó por alto.

—Sae está haciendo un soufflé Grand Marnier para el convite de bodas, pero no está listo aún, así que tendremos que esperar.

—Me temo que no. Tenemos que tomar un avión. Tu equipaje ya está en el coche.

Necesitaba más tiempo. No estaba preparada para estar a solas con él.

—¿No podemos coger un vuelo más tarde, Pet? Odio decepcionar a Sae. Es una joya y hace unos desayunos maravillosos.

Aunque la boca del hombre se había curvado en una sonrisa, los ojos parecieron taladrarla. Eran de un inusual color azul pálido que le recordaba a algo vagamente estremecedor. Aunque no podía recordar lo que era, ciertamente la inquietaba.

—Mi nombre es Peeta, y tienes un minuto para llevar ese dulce culito tuyo hasta la puerta.

A Katniss le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él le dio la espalda y se dirigió a los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación con voz tranquila pero autoritaria.

—Espero que nos disculpen, pero tenemos que tomar un avión.

Creccida dio un paso adelante y le dirigió a Katniss una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya. Alguien está impaciente por celebrar la noche de bodas. Nuestra Katniss es un bocadito apetecible, ¿verdad?

De repente, a Katniss se le fueron las ganas de tomar el soufflé de Sae.

—Me cambiaré de ropa —dijo.

—No tienes tiempo. Estás bien así.

—Pero...

La firme mano de Peeta se posó en su espalda y la empujó resueltamente hacia el vestíbulo.

—Supongo que éste es tu bolso. —Ante el asentimiento de Katniss cogió el bolsito de Chanel de la mesita dorada y se lo tendió. Justo entonces, el padre y la madrastra de Katniss se acercaron para despedirse.

Si bien ella no pensaba llegar más allá del aeropuerto, quiso escapar del contacto de Peeta que la conducía hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia su padre y se odió a sí misma por el leve tono de pánico en la voz.

—Tal vez tú podrías convencer a Peeta de que nos quedemos un poco más, papá. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

—Obedécele, Katniss. Y recuerda que ésta es tu última oportunidad. Si me fallas ahora, me lavo las manos. Espero que hagas algo bien por una vez en tu vida.

Hasta ahora, siempre había soportado las humillaciones de su padre en público, pero ser humillada delante de su nuevo marido era demasiado vergonzoso y Katniss apenas consiguió enderezar los hombros. Levantando la barbilla, dio un paso delante de Peeta y salió por la puerta.

Se negó a sostener la mirada de su esposo mientras esperaban en silencio el ascensor que los llevaría al vestíbulo. Segundos después, entraron. Las puertas se cerraron sólo para abrirse en la planta siguiente y dar paso a una mujer mayor con un pequinés color café claro.

De inmediato, Katniss se encogió contra el caro panelado de teca del ascensor, pero el perro la divisó. Enderezó las orejas, emitió un ladrido furioso y saltó. Katniss chilló mientras el perro se abalanzaba sobre sus piernas y le desgarraba las medias.

—¡Quieto!

El perro continuó arañándole. Katniss gritó y se agarró al pasamanos de latón del ascensor. Peeta la miró con curiosidad y luego apartó al animal de un empujón con la punta del zapato.

—¡Mira que eres travieso, Mitzi! —La mujer tomó a su mascota en brazos y le dirigió a Katniss una mirada de reproche. —No entiendo lo que le pasa. Mitzi quiere a todo el mundo.

Katniss había comenzado a sudar. Continuó aferrada al pasamanos de latón como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras miraba cómo aquella pequeña bestia cruel ladraba hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el vestíbulo.

—Parecían conocerse —dijo Peeta cuando salieron.

—Nunca... nunca he visto a ese perro en mi vida.

—No lo creo. Ese perro te odia.

—No es eso... —ella tragó saliva, —es que me pasa una cosa extraña con los animales.

—¿Una cosa extraña con los animales? Dime que eso no quiere decir que les tienes miedo. Katniss asintió con la cabeza e intentó respirar con normalidad.

—Genial —masculló él atravesando el vestíbulo. —Simplemente genial.

La mañana de finales de abril era húmeda y fría. No había papeles pegados en la limusina que los esperaba junto a la acera, ni latas, ni letreros de RECIÉN CASADOS, ninguna de esas cosas maravillosas reservadas a las personas que se aman. Katniss se dijo a sí misma que tenía que dejar de ser tan sentimental. Alma se había metido con ella durante años por ser exasperadamente anticuada, pero todo lo que Katniss había querido era una vida convencional. No era tan extraño, supuso, para alguien que había sido educada con tan poco convencionalismo.

Se subió a la limusina y vio que el cristal opaco que separaba al conductor de los pasajeros estaba cerrado. Al menos tendría la intimidad que necesitaba para contarle a Peeta Mellark cuál era su plan antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

«Hiciste unos votos, Katniss. Unos votos sagrados.» Ahuyentó a la inequívoca voz de su conciencia diciéndose que no tenía otra opción.

Peeta se sentó junto a ella y el espacioso interior pareció volverse pequeño repentinamente. Si él no fuera tan físicamente abrumador, ella no estaría tan nerviosa.

Aunque no era tan musculoso como un culturista, Peeta tenía el cuerpo fibroso y fornido de alguien en muy buenas condiciones físicas. Tenía los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas. Las manos que descansaban sobre los pantalones eran firmes y bronceadas, con los dedos largos y delgados. Katniss sintió un ligero estremecimiento que la inquietó.

Apenas se habían apartado del bordillo cuando él comenzó a tirar de la corbata. Se la quitó bruscamente y la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo; después se desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Katniss se puso rígida, esperando que no siguiera. En una de sus fantasías eróticas favoritas, ella y un hombre sin rostro hacían el amor apasionadamente en el asiento trasero de una limusina blanca que recorría Manhattan mientras Michael Bolton cantaba de fondo. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, pero había una gran diferencia entre la fantasía y la realidad.

La limusina se incorporó al tráfico. Ella respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, y olió el intenso perfume a gardenia en su pelo. Vio que Peeta había dejado de quitarse la ropa, pero cuando él estiró las piernas y comenzó a estudiarla, Katniss se removió en el asiento con nerviosismo. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, nunca sería tan bella como su madre, y cuando la gente la miraba demasiado tiempo, se sentía como un patito feo. Los agujeros de las medias doradas, tras el encuentro con el pequinés, no contribuían a reforzar su confianza en sí misma.

Abrió el bolso para buscar el cigarrillo que tanto necesitaba. Era un vicio horrible, lo sabía de sobra y no estaba orgullosa de haber sucumbido a él. Aunque Alma siempre había fumado, Katniss no solía fumar más que un cigarrillo de vez en cuando con una copa de vino. Pero en aquellos primeros meses después de la muerte de su madre se había dado cuenta de que los cigarrillos la relajaban y se había convertido en una verdadera adicta a ellos. Después de una larga calada, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para exponerle el plan al señor Mellark.

—Apágalo, cara de ángel.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Sé que es un vicio terrible y le prometo que no le echaré el humo, pero ahora mismo lo necesito.

Él alargó la mano detrás de ella para bajar la ventanilla. Sin previo aviso, el cigarrillo comenzó a arder.

Ella gritó y lo soltó. Las chispas volaron por todas partes. Él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del traje y de alguna manera logró apagar todas las ascuas.

Respirando agitadamente, ella se miró el regazo y vio la marca diminuta de una quemadura en el vestido de raso dorado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Creo que estaba defectuoso.

—¿Un cigarrillo defectuoso? Nunca he visto nada así.

—Será mejor que tires la cajetilla por si todos los demás están igual.

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Ella se la entregó con rapidez y él se metió el paquete en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Aunque Katniss todavía se estremecía del susto, él parecía perfectamente relajado. Reclinándose en el asiento de la esquina, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Tenían que hablar —tenía que exponerle el plan para poner fin a ese bochornoso matrimonio,

—pero él no parecía estar de humor para conversar y ella temía meter la pata si no iba con

cuidado. El último año había sido un desastre total y Katniss se había acostumbrado a animarse con pequeñas cosas a fin de no dejarse llevar totalmente por la desesperación.

Se recordó a sí misma que aunque su educación podía haber sido poco ortodoxa, desde luego sí había sido completa. Y a pesar de lo que su padre pensaba, había heredado el cerebro de Plutarch y no el de Alma. También poseía un gran sentido del humor y era optimista por naturaleza, cualidad que ni siquiera el último año había podido destruir por completo. Hablaba cuatro idiomas, era capaz de identificar al diseñador de casi cualquier modelo de alta costura y era toda una experta en calmar a mujeres histéricas. Por desgracia, no poseía ni el más mínimo sentido común.

¿Por qué no había hecho caso del abogado parisino de Alma, cuando le dejó claro que no le quedaría ni un centavo una vez que pagara las deudas que ésta había dejado? Ahora sospechaba que había sido el sentimiento de culpa lo que la había impulsado a asistir a todas aquellas fiestas durante los desastrosos meses que siguieron al funeral. Llevaba muchos años queriendo liberarse del chantaje emocional al que su madre la había sometido en su interminable búsqueda del placer. Pero no había querido que Alma muriera. Eso no.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había querido muchísimo a su madre y, a pesar de su egoísmo, de sus interminables exigencias y de su constante necesidad de reafirmarse en la belleza, Katniss sabía que Alma la había querido.

Se había sentido culpable ante la inesperada libertad que el dinero y la muerte de Alma le habían proporcionado. Se había gastado toda la fortuna, no sólo en sí misma sino en cualquiera de los viejos amigos de Alma que estuviera en apuros. Cuando las amenazas de los acreedores habían subido de tono, había extendido cheques para mantenerlos callados, sin saber ni importarle si tenía dinero para cubrirlos.

Plutarch descubrió el derroche de Katniss el mismo día que emitieron una orden de arresto contra ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad y del alcance de lo que había hecho. Tuvo que rogarle a su padre que le prestara dinero para mantener alejados a los acreedores, prometiendo devolvérselo en cuanto pudiera.

Plutarch había recurrido al chantaje. Era hora de que madurara, le había dicho, y si no quería ir a la cárcel debería poner fin a todas esas extravagancias y seguir sus órdenes sin rechistar.

En un tono brusco e inflexible, él había dictado sus términos. Se casaría con el hombre que él escogiera para ella tan pronto como pudiera arreglarlo. Y no sólo eso, tendría que permanecer casada durante seis meses, ejerciendo de esposa obediente durante ese tiempo. Sólo al final de esos seis meses podría divorciarse y beneficiarse de un fondo fiduciario que él establecería para ella, un fondo fiduciario que él controlaría. Si era frugal, podría vivir con relativa comodidad el resto de su vida.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —exclamó ella cuando finalmente había recobrado el habla. —Ya no existen los matrimonios de conveniencia.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio. Si no aceptas casarte, irás a la cárcel. Y si no permaneces casada durante seis meses, nunca volverás a ver un penique más de mi bolsillo.

Tres días más tarde, le había presentado al futuro novio sin mencionar qué estudios poseía ni a qué se dedicaba, y sólo le había hecho una advertencia:

—Él te enseñará algo sobre la vida. Por ahora, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Cruzaron el Triborough Bridge y se dio cuenta de que muy pronto llegarían a La Guardia, por lo cual no podía esperar más para sacar a colación el tema sobre el que tenían que hablar. Por

costumbre, Katniss sacó un espejo dorado del bolso para cerciorarse de que todo estaba como tenía que estar. Ya más segura, lo cerró con un golpe seco.

—Disculpe, señor Mellark.

Él no respondió.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señor Mellark? ¿Peeta? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Él abrió los párpados que ocultaban aquellos ojos color azul líquido.

—¿De qué?

A pesar de los nervios, ella sonrió.

—Somos unos completos desconocidos que acaban de contraer matrimonio. Creo que eso nos da tema más que suficiente para hablar.

—Si quieres escoger los nombres de nuestros hijos, cara de ángel, creo que paso.

Así que tenía sentido del humor después de todo, aunque fuera algo cínico.

—Quiero decir que deberíamos hablar de cómo vamos a pasar los próximos seis meses antes de poder solicitar el divorcio.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos paso a paso, día a día —hizo una pausa. —Noche a noche.

A Katniss se le puso la piel de gallina y se dijo a sí misma que no fuera estúpida. Él había hecho un comentario perfectamente inocente y ella sólo había imaginado la connotación sexual en aquel tono bajo y ronco. Forzó una brillante sonrisa.

—Tengo un plan, un plan muy simple en realidad.

—¿Sí?

—Si me da la mitad de lo que le pagó mi padre por casarse conmigo, y creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más justo, podremos irnos cada cual por su lado y acabar con este lío.

Una expresión divertida asomó en esos rasgos de acero.

—¿De qué lío hablas?

Ella debería haber sabido, por la experiencia adquirida gracias a los amantes de su madre, que un hombre así de guapo no rebosaría materia gris.

—El lío de encontrarnos casados con un desconocido.

—Pues creo que llegaremos a conocernos bastante bien. —De nuevo esa voz ronca. —Y eso de ir cada uno por su lado no era lo que Plutarch tenía en mente. Tal y como lo recuerdo, se supone que tenemos que vivir juntos como marido y mujer.

—Eso pretende mi padre. Es un poco tirano en lo que se refiere a las vidas de otras personas. Lo mejor de mi plan consiste en que él nunca sabrá que nos hemos separado. Mientras no vivamos en su casa de Manhattan, donde puede vernos, no tendrá ni idea de dónde estamos.

—Definitivamente no viviremos en su casa de Manhattan.

Él parecía no estar tan dispuesto a cooperar como ella había esperado, pero Katniss era lo suficientemente optimista como para creer que sólo necesitaba un poco más de persuasión.

—Sé que mi plan funcionará.

—A ver si nos entendemos. ¿Quieres que te dé la mitad de lo que Plutarch me dio por casarme contigo?

—Ya que lo menciona, ¿cuánto fue?

—No fue ni mucho menos suficiente —masculló él.

Ella nunca había tenido que discutir las condiciones y no le gustaba tener que hacerlo ahora, pero al parecer no tenía alternativa.

—Si lo piensa un poco, verá que es lo justo. Después de todo, si no fuera por mí, no tendría nada.

—¿Quieres decir que planeas darme la mitad del fondo fiduciario que tu padre ha prometido establecer para ti?

—Oh, no, no pienso hacer eso. Él soltó una breve carcajada.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—No lo entiende. Le pagaré la deuda tan pronto como tenga acceso a mi dinero. Sólo le estoy pidiendo un préstamo.

—Y yo me niego.

Katniss comprendió que le había vuelto a pasar lo de siempre. Tenía la mala costumbre de asumir lo que otras personas harían o lo que haría ella en su lugar. Por ejemplo, si fuera Peeta Mellark, se prestaría a darle la mitad del dinero simplemente por deshacerse de ella.

Necesitaba fumar. Aquello no pintaba bien.

—¿Puede devolverme los cigarrillos? Estoy segura de que no todos estaban defectuosos.

Él sacó el arrugado paquete del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo entregó. Katniss encendió uno con rapidez, cerró los ojos y se llenó los pulmones de humo.

Se escuchó un estallido y cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, el cigarrillo estaba en llamas. Con un grito ahogado, lo dejó caer. De nuevo, Peeta apagó la colilla y las ascuas con el pañuelo.

—Deberías denunciarlos —dijo él con suavidad. Katniss se llevó la mano a la garganta, demasiado aturdida para hablar.

Él se acercó y le tocó un pecho. Ella sintió el roce de ese dedo en la parte interior del seno y se estremeció, lo mismo que la piel sensible debajo del raso. Alzó la mirada de golpe a esos insondables ojos azules. —Un poco de ceniza —dijo él. Katniss puso la mano donde él la había tocado y sintió el martilleo del corazón bajo los dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que una mano que no fuera la suya la había tocado allí? Dos años, recordó, cuando se había hecho la última revisión médica.

Ella vio que habían llegado al aeropuerto y se armó de valor.

—Señor Mellark, tiene que entender que no podemos vivir juntos como marido y mujer. Somos unos completos desconocidos. Toda esta idea es ridícula y tendré que insistir en que coopere más conmigo.

—¿Insistir? —dijo él suavemente. —No creo que tengas derecho a insistir sobre nada. Ella tensó la espalda.

—No voy a permitir que me intimide, señor Mellark.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con una expresión de pesar que ella dudaba que fuera sincera.

—Esperaba no tener que hacer esto, cara de ángel, pero debería haber imaginado que no ibas a ser fácil. Será mejor que te explique las reglas básicas ahora mismo, así sabrás a qué atenerte. Para bien o para mal, vamos a permanecer casados durante seis meses a partir de hoy. Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero tendrás que hacerlo sola. Y por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, éste no va a ser uno de esos matrimonios modernos de los que se habla en las revistas. Éste va a ser un matrimonio tradicional. —Repentinamente, su voz se volvió más tierna y suave. —Lo que quiero decir, cara de ángel, es que yo mando y tú harás lo que diga. Si no lo haces, sufrirás algunas consecuencias bastante desagradables. La buena noticia es que, pasado el tiempo estipulado, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sinceramente, me importará un bledo.

El pánico se apoderó de Katniss, que luchó por no perder los nervios.

—No me gusta que me amenacen. Será mejor que hable claro y me diga cuáles son esas consecuencias que penden sobre mi cabeza.

Él se reclinó en el asiento y torció la boca en una mueca tan dura que Katniss sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Verás, cara de ángel, no pienso decirte nada. Tú misma lo descubrirás todo esta noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss se paseaba por el rincón más apañado de la sección de fumadores de la puerta de embarque de USAir, dando unas caladas profundas y rápidas al cigarrillo que empezó a marearse. El avión, según había descubierto, se dirigía a Charleston, Carolina del Sur, una de sus ciudades favoritas, algo que tomó como una buena señal en una larga cadena de acontecimientos que se iban volviendo cada vez más desastrosos.

Primero, el estirado y poderoso señor Mellark se negó a aceptar el plan. Luego le había saboteado el equipaje. Cuando el chófer descargó una sola maleta del maletero en lugar del juego completo que ella había preparado, Katniss pensó que era una equivocación, pero Peeta la sacó rápidamente de su error.

—Viajaremos con poco equipaje. Le ordené al ama de llaves que lo rehiciera por ti durante la ceremonia.

—¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso!

—Vamos a facturar. —Él cogió su propio y ligero equipaje, y Katniss se quedó mirando con asombro cómo echaba a andar sin dejarle otra opción que seguirlo. Ella apenas podía cargar con la maleta; sus tobillos se tambaleaban sobre los altos tacones mientras se arrastraba tras él. Sintiéndose desgraciada y cohibida, se había dirigido a la entrada, donde todo aquel que pasaba notaba las medias agujereadas, el vestido quemado y la gardenia mustia.

Cuando Peeta desapareció en los aseos, ella se había apresurado a comprar una nueva cajetilla, pero descubrió que sólo tenía un billete de diez dólares en el bolso. Se dio cuenta con inquietud de que ése era todo el dinero que poseía. Sus cuentas corrientes estaban bloqueadas y las tarjetas de crédito canceladas. Por lo tanto, volvió a guardar el billete en la cartera y le pidió un pitillo a un atractivo ejecutivo.

En cuanto lo apagó, Peeta salió de los aseos y al ver cómo iba vestido sintió un vuelco en el estómago. El oscuro traje sastre había sido reemplazado por una camisa vaquera, desgastada por infinidad de lavados, y unos vaqueros tan descoloridos que parecían casi blancos. Los bajos deshilachados del pantalón caían sobre unas botas camperas de piel llenas de rozaduras. Llevaba la camisa remangada, mostrando unos fuertes y bronceados antebrazos ligeramente cubiertos de vello rubio y un reloj de oro con una correa de piel. Katniss se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Al pensar en todo lo que su padre podía haberle hecho, nunca se le había ocurrido que la casaría con el Hombre Marlboro.

Él se acercó a ella cargando la maleta con facilidad por el asa. Los ceñidos pantalones revelaban unas piernas musculosas y unas caderas estrechas. A Alma le hubiera encantado.

—Vamos. Acaban de hacer la última llamada.

—Señor Mellark, por favor, no creo que quiera hacer esto. Si me prestara sólo la tercera parte del dinero que legítimamente me pertenece, podríamos poner fin a esta situación.

—Le hice una promesa a tu padre y nunca falto a mi palabra. Quizá sea un poco anticuado, pero es una cuestión de honor.

—¡Honor! ¡Se ha vendido! ¡Dejó que mi padre le comprara! ¿Qué clase de honor es ése?

—Plutarch y yo hicimos un trato y no voy a romperlo. Por supuesto, si insistes en marcharte, no te detendré.

—¡Sabe que no puedo hacerlo! No tengo dinero.

—Entonces, vámonos. —Él sacó las tarjetas de embarque del bolsillo de la camisa y se puso en marcha.

Ella no tenía dinero ni tarjetas de crédito, y su padre le había ordenado que no se pusiera en contacto con él. Con el estómago revuelto, se percató de que no tenía otra alternativa que seguirlo, y tomo la maleta.

Delante de ella, Peeta había alcanzado la última hilera de sillas, donde un adolescente estaba sentado fumando. Cuando su nuevo marido pasó junto al chico, el cigarrillo de éste comenzó a arder.

Unas dos horas después Katniss se encontraba bajo un sol resplandeciente en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Charleston, observando la camioneta negra de Peeta; tenía el capó cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y la matrícula de Florida casi ilegible por el barro seco que la ocultaba.

—Déjala ahí detrás. —Peeta lanzó su propia maleta sobre la camioneta, pero no se ofreció a hacer lo mismo con la de ella, igual que no se había ofrecido a llevársela en el aeropuerto.

Katniss rechinó los dientes. Si pensaba que iba a pedirle ayuda, podía esperar sentado. Le dolieron los brazos cuando intentó lanzar la voluminosa maleta a la parte trasera. Pudo sentir los ojos de Peeta sobre ella y, aunque sospechaba que al final agradecería todo lo que el ama de llaves había metido en ella, en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por que aquel diseño de Louis Vuitton fuera más pequeño.

Cogió el asa con una mano y sujetó la parte inferior de la maleta con la otra. Con gran esfuerzo, tiró de ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el con falsa inocencia.

—No..., gra... cias. —Las palabras parecían gruñidos más que otra cosa.

—¿Estás segura?

Katniss, que por fin consiguió alzarla para empujarla con el hombro hacia dentro, no tenía suficiente aliento para contestar. Sólo unos centímetros más. Se tambaleó sobre los tacones. Un poco más...

Con un grito de consternación, la maleta y ella cayeron hacia atrás. Gritó al impactar contra el pavimento, luego chilló de pura rabia. Con la mirada clavada en el cielo se percató de que la maleta había amortiguado la caída y evitado que se lastimara. También se dio cuenta de que había caído de manera desgarbada, con la corta falda ciñéndole los muslos, las rodillas pegadas y los pies extendidos.

Unas oscuras y gastadas botas camperas entraron en su ángulo de visión. Deslizó la mirada por los muslos que se perfilaban bajo los vaqueros y por el ancho pecho y, al llegar a aquellos ojos color azul que brillaban con diversión, Katniss recuperó su dignidad. Juntando los tobillos, se apoyó en los codos.

—Esto es justo lo que pretendía.

La risa del hombre fue ronca y oxidada, como si no se hubiera reído en mucho tiempo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Así es. —Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se impulsó sobre los codos hasta quedar sentada. —A esto es a lo que nos ha llevado su comportamiento infantil. Espero que lo sienta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Tú lo que necesitas es un vigilante, cara de ángel, no un marido.

—¡Deje de llamarme así!

—Agradéceme que te llame así. —tomo el asa de la maleta y la lanzó con facilidad sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta como si no pesara más que el orgullo de Katniss. Luego tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie. Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y la empujó al sofocante interior.

Katniss esperó para hablar hasta que hubieron dejado el aeropuerto atrás. Viajaban por una carretera de doble sentido que se dirigía tierra adentro en lugar de Milton Head, como ella había esperado.

Matorrales y maleza bordeaban ambos lados de la carretera y el aire caliente que entraba por las ventanillas abiertas de la camioneta le agitaba los cabellos contra las mejillas. Adoptando un tono suave, Katniss rompió el silencio.

—¿Podría encender el aire acondicionado? Se me enreda el pelo.

—Lleva años sin funcionar.

Tal vez estuviera ya entumecida, porque aquella respuesta no la sorprendió. Los kilómetros pasaron volando y los signos de civilización escaseaban cada vez más. De nuevo le preguntó lo que se había negado a contestar cuando bajaron del avión.

—¿Podría decirme adonde nos dirigimos?

—Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

—Eso no suena muy esperanzador.

—Por decirlo de una manera suave, donde vamos no hay salón de cóctel.

Vaqueros, botas, matrícula de Florida. ¡Tal vez fuera ranchero! Ella sabía que había multitud de ganaderos ricos en Florida. Quizás estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia el sur. «Por favor, Dios, que sea ranchero. Que sea igual que un episodio repetido de Dallas. Que haya una hermosa casa, ropas de diseño, y Sue Ellen y J. R. haraganeando alrededor de la piscina.»

—¿Es usted ranchero?

—¿Parezco ranchero?

—Lo que parece es un psiquiatra. Responde a una pregunta con otra.

—¿Los psiquiatras hacen eso? Nunca he ido a uno.

—Por supuesto que no. Es evidente lo bien que le funciona la cabeza.

Ella había intentado que el comentario sonara sarcástico, pero el sarcasmo nunca se le había dado bien y pareció que lo estaba adulando.

Katniss miró por la ventanilla el hipnótico paisaje de la carretera. Totalmente ensimismada, vio una casa desvencijada con un árbol en el patio delantero lleno de comederos de pájaros hechos de calabaza. El aire caliente los movía.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó fumando. O lo intentó. Hasta ese día, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de la nicotina. En cuanto se adaptara a la nueva situación, tendría que dejar de fumar. En cuanto llegara a su nueva vida, tendría que replantearse muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, nunca fumaría en la casa del rancho. Si le apetecía un cigarrillo, saldría a fumárselo a la terraza, en el balancín al lado de la piscina.

Mientras seguía soñando, se encontró rezando otra vez: «Por favor, Dios, que haya terraza. Que haya piscina...»

Un poco más tarde, la despertó el traqueteo de la camioneta. Se incorporó bruscamente, abrió los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado de asombro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Dígame que eso no es lo que creo que es.

El dedo de la joven temblaba cuando señaló hacia el objeto que se movía al otro lado del polvoriento parabrisas.

—Es difícil confundir a un elefante con otra cosa.

Era un elefante. Un elefante de verdad, vivito y coleando. La bestia recogió un fardo de heno con la trompa y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Mirando la deslumbrante luz del atardecer, Katniss rezó para estar todavía durmiendo y que aquello sólo fuera una pesadilla.

—Dígame que estamos aquí porque quiere llevarme al circo.

—No exactamente.

—¿Va a ir usted solo?

—No.

Katniss tenía la boca tan seca que le resultaba difícil articular las palabras.

—Sé que no le gusto, señor Mellark, pero, por favor, dígame que no trabaja aquí.

—Soy el gerente.

—Gerente de un circo —repitió ella débilmente.

—Exacto.

Atontada, Katniss se dejó caer contra el asiento. A pesar de su optimismo, era incapaz de encontrar una luz al final del túnel.

En el recinto abrasado por el sol había una carpa de circo roja y azul junto con varias carpas más pequeñas y una gran cantidad de caravanas. La carpa más grande, salpicada por estrellas doradas, tenía un gran rótulo de color rojo intenso donde se podía leer: CIRCO DE LOS HERMANOS QUEST, PROPIETARIO: OWEN QUEST. Además de unos cuantos elefantes atados, Katniss vio una llama, un camello, varias jaulas enormes con animales y toda clase de gente de mal vivir, entre la que incluyó a algunos hombres bastante sucios. A la mayoría de ellos parecían faltarle los dientes delanteros.

El padre de Katniss siempre había sido un esnob. Le encantaba todo ese rollo de los linajes antiguos y los títulos de nobleza. Se jactaba de descender de las más grandes familias zaristas de Rusia. El hecho de que hubiera casado a su única hija con un hombre que trabajaba en un circo decía mucho de lo que sentía por ella.

—No es exactamente el de los Hermanos Ringling.

—Eso ya lo veo —repuso ella débilmente.

—Los Hermanos Quest es uno de los circos que se conocen como circos de barro.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Pronto lo averiguarás —la respuesta sonó ligeramente diabólica.

Su marido aparcó la camioneta al lado de las demás, apagó el motor y salió. Para cuando ella bajó, él ya había sacado las maletas de la parte trasera y había echado a andar cargando con ellas.

Los altos tacones de Katniss se hundieron en el terreno arenoso y se tambaleó mientras seguía a Peeta. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y clavaron los ojos en ella. La rodilla le asomaba por

el ancho agujero de las medias, la chamuscada chaqueta de raso se le caía de un hombro y los zapatos se hundían en algo demasiado blando. Afligida, Katniss bajó la mirada para asegurarse de que había pisado justo lo que se temía.

—¡Señor Mellark!

El chillido de la joven tenía un deje de histeria, pero él pareció no oírla y siguió caminando hacia la hilera de caravanas. Ella restregó la suela del zapato por la arena, llenándoselo de polvo durante el proceso. Con una exclamación ahogada, Katniss echó a andar de nuevo.

Peeta se acercó a dos vehículos que estaban aparcados uno al lado del otro. El más cercano era una moderna caravana plateada con una antena parabólica. Al lado había otra caravana abollada y oxidada que parecía haber sido verde en otra vida.

«Por favor, que sea la caravana de la parabólica en vez de la otra. Por favor...»

Él se paró ante la fea caravana verde, abrió la puerta y desapareció en el interior. Katniss gimió, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba tan entumecida emocionalmente que ni siquiera era capaz de sorprenderse.

Peeta reapareció en la puerta un momento después y observó cómo se acercaba tambaleándose hacia él.

Cuando al fin llegó al combado peldaño de metal, él le ofreció una sonrisa cínica.

—Hogar, dulce hogar, cara de ángel. ¿Quieres que te tome en brazos para cruzar el umbral?

A pesar del sarcástico comentario, ella eligió ese momento en particular para recordar que nunca la habían tomado en brazos para cruzar un umbral y que a pesar de las circunstancias, éste era el día de su boda.

Quizá poner un toque sentimental los ayudaría a los dos a sacar algo positivo de esa terrible experiencia.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Estás de broma?

—¿Quiere o no quiere hacerlo?

—No quiero.

Ella intentó disimular la decepción.

—De acuedo.

—Es una puta caravana.

—Ya lo veo.

—Ni siquiera creo que las caravanas tengan umbrales.

—Si hay una puerta, hay un umbral. Incluso un iglú tiene umbral.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ella vio que comenzaba a formarse una multitud a su alrededor. Peeta también se dio cuenta.

—Vamos, entra.

—Es usted quien se ha ofrecido.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Ya me he fijado que lo hace mucho. Y por si nadie se lo ha dicho nunca, es una costumbre molesta.

—Entra, Katniss.

De alguna manera se había trazado una línea y lo que había comenzado como un impulso se había convertido en un duelo de voluntades. Ella permaneció en el escalón, con las rodillas temblorosas, pero intentando mantenerse firme.

—Le agradecería que por lo menos tuviera la decencia de cumplir esa tradición.

—Por el amor de Dios. —Él bajó de un salto, la levantó en brazos y la llevó al interior, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Al momento la dejó bruscamente en pie.

Antes de poder decidir si había ganado o perdido esa batalla en particular, Katniss fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

—¡Ay, Dios!

—Herirás mis sentimientos si me dices que no te gusta.

—Es horrible.

El interior era incluso peor que el exterior. Estrecho y desordenado, olía a moho, a viejo y a comida rancia. Delante de ella había una cocina en miniatura, el mostrador de fórmica color azul desvaído estaba astillado. Los platos sucios estaban amontonados en el diminuto fregadero y había una cacerola con una gruesa costra sobre el fogón, justo encima de la puerta del horno, que estaba sujeta por un trozo de cordel. La raída alfombra había sido dorada en otro tiempo, pero ahora tenía tantas manchas que su color sólo podía describirse recurriendo a alguna función corporal. A la derecha de la cocina, la descolorida tapicería a cuadros del pequeño sofá apenas era visible debajo de la pila de libros, periódicos y ropa masculina. Vio una nevera descascarillada, armarios con el laminado astillado y una cama revuelta.

Katniss miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde están el resto de las camas?

Él la miró sin expresión, luego pasó junto a las maletas que había dejado en medio del suelo.

—Esto es una caravana, cara de ángel, no una suite en el Ritz. Es todo lo que hay.

—Pero... —Katniss cerró la boca. Tenía la garganta seca y un vacío en el estómago.

La cama ocupaba la mayor parte del fondo de la caravana y estaba separada del resto por un alambre que sostenía una descolorida cortina color café que en ese momento estaba recogida contra la pared. Sobre las sábanas había algunas ropas enredadas, una toalla y algo que parecía ser un pesado cinturón negro.

—El colchón está limpio y es cómodo —dijo él.

—Estaré más cómoda en el sofá.

—Como quieras.

Ella oyó una serie de tintineos metálicos y vio que Peeta se estaba vaciando los bolsillos en la desordenada encimera de la cocina: algunas monedas, las llaves de la camioneta y la cartera.

—Vivía en otra caravana hasta hace una semana, pero era muy pequeña para dos personas, así que me mudé a ésta. Es una pena que no haya tenido tiempo para llamar al decorador. —Él sacudió la cabeza. —Los _donnickers_ están allí. Es el único sitio que me dio tiempo a limpiar. Puedes meter tus cosas en el armario que tienes detrás. La función empieza en una hora; no te acerques a los elefantes.

«¿Donnicker? ¿La función?»

—En realidad, no creo que pueda vivir aquí —dijo ella. —Está asqueroso.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que necesita el toque de una mujer. Encontrarás productos de limpieza debajo del fregadero.

Él pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta, entonces se detuvo. Estupefacta, Katniss vio cómo se acercaba de nuevo a la encimera, tomaba la cartera y volvía a meterla en el bolsillo.

Se sintió profundamente ofendida.

—No pensaba robarle.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte. —Peeta le rozó el brazo con el pecho cuando volvió a pasar junto a ella hacia la puerta. —Hoy tenemos función a las cinco y a las ocho. Actúo en las dos.

—¡Deténgase ahora mismo! ¡No puedo quedarme en este horrible lugar y no voy a limpiar toda esta porquería!

Él miró con aire distraído la punta de su bota, luego levantó la vista. Katniss se quedó mirando aquellos pálidos ojos azules y sintió un escalofrío de temor, seguido de otra extraña sensación que no quiso examinar más a fondo.

Él levantó lentamente la mano, y Katniss dio un respingo cuando la cerró con suavidad alrededor de su garganta. Sintió la ligera aspereza del pulgar cuando le rozó el hueco bajo la oreja con algo que parecía una caricia.

—Escúchame con atención, cara de ángel —dijo él con suavidad. —Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De un modo u otro voy a ganar. Tú decides cómo quieres que sea.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. En un instante que pareció eterno, Peeta le exigió sin palabras que se sometiera a él. Los ojos del hombre dejaron un rastro de fuego sobre ella, consumiéndole la ropa, la piel, hasta que Katniss se sintió desnuda y despojada, con todas sus debilidades expuestas. Quería huir y esconderse, pero la fuerza de aquella mirada masculina la dejó inmovilizada.

Peeta le deslizó la mano por la garganta, luego le quitó la chaqueta por los brazos, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un susurro. Tomo el tirante dorado del vestido que llevaba debajo y se lo deslizó por el hombro. Ella no llevaba sujetador —se le hubiera transparentado con el vestido— y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

Con la punta del dedo, Peeta bajó el tirante por su pecho hasta llegar al pezón. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y tomó con los dientes la suave piel que había expuesto.

Katniss se quedó sin respiración cuando notó el pellizco. Debería haber sido doloroso, pero sus sentidos percibieron el pequeño mordisco con placer. Sintió la insolente mano de Peeta en el pelo y luego él se apartó, aunque ya había dejado su marca en ella como si fuera un animal salvaje. Fue entonces cuando Katniss supo a qué le recordaban esos ojos azules. A un animal de presa.

La puerta de la caravana se meció sobre sus goznes. Peeta salió y la miró, dejando caer la gardenia que le había robado del pelo.

Estalló en llamas.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss cerró la puerta de golpe dejando fuera la flor quemada, y se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía dominar el fuego?

Notando que el corazón le latía con fuerza bajo la mano, se recordó que estaba en un circo, un lugar de ilusiones. Peeta debía de haber aprendido algunos trucos de magia en el transcurso de los años y Katniss no debería dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

Se tocó la pequeña marca roja en la suave curva del pecho y el pezón se tensó en respuesta. Mirando la cama sin hacer, se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina e intentó asimilar la ironía de todo aquello.

MÍ hija se reserva para el matrimonio.» Alma solía soltar esa declaración en las cenas para divertir a sus amigos mientras Katniss se tragaba la vergüenza y fingía reírse con ellos. Cuando Katniss cumplió los veintitrés años, su madre dejó de anunciarlo en público por miedo a que sus amigos pensaran que su hija era un bicho raro.

Ahora que tenía veintiséis, Katniss se consideraba una reliquia victoriana. Sabía lo suficiente de psicología humana para darse cuenta de que su resistencia al sexo fuera del matrimonio era un acto de rebeldía. Cuando era niña, había observado el vaivén de la puerta del dormitorio de su madre y supo que nunca podría ser como ella. Deseaba con toda el alma ser considerada una mujer respetable. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que pensó que lo había conseguido.

Se llamaba Noel Black, tenía cuarenta años y era ejecutivo en una editorial británica. Lo conoció en una fiesta en Escocia. Era todo lo que admiraba en un hombre: caballeroso, inteligente y bien educado. No fue difícil enamorarse de él.

Katniss era una mujer hambrienta de afecto, y los besos de Noel y sus expertas caricias la enardecían hasta casi hacerla perder el juicio. Incluso así, Katniss no pudo olvidar sus principios, profundamente arraigados, para acostarse con él. Al principio, la negativa de la joven le irritó, pero poco a poco él comprendió lo importante que era aquello para ella y le propuso matrimonio. Katniss aceptó entusiasmada y vivió en una nube rosa durante los días que faltaban para la ceremonia.

Alma fingió estar encantada, pero Katniss debería haber imaginado que a su madre le daba terror quedarse sola, hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por la desesperación. A Alma no le llevó demasiado tiempo tramar un cuidadoso y calculado plan para seducir a Noel Black.

A favor de Noel debía decir que logró resistirse casi un mes, pero Alma siempre conseguía lo que se proponía y al final lo conquistó.

—Lo hice por ti, Katniss —había dicho cuando una Katniss apesadumbrada descubrió la verdad. — Quería que abrieras los ojos y vieras lo hipócrita que es. Dios mío, habrías sido muy desgraciada si te hubieras casado con él.

Madre e hija discutieron amargamente y Katniss había llegado a recoger todas sus pertenencias para marcharse. El intento de suicidio de Alma puso fin a eso.

Se subió el tirante del vestido de novia y suspiró. Fue un sonido profundo y doloroso, el tipo de suspiro que salía desde lo más profundo del alma porque no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.

Para otras mujeres el sexo resultaba fácil. ¿Por qué no para ella? Se había prometido a sí misma que nunca tendría relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio y ahora estaba casada. Pero, irónicamente, su marido era más desconocido para ella que cualquiera de los hombres que había

rechazado. El hecho de que fuera tan brutalmente atractivo no cambiaba las cosas. Ni siquiera podía imaginar entregarse a alguien a quien no amara.

Volvió a mirar la cama. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Algo que parecía una cuerda negra asomaba bajo unos vaqueros tirados de cualquier manera sobre las arrugadas sábanas azules. Se inclinó para tocar la tela de los vaqueros, desgastada por el uso, y deslizó un dedo por la cremallera abierta. ¿Cómo sería ser amada por ese hombre? ¿Despertar cada mañana y ver la misma cara mirándola desde el otro lado de la almohada? ¿Tener una casa y niños? ¿Un trabajo? ¿Cómo sería ser una mujer normal?

Apartó los vaqueros a un lado y dio un paso atrás al ver lo que había debajo. No era una cuerda negra, sino un látigo. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

«Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De un modo u otro voy a ganar.»

Peeta había insinuado que habría consecuencias si no le obedecía. Cuando ella le había preguntado cuáles serían, había contestado que lo descubriría ella misma esa noche. No habría insinuado que tenía intención de golpearla, ¿verdad?

Intentó normalizar la respiración. Puede que en el siglo XVIII los hombres pegaran a sus esposas, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Llamaría a la policía si se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima. No sería víctima de la violencia de ningún hombre por muy desesperadas que fueran las circunstancias.

Seguramente había una explicación sencilla para todo eso: el fuego, el látigo e incluso esa amenaza. Pero Katniss estaba exhausta y temblorosa por el vuelco que había dado su vida y le costaba pensar con claridad.

Antes de hacer nada, tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Una vez que volviera a sentirse ella misma, se encontraría mejor. Arrastró la maleta hasta el sofá, donde la abrió, y se encontró con que todos sus elegantes vestidos habían desaparecido, aunque el resto de las prendas parecían bastante adecuadas para alternar con esa gente. Se puso unos pantalones caquis, un top marca Poorboyusa de color melón y unas sandalias. El diminuto cuarto de baño resultó estar mucho más limpio que el resto de la caravana. Y cuando se arregló el pelo y se retocó el maquillaje, se sintió lo suficientemente bien consigo misma para salir y explorar el lugar.

Olores a animales, heno y polvo inundaron las fosas nasales de Katniss tan pronto como puso un pie en el suelo. La brisa caliente de finales de abril corría por el recinto, agitando suavemente las lonas laterales de la carpa y los banderines multicolores. Oyó el sonido de una radio a través de la ventana abierta de una de las caravanas y el sonido estridente de un programa de televisión saliendo de otra. Alguien estaba cocinando en una parrilla de carbón y a Katniss le rugió el estómago. Al mismo tiempo, creyó percibir el olor a tabaco. Lo siguió hasta otra caravana y vio a un hada apoyada contra la pared, fumando un cigarrillo.

Era una delicada y etérea criatura, con el pelo dorado, ojos de Bambi y boca diminuta. Recién entrada en la adolescencia, poseía unos pequeños pechos que presionaban contra una descolorida camiseta con un agujero en el cuello.

Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos y una imitación de deportivas Birkenstocks que se veían enormes en sus delicados pies.

Katniss la saludó amablemente, pero los ojos de Bambi de la chica se mostraron taciturnos y hostiles.

—Hola, soy Kat.

—¿Es ése tu nombre de verdad?

—Mi verdadero nombre es Katniss, mi madre era un tanto melodramática, pero todos me llaman Kat. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Primrose.

—Qué bonito. Eres del circo, ¿no? Por supuesto que lo eres, o no estarías aquí, ¿verdad?

—Soy una de las acróbatas de Ceaser Flikerman.

—¡Eres artista! ¡Genial! Nunca he conocido a una artista de circo.

Primrose la miró con el perfecto desdén que sólo los adolescentes parecen capaces de dominar.

—¿Has crecido en el circo? —Al hacer la pregunta, Katniss se dio cuenta de la inmoralidad que suponía pedir un cigarrillo a una adolescente. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir dieciséis. Llevo aquí algún tiempo. —Se puso el cigarrillo en la comisura de la boca, donde parecía vagamente obsceno. Entrecerrando los ojos por el humo, la chica comenzó a lanzar los aros hasta que hubo cinco en el aire. Al ver que fruncía la frente con concentración, Katniss tuvo la impresión de que aquel ejercicio de malabarismo no era fácil para ella, especialmente cuando los ojos de la joven comenzaron a lagrimear por el humo.

—¿Quién es Ceaser Flikerman?

—Mierda. —A Primrose se le cayó uno de los aros y luego atrapó los cuatro restantes. —Ceaser Flikerman es mi padre.

—¿Actúan los dos juntos?

Primrose la miró como si estuviera chiflada.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a actuar con mi padre si ni siquiera puedo mantener los cinco aros en el aire?

Katniss se preguntó si Primrose era así de ruda con todo el mundo.

—Ceaser actúa con mis hermanos, Polux y Castor. Yo sólo salgo para posar con estilo.

—¿Posar con estilo?

—Para captar la atención del público. ¿Es que no sabes nada?

—No sobre el circo.

—Tampoco debes saber mucho sobre los hombres. Te vi entrar antes en la caravana con Peeta. ¿Sabes lo que dice Enobaria sobre las mujeres que se enrollan con Peeta?

Katniss estaba bastante segura de no querer escucharlo.

—¿Quién es Enobaria?

—Enobaria Quest. Es la dueña del circo desde que murió su marido. Y le dice a todas las mujeres que se acercan a Peeta que algún día acabará asesinándolo.

—¿Porqué?

—Se odian mutuamente. —Tomó una profunda calada y tosió. Cuando se recuperó, miró a Katniss de reojo con una intensidad aniquiladora que parecía ridícula en un hada. —Apuesto algo a que se deshace de ti después de que te haya follado un par de veces.

Katniss había oído cosas peores en su infancia, pero aún se sentía desconcertada cuando esa palabra salía de labios de un adolescente. Ella nunca decía palabrotas. Otra rareza como rebelión a su educación.

—Eres una chica muy guapa. Es una pena que lo eches a perder utilizando ese lenguaje tan soez.

Primrose le dirigió una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—Follar. —Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo con la suela de la sandalia.

Katniss contempló la colilla con anhelo. Habría podido darle al menos tres caladas antes de apagarla.

—Peeta puede tener a la mujer que quiera —le escupió Primrose por encima del hombro cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse. —Puede que seas su novia ahora, pero no durarás mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Katniss pudiese decirle que era la esposa de Peeta, no su novia, la adolescente desapareció. Ni siquiera mirándolo por el lado positivo, podía decir que el primer encuentro con uno de los miembros del circo hubiera sido bueno.

Se pasó la siguiente media hora deambulando por el recinto, observando los paseos de los elefantes desde una distancia segura y procurando mantenerse apartada del camino de todo el mundo. Se percató de que había un orden sutil en la forma en que funcionaba el circo. En la parte delantera se encontraba el puesto de comida y de venta de recuerdos junto a una carpa decorada con brillantes pósters de dibujos horripilantes de animales salvajes devorando a sus presas. En el letrero de la entrada se leía CASA DE FIERAS DE LOS HERMANOS QUEST. Justo enfrente, había una caravana con una taquilla en el extremo. Los camiones de carga pesada estaban estacionados a un lado, lejos de la multitud, mientras que las caravanas, las camionetas y los remolques ocupaban la parte del fondo.

Cuando la gente comenzó a agolparse en la carpa del circo, Katniss avanzó entre los puestos de comida, recuerdos y algodón de azúcar para acercarse más. Los olores de gofres y palomitas de maíz se mezclaban con los de los animales y el del moho de la carpa de nailon del circo. Un treintañero con el pelo color arena y una voz atronadora intentaba convencer a la gente de que entraran en la casa de fieras para ver la exhibición de animales salvajes.

—Sólo por un dólar podrán ver a un cruel tigre siberiano en cautividad, a un exótico camello, a una llama cariñosa con los niños y a una gorila feroz...

Mientras seguía con el discurso, Katniss pasó junto a él y bordeó el puesto de comida donde estaban almorzando algunos trabajadores del circo. Desde que había llegado a aquel lugar se había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso que era, y ahora descubría la fuente de ese sonido atronador: un camión que contenía dos grandes generadores amarillos. Pesados cables se extendían desde ellos; algunos culebreaban hacia la carpa, otros hacia las tiendas y algunos más hacia las caravanas.

Una mujer envuelta en una capa ribeteada con plumas de marabú de color azul verdoso salió de una de las caravanas y se detuvo a hablar con un payaso que llevaba una brillante peluca naranja. Otros artistas comenzaban a reunirse bajo una carpa que debía de ser la entrada de los empleados del circo, ya que estaba en el lado contrario a la del público. Katniss no vio señales de Peeta y se preguntó dónde estaría.

Aparecieron los elefantes, magníficos con sus mantas doradas y rojas y sus casquetes de plumas. Cuando enfilaron en dirección a Katniss, ésta retrocedió hasta una de las caravanas. Si los perros pequeños la aterrorizaban, los elefantes no podían ser menos y estaba segura de que se desmayaría si se le acercaba uno de ellos.

Varios caballos engalanados con arneses adornados con joyas se encabritaron a un lado. Katniss hurgó torpemente en el bolsillo para tomar la caja de cigarrillos casi vacía que acababa de gorronear de una de las camionetas y sacó uno.

—¡Señoras y señores, la función va a comenzar! Acérquense todos...

El hombre que hacía el anuncio era el mismo que animaba a la gente a entrar en la casa de fieras, aunque ahora llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja de maestro de ceremonias. En ese momento Katniss vio aparecer a Peeta montado en un caballo negro. Fue entonces cuando la joven se percató de que su marido no sólo era el gerente del circo, sino también uno de los artistas.

Iba vestido con un traje de cosaco: una camisa blanca de seda con las mangas abullonadas y los holgados pantalones negros remetidos en unas botas altas de cuero que se le ajustaban a las pantorrillas. Una faja color escarlata con joyas incrustadas le rodeaba la cintura y los flecos rozaban el lomo del caballo. Vestido así no era difícil imaginarlo cabalgando por las estepas rusas para saquear y violar. También llevaba un látigo enrollado colgando de la silla de montar y, con alivio, Katniss se percató de que había dejado volar la imaginación.

El látigo que había visto sobre la cama no era nada más que uno de los artilugios que Peeta utilizaba en la pista.

Mientras lo observaba inclinarse sobre el lomo del caballo para hablar con el maestro de ceremonias, Katniss recordó que había hecho unos votos sagrados que la vinculaban a ese hombre y supo que ya no podía ignorar más su conciencia. No podía negar que aceptar casarse con él era la cosa más cobarde que había hecho nunca. Había dudado de sí misma, de su habilidad para cuidarse sola; debía haberse negado al chantaje de su padre y haberse buscado la vida, aunque eso significara ir a la cárcel.

¿Sería así como viviría el resto de su vida? ¿Evitando responsabilidades y saliendo airosa de las situaciones? Se sintió avergonzada al recordar que había hecho esos votos sagrados sin intención de cumplirlos y supo que de un modo u otro tenía que llevarlos a cabo.

La conciencia se lo había susurrado durante horas, pero se había negado a escucharla. Katniss aceptaba ahora que no iba a poder vivir consigo misma a menos que intentase cumplir su promesa. El que fuera a ser difícil no lo hacía menos necesario. En el fondo reconocía que si huía de esto no habría esperanza para ella.

Pero aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, su mente ponía obstáculos. ¿Cómo podía honrar los votos hechos a un desconocido?

«Tú no se los hiciste a un desconocido, le recordó su conciencia. Se los hiciste a Dios.»

En ese momento Peeta la vio. La decisión que había tomado era demasiado reciente como para que fuera cómodo para ella hablar con él ahora, pero no tenía escapatoria. Le dio una nerviosa calada al cigarrillo sin apartar la mirada cautelosa del caballo que él montaba, y que parecía más feroz según se acercaba. El animal estaba enjaezado con magníficos arreos, incluida una silla de montar revestida de rica seda dorada y roja, unas bridas con filigranas doradas y elaboradas piedras preciosas rojas que parecían rubíes de verdad. Él la miró desde arriba.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?

—He estado explorando.

—Hay gente poco recomendable rondando por el circo. Hasta que sepas cómo va todo, quédate donde pueda verte.

Ya que ella acababa de prometerse a sí misma que iba a cumplir los votos matrimoniales, se tragó su resentimiento ante las maneras dictatoriales de su marido y se obligó a responder amablemente.

—De acuerdo.

A Katniss comenzaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos ante la proximidad del caballo y se encogió contra el remolque.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí. Rolmulus Threal lo cuida por mí. Hace un espectáculo ecuestre y transporta a Misha en el remolque de sus caballos.

—Ya veo.

—Entra y echa un vistazo a la función.

Él agitó las riendas y ella retrocedió con rapidez. Luego siseó consternada cuando el resto del cigarrillo comenzó a arder.

—¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! —gritó Katniss, sacudiendo las ropas y pisoteando las ascuas que habían caído al suelo.

Él la miró por encima del hombro con la comisura de la boca ligeramente curvada.

—Ese vicio acabará por matarte. —Riéndose entre dientes, regresó a su lugar en la fila junto al resto de los artistas.

Katniss no sabía qué encontraba más desalentador: el que Peeta hubiera destruido uno de los cigarrillos con su acostumbrada teatralidad o saber que parecía haberla vencido en cada uno de los encuentros que habían tenido ese día.

Aún se sentía acalorada cuando rodeó a los animales y entró en la carpa por la entrada trasera. Encontró un sitio libre en las gradas. Eran tablones de madera blanca, duros y estrechos, sin otro lugar donde apoyar los pies que el asiento de los espectadores de la fila de abajo. Pero rápidamente olvidó la incomodidad al ver la excitación de los niños de alrededor.

Le encantaban los niños. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, su sueño secreto había sido dar clases en una guardería. No creía que aquel sueño se fuera a hacer realidad algún día, pero le gustaba pensar en ello algunas veces.

Las luces se atenuaron y un redoble de tambores sonó en crescendo mientras un foco iluminaba al maestro de ceremonias en la pista central.

—¡Señoooooras y señores! ¡Niños de tooooodas las edades! ¡Bienvenidos a la emocionante edición número veinticinco del circo de los Hermanos Quest!

La música estalló, tocada por una banda que constaba de dos músicos con tambores, un sintetizador y un ordenador. Comenzó a sonar una animada versión de _I'd like to teach the world_ _to sing_ y en la pista entró un caballo blanco con una chica que portaba la bandera americana. Losdemás artistas la siguieron portando coloridos estandartes, sonriendo y saludando con la mano a la multitud.

La _trouppe_ de acróbatas de Ceaser Flickerman fue la que captó la atención de Katniss; la componían tres hombres guapos y Primrose, que estaba ataviada con lentejuelas doradas, mallas brillantes y espeso maquillaje. Sobre el pelo de la chica, ahora suavemente rizado, había una diadema de brillantes y rubíes de imitación que brillaba como un cometa. Katniss no tuvo ninguna dificultad en identificar a Ceaser Flickerman entre sus hijos. Era un hombre musculoso y de estatura media, que le

recordaba a un chico duro de la calle. Los seguía un grupo de jinetes, payasos, malabaristas y perros adiestrados.

Peeta entró solo en la arena, a lomos de su feroz caballo negro, y a diferencia de los demás artistas no hacía gestos con las manos ni saludaba. Mientras daba vueltas por la pista, parecía un ser tan distante y misterioso como su corazón ruso. No era ajeno a la presencia de la gente, pero de alguna manera permanecía aislado y le daba una extraña dignidad al colorido despliegue. La multitud se animó cuando los elefantes cerraron el desfile.

La función comenzó y, según avanzaba el espectáculo, Katniss se sorprendió ante tanto talento. Salió un trío de rumanos, unos trapecistas llamados los Tolea Voladores, las luces se apagaron y la música se desvaneció. Un foco azul iluminó al maestro de ceremonias, el único que ocupaba la oscura pista central.

—Están a punto de presenciar un número jamás visto en ningún otro lugar del planeta más que en el circo de los Hermanos Quest. Por primera vez, voy a contarles una historia asombrosa. —Su voz se volvió dramáticamente baja y una folclórica y embrujadora melodía rusa comenzó a sonar de fondo.

»Hace casi treinta años, en las estepas heladas de Siberia, una tribu errante de bandidos cosacos se tropezó con un niño muy pequeño que sólo vestía harapos y llevaba un colgante esmaltado de valor incalculable en el cuello. Los cosacos llevaron al niño a su pueblo y le enseñaron las habilidades que habían aprendido de sus padres. Sólo el colgante que llevaba puesto daba alguna pista de su verdadera identidad.

Las extrañas notas de la popular melodía rusa se fundía con la voz baja del maestro de ceremonias, y cuando la luz se volvió más brillante, el público escuchó, embelesado.

—Durante años, se forjó una leyenda sobre ese hombre, una leyenda que incluso a día de hoy sus rescatadores insisten en que es cierta.

La música se hizo más estridente.

—Creen que es el único descendiente directo del asesinado Zar Nicolás II y su esposa Alexandra. —La voz del hombre se volvió más fuerte. —Señoras y señores, ese hombre está aquí esta noche... —un redoble de tambores. —¡El heredero de la corona imperial rusa!

Katniss sintió un estremecimiento de excitación, a pesar de que no se creía ni una palabra de la historia que había oído.

La voz del maestro de ceremonias resonó en la carpa.

—¡El circo de los Hermanos Quest se enorgullece en presentar... al incomparable Peeta el Cosaco!

Las luces subieron de intensidad, la música resonó y Peeta entró en la pista a todo galope a lomos de su caballo negro. Las mangas de su camisa blanca ondeaban y las joyas de la cintura parecían gotas de sangre roja. El poderoso alazán se elevó sobre las patas traseras. Desafiando la gravedad, Peeta levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, permaneciendo montado sólo con la presión de las poderosas piernas.

El caballo bajó y Peeta desapareció. Katniss quedó boquiabierta al verle reaparecer, de pie sobre la silla de montar. Mientras su montura galopaba alrededor de la pista, él realizó una serie de proezas diestramente ejecutadas que eran a la vez atrevidas y dramáticas. Finalmente se hundió en la silla y tomó el látigo que colgaba del pomo, ejecutando un gran arco sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo resonar tan fuerte que la gente de la primera fila pegó un salto.

Habían introducido algunos accesorios en la pista durante la presentación del maestro de ceremonias: una hilera de dianas con cintas y coronadas con globos púrpura. Dando una vuelta sobre la pista, Peeta hizo estallar los globos uno a uno, y una brillante explosión roja, como gotas de sangre, surcó el aire con cada chasquido del látigo.

Uno de los focos iluminó un candelabro con seis brazos enormes. Peeta hizo girar el látigo en un hipnótico arco sobre su cabeza para apagar las velas.

El público aplaudió, incluso los de las filas traseras habían podido obtener una buena visión del espectáculo. Peeta bajó con gracilidad a la arena y el caballo se alejó trotando fuera de la carpa. Las luces se atenuaron hasta que sólo el quedó iluminado por el foco. Cogió un segundo látigo y los hizo restallar a los dos al mismo ritmo, arriba y abajo, delante y detrás. Y luego los hizo bailar, realizando movimientos intricados con una gracia tan masculina, que Katniss se quedó sin aliento. El baile iba en aumento, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y, como por arte de magia, los dos látigos se convirtieron en uno solo. Gigante. Con una poderosa torsión del brazo, Peeta lo elevó por encima de su cabeza para hacerlo estallar en llamas.

El público soltó un grito ahogado, se apagaron las luces y el látigo de fuego bailó una mazurca alocada en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo, Peeta el Cosaco había desaparecido.

HOLAAA! LO SIENTO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES. TENGO MUCHO QUE ESTUDIAR PERO ME HE TOMADO UN MOMENTO PARA TRAERLES ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS. SIP UN CIRCO SEGURO NADIE SE LO ESPERABA. COMO PODRAN VER PEETA TIENE UNA MALA IMPRESIÓN ACERCA DE KATNISS Y LO TENDRA POR UN TIEMPO HASTA QUE LAS COSAS IRAN CAMBIANDO, EN FIN PARA ENTERARSE DEBERAN SEGUIR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS ;) DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS ESTARE SUBIENDO EL CUARTO CAPITULO ASI QUE ESTEN ATENTOS. BESOS!


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Qué coño haces aquí fuera?

Katniss abrió los ojos de golpe y, alzando la vista, vio los mismos ojos azules que plagaban sus pesadillas. Por un momento, no pudo recordar dónde estaba, pero luego le vino todo a la cabeza: Peeta, la boda, el látigo de fuego...

Fue consciente de las manos de Peeta en los hombros, era lo único que le había impedido caerse de la camioneta cuando él había abierto la puerta. Se había escondido allí porque no tenía valor para pasar la noche en aquella caravana donde sólo había una cama y un desconocido de pasado misterioso que blandía látigos.

Intentando escabullirse de sus manos se movió hacia el centro del asiento, alejándose de él todo lo que pudo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Algo más de medianoche. —Él apoyó una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y la miró con esos extraños ojos color azules que habían plagado las pesadillas de Katniss. En lugar del traje de cosaco llevaba unos gastados vaqueros y una descolorida camiseta negra, pero eso no lo hacía parecer menos amenazador.

—Cara de ángel, ocasionas más problemas de lo que vales.

Ella fingió alisarse la ropa intentando ganar tiempo. Después de la última función, había ido a la caravana donde vio los látigos que él había usado durante la actuación sobre la cama, como si los hubiera dejado allí para utilizarlos más tarde. Había procurado no mirarlos mientras estaba de pie frente a la ventana observando cómo desmontaban la carpa.

Peeta daba órdenes al tiempo que echaba una mano a los hombres, y Katniss se había fijado en los músculos tensos de sus brazos al cargar un montón de asientos en la carretilla elevadora y tirar de la cuerda. En ese momento había recordado las veladas amenazas que él había hecho antes y las desagradables consecuencias que caerían sobre ella si no hacía lo que él quería. Exhausta y sintiéndose más sola que nunca, fue incapaz de considerar los látigos que descansaban sobre la cama como meras herramientas de trabajo. Sentía que la amenazaban. Fue entonces cuando supo que no tenía valor para dormir en la caravana, ni siquiera en el sofá.

—Venga, vamos a la cama.

Los últimos vestigios del sueño se desvanecieron y Katniss se puso en guardia de inmediato. La oscuridad era absoluta, no podía ver nada. La mayoría de los camiones habían desaparecido y los trabajadores con ellos.

—He decidido dormir aquí.

—Creo que no. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás tiritando.

Estaba en lo cierto. Cuando había entrado en la camioneta no hacía frío, pero la temperatura había descendido desde entonces.

—Estoy muy bien —mintió.

Él se encogió de hombros y se pasó la manga de la camiseta por un lado de la cara.

—Considera esto como una advertencia amistosa. Apenas he dormido en tres días. Primero tuvimos una tormenta y casi perdimos la cubierta del circo, luego he tenido que hacer dos viajes a

Nueva York. No soy una persona de trato fácil en las mejores circunstancias, pero soy todavía peor cuando no duermo. Ahora, saca tu dulce culito aquí afuera.

—No.

Él levantó el brazo que tenía al costado y ella siseó alarmada cuando vio un látigo enroscado en su mano. Él dio un puñetazo en el techo.

—¡Ahora!

Con el corazón palpitando, Katniss bajó de la camioneta. La amenaza del látigo ya no era algo abstracto y se dio cuenta de que una cosa era decirse a plena luz del día que no dejaría que su marido la tocara y otra muy distinta hacerlo de noche, cuando estaban solos en medio de un campo, a oscuras, en algún lugar apañado de Carolina del Sur.

Soltó un jadeo cuando Peeta la agarró del brazo y la guio a través del recinto. Con la maleza golpeándole las sandalias, supo que no podía dejar que la llevara a donde quería sin oponer resistencia.

—Te advierto que me pondré a gritar si intentas hacerme daño. —Él bostezó. —Lo digo en serio

—dijo mientras él la empujaba hacia delante. —No quiero pensar mal de ti, pero me resulta muy difícil no hacerlo sí sigues amenazándome de esta manera.

Peeta abrió la puerta de la caravana y encendió la luz, empujándola suavemente por el codo para que entrara.

—¿Podemos posponer esta conversación hasta mañana?

¿Era sólo la imaginación de Katniss o el interior de la caravana había encogido desde la primera vez que lo había visto?

—No, creo que no. Y por favor, no vuelvas a tocarme otra vez.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en atacarte esta noche, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sus palabras no la tranquilizaron.

—Si no tienes intención de atacarme, ¿por qué me amenazas con el látigo?

Peeta bajó la mirada a la cuerda de cuero trenzado como si se hubiera olvidado que lo tenía en la mano, lo que ella no se creyó ni por un momento. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado con respecto a eso? ¿Y por qué llevaba un látigo por la noche si no era para amenazarla? Un nuevo pensamiento la asaltó, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Había oído bastantes historias sobre hombres que utilizaban los látigos como parte de sus juegos sexuales. Incluso conocía algunos ejemplos casi de primera mano. ¿Sería eso lo que él tenía en mente?

Él masculló algo por lo bajo, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama para sentarse. Dejó caer el látigo al suelo, pero el mango aún descansaba sobre su rodilla.

Ella lo miró con aprensión. Por un lado, Katniss había prometido honrar sus votos matrimoniales y además él no le había hecho daño. Pero, por otro, no había dudas de que la había asustado. No era demasiado hábil en los enfrentamientos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se armó de valor.

—Creo que deberíamos aclarar las cosas. Quiero que sepas que no voy a poder vivir contigo si sigues intimidándome de esta manera.

—¿Intimidándote? —Él examinó el mango del látigo. —¿De qué estás hablando? El nerviosismo de la joven aumentó, pero se obligó a continuar.

—Supongo que no puedes evitarlo. Probablemente sea por la manera en que te criaste, aunque no es que me haya creído esa historia de los cosacos —hizo una pausa. —Porque es falsa, ¿verdad?

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Sí, claro que sí—se apresuró a decir ella. —Cuando me refiero a la intimidación, me refiero a tus amenazas y a... —respiró hondo— ese látigo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Sé algo de sadomasoquismo. Si tienes ese tipo de inclinaciones, te agradecería que me lo dijeras ahora en vez de soltar indirectas.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Los dos somos adultos y no hay ninguna razón para que finjas que no me entiendes.

—Me temo que tendrás que ser más clara. Ella no podía creer que fuera tan obtuso.

—Me refiero a esos indicios que muestras de perversión sexual.

—¿Perversión sexual?

Como seguía mirándola sin comprender, ella gritó frustrada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Si piensas golpearme y luego hacer el amor conmigo, dímelo. «Oye, Katniss, me gusta dar latigazos a las mujeres con las que me acuesto y tú eres la siguiente de la lista.» Al menos sabría lo que se te pasa por la cabeza.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Eso haría que te sintieras mejor? Ella asintió.

—¿Estás segura?

—Tenemos que comenzar a comunicarnos.

—Como quieras. —La miró con ojos chispeantes. —Me gusta dar latigazos a las mujeres con las que me acuesto y tú eres la siguiente de la lista. Ahora voy a darme una ducha.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Katniss se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Aquello no había salido precisamente como había planeado.

Peeta se rio entre dientes mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo. Esa bella cabecita hueca le había proporcionado más diversión en las últimas veinticuatro horas de la que había obtenido en todo el año anterior. O puede que incluso más. Su vida era normalmente un asunto muy serio. La risa era un lujo que no se había podido permitir mientras crecía, así que nunca había desarrollado esa costumbre. Pero era normal cuando se había visto obligado a soportar toda clase de agravios para obtener una sonrisa.

Recordó el comentario de Katniss sobre la perversión sexual. Si bien no era su tipo de mujer, no podía negar que había tenido pensamientos sexuales sobre ella. Pero no consideraba que fueran pervertidos. Para un hombre era difícil no pensar en el sexo cuando tenía que hacer frente a esos profundos ojos color gris y a esa boca que parecía hecha para besar.

Habría estropeado la diversión si le hubiera explicado que siempre llevaba un látigo cuando sabía que los trabajadores habían estado bebiendo. Los circos ambulantes eran como el viejo Oeste a la hora de resolver los problemas —había que prevenirlos antes de que surgieran— y la visión del látigo era una medida muy disuasoria para aplacar el mal genio de algunos y los viejos rencores.

Ella no lo sabía, por supuesto, y él no tenía ninguna prisa en contárselo. Por el bien de los dos, tenía intención de tener a la pequeña señorita ricachona en un puño.

A pesar de cuanto le había divertido el último enfrentamiento con su esposa, tenía el presentimiento de que la diversión no duraría demasiado. ¿En qué había estado pensando Plutarch Everdeen cuando le había ofrecido a su hija en matrimonio? ¿Tanto la odiaba que la había sometido voluntariamente a una vida que iba más allá de su experiencia? Cuando Plutarch insistió en ese matrimonio, le había dicho que Katniss necesitaba conocer la cruda realidad, pero a Peeta le costaba mucho creer que no hubiera pensado en ello como en un castigo.

La candidez de Katniss y su disparatado sistema de valores de niña rica eran una peligrosa combinación. Realmente le sorprendería que durara mucho con él, pero, por otra parte, había prometido que haría lo mejor para ella y pensaba mantener su palabra. Cuando Katniss se fuera, seria por elección propia, no porque la estuviera echando o sobornándola para deshacerse de ella. Puede que no le gustara a Plutarch, pero se lo debía.

Éste parecía ser su año para pagar grandes deudas, primero la promesa hecha a Owen Quest en su lecho de muerte: hacer una última gira con el circo bajo el nombre de Quest. Y luego casarse con la hija de Plutarch. En todos esos años, Plutarch nunca le había pedido nada a cambio de haberle salvado la vida, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, le había pedido una barbaridad.

Peeta había intentado convencer a Plutarch de que podía lograr el mismo objetivo obligando a Katniss a vivir con él, pero Plutarch había insistido en lo contrario. Al principio Plutarch le había pedido que el matrimonio durase un año, pero Peeta no sentía tanta gratitud como para aceptarlo. Al final acordaron que serían seis meses, un período que concluiría al mismo tiempo que la gira con el circo de los Hermanos Quest.

Mientras se enjabonaba el pecho, Peeta pensó en los dos hombres que habían representado fuerzas tan poderosas en su vida, Owen Quest y Plutarch Everdeen. Plutarch lo había rescatado de una existencia de abusos físicos y emocionales, mientras que Owen lo había guiado a la madurez.

Peeta había conocido a Plutarch cuando tenía doce años y viajaba con su tío Darius en un maltrecho circo que se pasaba el verano de gira por los pueblos de la costa atlántica, desde Daytona Beach a Bacalao Cape. Nunca olvidaría esa calurosa tarde de agosto cuando Plutarch apareció como un ángel vengador para arrebatar el látigo del puño de Darius y salvar a Peeta de otra brutal paliza.

Ahora comprendía los actos sádicos de Darius, pero en ese momento no había entendido la retorcida atracción que algunos hombres sentían por los niños y hasta dónde podían llegar para negar esa atracción. En un impulsivo gesto de generosidad, Plutarch había pagado a Darius y se había llevado a Peeta. Lo había matriculado en la academia militar y le había proporcionado el dinero — que no el afecto— que había hecho posible que Peeta sobreviviera hasta que pudo cuidar de sí mismo.

Pero había sido Owen Quest quien había dado a Peeta lecciones de madurez durante las vacaciones de verano, cuando había viajado con el circo para ganar algo de dinero, y luego, mucho más tarde, en la edad adulta, cuando cada pocos años dejaba atrás su vida y pasaba algunos meses en la carretera. La parte del carácter de Peeta que no había sido moldeada por el látigo de su

tío se había formado por los sabios sermones de Owen y sus casi siempre astutas observaciones sobre el mundo y lo duro que era sobrevivir para un hombre. La vida era un negocio peligroso para Owen, y no había lugar para la risa o la frivolidad. Un hombre debía trabajar duro, cuidarse de sí mismo y mantener su orgullo.

Peeta cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla. Los dos hombres habían tenido sus razones egoístas para ayudar a un niño desvalido. Plutarch se veía a sí mismo como un benefactor y se jactaba de sus diversos proyectos caritativos —entre los que estaba incluido Peeta Mellark— ante sus amigos de alto copete. Por otro lado, Owen tenía un ego enorme y le encantaba tener un público impresionable que esperara babeante sus reflexiones oscuras sobre la vida. Pero a pesar de los motivos egoístas que pudieran haber tenido aquellos dos hombres, habían sido las únicas personas en la joven vida de Peeta a los que él había importado algo y ninguno de ellos le pidió nada a cambio, por lo menos no hasta ese momento.

Ahora Peeta tenía un maltrecho circo entre las manos y una esposa, sexy pero tonta, que iba camino de volverlo loco. No lo consentiría, por supuesto. Las circunstancias lo habían hecho como era, un hombre rudo y terco que vivía de acuerdo con su propio código y que no se hacía ilusiones sobre sí mismo. Katniss Everdeen no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo.

Se envolvió una toalla en la cintura, cogió otra para secarse el pelo y abrió la puerta del baño.

Katniss tragó saliva cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Peeta. Oh, Dios, era impresionante. Mientras él se secaba la cabeza con la toalla, ella aprovechó para mirar a conciencia lo que le parecía un cuerpo perfecto, con músculos bien definidos pero no excesivamente marcados. Peeta tenía algo que nunca había visto en ninguno de los jovenzuelos bronceados de Alma, un cuerpo moldeado por el trabajo duro. Aquel ancho pecho estaba cubierto ligeramente de vello oscuro donde anidaba alguna clase de medalla de oro, pero Katniss estaba demasiado extasiada con la visión como para fijarse en los detalles.

Las caderas masculinas eran considerablemente más estrechas que los hombros; el estómago era plano y duro. Siguió con la mirada la flecha de vello que comenzaba encima del ombligo y continuaba por debajo de la toalla amarilla. De repente, se sintió acalorada mientras se preguntaba cómo sería lo que había más abajo.

Él terminó de secarse el pelo y la miró.

—Puedes acostarte conmigo o dormir en el sofá. Ahora mismo estoy demasiado cansado para que me importe lo que hagas.

—¡Dormiré en el sofá! —Su voz había sonado ligeramente aguda, aunque no sabía si había sido por sus palabras o por lo que veían sus ojos.

Él la privó de la visión de su pecho cuando le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cama. Enrolló los látigos y los puso en una caja de madera que metió debajo. Con ellos fuera de vista, Katniss se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la visión de aquella espalda.

De nuevo, él se volvió hacia ella.

—En cinco segundos dejaré caer la toalla.

Peeta esperó, y después de que pasaran los cinco segundos, ella se dio cuenta de lo que él había querido decir.

—Ah. Quieres que aparte la vista. Él se rio.

—Déjame dormir bien esta noche, cara de ángel, y te prometo que mañana te enseñaré todo lo que quieras.

Ahora sí que lo había hecho. Le había dado una impresión totalmente errónea y tenía que corregirla.

—Creo que me has interpretado mal.

—Espero que no.

—Lo has hecho. Sólo tenía curiosidad... Bueno, no curiosidad exactamente, pero... bueno, sí, supongo que curiosidad... Aunque es natural. No deberías asumir por ello que...

—¿Katniss?

—¿Sí?

—Si dices una palabra más, tomare uno de esos látigos que tanto te preocupan y veremos si puedo hacer alguna de esas cosas pervertidas que mencionabas.

Ella tomo rápidamente unas bragas limpias y una descolorida camiseta de la Universidad de Carolina del Norte que había sacado del cajón de Peeta mientras estaba en la ducha, y entró en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Veinte minutos después salió fresca de la ducha con la camiseta de Peeta puesta. Había decidido que era preferible ponerse eso antes que el único camisón que había encontrado en la maleta, un minúsculo picardías de seda rosa con mucho encaje que había comprado días antes de que Noel la traicionara con su madre.

Peeta dormía boca arriba, con la sábana cubriéndole las caderas desnudas. No era correcto mirar a una persona mientras dormía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se acercó a los pies de la cama y lo observó.

Dormido, él no parecía tan peligroso. A Katniss le hormiguearon las manos por tocar ese duro vientre plano. Subió la mirada desde al abdomen al pecho de Peeta y admiró la perfecta simetría del torso masculino hasta que vio la medalla de oro que colgaba de una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Cuando comprendió lo que era, se quedó paralizada.

Era una bella medalla rusa esmaltada. «... vestía harapos y llevaba un colgante esmaltado de valor incalculable en el cuello.»

Se estremeció. Estudió la cara de la Virgen María que apoyaba la mejilla contra la de su hijo, y aunque no sabía mucho sobre iconos, se dio cuenta de que esa Virgen no pertenecía a la tradición italiana. La ornamentación de oro en las túnicas negras era puramente bizantina, así como el elaborado traje que llevaba el Niño Jesús.

Se recordó que sólo porque Peeta llevara puesto lo que obviamente era un valioso esmalte, no quería decir que la historia sobre los cosacos fuera cierta. Lo más probable es que fuera una joya familiar heredada. Pero todavía se sentía algo inquieta cuando se dirigió al otro extremo de la caravana.

El sofá estaba cubierto por la ropa que había sacado de su maleta y que había depositado junto a un montón de periódicos y revistas, algunos de los cuales tenían varios años. Apartó todo a un lado e hizo la cama con sábanas limpias. Pero entre que ya había dormido un poco y aquellos lúgubres pensamientos que la asaltaban, no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que leyó un viejo artículo de uno de los periódicos. Eran más de las tres cuando finalmente se durmió. Pensaba que había acabado de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que la sacudían groseramente para que se despertara.

—Arriba, cara de ángel. Tenemos un largo día por delante.

Ella rodó sobre su estómago. Él tiró de la sábana y Katniss sintió el roce del aire frío en la parte trasera de los muslos desnudos. Se negó a moverse. Si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

—Venga, Katniss.

Ella enterró la cara más profundamente en la almohada.

Sintió cómo una mano grande y cálida se posaba sobre la frágil seda de sus bragas y abrió los ojos de golpe. Con un grito ahogado se puso boca arriba y tiró de la sábana para cubrirse con ella.

Él sonreía ampliamente.

—Pensé que eso te despertaría por completo.

Era el diablo en persona. Sólo el diablo estaba vestido y afeitado a esa hora tan impía. Ella le enseñó los dientes.

—No me gusta madrugar. Déjame en paz.

Peeta la recorrió lentamente con la mirada, recordándole que de hecho estaba prácticamente desnuda bajo la sábana, sólo vestida con una vieja camiseta suya y unas bragas muy pequeñas.

—Tenemos casi tres horas de viaje por delante y nos marchamos en diez minutos. Vístete y haz algo útil. —Se apartó de ella y se dirigió al fregadero.

Katniss entrecerró los ojos ante la grisácea luz matutina que entraba por las pequeñas y sucias ventanas.

—Todavía es de noche.

—Son casi las seis. —Se sirvió una taza de café y ella esperó a que se la diera. Pero él se limitó a llevar la taza a los labios.

Ella se recostó en el sofá.

—No he logrado conciliar el sueño hasta las tres. Me quedaré aquí dentro mientras tú conduces.

—Va contra la ley. —El dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, luego se agachó para recoger rápidamente la ropa del suelo. La examinó con ojo crítico.

—¿No tienes vaqueros?

—Por supuesto que tengo vaqueros.

—Pues póntelos.

Ella lo miró con aire de satisfacción.

—Están en la habitación de invitados de la casa de mi padre.

—Cómo no. —Le tiró las ropas que había recogido del suelo. —Vístete.

Katniss quiso decir algo imperdonablemente rudo, pero estaba segura de que a él no le haría gracia, así que se metió a regañadientes en el baño. Diez minutos después salió vestida de manera ridícula con unos pantalones de seda color turquesa y una camiseta de algodón azul marino con un estampado de racimos de cerezas rojos. Cuando Katniss abrió la boca para protestar por la elección de ropa, reparó en que él estaba frente al armario abierto de la cocina y parecía a la vez enojado y peligroso.

La mirada de la joven cayó sobre el látigo negro que llevaba enroscado en el puño y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. No sabía qué había hecho, pero sabía que estaba metida en problemas. Allí estaba. En el tiroteo del Cosaco Corral.

—¿Te has comido mis Twinkies? Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Exactamente de qué Twinkies estamos hablando? —preguntó con los ojos fijos en el látigo.

—De los Twinkies que estaban en el mueble que está encima del fregadero. De los únicos Twinkies que había en la caravana. —Apretó los dedos en torno al mango del látigo.

«Oh, Señor —pensó ella. —Azotada hasta morir por culpa de unos pastelitos de crema.» —¿Y bien?

—Esto, eh..., te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Pero no estaban marcados ni nada parecido, en ningún sitio decía que fueran tuyos —los ojos de la joven siguieron fijos en el látigo— y normalmente no me los habría comido... Pero esta noche tenía hambre y, mirándolo bien, tendrás que admitir que te hice un favor, porque atascarán mis arterias en vez de las tuyas.

—Jamás vuelvas a tocar mis Twinkies. Si los quieres, los compras, —La voz de Peeta había sonado suave. Demasiado suave. En su imaginación Katniss oyó el aullido de un cosaco bajo la luna rusa.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Los Twinkies no son un desayuno muy nutritivo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

Ella dio un paso atrás, levantando la mirada rápidamente hacia la de él.

—¿Que deje de hacer qué?

Él levantó el látigo, y la apuntó con él.

—De mirarme como si me dispusiera a arrancarte la piel del trasero. Por el amor de Dios, si ésa fuera mi intención te habría quitado las bragas, no te habría obligado a vestirte.

Ella soltó aire.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso.

—Si decido darte latigazos, no será por un Twinkie. De nuevo volvía a amenazarla.

—Deja ya de amenazarme o lo lamentarás.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, cara de ángel? ¿Apuñalarme con el lápiz de ojos? —La miró con diversión. Luego se dirigió hacia la cama de dónde sacó la caja de madera que había debajo para guardar el látigo dentro.

Katniss se irguió en todo su metro sesenta y cinco y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Para que lo sepas, Chuck Norris me dio clases de kárate. —Por desgracia, hacía diez años de eso y no se acordaba de nada, pero Peeta no lo sabía.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Además, Arnold Schwarzenegger en persona me asesoró sobre un programa de ejercicios físicos. —Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso.

—Te he entendido, Katniss. Eres una chica muy fuerte. Ahora muévete.

Apenas hablaron un minuto durante la primera hora de viaje. Como él no le había dado tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, Katniss tuvo que terminar de maquillarse en la camioneta y peinarse sin secador, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse el pelo con unas horquillas _art noveau_ que, aunque eran bonitas, no le quedaban demasiado bien. En lugar de apreciar la dificultad de la tarea y cooperar

un poco, él la ignoró cuando le pidió que disminuyera la velocidad mientras se pintaba los ojos y además protestó cuando la laca le salpicó la cara.

Peeta compró el desayuno de Katniss en Orangeburg, Carolina del Sur. Detuvo la camioneta en un lugar decorado con un caldero de cobre rodeado por barras de pan brillantes. Después de desayunar, Katniss se metió en el baño y se fumó los tres cigarrillos que le quedaban. Cuando salió se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una atractiva camarera coqueteaba con Peeta, y él no hacía nada para desalentarla.

Katniss lo observó ladear la cabeza y sonreír por algo que había dicho la chica. Experimentó una punzada de celos al ver que parecía gustarle la compañía de la camarera más que la suya. Se disponía a ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando recordó la promesa que había hecho de honrar sus votos matrimoniales. Con resignación, enderezó los hombros y se acercó a la mesa donde dirigió a la empleada su sonrisa más radiante.

—Muchas gracias por hacerle compañía a mi marido mientras estaba en el baño.

La camarera, en cuya placa identificativa se leía Kimberly, pareció algo sorprendida por la actitud amistosa de Katniss.

—Ha sido muy amable por tu parte —Katniss bajó la voz a un fuerte susurro. —Nadie se ha portado bien con él desde que salió de prisión.

Peeta se atragantó con el café.

Katniss se inclinó para darle una palmadita en la espalda mientras le dirigía una sonrisa radiante a la estupefacta Kimberly.

—No me importan todas las pruebas que presentó el fiscal. Nunca he creído que asesinara a aquella camarera.

Ante aquella declaración Peeta volvió a atragantarse. Kimberly retrocedió con rapidez.

—Lo siento. Ya ha terminado mi turno.

—Pues vamos, vete —dijo Katniss alegremente. —¡Y que Dios te bendiga!

Peeta controló finalmente la tos. Se levantó de la mesa con una expresión todavía más enojada de lo que era habitual en él. Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de abrir la boca, Katniss extendió la mano y le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Por favor, no me estropees este momento, Peeta. Es la primera vez desde nuestra boda que te gano por la mano y quiero disfrutar de cada precioso segundo.

Él la miró como si fuese a estrangularla, pero se limitó a arrojar varios billetes sobre la mesa y a empujarla fuera del restaurante.

—¿Vas a ponerte gruñón? —Las sandalias de Katniss resbalaban en la grava mientras él la arrastraba hacia la camioneta y la fea caravana verde. —Ya lo decía yo. Eres el hombre más gruñón que he conocido nunca. Y no te sienta bien, nada bien, Peeta. Tanto si lo aceptas como si no, estás casado y por lo tanto no deberías...

—Entra antes de que te zurre en público.

Allí estaba otra vez, otra de sus enloquecedoras amenazas. ¿Quería decir eso que no la zurraría si lo obedecía o simplemente que no pensaba zurrarla en público? Todavía cavilaba sobre esa cuestión tan desagradable cuando él puso en marcha la camioneta. Momentos después estaban de nuevo en la carretera.

Para alivio de Katniss, el tema de zurrarla no volvió a salir a colación, aunque lo cierto era que casi lo lamentaba. Si él la hubiera amenazado físicamente, podía haberse liberado de sus votos sagrados sin dejar de estar en paz con su conciencia.

La mañana era soleada. El aire cálido que entraba por la ventanilla entreabierta aún no era asfixiante. Katniss no encontraba ninguna razón para que él se pasara enfurruñado una mañana tan perfecta y bonita, así que finalmente rompió el silencio.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Tenemos una cita cerca de Greenwood.

—Supongo que es demasiado esperar que «con una cita» te refieras a ir a cenar y bailar.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?

—Sólo una noche.

—Espero que mañana no tengamos que madrugar tanto.

—Más aún. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

—No me digas.

—La vida en los circos es así.

—¿Y dices que tendremos que hacer esto todas las mañanas?

—En algunos lugares nos quedaremos un par de días, pero no más.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—El circo tiene programadas funciones hasta octubre.

—¡Pero si faltan seis meses! —Katniss podía ver cómo el futuro se extendía como un borrón oscuro ante ella. Seis meses. Justo lo que duraría su matrimonio.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? —preguntó él. —¿De verdad crees que vas a aguantar hasta el final?

—¿Y por qué no?

—Van a ser seis meses —dijo él sin ambages. —Recorreremos montones de kilómetros. Tenemos funciones tan al norte como Jersey y tan al oeste como Indiana.

«En una camioneta sin aire acondicionado.»

—Ésta será la última temporada del circo de los Hermanos Quest —dijo él. —Así que lo haremos lo mejor posible.

—¿A qué te refieres con que será la última temporada?

—El dueño murió en enero.

—¿Owen Quest? ¿El nombre que está escrito en los camiones?

—Sí. Su esposa, Enobaria, ha heredado el circo y lo ha puesto a la venta.

«¿Había sido su imaginación o Peeta había apretado casi imperceptiblemente los labios?»

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el circo? —preguntó ella, decidida a saber más de él.

—Voy y vengo.

—¿Tus padres pertenecían al circo?

—¿Cuáles? ¿Mis padres cosacos o los que me abandonaron en Siberia? —Él ladeó la cabeza y ella vio que le brillaban los ojos.

—¡No te criaron los cosacos!

—¿Pero no lo oíste anoche?

—Eso es como uno de esos cuentos de P. T. Barnum para el circo —dijo refiriéndose al popular artista circense que se inventaba fantásticas historias para hacer más emocionantes los espectáculos. —Sé que alguien tuvo que enseñarte a cabalgar y usar el látigo, pero no creo que fueran los cosacos. —Hizo una pausa. —¿O sí?

Él se rio entre dientes.

—¿Algo más, cara de ángel?

No iba a dejar que se le escapara otra vez.

—¿Cuánto llevas en el circo?

—He viajado con el circo de los Hermanos Quest desde la adolescencia hasta que cumplí los veinte. Desde entonces voy y vengo.

—¿Qué haces el resto del tiempo?

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso. Estoy en prisión por asesinar a una camarera. Ella entrecerró los ojos, haciéndole saber que lo tenía bien calado.

—¿No trabajas de gerente en el circo todo el tiempo?

—No.

Puede que si dejaba de presionarlo un rato, le sacase más información personal.

—¿Quiénes eran los Hermanos Quest?

—Sólo era Owen Quest. Se llama así por seguir la tradición de los Hermanos Ringling. La gente del circo considera que es mejor que todos crean que el circo es de una familia aunque no sea así. Owen fue el propietario del circo durante veinticinco años y, un poco antes de morir, me pidió que terminara la temporada por él.

—Menudo sacrificio para ti. —Ella lo miró expectante y, en vista de que él no respondía, lo aguijoneó un poco más. —Dejar de lado tu vida normal..., tu trabajo de verdad...

—Mmm. —Ignorando el interrogatorio de Katniss, Peeta hizo que se fijara en una señal de la carretera. —Avísame si ves más indicaciones como esa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella vio tres flechas rojas de cartón. Cada una de ellas tenía impresas unas letras azules y señalaban hacia la izquierda.

—¿Para qué son?

—Nos guían hasta el recinto donde daremos la próxima función. —Desaceleró al acercarse a un cruce y giró a la izquierda. —Chaff Murria, uno de nuestros hombres, sale una noche antes que nosotros y las va colocando. Es para indicar la ruta.

Ella bostezó.

—Tengo muchísimo sueño. En cuanto lleguemos, voy a echar una buena siesta.

—Vas a tener que conformarte con dormir de noche. El circo no mantiene a inútiles; todos trabajamos, incluso los niños. Vas a tener que hacer cosas.

—¿Esperas que trabaje?

—¿Acaso temes romperte una uña?

—No soy la niña mimada que crees.

Él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero Katniss intentaba evitar otra discusión e ignoró el cebo que él le estaba tendiendo.

—Sólo quería decir que no sé nada del mundo del circo.

—Aprenderás. Boggs Thorpe, el tipo que normalmente se encarga de la taquilla, tiene que ausentarse durante un par de días. Ocuparás su lugar hasta que vuelva, suponiendo, claro está, que sepas contar lo suficiente como para devolver bien el cambio.

—Con las monedas de curso legal, sí —respondió ella con un deje de desafío.

—Después tendrás que encargarte de algunas tareas domésticas. Puedes comenzar por poner algo de orden en la caravana. Y agradecería una comida caliente esta noche.

—Y yo. Tendremos que buscar un buen restaurante.

—Eso no es lo que tenía en mente. Si no sabes cocinar, puedo enseñarte lo básico.

Ella reprimió su enfado y adoptó un tono razonable.

—No creo que intentar que me encargue yo sola de todas las tareas domésticas sea la mejor manera de empezar con buen pie este matrimonio. Deberíamos repartirnos el trabajo equitativamente.

—De acuerdo. Pero si quieres un reparto equitativo, tendrás que hacer también otras cosas. Actuarás en la presentación.

—¿En la presentación?

—En el espectáculo. En el desfile con el que se inicia la función, y es obligatorio.

—¿Quieres que actúe en la función?

—Todos, menos los obreros y los candy butchers salen en el desfile.

—¿Qué son los candy butchers?

—El circo tiene su propio lenguaje, ya lo irás entendiendo. Los que atienden los puestos del circo recibieron el nombre de _butchers_ porque, en el siglo XIX, un hombre que era carnicero abandonó su trabajo para trabajar en uno de los puestos ambulantes del circo de John Robinson Show. En los puestos de algodón de azúcar se venden perritos calientes además de golosinas, por eso se llaman candy butchers. La carpa principal es lo que se conoce como circo en sí, nunca la llames «carpa» a secas. Sólo se llama así a la de la cocina y a la de la casa de fieras. El recinto se divide en dos: la parte trasera, donde dormimos y aparcamos los remolques, y la parte delantera, o zona pública. Las representaciones tienen también un lenguaje distinto. Ya te irás acostumbrando —hizo una pausa significativa, —si te quedas lo suficiente.

Ella decidió no picar el cebo.

—¿Qué es un _donnicker_? Recuerdo que ayer usaste esa palabra.

—Es la marca de los retretes de las caravanas, cara de ángel.

—Ah. —Continuaron viajando varios kilómetros en silencio mientras ella cavilaba sobre lo que él le había dicho. Pero era lo que no había dicho lo que más le preocupaba. —¿No crees que deberías hablarme un poco más de ti? Contarme algo sobre tu vida que sea verdad, claro.

—No veo por qué.

—Porque estamos casados. A cambio te contaré cualquier cosa que quieras saber de mí.

—No hay nada que me interese saber de ti.

Eso hirió los sentimientos de Katniss, pero de nuevo no quiso darle más importancia de la que tenía.

—Nos guste o no, ayer hicimos unos votos sagrados. Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es preguntarnos qué esperamos de este matrimonio.

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre que pareciera más consternado.

—Esto no es un matrimonio, Katniss.

—¿Perdón?

—No es un matrimonio de verdad, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que es un matrimonio de verdad.

—No, no lo es. Es un acuerdo legal.

—¿Un acuerdo legal?

—Exacto.

—Ya entiendo.

—Bien.

La obstinación de Peeta la enfureció.

—Bueno, pues ya que soy la única involucrada en este acuerdo legal por el momento, intentaré que funcione, tanto si quieres como si no.

—No quiero.

—Peeta, hicimos unos votos. Unos votos sagrados.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, y tú lo sabes. Te dije desde el principio cómo iban a ser las cosas. No te respeto, ni siquiera me gustas, y te aseguro que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de jugar a las casitas.

—Estupendo. ¡Tú tampoco me gustas!

—Veo que nos entendemos.

—¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien que se ha dejado comprar? Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ignorar mis obligaciones.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Él la recorrió lentamente con la mirada. —Me aseguraré de que tus obligaciones sean agradables.

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba y que esa inmadura reacción la enfadaba lo suficiente como para desafiarlo.

—Estás refiriéndote al sexo, ¿por qué no hablas claro?

—Por supuesto que me refiero al sexo.

—¿Con o sin tu látigo? —Ella se arrepintió en cuanto las impulsivas palabras salieron de su boca.

—Tú eliges.

Katniss fue incapaz de seguir soportando sus bromas. Se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla.

—¿Katniss?

Tal vez fuera porque deseaba creerlo, pero su voz le pareció más suave esta vez. Ella suspiró.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿De sexo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que ser realistas —dijo él, —los dos somos personas saludables, y a pesar de tus diversos desórdenes de personalidad, no eres precisamente un adefesio.

Ella se volvió hacia él para dirigirle su mirada más desdeñosa, pero lo que vio fue cómo una comisura de esa boca masculina se curvaba en lo que en otro hombre hubiera sido una sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco eres precisamente un adefesio —admitió ella a regañadientes, —pero tienes muchos más desórdenes de personalidad que yo.

—No, creo que no.

—Te aseguro que sí.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Pues bien, para empezar... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres oírlos?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Bueno, pues eres cabezota, terco y dominante.

—Pensaba que ibas a decir algo malo.

—No eran cumplidos. Y siempre he creído que un hombre con sentido del humor es más atractivo que uno sexy y machista.

—Bueno, pues avísame cuando llegues a la parte mala, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y optó por no mencionar los látigos que tenía debajo de la cama.

—Es imposible hablar contigo. Él ajustó la visera solar.

—Lo que estaba tratando de decirte antes de que me interrumpieras con la lista de mis cualidades es que ninguno de nosotros va a poder mantenerse célibe durante los próximos seis meses.

Katniss bajó la mirada. Si él supiera que ella llevaba así toda la vida...

—Vamos a vivir en un lugar pequeño —continuó él, —estamos legalmente casados y es natural que tarde o temprano echemos un polvo.

«¿Echemos un polvo?» Su rudeza le recordó que eso no significaría nada para él y que, contra toda lógica, ella quería algo de romanticismo.

—En otras palabras, esperas que haga las tareas domésticas, trabaje en el circo y «eche polvos» contigo —dijo bastante mosqueada.

Él lo pensó detenidamente.

—Supongo que es más o menos eso.

Ella giró la cabeza y miró con aire sombrío por la ventanilla. Hacer que ese matrimonio tuviera éxito iba a ser todavía más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Katniss salió de la caravana por la tarde, se tropezó con una ¡oven, espigada y rubia, que llevaba un chimpancé sobre los hombros. La reconoció como Venia, de «Venia y Amigos», un número en el que participaban un perro y el chimpancé. Tenía la cara redonda, la piel perfecta y el pelo con las puntas abiertas, algo en lo que Katniss podría ayudarla si le daba la oportunidad.

—Bienvenida al circo de los Hermanos Quest —dijo la mujer. —Soy Venia. Katniss le devolvió la cordial sonrisa.

—Yo soy Katniss.

—Lo sé. Primrose me lo ha dicho. Éste es Frankie.

—Hola, Frankie. —Katniss levantó la cabeza hacia el chimpancé encaramado en los hombros de Venia, luego dio un salto atrás cuando él le enseñó los dientes y chilló. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa tras un día sin nicotina y la reacción del chimpancé sólo consiguió exacerbarla aún más.

—Cállate, Frankie. —Venia le palmeó la pierna peluda. —No sé qué le pasa. Le gustan todas las mujeres.

—Los animales no suelen ser demasiado cariñosos conmigo.

—Eso es porque te dan miedo. Ellos siempre lo notan.

—Supongo que será eso. Me mordió un pastor alemán cuando era pequeña y desde entonces les tengo miedo a todos los animales. —El pastor alemán no había sido el único. Recordó una excursión del colegio a un zoo de Londres cuando tenía seis años. Se había puesto histérica cuando una cabra había comenzado a mordisquearle el uniforme.

Una mujer con unos pantalones bombachos negros y una camiseta enorme se acercó y se presentó como Octavia. Katniss sabía que era una de las chicas que había entrado a la pista a lomos de uno de los elefantes. Su ropa informal hizo que Katniss se sintiera demasiado arreglada. Había querido tener buen aspecto en su primer día en la taquilla; para ello se había puesto una blusa de seda color marfil con unos pantalones gris perla de Donna Karan en lugar de los vaqueros y la camiseta del outlet que Peeta había insistido en comprarle antes de llegar.

—Katniss es la novia de Peeta—dijo Venia.

—Ya lo he oído —contestó Octavia. —Qué suerte la tuya. Peeta está como un tren.

Katniss abrió la boca para decirles a esas chicas que era la esposa de Peeta, no su novia, pero se echó hacia atrás cuando Frankie comenzó a gritarle.

—Calla, Frankie. —Venia le dio al chimpancé una manzana, luego miró a Katniss con el evidente placer de quien ama un buen cotilleo. —Peeta y tú deben ir en serio. Jamás había visto que trajera a una chica a vivir con él.

—A Enobaria le va a dar un ataque cuando regrese. —Parecía que a Octavia le complacía tal posibilidad.

Frankie miró a Katniss fijamente, poniéndola tan nerviosa que le costó prestar atención a las dos jóvenes. Observó alarmada que Venia bajaba al chimpancé al suelo, donde se le agarró firmemente a la pierna.

Katniss dio otro paso atrás.

—No tendrás una correa por ahí, ¿verdad? Venia y Octavia se rieron.

—Está amaestrado —dijo Venia, —no necesita correa.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. ¿Cómo se conocieron Peeta y tú? Jack Daily, el maestro de ceremonias, nos ha dicho que Peeta no le ha contado nada de su amiguita.

—Soy algo más que su amiguita. ¿Estás segura sobre la correa?

—No te preocupes. Frankie no le haría daño ni a una mosca. El chimpancé pareció perder interés en ella, y Katniss se relajó.

—No soy la amiguita de Peeta.

—¿No están viviendo juntos? —preguntó Octavia.

—Claro que sí. Soy su mujer.

—¡Su mujer! —Venia soltó un chillido de placer que estremeció a Katniss hasta la punta de los pies. —¡Peeta y tú están casados! Es genial.

Octavia miró a Katniss con resentimiento.

—Voy a fingir que me parece bien, aunque llevo más de un mes intentando ligármelo.

—Tú y medio circo —rio Venia.

—¡Kat-nisssss!

Vio que Primrose la llamaba a voces desde el lado del patio.

—¡Katniss! —gritó la adolescente. —Peeta dice que te estás retrasando. Está bastante mosqueado contigo.

Katniss se sintió avergonzada. No quería que aquellas chicas supieran que Peeta y ella no se habían casado por amor.

—Es un impaciente. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya. Encantada de haberlas conocido. —Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, pero sólo había dado unos pasos, cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda.

—¡Ay! —Se volvió con rapidez y vio una manzana mordida en el suelo al lado de ella. Más allá, Frankie gritaba con deleite mientras Venia le dirigía una mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento —gritó. —No sé por qué actúa de esta manera. Deberías estar avergonzado Frankie, Katniss es nuestra amiga.

Las palabras de Venia mermaron el deseo de Katniss de estrangular a la pequeña bestia, así que se despidió de las dos mujeres con la mano y se dirigió hacia la caravana de la taquilla. Se corrigió mentalmente al recordar que se suponía que tenía que llamarlo El vagón rojo.

Poco antes, Peeta le había contado que las taquillas del circo se llamaban siempre así, fueran del color que fuesen.

Primrose se puso a su lado y ajustó su paso al de ella.

—Quería pedirte perdón por haber sido grosera contigo ayer. Estaba de mal humor.

Katniss sintió que por fin veía a la persona que se ocultaba tras aquella fachada de hostilidad.

—No pasa nada.

—Peeta está muy cabreado. —Katniss se sorprendió al oír un atisbo de simpatía en la voz de Primrose. —Enobaria dice que es el tipo de hombre que nunca está demasiado tiempo con una mujer, así que estate preparada para... ya sabes.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Para que pase de ti. —Soltó un suspiro de pesar. —Debe de ser una pena ser su novia tan poco tiempo.

Katniss sonrió.

—Yo no soy su novia. Soy su mujer. Prirose se paró en seco y se puso pálida.

—¡No es cierto!

Katniss también se detuvo y, cuando vio la reacción de la chica, le tocó el brazo con preocupación.

—Peeta y yo nos casamos ayer por la mañana, Primrose. Primrose se zafó de ella.

—No te creo. ¡Mientes! Sólo lo dices porque yo no te gusto.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Peeta no se ha casado contigo. ¡No lo ha hecho! ¡Enobaria me dijo que él jamás se casaría!

—Pues Enobaria se ha equivocado. Para asombro de Katniss, a Primrose se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Puta! ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Odio que te hayas burlado de mí! —Dio varios pasos hacia atrás antes de volverse y correr hacia las caravanas. Katniss la siguió con la mirada, intentando comprender la razón de la hostilidad de la chica hacia ella. Sólo se le ocurrió una explicación. Primrose debía de estar enamorada de Peeta. Katniss experimentó una inesperada punzada de compasión. Recordaba demasiado bien lo que se sentía al ser una adolescente sin ningún control sobre las acciones de los adultos que la rodeaban. Con un suspiro, se encaminó al vagón rojo.

A pesar del nombre que recibía, la taquilla era blanca; estaba salpicada por un puñado de estrellas de colores y un letrero donde se leía: HERMANOS QUEST. En contraste con el alegre exterior, el interior era aburrido y desordenado. Un maltrecho escritorio de acero se asentaba frente a un pequeño sofá repleto de montones de periódicos. Había sillas que no hacían juego, un viejo archivador y un flexo verde con la pantalla abollada. Peeta estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con un móvil en una mano y un portapapeles en la otra. Una sola mirada a su cara tempestuosa le dijo a Katniss que Primrose había tenido razón en una cosa: Peeta estaba realmente enfadado.

Su marido acabó la conversación bruscamente y se levantó, hablándole con esa calmada y espeluznante voz que ella estaba empezando a temer cada vez más.

—Cuando digo que estés en un sitio a una hora, quiero que estés allí a esa hora.

—Pero sí apenas llego media hora tarde. Su voz se hizo todavía más áspera.

—No sabes nada sobre la vida real, ¿verdad, Katniss? Esto es un trabajo, no es como tener cita en la peluquería. De ahora en adelante, te quitaré cinco dólares del sueldo por cada minuto de retraso.

A Katniss se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Vas a pagarme? Él suspiró.

—Por supuesto que voy a pagarte. Es decir, si realmente llegas a hacer algo. Pero no creas que vas a poder comprarte diamantes. Los sueldos en el circo son muy bajos.

A ella no le importó. La idea de recibir un sueldo era emocionante.

—Enséñame qué tengo que hacer. Te prometo que no volveré a retrasarme.

Peeta la llevó a la ventanilla que había en el lateral de la caravana y le explicó el procedimiento con voz suave. Era muy sencillo y Katniss lo aprendió de inmediato.

—Comprobaré hasta el último penique —dijo él, —así que no tomes nada, ni siquiera para tabaco.

—Yo no haría eso.

Él no pareció convencido.

—Y asegúrate de no perder de vista el cajón de la recaudación ni un minuto. El circo está al borde de la ruina, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder dinero.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré. No soy estúpida.

Ella contuvo el aliento presintiendo que él lo negaría, pero Peeta se concentró en destrabar la bisagra de la ventanilla. La acompañó mientras despachaba a los primeros clientes para asegurarse de que lo hacía bien, y cuando vio que no tenía ningún tipo de problema le dijo que se iba.

—¿Vas a la caravana? —preguntó ella.

—Iré cuando tenga que vestirme. ¿Por qué?

—Lo he dejado algo revuelto. —Tenía que volver a la caravana antes de que él viera el desorden que había. Al comenzar con la limpieza, debería haber dejado los armarios para el final, pero había querido fregar a fondo, así que había vaciado los estantes para limpiarlos primero. Ahora los armarios estaban limpios, pero no le había dado tiempo de volver a colocar las cosas y no había ni una sola superficie en la caravana que no estuviera cubierta por algo: ropa, herramientas o un alarmante montón de látigos.

—Te juro que lo recogeré todo en cuanto acabe aquí —le dijo atropelladamente, —así que no te preocupes si ves las cosas fuera de su sitio.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la dejó sola. Las siguientes horas pasaron sin incidentes. A Katniss le gustaba conversar con las personas que iban a comprar las entradas, y en varias ocasiones, cuando las familias le parecían pobres, se inventó un sinnúmero de asombrosas razones para decirles que habían ganado entradas gratis.

Ya se había propagado el rumor de que era la mujer de Peeta, y muchos de los empleados del circo se inventaron excusas para pasar por allí y satisfacer su curiosidad sobre ella. Tanta cordialidad extrañó a Katniss. Reconoció a algunos de los hombres que se ocupaban de los tenderetes, a algunos payasos y a varios miembros de la familia Lipscomb, que realizaba un número ecuestre. Se dio cuenta de que algunas de las chicas tenían que disimular para ocultar los celos que sentían porque ella hubiera logrado pescar a Peeta Mellark; Katniss apreció el gesto. Por primera vez, sintió un atisbo de esperanza. Tal vez las cosas resultaran bien después de todo.

Quizá la persona más interesante que se presentó ante ella fue Ceaser Flickerman , el padre de Primrose. Apareció con sus ropas de trabajo: un mono blanco ceñido a la cintura por un ancho cinturón de color oro con unas cintas doradas que adornaban el escote y los tobillos.

Una chica llamada Charlene ya le había dicho que Ceaser y Peeta eran los hombres más atractivos del circo, y tuvo que darle la razón. Ceaser Flickerman le recordaba a una versión más baja de Sylvester Stallone, lleno de músculos, actitud arrogante y acento neoyorquino. Tenía un atrayente aspecto de tipo rudo, aunque por la manera que tuvo de examinarla de arriba abajo Katniss supo que era un redomado mujeriego. Se recostó en la esquina del escritorio con las piernas extendidas; la perfecta imagen de un hombre que se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo.

—Así que procedes del circo, ¿no?

Él le hizo la pregunta con el tono agresivo y casi acusatorio que muchos neoyorquinos empleaban para preguntar cualquier cosa y Katniss tardó un momento en darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

—¿Yo? Oh, no. Mi familia no forma parte del circo.

—Eso lo hará todo más difícil para ti. En el circo de los Hermanos Quest no eres nadie si no puedes justificar tu ascendencia circense en un mínimo de tres generaciones. Simplemente pregúntale a Enobaria.

—¿A Enobaria?

—Es la dueña del circo. Enobaria Cardoza Quest. Es una de las voladoras más famosas del mundo. Trapecista —dijo él cuando vio su expresión confusa. —Ahora entrena a los hermanos Tolea, que actúan con nosotros. Son rumanos. También hace la coreografía de otros números, supervisa el vestuario y otras cosas por el estilo.

—Si el circo es suyo, ¿por qué no lo dirige ella en vez de Peeta?

—Ése es un trabajo de hombres. El gerente tiene que tratar con borrachos, peleas con cuchillo, discusiones. A Enobaria no le gustan esas cosas.

—Aún no la conozco.

—Es que se ha ido unos días. Lo hace en ocasiones, cuando las cosas se ponen feas por aquí.

Debió de resultar evidente que ella no comprendía lo que él había querido decir, así que se lo explicó.

—A Enobaria le gustan los hombres. Sin embargo, no está demasiado tiempo con ninguno. Es un poco esnob. No se enrolla con nadie que no proceda de una antigua familia del circo.

La imagen que se había formado de la dueña del circo, una viuda entrada en años, se desvaneció de la mente de Katniss. El gesto tirante en la boca de Ceaser hizo que se preguntara si Enobaria Quest no significaría algo para él.

—En mi caso, mi viejo era carnicero en Brooklyn. Me marché con un circo ambulante el día que me gradué en el instituto y nunca miré atrás. —La miró con algo de rabia, como si esperara que discutiera con él. —Sin embargo mis hijos sí tienen sangre circense en las venas gracias a su madre.

—No creo haberla conocido.

—Cassie murió hace dos años, pero nos divorciamos hace doce, por lo que no estoy exactamente de luto. Ella odiaba el circo, aunque había crecido en él, y por esa razón se mudó a Wichita y se licenció en la universidad, pero a mí me gusta este mundo y me quedé aquí.

Así que Primrose también había perdido a su madre. Katniss quiso saber aún más.

—Entonces tus hijos viven contigo, ¿no?

—Primrose vivía en Wichita con su madre, pero Cassie tenía problemas para manejar a los chicos, así que se vinieron a vivir conmigo cuando eran muy jóvenes. Desde ese día, hice una función con ellos. Polux y Castor tienen ahora veinte y veintiún años. Son unos demonios, ¿pero qué puedes esperar siendo yo su padre?

Katniss no estaba interesada en los diabólicos hijos de Ceaser e ignoró la inconfundible nota de orgullo en su voz.

—Entonces, ¿Primrose acaba de venirse a vivir contigo?

—Llegó el mes pasado, pero suele pasar conmigo un par de semanas en verano. Aunque claro, no es como vivir aquí todo el año.

Cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, se dio cuenta de que la situación no estaba resultando como él había planeado, pero Katniss ya tenía suficientes dificultades con su propio padre como para sentir otra punzada de compasión hacia Primrose. No era de extrañar que fumara y se enamorara de hombres mayores que ella. Aunque Ceaser Flickerman era innegablemente atractivo, no parecía ser el más paciente de los padres.

—Ya he conocido a Primrose. Parece una chica muy sensible.

—Demasiado sensible diría yo. Ésta es una vida dura y Primrose es demasiado blanda. — Ceaser se levantó bruscamente. —Me voy antes de que comience a llegar la gente. Encantado de conocerte, Katniss.

—Igualmente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta le dirigió otra de esas miradas de rompecorazones.

—Peeta es un hombre afortunado.

Ella sonrió educadamente y deseó que también Peeta pensase de esa manera.

Sólo después de que comenzara la segunda función pudo Katniss abandonar la taquilla y observar la actuación de Peeta. Esperaba que volver a ver el espectáculo diluyera la impactante sensación que había experimentado la noche anterior, pero la habilidad de su marido le pareció todavía más impresionante. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer esas cosas?

Hasta que no terminó la función no recordó que debía acabar de ordenar la caravana. Regresó rápidamente y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Venia, con Frankie encaramado de nuevo a sus hombros, la llamó. Al ver a Katniss, el mono comenzó a chillar inmediatamente y a taparse los ojos.

—Cállate, bicho malo. Ven, Katniss, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Katniss cerró la puerta de la caravana con rapidez, antes de que Venia pudiese ver el desorden del interior y se diera cuenta de la terrible ama de casa que era. La joven la tomó del brazo y la condujo por la hilera de caravanas. A la izquierda pudo ver a Romulus Thread el maestro de ceremonias, hablando con Peeta mientras los trabajadores comenzaban a apilar las gradas.

—¡Ay! —Katniss dio un chillido cuando sintió un fuerte tirón del pelo.

Frankie chilló.

—Niño malo —canturreó Venia, mientras Katniss se colocaba lejos del alcance del chimpancé.

—Ignóralo. En cuanto comprenda que no le haces caso te dejará en paz.

Katniss decidió no decirle lo mucho que dudaba que eso sucediera.

Rodearon la última caravana y Katniss soltó un jadeo sorprendida al ver a muchos de los artistas, todavía con ropa de actuación, alrededor de una mesa plegable sobre la que había una tarta rectangular con unos novios de plástico en el centro. Octavia, la chica que había conocido antes, estaba cerca del pastel, junto con Ceaser Flickerman y sus hijos, el más joven de los Lipscomb, varios payasos y otros muchos empleados que había conocido antes. Sólo Primrose parecía haberse quedado al margen.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Romulus Thread empujó a Peeta hacia delante mientras Octavia levantaba las manos como un director de orquesta.

—Atención todos. ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!

Mientras el grupo cantaba, a Katniss se le empañaron los ojos. Esas personas apenas la conocían, pero le tendían una mano amistosa. Después de la fría ceremonia que había sido su boda, la joven se recreó en la intimidad de ese momento. En esa improvisada reunión de los amigos de Peeta, se sintió como si estuviera asistiendo a una verdadera celebración, a una aceptación de que había ocurrido algo realmente personal, como si aquello no fuera un castigo de su padre sino una ocasión feliz.

—Gracias —susurró ella cuando terminaron de cantar. —Gracias de todo corazón. Miró a Peeta, y la felicidad de la joven se evaporó al ver su expresión rígida y gélida.

La gente fue guardando silencio poco a poco. Se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Peeta y supieron que algo iba mal. «Por favor, no lo hagas —pensó ella. —Quiero que sean mis amigos. Por favor finge ser feliz.»

Algunas mujeres se miraron de reojo. La certeza de que Peeta era un novio radiante desapareció con rapidez y Katniss observó cómo varias miradas se posaban en su barriga para intentar averiguar si estaba embarazada.

Katniss se obligó a hablar:

—Nunca había tenido una sorpresa tan agradable. ¿Y tú, Peeta? Hubo un largo silencio antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza. La joven levantó la barbilla y forzó una sonrisa.

—La tarta parece deliciosa. Apuesto lo que sea a que todos quieren tomar un trozo. —Miró fijamente a Peeta, suplicándole en silencio que colaborara. —Ven, vamos a cortarla los dos juntos.

El silencio pareció extenderse infinitamente.

—Tengo las manos sucias. Hazlo tú.

Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, Katniss se acercó a la mesa plegable, tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la tarta en porciones cuadradas. Continuaron en silencio mientras ella intentaba fingir que no pasaba nada.

—No puedo creer que improvisaran esto con tanta rapidez. ¿Cómo demonios lo han hecho?

Octavia movió los pies con inquietud.

—Esto... er... no fue tan difícil.

—Bueno, pues estoy impresionada. —Con las mejillas doliéndole por el esfuerzo de sonreír, Katniss cortó el primer trozo de tarta, lo colocó en un plato de cartón y se lo dio a Peeta.

Él lo tomó sin decir palabra.

El silencio se hizo más ensordecedor. Finalmente, Venia se acercó con rapidez, mirando a los novios con nerviosismo.

—Siento que sea de chocolate. Tuvimos poco tiempo, y en la pastelería no había tartas de boda.

Katniss la miró con gratitud al ver que intentaba aliviar la tensa situación.

—La tarta de chocolate es mi favorita.

Peeta colocó el plato sobre la mesa tan bruscamente que el intacto trozo de pastel se tambaleó y cayó de lado.

—Perdonen. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Gracias por todo.

A Katniss le tembló la mano cuando le pasó un plato a Octavia. Alguien soltó una risita maliciosa. Katniss levantó la cabeza y vio que era Primrose.

La adolescente le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal y corrió detrás de Peeta.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

—Claro, cariño. —La voz cálida y afectuosa de Peeta respondiéndole a Primrose, llegó a través de la brisa nocturna. —Tenemos problemas con uno de los camiones de carga. Puedes ayudarme a comprobarlo.

Katniss parpadeó con fuerza. Era de lágrima fácil, pero si lloraba ahora nunca podría volver a enfrentarse a esas personas.

—¿Un trozo de tarta? —Tendió un plato hacia un hombre rubio con barba y aspecto de surfista. Recordó que se había presentado como Gloss Martin, el domador de elefantes, cuando había ido a conocerla al vagón rojo.

Él lo tomó sin mediar palabra y le dio la espalda para decirle algo a uno de los payasos. Octavia dio un paso adelante para ayudar a Katniss, pensando, sin duda, que era mejor acabar lo antes posible. Los demás artistas fueron tomando el trozo de tarta que les correspondía y, uno a uno, se fueron marchando.

Al cabo de un rato, sólo quedaron Venia y ella.

—Lo siento, Katniss. Pensé que era una buena idea, pero debería haber supuesto que a Peeta no le parecería bien. Es muy reservado.

Él ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionarles a sus amigos que se había casado. Katniss forzó otra sonrisa.

—Todas las parejas tardan algún tiempo en adaptarse al matrimonio. Venia recogió los restos de la tarta y se los ofreció a Katniss.

—Venga, ¿por qué no te llevas lo que queda?

Katniss pudo sentir la bilis en la garganta cuando los tomo; su único deseo era perder de vista aquella tarta.

—¡Santo cielo! Sí que se ha hecho tarde. Y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes de acostarme —dijo, y huyó de allí.

Durante las horas siguientes, mientras desmontaban el circo para llevarlo al siguiente pueblo, ella se dedicó a recolocar todo dentro de los armarios. Se sentía invadida por una sensación de desesperación y un infinito cansancio que hacía que apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie, pero a pesar de ello siguió trabajando.

Los caros pantalones de marca que llevaba puestos estaban completamente sucios y la blusa se le pegaba a la piel, pero no le importaba. Quería que esas personas fueran amigos suyos, pero ahora que sabían lo poco que le importaba a Peeta y lo que éste pensaba de su matrimonio, ya no lo serían. La pequeña fiesta improvisada y la tarta habían sido una pequeña bendición para ella, pero su marido la había estropeado.

Peeta entró en la caravana, que todavía parecía tan desordenada como cuando ella llegó, poco después de medianoche. Aunque Katniss había limpiado y organizado los armarios, no había tenido ni tiempo ni energía para hacer nada más. Los platos sucios seguían amontonados en el fregadero y la cacerola llena de costra estaba sobre el fogón.

Él apoyó las manos en las caderas y examinó los muebles sucios, la polvorienta superficie de la mesa y los restos de la tarta de boda.

—Pensé que ibas a limpiar esto. Pero ya veo que sigue igual de sucio. Ella apretó los dientes.

—Los armarios están limpios.

—¿A quién coño le importan los armarios? ¿No sabes hacer nada bien?

Katniss no lo pensó. Llevaba horas trabajando, su matrimonio era una farsa y había sido humillada en público por un hombre que había jurado honrarla ante Dios. Con rapidez, recogió la tarta con una mano y se la lanzó.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

Peeta extendió las manos automáticamente para impedir que se la arrojara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. La tarta le dio en el hombro y se deshizo en mil pedazos.

Ella observó el desastre con una curiosa indiferencia. Trocitos de tarta y azúcar glaseada habían volado por todas partes. Una pegajosa sustancia blanca salpicaba el pelo, las cejas e incluso las pestañas de Peeta. Los pedazos de chocolate que se le habían quedado pegados a la mandíbula cayeron sobre el hombro de su camiseta. La indiferencia de Katniss desapareció cuando vio que se ponía rojo.

Iba a matarla.

Él intentó limpiarse los ojos a la vez que se movía hacia ella. Katniss se apartó de su camino y, aprovechando la ceguera temporal de Peeta, salió corriendo por la puerta.

Miró frenética a su alrededor, buscando un lugar seguro donde esconderse. Habían desmontado el circo. Las carpas más pequeñas estaban cerradas y la mayoría de los camiones se habían marchado. Tropezó con un matorral y acabó refugiándose en un estrecho espacio entre dos furgonetas. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra las costillas.

¿Qué había hecho?

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de un hombre y se deslizó más profundamente en las sombras, chocando contra algo sólido. Sin mirar lo que era, se apoyó allí mientras recobraba el aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrarla? Y... ¿qué haría luego con ella?

Sintió un gruñido justo detrás de la oreja.

Tenía el cabello recogido y el cuello expuesto; un helado escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Se volvió con rapidez y se quedó mirando fijamente un par de ojos color oro pálido.

Se quedó paralizada. Sabía qué clase de bestia era aquélla. Sabía que tenía ante sí a un tigre, pero era incapaz de asimilarlo.

El animal estaba tan cerca que ella sintió su aliento en la cara. El tigre dejó al descubierto los dientes, un arma afilada y letal. Katniss olió su esencia y oyó cómo aquel ronco gruñido de intimidación aumentaba de volumen hasta convertirse en un rugido cruel. Salió de su

parálisis saltando hacia atrás cuando el animal embistió contra los barrotes de hierro que los separaban.

Katniss chocó con violencia contra algo sólido y humano, pero no pudo arrancar la vista del tigre. Una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. En ese momento, la bestia parecía la reencarnación de toda la maldad del mundo y la joven sintió como si esa malevolencia fuera dirigida hacia ella. Como si de alguna manera, en esa salvaje noche de Carolina del Sur, hubiera encontrado su destino.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar la intensa mirada de esos ojos dorados por más tiempo. Al volverse se topó con una cálida fortaleza detrás de ella y supo que había encontrado un santuario.

Luego sintió algo áspero bajo la mejilla. Los acontecimientos, el miedo, el cansancio y todos los angustiosos cambios en su vida durante los últimos dos días la abrumaron y se echó a llorar.

La mano de Peeta fue sorprendentemente suave cuando la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a la cara. Katniss se encontró con otro par de pálidas pupilas, tan parecidas a los ojos del tigre, que sintió como si hubiera escapado de una bestia para caer en las garras de otra.

—Sinjun no puede lastimarte, Katniss. Está en una jaula.

—¡Eso no importa! —La histeria se apoderó de ella.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que una jaula no podía protegerla de lo que había visto en los ojos de ese enorme felino?

Pero él no lo entendía y ella nunca podría explicarle la fugaz sensación de haber tenido un encuentro cara a cara con su propio destino. Se apartó de él.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón. Soy una estúpida.

—Y no por primera vez —dijo él con seriedad.

Katniss levantó la mirada hacía él. Aún manchado de pastel y azúcar glaseada, tenía un aspecto feroz, magnífico y aterrador; igual que el tigre. Se dio cuenta de que a Peeta le temía de otra manera, de una que no comprendía por completo, sólo sabía que era algo que iba más allá de la amenaza física. Era más que eso. De alguna manera sentía que su marido podía dañarle el alma.

Katniss había llegado a los límites de su resistencia. Habían sido demasiados cambios, demasiados conflictos, y no tenía ganas de luchar más. Estaba cansada hasta lo más profundo de su ser y apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar.

—Supongo que ahora me amenazarás con algo horrible.

—¿No crees merecerlo? Sólo los niños tiran las cosas, no los adultos.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. —Se apartó el pelo de la cara con una mano temblorosa. —

¿De qué va esto, Peeta? ¿Humillación? Ya he tenido bastante por esta noche. ¿Desprecio? También he tenido suficiente. ¿Odio? No, eso no funcionará; estoy demasiado entumecida para sentirlo. —Hizo una pausa, vacilando. —Me temo que tendrás que recurrir a algo distinto.

Mientras la miraba, le pareció tan infeliz que algo se ablandó en el interior de Peeta. Sabía que Katniss le tenía miedo —se había asegurado de ello— y aun así seguía sin poderse creer que la joven hubiera tenido el valor suficiente como para tirarle la tarta. Pobre cabeza hueca. No se le había ocurrido pensar que había sido como atacarle con las garras de un gatito.

La sintió temblar bajo sus manos. Katniss había guardado las garras y sus ojos sólo mostraban desesperación. ¿Sabía ella que su rostro reflejaba cada uno de sus sentimientos?

Se preguntó con cuántos hombres se habría acostado. Probablemente ni ella misma lo sabía. A pesar de su inocente apariencia, estaba claro que le gustaban los placeres de la vida. También era un poco atolondrada y no le costaba imaginársela en la cama de cualquier playboy, sin ni siquiera saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Al menos eso era algo que se le daba bien. Mientras la observaba tuvo que contener el repentino deseo de tomarla en brazos y llevarla de vuelta a la caravana, donde la dejaría en la cama y satisfaría todas las preguntas que comenzaba a hacerse. ¿Cómo se verían cada uno de esos rizos sueltos y extendidos como cintas oscuras sobre la almohada? Quería observarla desnuda sobre las sábanas arrugadas, ver la palidez de su piel contra la de él, más oscura; sopesar sus pechos con las manos. Quería olerla y sentir sus caricias.

El día anterior, tras la boda, se había dicho a sí mismo que no era el tipo de mujer con la que se acostaría, pero eso había sido antes de atisbar aquel redondo trasero bajo la camiseta cuando la despertó esa mañana. Había sido antes de observarla en la camioneta, cruzando y descruzando esas largas piernas, dejando colgada la sandalia del dedo gordo del pie. Tenía los pies bonitos y pequeños, con un empeine alto y delicado y las uñas pintadas del mismo color rojo que el manto de una virgen ortodoxa.

No le gustaba que otros hombres supieran más de las apetencias sexuales de su esposa que él mismo. Pero también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. No podía tocarla hasta asegurarse de que ella entendía cómo serían las cosas entre ambos. Y para entonces, había muchas posibilidades de que Katniss hiciera la maleta y se largara.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó a la caravana. Por un momento, Katniss se resistió, y luego cedió.

—De verdad, comienzo a odiarte —dijo débilmente. —Lo sabes, ¿no?

A él le sorprendió que aquellas palabras le dolieran, sobre todo cuando eso era exactamente lo que quería que ella hiciera. Katniss no estaba hecha para una vida tan dura y él no tenía ningún deseo de alargar aquella situación indefinidamente. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Quizá sea lo mejor.

—Hasta ahora nunca había odiado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Creccida o a mi padre, y ellos me han dado razones suficientes para hacerlo. Pero a ti no te importa lo que sienta por ti,

¿verdad?

—No.

—Creo que nunca he conocido a nadie tan frío.

—Seguro que no. —«Frío, Peeta. Eres tan frío.» Se lo había oído decir a muchas mujeres antes que a ella. Mujeres de buen corazón. Mujeres competentes e inteligentes que habían merecido algo más que un hombre cuyos sentimientos habían desaparecido mucho tiempo antes de conocerlas.

Cuando era joven había pensado que una familia podría curar esa parte herida y solitaria de su interior. Pero mientras buscaba una relación duradera había herido a esas mujeres de buen corazón y se había probado a sí mismo que no tenía sentimientos para amar a ninguna, ni aunque hubiera sido su intención hacerlo.

Llegaron a la caravana. Pasó junto a Katniss al llegar a la puerta y se metió dentro.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Te ayudaré a limpiar cuando salga. Ella lo detuvo antes de que llegase al baño.

—¿No podrías haber fingido ser feliz esta noche?

—Soy como soy, Katniss. Yo no finjo. Nunca.

—Estaban tratando de ser amables. ¿Te costaba tanto disimular un poco?

«¿Como podía explicárselo para que lo entendiera?»

—Creciste protegida, Katniss, pero yo lo hice de la manera más cruda. Mucho más cruda de lo que puedas imaginar. Cuando creces así, tienes que aprender a protegerte de alguna manera, tienes que aferrarte a algo que impida que te conviertas en una bestia. En mi caso fue el orgullo. Nunca me doblego. Jamás.

—No puedes condicionar tu vida por eso. El orgullo no es tan importante como otras cosas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como... —Ella vaciló, como si supiera que a él no le iba a gustar nada lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Como el cariño y la compasión. Como el amor.

Él se sintió viejo y cansado.

—El amor no existe para mí.

—Existe para todo el mundo.

—No para mí. No te hagas ideas románticas conmigo, Katniss. Sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo. He aprendido a vivir según mis reglas. Intento ser honesto y lo más justo posible. Por este motivo paso por alto que me hayas tirado la tarta. Comprendo que esto es duro para ti y supongo que lo estás haciendo lo mejor posible. Pero no confundas justicia con sentimientos. No soy un sentimental. Puede que eso de las emociones funcione con otras personas, pero no conmigo.

—Esto no me gusta —susurró ella, —no me gusta nada.

—Has caído en manos del diablo, cariño. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor será para ti — dijo él cuando por fin habló con una voz que nunca había sonado tan triste.

Peeta entró en el baño, cerró la puerta y apretó los párpados, intentando apartar de su mente el juego de emociones que había visto cruzar por el rostro de su esposa. Había visto de todo: cautela, inocencia y una esperanza casi aterradora de que quizás él no fuera tan malo como parecía.

Pobre cabeza hueca.

HOLA! Y LO SIENTO me super retrase, no fue mi intención tengo mucho por hacer y me cuesta organizar mis horarios pero no se preocupen aunque tarde nunca abandonare esta ADAPTACION y las otras historias.

Muchisimas gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario y me reí sobre sus comentarios acerca de Peeta en prisión por matar a una camarera. Bueno espero que les guste y dentro de un rato subiré otro capítulo. Así que estén atentos. Besos!

 **Escaneado por PACI – Corregido por Mara** **Adilén**

 **Página 15**


	7. Chapter 7

—Vete.

—Es mi último aviso, cara de ángel. Dentro de tres minutos nos vamos.

Katniss abrió los ojos lo justo como para echarle una ojeada al reloj y ver que eran las cinco de la madrugada. No pensaba ir a ninguna parte a esas horas, así que se acurrucó aún más bajo las mantas y volvió a dormirse. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Peeta la tomaba en brazos.

—¡Eh! —gritó. —¿Qué haces?

Sin decir ni una palabra, Peeta la sacó al gélido aire matutino, la metió dentro de la cabina de la camioneta y dio un portazo. La fría tapicería de vinilo contra sus piernas desnudas espabiló a Katniss de golpe y le hizo recordar que sólo llevaba puesto una camiseta y unas diminutas bragas azules. Él subió por el otro lado y unos instantes más tarde abandonaban el lugar.

—¿Cómo has podido? ¡Sólo son las cinco de la madrugada! ¡Nadie se levanta tan temprano!

—Nosotros sí. Tenemos que ir a Carolina del Norte.

Peeta parecía bien despierto. Se había afeitado y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa roja. Él deslizó los ojos por las piernas desnudas de Katniss.

—Espero que la próxima vez te levantes cuando te lo diga.

—¡No estoy vestida! Tienes que dejarme tomar la ropa. Y necesito maquillaje. ¡Mi pelo...!

¡Tengo que lavarme los dientes!

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un aplastado paquete de chicles Dentyne.

Ella se lo arrebató, sacó dos y se los metió en la boca. Volvió a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Escudriñó la cara de Peeta buscando algún rastro de resentimiento, pero no lo encontró. Estaba demasiado cansada y deprimida para volver a discutir, pero si no le replicaba, parecería que se había rendido y que hacía lo que él quería.

—Va a ser duro para mí quedarme aquí después de lo que sucedió anoche.

—No te iba a resultar fácil de todas maneras.

—Soy tu esposa —dijo Katniss con voz queda— y también tengo mi orgullo. Anoche me humillaste delante de todo el mundo y no me lo merecía.

Él no dijo nada y, si no hubiera sido por la manera en que frunció los labios, Katniss habría pensado que no la había oído.

Se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo guardó en el envoltorio.

—Por favor, para y déjame tomar mis cosas.

—Deberías haberlo hecho antes.

—Estaba dormida.

—Te avisé.

—Eres un robot. ¿Acaso no tienes sentimiento

Ella tiró del bajo de la camiseta para taparse todo lo posible. Peeta bajó la mirada a los desnudos muslos de Katniss.

—Oh, claro que tengo sentimientos. Pero no creo que sean los que tú quieres. Ella siguió intentando bajarse la camiseta.

—Quiero mi ropa.

—Te desperté con tiempo de sobra para vestirte.

—Lo digo en serio, Peeta. Esto no es divertido. Estoy casi desnuda.

—De eso ya me doy cuenta.

—¿Te excito? —preguntó Katniss bruscamente a causa del sueño que tenía.

—Sí.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Había pensado que él le respondería con su habitual desdén. Al recobrarse de la sorpresa, le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Vaya... qué pena. Porque yo no siento ningún interés por ti. Por si no lo sabías, el cerebro es el órgano sexual más importante, y mi cerebro no está interesado en hacer nada contigo.

—¿Tu cerebro?

—Tengo cerebro, ¿sabes?

—Jamás lo he dudado.

—¿Cómo qué no? No soy estúpida, Peeta. Puede que mi educación no fuera demasiado convencional, pero te aseguro que fue muy completa.

—Tu padre no está de acuerdo.

—Lo sé. Le gusta decir a todo el mundo que soy una inculta porque mi madre me sacaba del colegio cada dos por tres. Pero cada vez que Alma hacía un viaje interesante, me llevaba con ella si creía que podría ser beneficioso para mí. Algunas veces pasaban meses antes de que regresara al colegio. A veces, ni siquiera volvía, pero ella se aseguraba de que siguiera estudiando.

—¿De qué manera?

—Siempre le pedía a quienquiera que fuera a visitarla o pasara algún tiempo con ella, que me enseñara algo de provecho.

—Pensaba que tu madre sólo trataba con estrellas de rock.

—Aprendí bastante sobre alucinógenos.

—Me lo imagino.

—Pero también estábamos con otro tipo de gente. Fue la princesa Margarita la que me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre la historia de la familia real británica.

Él clavó los ojos en ella.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro. Y no fue la única. Crecí rodeada de gente famosa. —Katniss no quería que Peeta pensara que se estaba jactando, así que omitió mencionar la espectacular puntuación que

había obtenido en las pruebas de acceso a la universidad. —Te agradecería que dejaras de poner en duda mi inteligencia. Si en cualquier momento te apetece hablar de Platón, estoy dispuesta.

—He leído a Platón —dijo él a la defensiva.

—¿En griego?

Tras eso, viajaron en absoluto silencio hasta que, finalmente, Katniss se quedó dormida. En sueños buscó una posición más cómoda y acabó apoyándose en el hombro de Peeta.

Un mechón de su pelo se agitó con la brisa y acarició los labios de Peeta. Él lo dejó jugar allí un rato, rozándole la boca y la mandíbula. Ella olía a un perfume dulce y caro, como a esencia de flores silvestres en una joyería.

Katniss tenía razón sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se había portado como un tonto. Pero era porque lo habían tomado por sorpresa. No quería que se celebrara algo que no tenía ninguna importancia. Si él no tomaba precauciones, ella se tomaría ese matrimonio muy en serio.

Pensó que nunca había conocido a una mujer con tantas contradicciones. Ella había dicho que él era como un robot sin sentimientos, pero se equivocaba. Claro que tenía sentimientos. Sólo que no eran los que ella quería; la vida le había enseñado a Peeta que era incapaz de tenerlos.

Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que prestar atención a la carretera, pero no pudo resistirse a mirar hacia abajo, al cálido y delgado cuerpo que se acurrucaba contra él. Katniss tenía las piernas recogidas sobre el asiento y, finalmente, había perdido la batalla contra la camiseta que se le había subido y mostraba la suave curva interior del muslo. Los ojos de Peeta cayeron sobre las diminutas bragas. Cuando el calor se le concentró en la ingle, apartó la mirada enfadado consigo mismo por someterse a esa tortura. «Dios, era tan hermosa.»

Y además era tonta y mimada, y más superficial de lo que nadie podía imaginar. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que se pasara tanto tiempo delante del espejo. Pero a pesar de todos esos defectos, Peeta tenía que admitir que Katniss no era la joven egoísta y egocéntrica que él había creído que era. Poseía una inesperada y perturbadora dulzura que la hacía parecer más vulnerable de lo que él quería.

Cuando Katniss salió de los servicios del bar de carretera donde le acababa de pedir un cigarrillo a una señora, vio que Peeta estaba ligando de nuevo con una camarera. Aunque él le había dejado claro que no tenía intención de tomarse en serio su matrimonio, verlo actuar de esa manera la deprimió. Cuando lo observó asentir con la cabeza a algo que le había dicho la camarera, Katniss se dio cuenta de que su marido le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para ignorar los votos matrimoniales. La horrible escena de la tarta y lo que él había dicho después deberían haberla liberado de su compromiso. Él no tenía intención de mantener los votos, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo ella?

Porque su conciencia no le ofrecía otra opción. Reunió valor y, componiendo una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el reservado de vinilo naranja. Ni la camarera ni Peeta le prestaron atención cuando se deslizó en el asiento. Una tarjeta identificativa con forma de tetera indicaba que la chica se llamaba Tracy. Estaba muy maquillada, pero no se podía negar su belleza. Y

Peeta parecía un hombre encantador que le ofrecía una amplía y perezosa sonrisa y una mirada apreciativa.

Por fin él pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Katniss.

—¿Ya de vuelta, hermanita?

«¡Hermanita!»

Él le dirigió una sonrisa desafiante.

—Tracy y yo estamos conociéndonos.

—Estoy tratando de convencer a tu hermano de que me espere —dijo Tracy. —Termino el turno en una hora.

Katniss supo que si no ponía fin a ese tipo de cosas de inmediato, Peeta pensaría que podía ignorar alegremente sus responsabilidades durante seis meses. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio a la camarera una palmadita en la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa.

—Eres una buena chica, cariño. Se ha mostrado muy tímido con las mujeres desde que le diagnosticaron ese problema médico. Yo no hago más que decirle que los antibióticos hacen milagros y que no debe preocuparse por esas molestas enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

La sonrisa de Tracy vaciló. Clavó los ojos en Katniss, luego en Peeta y palideció.

—El jefe me echará una bronca si hablo demasiado tiempo con los clientes. Tengo que irme. —Se alejó apresuradamente de la mesa.

La taza de café de Peeta tintineó sobre el platillo. Katniss se enfrentó a él.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Peeta. Hemos hecho unos votos sagrados.

—Pero yo no creo en ellos.

—Eres un hombre comprometido. Y los hombres comprometidos no ligan con las camareras. Por favor, procura no olvidarlo.

Él le gritó de vuelta a la camioneta, insultándola con palabras tales como «inmadura»,«egoísta» o «intrigante». Sólo se calló cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Habían recorrido en silencio casi dos kilómetros cuando ella creyó oír lo que parecía una risita ahogada, pero cuando lo miró, vio la misma cara severa y seria de siempre. Como sabía que el alma rusa del oscuro Peeta Mellark no poseía ni la más mínima pizca de sentido del humor, dio por hecho que se había equivocado.

Al atardecer, Katniss estaba muy cansada. Sólo esforzándose al máximo había sido capaz de terminar de limpiar la caravana, de ducharse, de preparar algo de comer y de llegar al vagón rojo a tiempo de atender la taquilla. Se habría demorado mucho más si Peeta no hubiera limpiado los restos de tarta la noche anterior. Dado que había sido ella la que la había tirado, había sido una sorpresa que la ayudara.

Era sábado y escuchó sin querer las breves conversaciones que mantenían los trabajadores que se acercaban a recoger los sobres de su paga. Peeta le había contado que algunos de los trabajadores que montaban las carpas y trasladaban el equipo eran alcohólicos y drogadictos, pero que los sueldos bajos y las malas condiciones no atraían a

empleados más estables. Algunos llevaban años trabajando en el circo sólo porque no tenían otra parte donde ir. Otros eran aventureros atraídos por el encanto del mundo circense, pero generalmente nadie duraba mucho tiempo allí.

Peeta alzó la mirada del escritorio cuando Katniss entró en la caravana; en su cara se había dibujado lo que ella comenzaba a pensar que era un ceño perpetuo.

—Las cuentas de ayer no cuadran.

Había sido muy cuidadosa al dar el cambio y estaba segura de no haber cometido ningún error. Acercándose por detrás, miró las hojas pulcramente escritas.

—¿Dónde?

Peeta señaló el libro de ingresos que había encima del escritorio.

—He cotejado los números de las entradas con los recibos. Y no coinciden. Tardó sólo un momento en darse cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba.

—No coinciden porque regalé algunas entradas de cortesía. Fueron como una docena.

—¿Entradas de cortesía?

—Para las familias pobres, Peeta.

—¿Decidiste ser caritativa?

—No podía aceptar ese dinero.

—Sí podías, Katniss. Y de ahora en adelante lo harás. En casi todos los pueblos, el circo es patrocinado por una organización local. Ellos dan pases especiales, y también los doy yo si se da el caso. Pero tú no, ¿entendido?

—Pero...

—¿Entendido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Si piensas que alguien merece un pase, me lo dices y yo me ocuparé de ello.

—De acuerdo.

Peeta se puso en pie y frunció el ceño.

—Hoy vuelve Enobaria. Le diré que te busque un maillot para la función. Cuando ella pueda atenderte, enviaré a alguien para que se ocupe de la taquilla.

—Pero yo no soy artista.

—Esto es el circo, cara de ángel. Todo el mundo es artista.

La curiosidad que sentía por la misteriosa Enibaria hizo que ignorase la mueca de Peeta.

—Ceaser me dijo que Enobaria fue una famosa trapecista.

—Es la última de los Cardoza. Su familia era al trapecio lo que los Wallenda a la cuerda floja.

—¿Por qué dejó de actuar?

—Podría volver a hacerlo. Enobaria sólo tiene treinta y nueve años y se mantiene en muy buena forma, pero dejó de ser la mejor y se retiró.

—Parece que se lo tomó en serio.

—Muy en serio. Mantente tan apartada de su camino como te sea posible. —Peeta se dirigió a la puerta. —Recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre la caja del dinero. No la pierdas de vista.

—De acuerdo.

Con una brusca inclinación de cabeza, Peeta desapareció.

Katniss se encargó de la venta de entradas sin problemas. El flujo de gente cesó en cuanto empezó la función, y ella se sentó en las escaleras de la caravana para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

Miró la casa de fieras y recordó que _Sinjun_ , el tigre, estaba allí dentro. Ese mismo día, mientras trataba de quitar las peores manchas de la alfombra, había pensado en él, tal vez porque pensar en el tigre era mucho más sencillo que pensar en Peeta. Sentía un inquietante deseo de echar otro vistazo al feroz animal, pero desde una distancia segura.

Un Cadillac antiguo entró en el recinto acompañado de una estela de polvo. De él se apeó una mujer de aspecto exótico con una brillante melena castaña. Vestía un top ceñido y una falda tipo sarong con una abertura que revelaba unas largas piernas y unas sandalias de pedrería. Grandes aros dorados brillaban bajo la tenue luz entre el pelo despeinado y un par de brazaletes a juego le adornaban las delgadas muñecas.

Mientras la mujer se dirigía hacia la entrada del circo, Katniss vislumbró su cara: piel pálida, rasgos bien definidos y boca voluptuosa enfatizada con un lápiz de labios color carmín. Aquella mujer mostraba tal seguridad en sí misma que era imposible que fuera una visita y Katniss supo que sólo podía tratarse de Enobaria Quest.

Un cliente se acercó a comprar entradas para la segunda función. Katniss charló con él unos minutos y, cuando se fue, Enobaria había desaparecido. Tan pronto como despachó a todos los que acudieron a la taquilla, Katniss comenzó a curiosear el contenido de un sobre lleno de recortes de viejos periódicos locales.

El número de Peeta con el látigo era mencionado en varios artículos fechados dos años antes y no se volvía a mencionar hasta hacía un mes. Ella sabía que los circos cambiaban las actuaciones y que los artistas iban de un lugar a otro, lo que hizo que se preguntara dónde habría actuado Peeta en la época en que no viajaba con el circo de los Hermanos Quest.

Cuando acabó la primera función apareció uno de los trabajadores, un hombrecillo viejo y marchito con un lunar en una mejilla.

—Soy Tom. Peeta me ha enviado para que me encargue de la taquilla. Tienes que volver a la caravana para probarte un maillot.

Katniss le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la caravana. Cuando entró, se quedó sorprendida al ver a Enibaria Quest delante del fregadero lavando los platos del almuerzo rápido que Peeta y Katniss habían tomado unas horas antes.

—No tienes por qué fregar eso.

Enobaria se volvió y se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta esperar sin hacer nada.

Katniss se sintió doblemente insultada: primero por no tener la cocina limpia y luego por la tardanza. No añadiría a esos pecados ser maleducada.

—¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té?¿0 quizás un refresco...?

—No. —La mujer tomó un trapo y se secó las manos. —Soy Enibaria Quest, pero supongo que ya lo sabes.

Al verla más de cerca, Katniss fue consciente de que la dueña del circo llevaba un maquillaje más llamativo del que ella hubiera elegido. No es que no le quedara bien, pero combinado con aquella ropa colorida y algo provocativa junto con aquellos extravagantes complementos, resultaba evidente que sus patrones de belleza habían sido influenciados por la vida en el circo.

—Soy Katniss Everdeen. O más bien Katniss Mellark. Todavía no me he acostumbrado al cambio.

Una profunda emoción cruzó por el rostro de Enobaria. Una profunda repulsión combinada con una hostilidad casi palpable. Al momento, Katniss supo que Enobaria Quest no sería su amiga.

Se obligó a permanecer inmóvil bajo el frío escrutinio de Enobaria.

—A Peeta le gusta comer bien. Apenas tienes nada en la nevera.

—Lo sé. Aún no me he organizado. —No tuvo valor de señalarle a Enobaria que no estaba bien andar fisgoneando.

—Le gustan los espaguetis y la lasaña, y le encanta la comida mexicana. Pero no malgastes el tiempo haciéndole postres. No le gustan los dulces, salvo en el desayuno.

—Gracias por decírmelo. —Katniss notó que se le volvía el estómago. Enobaria pasó la mano por el desconchado mostrador. —Este lugar es horrible. Peeta inició la gira en una caravana nueva, pero se deshizo de ella la semana pasada y comenzó a utilizar ésta aunque me ofrecí a conseguirle algo mejor.

Katniss no pudo ocultar la tristeza que la embargó. ¿Por qué había insistido Peeta en vivir en un sitio así si no tenía por qué hacerlo?

—Pienso arreglarlo —dijo ella, aunque la idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento.

—La mayoría de los hombres quieren que su esposa disfrute de todas las comodidades posibles. Me sorprende que Peeta rechazara mi oferta.

—Seguro que tenía sus razones.

Enobaria examinó la pequeña figura de Katniss.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo manejarlo, ¿verdad?

Enobaria parecía dispuesta a pelear como el perro y el gato, pero Katniss sabía quién de las dos saldría perdiendo, así que señaló los dos maillots de lentejuelas que había en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Son esos maillots los que tengo que probarme? Enobaria asintió con la cabeza.

Katniss cogió el de arriba y se dio cuenta de que no era más que un trozo de tela azul marino bordado con lentejuelas.

—Tengo la sensación de que me cubrirá muy poco.

—Ésa es la idea. Esto es el circo. El público espera ver una buena porción de piel.

—¿Y tiene que ser de la mía?

—No estás gorda. No veo el problema.

—No tengo precisamente un cuerpo diez. Jamás he hecho deporte.

—Es cuestión de tener un poco de disciplina.

—Sí, bueno, ahora que lo dices, tampoco sé qué es eso.

Enobaria la observó con aire crítico, esperando evidentemente que la esposa de Peeta Mellark enderezara la espalda. Pero después de haber vivido con su madre, Katniss sabía cuándo no debía chocar con una experta en discusiones. La sinceridad era la única defensa contra los expertos en malicia.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se quitó toda la ropa menos las bragas, pero cuando se puso aquella prenda diminuta se dio cuenta de que el corte de la pierna era tan alto que se veían. Volvió a desnudarse y empezó de nuevo.

Cuando acabó, se miró en el espejo y se sintió como una prostituta. Dos tiras verticales con lentejuelas de color azul le cubrían los pechos, y otra tira horizontal más ancha las cruzaba. El cuerpo del maillot no era más que un fino velo de red plateada. Enobaria ni siquiera había incluido unas mallas.

—Creo que no puedo salir con esto —exclamó a través de la puerta.

—A ver... Katniss.

—Es demasiado... —sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando vio a Peeta delante del fregadero vestido de cosaco. Quiso volver corriendo al baño y, si Enobaria no hubiera estado allí, lo hubiera hecho. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer cuando estaba vestida de esa manera?

—Acércate para que podamos verte —dijo él.

Katniss dio un paso adelante de mala gana. Enobaria se puso al lado de Peeta. Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Katniss tuvo la sensación de ser una intrusa.

Peeta no dijo nada, pero la escrutó de tal manera que ella se sintió desnuda.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó Enobaria.

Katniss se sentía como una prostituta expuesta ante un cliente por la madame de turno. Aunque el espejo del cuarto de baño era muy pequeño, sabía de sobra como le quedaba el maillot por detrás y se hacía una buena idea de lo que ellos estaban viendo: dos nalgas redondas, desnudas salvo en el lugar donde se unían y que estaba cubierto por un trozo de tela. Ruborizada se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—Es un espectáculo para familias —dijo Peeta. —No quiero que salga así. Enobaria se acercó a ella y comenzó a desatar el corpiño.

—Tienes razón. No tiene atributos suficientes para llenarlo adecuadamente. Fuera. —Katniss sintió las manos de la mujer en el cuello. —Veamos si el otro te queda mejor.

Enobaria abrió el maillot sin avisar y se lo bajó, dejando a Katnisss desnuda hasta la cintura. Con una exclamación ahogada, Katniss agarró el charco de lentejuelas y la red que se le habían deslizado hasta el vientre, pero tenía los dedos torpes y fue como intentar atrapar aire. Miró a Peeta.

Él estaba apoyado contra el fregadero, con los tobillos cruzados y las manos apoyadas en el mostrador que tenía detrás. Katniss le suplicó en silencio que apartara la vista, pero él no dejó de mirarla fijamente.

—Por Dios, Katniss, te sonrojas como una virgen. —Los labios de Enobaria se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Me sorprende que te acuestes con Peeta y aún recuerdes cómo sonrojarte.

Las joyas brillaron en el cinturón de cosaco de Peeta cuando éste dio un paso adelante. — Ya basta, Enobaria. Déjala en paz. Enobaria se dio la vuelta para tomar el otro maillot. Peeta se interpuso entre las dos mujeres, casi como si quisiera ocultar la desnudez de Katniss, lo que era ridículo, pues era de él de quien ella quería esconderse.

—Dámelo. —Las mangas flojas de la camisa blanca ondearon cuando arrancó el maillot de lentejuelas rojas de las manos de Enobaria. Lo miró y se lo dio a Katniss. —Éste está mejor. Mira a ver si te sirve.

Ella tomó el maillot y entró corriendo en el cuarto de baño. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se apoyó contra ella e intentó respirar con normalidad, pero le palpitaba el corazón y le ardía la piel. «Te has criado con una madre que tomaba el sol desnuda. Esto no es para tanto.» Quizá no, pero le molestaba.

Finalmente se puso el maillot, y vio con alivio que la cubría algo más que el otro. Las lentejuelas rojas, en forma de lengua de fuego, trepaban desde la entrepierna hasta el corpiño, donde se pegaban a sus pechos de manera irregular y dentada. Las aberturas de la pierna llegaban casi hasta la cintura, mostrando una buena porción de piel. Abrió la puerta y salió a regañadientes del baño. Al menos le cubría la cintura.

Sólo estaba Peeta, apoyado en el borde de la mesa con la cadera. Katniss tragó saliva.

—¿Dónde está Enobaria?

—Tenía que hablar con Brutus. Date la vuelta. Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior y no se movió.

—Han sido amantes, ¿verdad?

—Ahora ya no. De cualquier manera es algo que no te incumbe.

—Parece que todavía le importa.

—Enobaria me odia.

A pesar de todo lo que Peeta decía del orgullo, no había lo que era el honor o nunca se habría dejado comprar por su padre. Pero Katniss tenía que saber una cosa.

—¿Estaba casada con Owen Quest cuando estabas liado con ella?

—No. Ahora deja de cotillear y deja que te vea por detrás.

—Querer saber más cosas de ti no es cotillear. Por ejemplo, he estado mirando unos recortes viejos de periódico y he observado que no hiciste la gira con el circo de los Hermanos Quest el año pasado. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué más da?

—Me gustaría saberlo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Peeta era la persona más reservada que Katniss hubiera conocido en su vida y sabía que no le sacaría nada más.

—No me gusta este maillot. No me gusta ninguno de los dos. Me siento vulgar.

—Pareces una artista. —Dado que ella no se dio la vuelta como él le había pedido, Peeta se puso a su espalda. La joven odió verse expuesta de esa manera y se apartó al sentir que él le tocaba el hombro.

—Quédate quieta —Peeta le agarró la cintura con la otra mano. —Éste no podrá ser criticado ni por los más conservadores.

—Enseña demasiado.

—No es para tanto. Las demás mujeres llevan puestos maillots más pequeños y no les quedan tan bien como te queda a ti éste.

Peeta se había acercado tanto que los pechos de Katniss rozaron contra la suave tela de su camisa cuando se volvió hacia él. La joven se estremeció.

—¿De verdad crees que me queda bien?

—¿Buscas un cumplido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que se le debilitaban las rodillas.

Él bajó la mano que había colocado en la cintura de la joven, deslizándola por el borde inferior del maillot y ahuecándole las nalgas.

—Considérate elogiada. —La voz de Peeta contenía una nota áspera.

Unas llamaradas ardientes recorrieron a Katniss de los pies a la cabeza. Se apartó un poco; no porque quisiera escabullirse, sino porque deseaba demasiado quedarse donde estaba.

—No nos conocemos.

Sin apartar la mano de donde estaba, Peeta inclinó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con la nariz, calentándole la piel con el susurro de su aliento en la oreja.

—Estamos casados. Con eso basta.

—Sólo es un acuerdo legal.

Él se echó hacia atrás y ella pudo ver las motas ambarinas brillando en sus ojos.

—Creo que es el mejor momento para hacer oficial nuestro acuerdo, ¿no crees?

A Katniss se le aceleró el corazón y supo que no podía haberse escapado aunque hubiera querido. Levantó la mirada y sintió como si todo se hubiera desvanecido y no existiera nada más que ellos dos.

La boca de Peeta le pareció extrañamente tierna a pesar de su gesto duro. Él abrió los labios y cubrió los de ella con suavidad. Al mismo tiempo, le apretó las nalgas y la estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Lo sintió grande y pesado contra ella. Cuando Peeta amoldó la boca a la suya, Katniss experimentó un momento de asombro. Los labios de su marido eran tiernos y suaves en contraste con el resto de su persona.

Katniss le ofreció la boca dado que no podía hacer otra cosa. Él le acarició el labio inferior y le rozó la punta de la lengua con la suya. La sensación la hizo sentirse ligeramente mareada y rodeó la cintura de Peeta con los brazos, sintiendo la sedosa tela de la camisa bajo los dedos; luego le deslizó las palmas por las nalgas. Él gimió contra la boca femenina.

—Dios mío, te deseo —dijo, y acto seguido su lengua descendió en picado sobre la de ella.

El beso se hizo salvaje. Peeta la alzó contra él y la empujó hacia atrás, subiéndola a la encimera. Katniss se aferró a su espalda para no perder el equilibrio. Peeta se colocó entre sus piernas y las joyas del cinturón de cosaco se clavaron en el interior de los muslos de Katniss.

Sus lenguas se acariciaron. El suave gemido femenino resonó como un eco en la cálida boca masculina. Katniss sintió las manos de Peeta en la nuca. Él se apartó para bajarle el maillot hasta la cintura.

—Eres preciosa —gimió, mirándola. Le ahuecó los pechos con las palmas de las manos y le rozó los pezones con los pulgares, provocando ramalazos de placer en el cuerpo de Katniss. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras jugueteaba con ellos. Ella se agarró a los brazos de Peeta y sintió la poderosa fuerza masculina a través de las mangas ondulantes.

Peeta abandonó los senos de Katniss y le recorrió la parte trasera de los muslos hasta las nalgas desnudas. Era demasiado para ella. El roce de las joyas del cinturón en los muslos... la suave caricia de sus manos...

—¡Cinco minutos para la función! —Alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la caravana. ¡Cinco minutos, Peeta!

Katniss se bajó de un salto del mostrador como una adolescente culpable y, dándole la espalda, se subió el maillot con nerviosismo. Se sentía ardiente, agitada y... terriblemente irritada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ansiosa por entregarse a un hombre que casi nunca le decía una palabra amable? ¿Un hombre que no respetaba los votos que hacía?

Salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo al oír la voz suave y ronca de Peeta.

—No te molestes en preparar el sofá esta noche, cara de ángel. Dormiremos juntos.

Y AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MÁS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ESE BESO SI QUE FUE ARDIENTE! DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS. BESITOS!


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras Enobaria comprobaba la recaudación y hojeaba un montón de periódicos en la oficina, Katniss vendió las entradas de la segunda función. Lo hizo de una manera mecánica, sonriéndoles a los clientes automáticamente, pero, aunque habló sin parar, sólo podía pensar en el apasionado beso que había compartido con Peeta y apenas prestó atención a lo que la gente decía. Se derretía ante el recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzada. No debería haberse entregado a Peeta con tal abandono cuando él no sentía ningún respeto por su matrimonio.

En cuanto dejó de sonar la música de la presentación del espectáculo, Enobaria abandonó el vagón rojo sin decir ni una palabra y Katniss cerró la taquilla. Se encontraba contando el efectivo del cajón de la recaudación cuando apareció Primrose. Llevaba puesto un maillot de lentejuelas doradas; el recargado maquillaje hacía que pareciera mayor de lo que era. Cinco aros rojos le colgaban de la muñeca como si fueran pulseras gigantescas y Katniss se preguntó si iría a algún lugar sin ellos.

—¿Has visto a Enobaria?

—Se fue hace unos minutos.

Primrose miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que estaban solas.

—¿Me das un cigarrillo?

—Me fumé el último esta mañana. Es un vicio horrible y además caro. Te arrepentirás de engancharte a él, Primrose.

—Aún no lo he hecho. Fumo sólo por distraerme. —Primrose se paseó por la oficina, tocando el escritorio, la parte superior del archivador, hojeando el calendario de la pared.

—¿Sabe tu padre que fumas?

—¿Acaso vas a decírselo?

—No he dicho eso.

—Pues hazlo si quieres —repuso en tono agresivo. —De todos modos volverá a enviarme con la tía Fulvia.

—¿Vives con ella?

—Sí. Pero tiene cuatro niños y la única razón por la que está dispuesta a acogerme es el dinero que le envía papá. Además, así tiene una canguro gratis para el bebé. Mi madre no podía ni verla —su expresión se volvió amarga, —pero mi padre sólo quiere deshacerse de mí.

—No creo que sea así.

—Y tú qué sabes. A él sólo le importan mis hermanos. Enobaria dice que no es culpa mía, sino que Ceaser no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres con las que no se puede acostar, pero sé que lo dice para que me sienta mejor. Creo que sí fuera buena con los malabarismos, él dejaría que me quedara.

Ahora comprendía Katniss por qué Primrose siempre llevaba los aros consigo. Estaba tratando de ganarse el afecto de su padre. Katniss lo sabía todo sobre cómo intentar complacer a un padre y lo lamentó por esa jovencita con cara de duende y boca sucia.

—¿Has hablado con él? Quizá si supiera cómo te sientes no te haría volver con tus tíos. Ella puso su cara de chica dura.

—Como si fuera a importarle. Y mira quién va a darme consejos. Todo el mundo habla de ti. Dicen que Peeta se casó contigo porque estás embarazada.

—Eso no es cierto. —repuso Katniss, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, sonó el teléfono y se volvió para contestar. —Circo de los Hermanos Quest...

—Con Peeta Mellark, por favor —dijo una voz masculina.

—Lo siento, en este momento no está aquí.

—¿Podría decirle que lo llamó Jacob Salomón? Ya tiene mi número. Y dígale también que el doctor Homes está intentando ponerse en contacto con él.

—Le daré el recado. —Colgó y se preguntó quiénes serían esas personas mientras anotaba el mensaje para Peeta. Había demasiadas cosas sobre él que no sabía y tío parecía que se las fuera a contar.

Primrose se había ido mientras hablaba por teléfono. Con un suspiro, cerró con llave el cajón de la recaudación, apagó las luces y salió de la caravana.

Los trabajadores ya habían desmantelado la casa de fieras y Katniss pensó en el tigre. Se encaminó hacia el lugar donde estaba situada la jaula, dejándose llevar hacia allí como si no tuviera ningún control sobre su destino.

La jaula estaba situada sobre una pequeña plataforma a un metro de altura. La luz de los reflectores iluminaba el interior. A Katnisss le latía con fuerza el corazón mientras se acercaba lentamente. _Sinjun_ se levantó y se giró hacia ella.

La joven se quedó paralizada ante el impacto de esos ojos dorados. La mirada del tigre era hipnótica, directa, sin parpadeos. Sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y cómo se ahogaba en los ojos dorados del animal.

«El destino.»

La palabra atravesó la mente de Katniss como si no fuera ella quien la hubiera puesto allí, sino el tigre. «El destino.»

No fue consciente de lo mucho que se había acercado a la jaula hasta que percibió el olor almizcleño del animal, un aroma que debería de haber sido desagradable pero que, sin embargo, no lo era. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de los barrotes y se quedó inmóvil. Los segundos dieron paso a los minutos y Katniss perdió la noción del tiempo.

«El destino.» La palabra volvió a resonar en la mente de la joven.

El tigre era un macho enorme, tenía las patas gigantescas y una marca blanca en la parte inferior del cuello. Katniss comenzó a temblar cuando el aplastó las orejas dejando a la vista las ovaladas marcas blancas de estas; de alguna manera ella supo que aquel era un gesto de amistad. El tigre desplegó los bigotes y le ensenó los dientes. El sudor se deslizó entre los

pechos de Katniss cuando el animal emitió un rugido; el sonido diabólico de una película de terror.

No pudo apartar la vista del tigre, aunque supo que era eso lo que él quería. El animal le lanzaba una mirada de desafío: ella debía apartar la vista primero. Y Katniss quería hacerlo — no era su intención desafiar al tigre, —pero se había quedado paralizada.

Los barrotes parecieron desvanecerse entre ellos y ella sintió como si no tuviera ninguna protección ante él. El tigre podía abrirle la garganta de un zarpazo, pero aun así, Katniss no podía moverse. Miró directamente a los ojos del animal y sintió como si éste le leyera el alma. Pasó el tiempo. Los minutos. Las horas. Los años. Con ojos que no parecían suyos, Katniss vio sus propias debilidades y defectos; los miedos que la mantenían prisionera. Se vio en su privilegiada vida, doblegándose ante voluntades más fuertes que la suya, asustada de enfrentarse a cualquiera, intentando complacer a todo el mundo menos a sí misma. Los ojos del tigre le revelaron todo lo que quería mantener oculto.

Y luego parpadeó. El tigre.

No ella.

Katniss observó con asombro cómo desaparecían las marcas blancas de las orejas. El animal estiró su enorme cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la jaula, desde donde la miró con gravedad y le dio su veredicto:

«Eres débil y cobarde.»

Katniss comprendió la verdad que le dictaban los ojos del tigre, y la sensación de victoria por haber sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada se evaporó dejándole las piernas débiles y flojas. La joven se hundió en la hierba, donde se sentó en silencio y se abrazó las rodillas, observando al animal sin miedo, aunque con cierto recelo.

Oyó la música que anunciaba el fin del espectáculo, las voces de los trabajadores que iban de un lado para otro del recinto y los sonidos habituales mientras recogían los puestos. Casi no había dormido la noche anterior y se fue adormeciendo poco a poco. Se le cayeron los párpados, pero no llegó a cerrarlos por completo. Apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas y continuó observando al tigre con los ojos entrecerrados mientras él le sostenía la mirada.

Estaban solos en el mundo; dos almas perdidas. Katniss percibió cada latido. El aire le llenaba los pulmones y el miedo se evaporó lentamente. Experimentó un profundo sentimiento de paz. El alma de la joven se unió a la del animal y se convirtieron en uno solo; en ese momento podría haber sido la comida y el sustento del animal, porque no existía ninguna barrera entre ellos.

Y entonces, más rápidamente de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, la paz se rompió y se sintió golpeada por una explosión de dolor que la hizo gemir. En el fondo de su mente supo que ese dolor provenía del tigre, no de ella, pero eso no hizo que le doliera menos.

«Santo Dios.» Se agarró el estómago y se dobló sobre sí misma. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? «¡Dios mío, haz que se detenga!» No podía soportarlo.

Cayó de bruces en el suelo y en ese momento supo que iba a morir.

Tan bruscamente como había empezado, el dolor desapareció. Respiró hondo y se puso de rodillas temblando.

Los ojos del tigre ardieron de furia contenida. «Ahora sabes cómo se siente un cautivo.»

Peeta estaba furioso. Miró a Enobaria Quest y, después, el látigo que él tenía enroscado en el puño. La noche del sábado era el día de cobro de los empleados y algunos ya estaban borrachos, así que llevaba el látigo como medida disuasoria. Sin embargo, no eran los trabajadores los que le molestaban.

—¡A mí no me roba nadie! —declaró Enobaria, —y Katniss no va a librarse de ésta porque sea tu esposa. —El tono bajo y firme acentuaba la rabia contenida de la dueña del circo. El pelo rojo lanzaba destellos de fuego sobre su espalda y le chispeaban los ojos.

La promesa que Peeta le había hecho a Owen en el lecho de muerte hacía que tuviera constantes enfrentamientos con su viuda. Enobaria Quest era su patrona y estaba resuelta a presionarlo tanto como le fuera posible. Pero él estaba decidido a respetar los deseos de Owen. Era un compromiso que no satisfacía a ninguno de los dos y era inevitable que entre ellos surgiera una guerra abierta.

—No tienes ninguna prueba de que Katniss tomara el dinero.

Mientras lo decía, Peeta se sintió furioso consigo mismo por intentar defenderla. No había más sospechosos.

No le sorprendería que su esposa hubiera tomado el dinero —ella habría pensado que se lo merecía, —pero no había esperado que robara en el circo. Eso sólo demostraba que su libido había nublado su buen juicio.

—Es cierto —espetó ella. —Comprobé la recaudación después de que se fuera. Acéptalo, Peeta, tu mujer es una ladrona.

—No quiero que la acuses antes de que hable con ella —dijo él con terquedad.

—El dinero ha desaparecido, ¿no es cierto? Y Katniss estaba a cargo de él. Si ella no lo ha robado, ¿por qué se ha esfumado?

—La buscaré y le preguntaré.

—Quiero que la detengan, Peeta. Me robó, y en cuanto la encuentres llamaré a la policía. Él se detuvo al instante.

—Nunca llamamos a la policía. Lo sabes tan bien como cualquiera. Si es culpable yo me encargaré de ella igual que me encargaría de cualquier otra persona que hubiera infringido la ley del circo.

—La última persona de la que te encargaste fue aquel conductor que vendía drogas a los trabajadores. Lo dejaste hecho una piltrafa cuando acabaste con él. ¿Piensas hacer lo mismo con Katniss?

—¡Ya está bien!

—Eres un estupido, ¿sabes? No vas a poder proteger a tu estúpida mujercita. Quiero recuperar hasta el último centavo y luego quiero que la castigues. Y si no lo haces a mi entera satisfacción, me aseguraré de que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre ella.

—Te he dicho que me encargaré de ella.

—Ya veo cómo lo haces.

Enobaria era la mujer más dura que conocía. La miró directamente a los ojos.

—Katniss no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros. No la utilices para vengarte de mí.

Peeta vio en los ojos de Enobaria un destello de vulnerabilidad que rara vez exhibía, pero desapareció con la misma rapidez que apareció.

—Odio desinflar ese precioso ego tuyo, pero veo que aún no te has dado cuenta de que ya no me interesas en absoluto.

Se marchó airada y, mientras la observaba alejarse, Peeta supo que mentía.

Los dos compartían una historia larga y complicada que se remontaba al verano en que él tenía dieciséis años y pasaba las vacaciones viajando con el circo de los Hermanos Quest, y escuchando el punto de vista de Owen sobre los hombres y las mujeres. Los trapecistas Cardoza también estaban en la gira de aquel verano y Peeta se enamoró perdidamente de la reina de la pista central, que por aquel entonces tenía veintiún años.

Se pasaba las noches soñando con su elegancia, su belleza, sus pechos. Las chicas que había conocido hasta ese momento le parecían niñas comparadas con la deliciosa e inalcanzable Enobaria Cardoza. Además de desearla, sentía cierta afinidad con ella porque ambos buscaban la perfección en su trabajo. Percibía en Enobaria una voluntad similar a la suya.

Pero Enobaria también poseía una vena egocéntrica que su padre había alimentado y que Peeta nunca había tenido. Sam Cardoza le había hecho creer a Enobaria que era mejor que los demás. Sin embargo, la trapecista también tenía un lado más suave y maternal y, aunque en aquel tiempo era muy joven, se comportaba como una gallina clueca con los demás miembros de la compañía, les regañaba cuando se portaban mal, llenaba sus estómagos con espaguetis y les aconsejaba en amores.

Incluso a los veintiún años le gustaba jugar a ser la gran matriarca y al poco tiempo también había incluido a Peeta en el clan, apiadándose del huérfano de dieciséis años que la observaba con aquellos ojos tan ardientes. Se había encargado de que Peeta tomara comidas sanas y le decía a Owen que lo mantuviera alejado de los trabajadores más pendencieros, ignorando el hecho de que Peeta llevaba demasiados años de circo en circo para que nadie lo protegiera.

Pero no era eso lo que Peeta quería de Enobaria, que había acabado liándose con un trapecista mexicano que se llamaba Carlos Méndez. Al igual que Enobaria, Carlos pertenecía a la última generación de una vieja familia del circo y había sido contratado por el padre de Enobaria para que fuera el receptor de ésta en el trapecio.

Pero Sam Cardoza tenía algo más en mente. Aunque la ascendencia circense de Carlos Méndez no era tan impresionante como la de ellos, a ojos de Sam era lo suficientemente aceptable para convertirse en el progenitor de la siguiente generación de trapecistas Cardoza, y Enobaria había complacido a su padre enamorándose de Carlos.

Los celos habían carcomido a Peeta. Su linaje circense era más impresionante que el de Méndez, pero Enobaria sólo veía a un adolescente flaco y huesudo que sabía de caballos y tenía talento con los látigos. Ella le había contado sus planes para casarse con el elegante mexicano que Sam había contratado. Y que le permitiría poner a sus hijos el apellido Cardoza.

El verano llegó al final y Peeta estaba a punto de regresar al colegio. Los Cardoza habían sido fichados por los Hermanos Ringling para hacer la gira de la temporada siguiente. Carlos se pavoneaba como un gallo arrogante, aunque por otro lado carecía de materia gris, y el día que Peeta se marchaba, Enobaria entró inesperadamente en la caravana de Carlos y se lo encontró desnudando a una de las equilibristas.

Peeta jamás olvidaría esa noche. Cuando terminó la función se encontró a Enobaria esperándolo. No había llorado y parecía muy calmada.

—Ven conmigo.

A él ni se le ocurrió desobedecerla. Enobaria lo llevó al borde del recinto, donde se introdujeron en un pequeño espacio oscuro entre dos caravanas. El corazón de Peeta comenzó a latir con fuerza ante los sombríos y clandestinos propósitos de Enobaria mientras se perdía en el olor almizcleño de su perfume.

La trapecista lo había mirado profundamente a los ojos. Sin decir ni una sola palabra se abrió la blusa y la dejó caer por los brazos. Aquellos pechos plenos, de redondos pezones oscuros brillaron como nieve bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las caravanas. Enobaria le tomó las manos y las puso sobre sus pechos.

Él se había imaginado algo como eso cientos de veces, pero las fantasías no le habían preparado para tocar realmente aquellos pechos y sentir esos redondos pezones bajo los dedos.

—Bésalos —dijo ella.

Los dedos de Enobaria bajaron a la cremallera de Peeta. Éste aspiró profundamente sobre la húmeda piel de sus senos. Cuando ella lo tomó entre sus manos, Peeta sintió que perdía el control y explotó con un ronco gemido.

Él se había estremecido de satisfacción y humillación. Enobaria había presionado entonces sus labios contra los de él, ofreciéndole un beso largo y profundo. Luego se apartó y, aún con los pechos desnudos y húmedos por la lengua de Peeta, se giró entre las caravanas.

Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que Carlos había estado allí todo el tiempo, observándolos.

El destello duro y triunfante en los ojos de Enobaria le dijo a Peeta que ella lo había sabido en todo momento y la sensación provocada por aquella traición fue tan devastadora que no pudo respirar. Él no le importaba. Sólo lo había utilizado para vengarse.

Mientras observaba a su antiguo amante, Enobaria pareció olvidarse de que Peeta existía.

—He contratado a un nuevo receptor —dijo ella con frialdad. —Estás despedido.

—No puedes despedirme —estalló Carlos. —Soy un Méndez.

—No eres nada. Incluso este chico es más hombre que tú.

Enobaria volvió a darse la vuelta y selló los labios de Peeta con un beso. A pesar de su lujuria, a pesar de la neblina de la traición, él sintió una chispa de fría admiración que lo asustó más de lo que lo había hecho nunca el látigo de su tío. Comprendía aquella cruel demostración de amor propio. Como Enobaria, él jamás dejaría que alguien o algo amenazara lo que era, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. A pesar de odiarla por haberlo utilizado como un peón, no pudo dejar de respetarla por ello.

Enobaria pasó los siguientes dieciséis años como artista destacada en los grandes circos del mundo y no hizo otra gira con el circo de los Hermanos Quest hasta que su carrera comenzó a declinar. Para entonces, su padre ya había muerto y Enobaria, soltera y sin hijos, se había convertido en la última Cardoza.

Owen le dio la bienvenida al circo de los Hermanos Quest y montó el espectáculo en torno a ella. Además, en sus infrecuentes conversaciones telefónicas con Peeta, le reveló lo suficiente como para que éste dedujera que Owen estaba colado por ella.

Peeta y Enobaria se habían reencontrado hacía dos veranos y, de inmediato, se hizo evidente que había habido un cambio en el equilibrio de poderes entre ellos. A los treinta y dos años él estaba en la plenitud de su virilidad y no le quedaba nada por probar, mientras que los mejores años de Enobaria como artista ya habían pasado. Peeta conocía su propia valía y hacía mucho tiempo que había quedado atrás la baja autoestima que sentía en la adolescencia. Ella era hermosa, inquieta y, por razones que él no comprendió de inmediato, estaba soltera y sin hijos.

El fuego de la pasión crepitó con fuerza entre ellos, pero esta vez era ella la que lo buscaba a él. Peeta no quería hacer daño a Owen y, al principio, ignoró las insinuaciones sexuales de Enobaria. Sin embargo, pronto se hizo evidente que el dueño del circo estaba resignado a que los dos se liaran y, con su peculiar idiosincrasia, se sintió ofendido cuando Peeta continuó desairando a la mujer que él valoraba por encima de todas las cosas.

Finalmente, Peeta la dejó entrar en su cama. Ella era ágil y suave, carnal y apasionada, y él jamás había disfrutado tanto del sexo. Le gustaba que ella fuera dura y, también, no poder hacerle daño. Porque aunque la apreciaba, no la amaba.

—¿Por qué no te has casado? —le preguntó Peeta una noche sentado a la mesa en la lujosa caravana de Enobaria, donde ella se disponía a servirle la comida por segunda vez en el día. Los dos llevaban puestas las batas, la de ella tenía un exótico estampado que hacía que los brillos rojizos de su pelo parecieran todavía más intensos. —Siempre he pensado que querías tener hijos. Tu padre no esperaba otra cosa.

Ella le puso un plato de lasaña delante y se volvió a la cocina para tomar el suyo. Pero no volvió a la mesa. Se quedó inmóvil mirando fijamente la comida que había preparado.

—Supongo que ambicioné demasiado. Ya sabes que hay cosas que no se pueden tener. Los mejores trapecistas nacemos con una habilidad especial y el hombre con el que me case tiene que provenir de una buena familia. No me casaré con cualquiera, y mucho menos sin amor. Amor y linaje. Es una buena combinación. —Llevó el plato a la mesa. —Mi padre solía decir que era mejor que los Cardoza se extinguieran antes que tener nietos sin sangre circense. —Se sentó y tomó el tenedor. —Bueno, hice mía esa máxima. Es preferible que los Cardoza se extingan a casarme con un perdedor hijo de puta al que no pueda respetar.

—Bien por ti.

Ella tomó un bocado de comida y volvió a dejar el tenedor en el plato. Después observó detenidamente a Peeta, con un brillo provocador en los ojos.

—Los Mellark son todavía más importantes que los Cardoza. Sam me dijo hace años que no debería haberte dejado escapar. Me reí de él porque por aquel entonces tú eras sólo un niño, pero ahora los cinco años que te llevo no significan nada. Somos los últimos de dos grandes dinastías circenses.

Divertido, él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo ninguna intención de perpetuar la dinastía Mellark. Lo siento, cariño, pero tendrás que buscar esperma circense en otro lado.

Ella se rio, pinchó un rollito de lasaña y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Menos mal que no te quiero. Si lo hiciera estarías perdido.

Su ardiente relación siguió adelante, tan lujuriosa y apacible que él no prestó atención a la manera, cada vez más posesiva, con la que ella lo trataba o cómo, poco a poco, comenzó a considerarlo su igual.

—Somos almas gemelas —le dijo ella una noche, con la voz ronca por la emoción, —si fueras mujer, serías yo.

Enonaria tenía razón, pero algo en el interior de Peeta se rebeló ante la comparación. Admiraba a Enobaria, pero había algo en ella que le repelía. Puede que porque se veía reflejado a sí mismo. Para impedir que dijera nada más, se acomodó entre las piernas femeninas y entró en ella con un duro enviste.

A pesar de los sutiles cambios en el comportamiento de Enobaria, él no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió una tarde de aquel verano en el recinto a las afueras de Waycross, Georgia. Ese día ella le dijo que le amaba. Y cuando lo hizo, él se dio cuenta de que hablaba totalmente en serio.

—Lo siento —dijo él tan suavemente como pudo cuando ella terminó su declaración, —pero eso no va conmigo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es el destino. Enobaria se negó a escuchar cuando Peeta le dijo que él nunca podría amar a nadie —que había perdido la capacidad de amar cuando era un niño maltratado— y el brillo en los ojos de la joven le dijo que para ella el rechazo no era más que un juego. Se empeñó en hacerle cambiar de opinión con la misma determinación que empleó antaño para conseguir el triple salto y, sólo cuando él estaba haciendo la maleta

para marcharse después de su última actuación en el circo, comprendió que él no bromeaba. Peeta jamás la había engañado. No la amaba. Y no iba a casarse con ella.

Cuando por fin asimiló aquel tajante rechazo, todo lo que Enobaria creía sobre sí misma se hizo trizas y se volvió loca. Fue en ese momento cuando hizo lo inconcebible, lo que nunca le perdonaría. Fue cuando le rogó que no la dejara.

Peeta era, sin duda, la única persona en el mundo que podía comprender la enormidad de lo que ella estaba destruyendo cuando lloró de rodillas ante él. Había doblegado su orgullo, lo que hacía que fuera quien era.

—Enobaria, basta. Tienes que parar. —Intentó levantarla, pero ella se aferró a él y gritó con una desesperación tan desgarradora que él se llevaría ese sonido consigo a la tumba. En ese momento Peeta pudo ver cómo el amor que Enobaria sentía por él se convertía en odio.

Owen Quest, alertado por el ruido, había irrumpido, de repente, en la caravana y se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Luego había mirado a Peeta y le había señalado la puerta con la cabeza.

—Vete, yo me encargaré de todo.

Una semana después, Enobaria se casó con Owen; un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad y que no le dio hijos, y Peeta era el único que sabía por qué. Su rechazo la había herido en lo más profundo de su ser y sólo podía resurgir de sus cenizas uniéndose a alguien poderoso que la pusiera en un pedestal. Desde que su padre había muerto, ella había recurrido a Owen.

—¡Peeta! —La voz asustada de Primrose interrumpió sus perturbadores recuerdos. —¡He visto a Katniss! Está delante de la jaula de _Sinjun_.

Enobaria oyó lo que Primrose decía y alejándose de Romulus Thread se dirigió a Peeta:

—Yo me ocuparé de esto.

—No, lo haré yo. Es mi trabajo.

Mientras sus ojos se enfrentaban en una firme batalla de voluntades, él maldijo para sus adentros a Owen Quest por hacerlos pasar por eso. Sólo tras la muerte de Owen se había dado cuenta de cómo éste lo había manipulado con su habitual astucia. Había pensado que obligándolos a estar juntos, Peeta y Enobaria resolverían sus diferencias, se casarían y conservarían el circo de los Hermanos Quest. Owen nunca había conocido realmente la naturaleza de ellos dos. Y, por supuesto, Owen no había contado con que una raterilla llamada Katniss Everdeen echara a perder sus planes.

Primrose caminó al lado de Peeta, frunciendo el ceño ton ansiedad.

—No ha sido mucho dinero. Sólo doscientos dólares. Él deslizó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven y le dio un apretón.

—Quiero que te mantengas apartada de esto, Primrose. ¿Me has comprendido? Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con preocupación.

—No vas a darle latigazos, ¿verdad, Peeta? Es lo que dijo mi hermano. Dijo que le ibas a dar latigazos.

Las voces espabilaron a Katniss. Levantó la cabeza de las rodillas y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida sentada en el suelo delante de la jaula de _Sinjun_. Mientras se desperezaba, recordó el dolor que había experimentado y la extraña sensación de afinidad con el tigre. Qué extraño. Debía haberlo soñado, aunque todo aquello le había parecido muy real.

Miró a la jaula. _Sinjun_ había levantado la cabeza, había bajado las orejas y tenía las marcas blancas a la vista. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que Peeta se acercaba a ella, con Enobaria y Primrose a la zaga. Se puso de pie lentamente.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió Enobaria.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —dijo Peeta.

Katniss sintió un atisbo de temor al ver la expresión fría y resuelta en la cara de su marido.

 _Sinjun_ comenzó a pasearse intranquilo por la jaula.

—¿Encargarte de qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? Enobaria la miró con desprecio.

—No te molestes en hacerte la inocente. Sabemos que tú robaste el dinero, así que devuélvelo. ¿O ya lo has escondido en alguna parte?

 _Sinjun_ gruñó por lo bajo.

—No he escondido nada. ¿De qué estás hablando? Peeta se pasó el látigo enroscado de una mano a otra.

—Faltan doscientos dólares del cajón de la recaudación, Katniss.

—Eso es imposible.

—Es cierto.

—Yo no los he agarrado.

—Eso está por verse.

Katniss no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No soy la única que estuve allí. Tal vez Leevy vio algo. Fue quien me sustituyó cuando fui a probarme los maillots.

Enobaria se acercó más.

—Te estás olvidando de que conté el dinero justo después de que volvieras a tu puesto.

Estaba todo. Los doscientos dólares desaparecieron después de marcharme.

—Eso es imposible. Estuve allí todo el tiempo. No pudo haber desaparecido.

—Voy a registrarla, Peeta. Quizás aún lo lleve encima.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla—dijo Peeta sin levantar la voz, pero la orden implícita en su respuesta era inconfundible.

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo? —exclamó Enobaria. —¿Desde cuándo piensas con la polla?

—Ni una palabra más. —Él se volvió hacia Primrose, que había estado observando el intercambio de voluntades. —Vete, cariño. Todo se habrá aclarado por la mañana.

Primrose se fue a regañadientes, pero Katniss vio que se acercaban otras personas: Darius, el domador de elefantes, con Romulus Thread, y Ceaser, al que acompañaba una de las animadoras.

Peeta también notó que estaban atrayendo a una multitud y se volvió hacia Katniss.

—Si me das el dinero ahora evitaremos montar una escena.

—¡Yo no lo tengo!

—Entonces tendré que buscarlo, y comenzaré por registrarte.

—¡No!

La agarró del brazo y _Sinjun_ emitió un rugido ensordecedor cuando Peeta comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la caravana. Enobaria se puso de inmediato a la izquierda de Peeta, dejando claro que no pensaba dejarlos solos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Katniss vio las expresiones severas y serias de todos los que se habían reunido alrededor de la tarta de bodas la noche anterior. Venia estaba allí, pero ahora se negaba a mirar a Katniss a los ojos. Octavia se dio la vuelta y Ceaser Flickerman la fulminó con la mirada.

Cuando Peeta le apretó el brazo, Katniss sintió que una sensación de traición se extendía hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

—No sigas con esto. Sabes que jamás robaría nada.

—Pues no, en realidad no lo sé. —Habían llegado a la caravana y Peeta se adelantó para abrir la puerta con la misma mano que sujetaba el látigo. —Entra.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

—Es mi trabajo. —Con un empujón la hizo subir el último escalón. Enobaria los siguió a la caravana.

—Si eres inocente, no tienes nada que temer, ¿verdad?

—¡Soy inocente!

Él dejó el látigo en una silla.

—Entonces no te importará que te registre. —Katniss desplazó la mirada del uno a otro y la fría intención que vio en los ojos de ambos hizo que se sintiera enferma. A pesar de que no se soportaban, los dos se habían aliado ahora en su contra.

Peeta se acercó y Katniss se echó hacia atrás y chocó contra el mostrador de la cocina, el mismo lugar donde sólo unas horas antes le había dado aquel apasionado beso.

—No puedo dejar que me hagas esto —dijo ella con desesperación. —Hicimos unos votos, Peeta. No les des la espalda. —Ella sabía que eso la hacía parecer más culpable ante aquellos ojos acusadores, pero el matrimonio se basaba en la confianza y si él destruía eso, no tendrían ni la más mínima oportunidad.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Ella se deslizó junto al mostrador.

—No puedo dejar que me toques. ¡Por el amor de Dios, créeme! ¡No robé el dinero!

¡Nunca he robado nada en mi vida!

—Cállate, Katniss. Sólo estás empeorando las cosas.

Se dio cuenta de que él no iba a ceder. Con el único propósito de asustarla, la atrapó contra la despensa. Ella lo miró horrorizada.

—No lo hagas —susurró. —Por favor. Te lo ruego. Por un momento él se quedó inmóvil. Luego le cacheó los costados. Mientras Enobaria los observaba, le pasó las manos por las caderas, por la cintura, luego las movió hacia el estómago, la espalda, los pechos que él había tomado en sus manos tan sólo unas horas antes... Katniss cerró los ojos cuando él le deslizó la mano entre sus piernas.

—Deberías haberme creído —susurró cuando él terminó. Peeta dio un paso atrás con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Si no lo tienes, ¿por qué te has enfrentado a mí?

—Porque quería que confiaras en mí. No soy una ladrona.

Se miraron a los ojos. Parecía como si él estuviera a punto de decir algo cuando Enobaria dio un paso adelante.

—Tuvo tiempo de sobra para deshacerse del dinero. ¿Por qué no registras la caravana?

Yo registraré la camioneta.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza y Enobaria salió. A Katniss comenzaron a castañetearle los dientes a pesar de que la noche era cálida. Decía mucho de la relación entre Peeta y Enobaria que, al menos en ese tipo de asuntos, parecieran confiar el uno en el otro. Pero nadie confiaba en ella.

Katniss se dejó caer en el sofá y se rodeó las rodillas con las manos para dejar de temblar. No miró cómo Peeta revisaba los armarios ni cómo registraba sus pertenencias. La joven se sintió embargada por una sensación de impotencia. Ya no podía recordar cómo era tener la vida bajo control. Tal vez es que nunca la había tenido. Primero había dependido de su madre, luego de su padre. Y ahora era ese marido peligroso el que había asumido el control de su vida.

Los ruidos de la búsqueda fueron reemplazados por un pesado silencio, pero Katniss no levantó la mirada del dibujo de la gastada alfombra.

—Has encontrado el dinero, ¿verdad?

—En el fondo de tu maleta, donde tú lo escondiste.

Katniss alzó la vista y vio la maleta abierta a sus pies. Tenía un montón de dinero en la mano.

—No sé quién lo habrá puesto ahí, pero no he sido yo. Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Al menos ten las agallas suficientes para decir la verdad y acepta las consecuencias.

—No robé el dinero. Alguien me ha tendido una trampa. —Era evidente para Katniss que Enobaria estaba detrás de todo eso. Peeta tenía que verlo también. —¡No lo he hecho! Tienes que creerme.

Las súplicas murieron en los labios de Katniss cuando observó el rígido gesto de su marido y supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Con una horrible sensación de resignación, le dijo:

—No voy a seguir defendiéndome. He dicho la verdad y no voy a decir nada más. —Él se acercó a la silla de enfrente y se sentó. Parecía cansado, pero nada comparable a cómo se sentía ella. —¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

—Nosotros resolvemos nuestros problemas.

—Es decir, son juez y parte.

—Es mejor así.

Se suponía que el circo era un lugar mágico, pero todo lo que ella había encontrado era ira y sospecha. Clavó los ojos en Peeta, intentando ver a través de la impenetrable fachada que presentaba.

—¿Qué ocurre si te equivocas?

—No lo hago. No puedo permitírmelo.

Katniss notó la fría certeza en la voz de su marido. Tal arrogancia era una invitación al desastre. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Ella le había dicho que no volvería a defenderse, pero aun así se sintió inundada por un tumulto de emociones. Tragando saliva, se quedó mirando las feas y finas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas detrás de Peeta.

—Yo no robé los doscientos dólares, Peeta. Él se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

—Nos enfrentaremos mañana a las consecuencias. No intentes salir de la caravana. Si lo haces, no dudes que te encontraré.

Ella oyó aquella voz helada y se preguntó qué clase de castigo le impondría. Sería duro, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Peeta abrió la puerta y salió a la noche. Ella oyó el rugido de un tigre y se estremeció.

Cuando Enobaria miró los doscientos dólares que Peeta le daba, supo que tenía que escapar de allí y, un momento después, aceleraba por la carretera en su Cadillac sin importarle adónde iba; necesitaba celebrar la humillación de Peeta en privado. A pesar de todo su orgullo y arrogancia, Peeta Mellark se había casado con una ladrona.

Sólo unas horas antes, cuando Venia Dempsey le había dicho que Peeta se había casado, Enobaria se había querido morir. Había podido tolerar el horrible recuerdo del día en que perdió el orgullo, cuando se rebajó delante de él, porque había sabido que Peeta nunca se casaría con otra. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a una mujer que le comprendiera como lo hacía

ella, su alma gemela? Si no podía casarse con Enobaria, mucho menos podría hacerlo con otra, y gracias a ese pensamiento su orgullo había sobrevivido.

Pero hoy todo se había acabado. Aún no podía creer que él le hubiera negado ese último placer. Se recordaba a sí misma llorando y abrazándose a él, rogándole que la amara, con la misma claridad que si acabara de ocurrir.

Y ahora, con más rapidez de la que podía haber imaginado, él estaba siendo castigado y ella podría dormir tranquila. No podía imaginar un golpe más amargo para el orgulloso Peeta. Al menos su humillación había sido privada, pero la de él había sido en público. Enobaria encendió la radio y el coche se inundó con el sonido del rock duro. Pobre Peeta. En realidad lo compadecía. Se había negado a casarse con la reina de la pista y había terminado con una ladrona.

Mientras Enobaria Quest volaba por la carretera bajo la luz de la luna de Carolina del Norte, Primrose estaba acurrucada en el asiento trasero del Airstream de su padre con los delgados brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

¿Por qué había hecho algo tan feo? Si su madre estuviera viva, podría habérselo contado todo, podía haberle explicado que ni siquiera lo había planeado, pero el cajón de la recaudación estaba abierto y odiaba a Katniss; así que, simplemente, había tomado el dinero. Su madre la habría ayudado a arreglarlo todo.

Pero ella había muerto. Y Primrose sabía que si su padre se enteraba algún día de lo que había hecho, la odiaría para siempre.


	9. Chapter 9

—Aquí tienes la pala —dijo el hombre que se ocupaba de los elefantes. —Ahí está la carretilla. Y ahí el camión con el estiércol.

Snow, que era quien se encargaba de los animales de Brutus Martin, el domador, le dio una pala y se alejó cojeando. Era un hombre mayor que padecía artritis; tenía el rostro arrugado y los labios hundidos por la falta de dientes. Snow era ahora el jefe de Katniss.

Katniss miró la pala. Ése era su castigo. Se había imaginado que Peeta la mantendría confinada en la caravana, que utilizaría aquel lugar como una celda ambulante, pero debería haber sabido que él no se conformaría con algo tan sencillo.

La noche anterior Katniss había llorado en el sofá hasta quedarse dormida. No tenía ni idea de si Peeta había dormido en la caravana ni de si había regresado. Por lo que ella sabía, hasta podía haber pasado la noche en compañía de una de las showgirls. La invadió la tristeza. Peeta apenas le había hablado esa mañana salvo para decirle que tendría que trabajar para Snow y que no debía abandonar el recinto sin su permiso.

Desvió la mirada desde la pala que sostenía en la mano al interior del camión. Los elefantes ya habían bajado del remolque a través de unas anchas puertas correderas situadas en el centro de éste, justo encima de la rampa. A Katniss se le puso un nudo en el estómago y una oleada de intranquilidad hizo que le subiera la bilis a la garganta. Había mucho estiércol. Muchísimo. En algunas partes la paja estaba casi limpia. En otras había sido aplastada por las gigantescas patas de los paquidermos.

Y aquel olor...

Katniss volvió la cabeza y aspiró aire fresco. Su marido creía que era una ladrona y una mentirosa y, como castigo, la obligaba a trabajar con los elefantes a pesar de que ella le había dicho que los animales le daban miedo. Volvió a mirar hacia dentro del camión.

Adiós a su modelito de Mary McFadden.

Katniss se sintió derrotada y, justo en ese momento, supo que había fallado. No podría hacerlo. Otras personas parecían tener una fortaleza a la que recurrir en tiempos de crisis, pero Katniss no. Era débil y no hacía nada a derechas. Todo lo que su padre y Peeta habían dicho de ella era verdad. Sólo servía para charlar en las fiestas y eso no le valía de nada en este mundo. Con el sol cayendo a plomo sobre su cabeza, rebuscó en su interior, pero no encontró ni un ápice de coraje. Se dio por vencida. Tiró la pala sobre la rampa.

—¿Ya te has dado por vencida?

Katniss bajó la mirada. Peeta estaba al pie de la rampa. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Él le sostuvo la mirada con las manos apoyadas en las caderas cubiertas por unos vaqueros descoloridos. —Los hombres han hecho apuestas sobre si harías o no el trabajo.

—¿Y qué has apostado tú? —La voz de Katniss apenas era un susurro y a él le sonó como un graznido.

—No estás preparada para recoger mierda, cara de ángel. Cualquiera puede verlo. Pero, y sólo para que conste en acta, no he apostado nada.

No era por lealtad hacia ella, de eso estaba segura, lo habría hecho para mantener su reputación como jefe. Lo miró con una distante curiosidad.

—Has sabido todo el tiempo que no podría hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sabía —dijo Peeta, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has hecho pasar por esto?

—Eras tú la que tenía que entender que no podías soportarlo. Pero has tardado demasiado tiempo en darte cuenta, Katniss. Intenté decirle a Plutarch que no ibas a sobrevivir aquí más que una bola de nieve en el infierno, pero no quiso escucharme. —La voz de Peeta se volvió casi suave y, por alguna razón desconocida, a ella le molestó más aquello que el anterior desprecio de su marido. —Vuelve a la caravana, Katniss, y cámbiate de ropa. Te pagaré un billete de avión.

«¿Adonde iré?», se preguntó. No tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Oyó el rugido de Sinjun y miró hacia su jaula, pero el camión del agua le bloqueaba la vista.

—Te daré dinero para que puedas mantenerte hasta que encuentres trabajo.

—Eso es lo que te pedí en la limusina y no aceptaste. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

—Le prometí a tu padre que te daría una oportunidad. He mantenido mi palabra.

Dicho lo cual, él se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la caravana, seguro de que ella lo seguiría. Esa arrogante seguridad atravesó el dolor de Katniss y lo transformó en un ramalazo de ira, tan extraña en su tranquila naturaleza que la joven apenas reconoció lo que era. Él estaba tan convencido de su derrota que ni siquiera dudaba del hecho de que fuera a rendirse.

«¿Iba a rendirse?»

Miró a la pala tirada sobre la rampa. Tenía abono seco pegado al mango y a la paleta, lo que atraía a un enjambre de moscas. Mientras la miraba, se dio cuenta de que esa pala, sucia, era como todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Con un sollozo entrecortado la recogió con rapidez y se metió dentro del remolque. Contuvo la respiración y deslizó la pala bajo el montón de paja más próximo, recogió una paletada y con brazos temblorosos la llevó hasta la carretilla. Los pulmones le ardieron por el esfuerzo. Aspiró aire fresco y casi se atragantó con aquel pestilente olor. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, fue por el siguiente montón y luego por el siguiente. Comenzaron a dolerle los brazos, pero no se detuvo.

Las botas de Peeta resonaron pesadamente en la rampa.

—Para, Katniss, y sal de ahí ya. Ella tragó saliva intentando desatascar el nudo de su garganta.

—Vete.

—No podrás sobrevivir aquí. Tu obstinación sólo pospondrá lo inevitable.

—Es posible que tengas razón. —Perdió la batalla por contener las lágrimas y éstas se le deslizaron por las mejillas. Sorbió por la nariz, pero no dejó de trabajar.

—Lo único que estás consiguiendo con esto es convencerme de lo tonta que eres.

—No estoy intentando convencerte de nada y, francamente, ya no quiero hablar más. — Con un trémulo sollozo, levantó otro pesado montón y, sin apenas fuerzas, consiguió llevarlo hasta la carretilla.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Vete.

Él entró y se puso delante de ella.

—Sí, estás llorando.

—Perdona, pero me estás interrumpiendo —dijo Katniss con voz trémula.

Él trató de quitarle la pala, pero ella la apartó a un lado antes de que pudiera agarrarla. Un arranque de cólera alimentado por la adrenalina le dio la fuerza suficiente para deslizar la pala bajo otro montón de paja y amenazar con arrojárselo.

—¡Vete! ¡Lo digo en serio, Peeta! Si no me dejas en paz te lo echaré encima.

—No te atreverás.

A Katniss le temblaban los brazos y las lágrimas le caían desde la barbilla a la camiseta, pero sostuvo la mirada de Peet sin rendirse.

—No deberías desafiar a alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

Peeta se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Luego meneó lentamente la cabeza y retrocedió.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo lo estás haciendo más difícil para ti.

La joven tardó dos horas en limpiar el remolque. Bajar la pesada carretilla por la rampa fue lo más difícil. Se le volcó la primera vez que lo intentó y tuvo que recogerlo todo de nuevo. Había seguido llorando todo el tiempo, pero no se detuvo. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y veía a Peeta, que la observaba con esos ojos azules, pero lo ignoró. Los hombros y los brazos le dolían demasiado, pero apretó los dientes y se obligó a seguir.

Cuando terminó de limpiar con la manguera el interior del camión, la camiseta y los vaqueros que Peeta le había comprado dos días antes estaban cubiertos por una capa de porquería que parecía formar parte de ellos. Tenía el pelo alborotado alrededor de la cara y se le habían roto las uñas. Examinó el trabajo intentando sentir orgullo por lo bien que lo había hecho, pero lo único que sintió fue un cansancio mortal.

Se apoyó en la puerta del camión. Desde aquella ventajosa posición, en lo alto de la rampa, podía ver a los elefantes encadenados cerca de la carretera para anunciar que el circo estaba allí.

—Baje, señorita —dijo Snow. —El día no ha terminado todavía.

Katniss bajó por la pendiente cojeando sin apartar la vista de los elefantitos que estaban, sin atar, a unos quince metros.

Snow los llamó por señas.

—Hay que llevarlos a abrevar. Use esto para empujarlos, cláveselo en los costados. —Le señaló un palo de casi dos metros con un pincho en el extremo, luego se acercó a los pequeños elefantes (que debían de pesar cerca de una tonelada cada uno). Combinando las órdenes y la voz con unos ligeros golpecitos del pincho, Snow los hizo ponerse en movimiento hacia un tanque lleno de agua. Katniss se mantuvo tan alejada de ellos como le fue posible, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por el miedo.

El hombre volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—Así es como debe hacerlo.

Katniss se acercó poco a poco, diciéndose a sí misma que, a pesar de su tamaño, aquellas bestias eran sólo unos bebés. Al menos no eran unos desagradables perritos.

Observó que algunos bebían directamente de la artesa, mientras que otros aspiraban el agua con la trompa y luego se la llevaban a la boca. Snow notó que ella se mantenía apartada.

—No le darán miedo, ¿verdad, señorita?

—Por favor, tutéame.

—No debes dejar nunca que los animales perciban tu miedo.

—Eso me ha dicho todo el mundo.

—Tienes que demostrarles quién es el jefe. Enseñarles que eres tú la que manda.

Él golpeó a uno de los animales, haciendo que se echara a un lado para que pudieran pasar los demás. Desde lo alto de las gradas, durante el espectáculo, Katniss había encontrado preciosos a los elefantitos, con esas orejas blanditas, aquellos encantadores rabitos y las expresiones solemnes, pero ahora le daban muchísimo miedo.

Katniss había visto cómo manejaba Brutus Martin a los adultos (los machos, se recordó a sí misma, aunque hubiera jurado que todas eran hembras). Hizo una mueca cuando Snow golpeó con fuerza a uno de ellos. Puede que ella no fuera amante de los animales, pero al ver aquello se revolvió por dentro. Los elefantes no habían nacido para vivir en un circo y nadie debería tratarlos tan brutalmente por no seguir las reglas de los hombres, en especial cuando dichas reglas iban contra sus instintos.

—Tengo que ayudar a Brutus a pasear a los elefantes —dijo Snow. —Encárgate de llevar a los elefantitos hasta la estaca. Iré dentro de unos minutos para ayudarte a atarlos.

—¡Oh, no! No, no creo que... —Aquel de allí es Puddin. Ése es Tater. El del fondo es Pebbies y este de aquí es Bam Bam, lo llamamos Bam para abreviar. Dale ahora a Pebbies con el pincho. Tienes que enseñarle modales. —Le ofreció el pincho a Katniss y se alejó.

Katniss miró con consternación aquella arma del diablo. Bam abrió la boca, Katniss no supo si lo hacía para bostezar o para pegarle un bocado, y se echó hacia atrás. Dos de los elefantes metieron la trompa en el abrevadero.

«Ahora sí que me voy a rendir», pensó ella. Había conseguido limpiar el camión, pero no lograría acercarse a los elefantes. Había alcanzado su límite.

A lo lejos vio a Peeta observándola, vigilándola como un buitre acecha a su presa antes de saltar sobre ella.

Ella se estremeció y dio un paso indeciso hacia los elefantitos.

—Eh... venga, amiguitos. —Temblorosamente señaló la estaca con el pincho. Bam (o quizá fuera Pebbies) levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de desdén. Ella se acercó con inquietud.

—Por favor, no me den más problemas. Ha sido un día terrible.

Tater levantó la trompa de la artesa y giró la cabeza hacia ella. A continuación Katniss recibió un chorro de agua fría en la cara.

—¡Aaah! —Gritó dando un salto atrás.

Tater salió disparado aunque, por supuesto no hacia la estaca, sino hacía los remolques.

—¡Vuelve! —gritó ella, frotándose la cara. —¡No hagas eso! ¡Por favor, vuelve!

Brutus se acercó corriendo con una larga barra metálica con un aguijón en forma de U en el extremo. Lo dirigió hacia Tater, escogiendo un punto detrás de la oreja. El elefante dio un fuerte chillido de dolor; se detuvo en seco y se giró inmediatamente hacia la estaca. Los demás elefantes lo siguieron con rapidez.

Katniss miró a los animales antes de volverse hacia Brutus.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

Él se pasó la barra metálica de una mano a otra y se apartó el largo cabello rubio de la cara.

—Es una picana. Lanza descargas eléctricas. No la uso a menos que sea necesario, pero ellos saben que la utilizaré si no se comportan correctamente.

Katniss miró la picana con desagrado.

—¿Les das descargas? ¿No te parece que es una medida muy drástica?

—Cuando se trabaja con animales no se puede ser sentimental. Puede que los quiera mucho, pero no soy estúpido. Tienen que saber quién es el que manda, quién lleva aquí la voz cantante.

—Brutus, esto no es para mí. Ya le he dicho a todo el mundo que los animales me dan miedo, pero nadie me hace caso.

—Acabarás por superarlo. Sólo necesitas pasar algún tiempo con ellos. No les gustan las personas ni los ruidos inesperados, así que tienen que verte venir. —Le quitó el pincho de la mano y le dio la picana a cambio. —Si te ven con ella te respetarán más. Los pequeños son fáciles de controlar; un par de descargas rápidas si no te hacen caso y listo. Cuando uses el pincho, apunta detrás de las orejas, es donde más les molesta.

Ella sintió como si estuviera siendo obligada a sujetar algo obsceno. Miró a los elefantitos y vio que Tater le devolvía la mirada. El animal observó la picana y, aunque tal vez fuera cosa de su imaginación, Katniss pensó que parecía decepcionado.

Cuando Brutus se marchó, ella se acercó a los animalitos tosiendo para no sorprenderlos. Ellos levantaron la cabeza y se removieron inquietos al ver lo que llevaba en la mano. Bam abrió la boca y emitió un fuerte barrito de tristeza.

Debían de estar acostumbrados a que les dieran descargas eléctricas. Katniss pensó lo mucho que comenzaba a desagradarle Brutus Martin. Más que incrementar la confianza en sí misma, la picana hacía que se sintiera incómoda. No importaba lo mucho que le asustaran los animales, jamás podría hacerles daño, así que dejó el artilugio detrás de una bala de heno.

Miró con anhelo la caravana de Peeta. Sólo tres días antes la había considerado repugnante, pero ahora le parecía el lugar más acogedor del mundo. Se recordó a sí misma que si había podido limpiar el remolque, también podía sobrevivir a eso.

Se acercó a las bestias de nuevo, esta vez sin la picana. Ellos la observaron durante un momento. Satisfechos de que ella ya no supusiera una amenaza, se dedicaron a remover el heno.

Todos salvo Tater. ¿Sería cosa de su imaginación o él le estaba realmente sonriendo? ¿Y no tenía esa sonrisa cierto toque diabólico?

—Elefantes bonitos. Elefantitos b-bonitos —canturreó ella. —Katniss es buena. Katniss es muuuuuy buena.

Pebbies y Bam levantaron la cabeza y se miraron el uno al otro, y ella hubiera jurado que incluso habían puesto los ojos en blanco. Tater, mientras tanto, levantó un fardo de heno y lo dejó caer sobre su lomo. Aunque los demás elefantes continuaron observándola, Tater no estaba molesto por la presencia de la joven. Parecía el más sociable de todos.

El animal dejó caer otro fardo de heno sobre su lomo. Katniss se acercó unos pasos más, hasta que sólo hubo tres metros entre ellos. Tater comenzó a resollar en la paja.

—Tater bonito. Tater es un elefantito muy bonito. —Se acercó a él unos centímetros más, susurrándole tonterías como si fuera un bebé de verdad. —Niño bonito. Sé bueno. — Comenzó a temblarle la voz. —Tater tiene que ser más educado. —Estaba tan cerca que podía palmearle la trompa, y Katniss sintió la piel húmeda y pegajosa por el sudor. —A Tater le gusta Katniss. Katniss es amiga de Tater. —Alargó la mano lentamente, obligándose a hacerlo centímetro a centímetro, diciéndose a sí misma que los elefantes no comían personas, tan sólo... «¡Zas!»

El elefantito le plantó la trompa en el pecho y la tiró al suelo. La joven cayó con tal fuerza que vio las estrellas. El dolor le subió por el costado izquierdo. La vista se le aclaró justo a tiempo de observar cómo el elefante levantaba la trompa y emitía un grito de inequívoca victoria.

Katniss se quedó allí sentada, demasiado deprimida para levantarse. Las florecitas de las sandalias centelleaban como estrellas plateadas ante sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Enobaria Quest la miraba desde detrás de unas gafas de sol. Enobaria llevaba un ceñido top blanco, unos pantalones cortos a juego y un cinturón de color lavanda. Cargaba sobre la cadera a un bebé de pelo oscuro, un niño que Katniss recordaba haber visto con uno de los hermanos Tolea y su mujer. Enobaria bajó la mirada hacia ella, luego se colocó las gafas de sol en la coronilla, retirándose el pelo lo suficiente para dejar a la vista unos pendientes púrpura con brillantes en forma de estrellas.

Katniss esperaba ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Enobaria, pero sólo vio satisfacción. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tan hundida que la mujer ni siquiera la consideraba una amenaza.

—¿De dónde demonios te ha sacado Peeta?

Negando con la cabeza, Enobaria pasó por encima de los pies de Katniss, para acercarse aTater y acariciarle la tropa.

—Eres un pequeño demonio, ¿verdad, colega? ¿A que es un diablillo, Theo? —dijo Enobaria, agarrando el pie del niño.

Katniss había sido derrotada por todos y ya no pudo soportarlo más. En lo que a ella concernía, el trabajo había terminado por ese día, y había sobrevivido a duras penas. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la caravana. En ese momento vio a Peeta. Demasiado cansada para volver a enfrentarse a él, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a deambular por el recinto del circo.

Se cruzó con dos de las animadoras, pero le dieron la espalda. Uno de los payasos fingió no verla. Katniss necesitaba con urgencia un cigarrillo.

Dio un respingo cuando un potente chillido surcó el aire. La joven giró la cabeza con rapidez y vio a Frankie cerca de uno de los camiones de la mano de Venia. La señaló y chilló de nuevo. Venia lo tomó en brazos y, sin dirigirle la palabra a Katniss, se alejó.

Katniss se sintió fatal. El mensaje era claro. La habían declarado una paria.

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró delante de la casa de fieras. La puerta de lona estaba levantada y todos los animales estaban dentro menos Sinjun, cuya jaula aún se encontraba a pleno sol. El animal bajó las orejas cuando ella se acercó, y la miró con desdén. La noche anterior había estado demasiado oscuro para ver en qué condiciones se encontraba la jaula, pero ahora podía ver lo sucia que estaba. Snow era quien se encardaba de cuidar a los animales, pero estaba claro que éstos ocupaban el último lugar en su lista de tareas.

El tigre clavó los ojos en ella y Katniss no pudo apartar la mirada de él. La noche anterior el pelaje a rayas parecía brillar bajo los reflectores, pero ahora el animal parecía flaco y sucio. La joven miró fijamente aquellos misteriosos iris azules y, al cabo de unos segundos, se sintió muy sofocada.

El sudor le cubría el hueco de la garganta y los brazos. Tenía la cara congestionada y los pechos mojados. Nunca había sentido tanto calor. Quiso desnudarse por completo y meterse en una piscina de agua helada. Tenía un calor insoportable. Sabía que el ardor no provenía de ella sino del tigre.

—Aquí estás.

Katniss volvió la cabeza y vio que Peeta se acercaba a ella. La miró de arriba abajo y se quedó helada bajo el impacto de esos ojos fríos e impersonales.

—Aún te queda algo de tiempo libre antes de la función —dijo. —¿Por qué no vas a ducharte y luego cenamos algo?

—¿La función?

—Ya sabes que es parte de tu trabajo.

—Pero no esta noche. Es imposible que pueda hacer nada esta noche. ¡Mírame!

Mientras la observaba, Peeta casi se rindió. La parte más decente de sí mismo le exigía que la dejara en paz por esa noche. Estaba pálida debido al agotamiento y tan sucia que era imposible reconocerla. El único rastro de cosméticos en su cara era la mancha de rímel bajo los ojos. Su pequeña boca tenía un gesto de tristeza y Peeta pensó que nunca había estado en presencia de alguien que estuviera tan a punto de quebrarse.

Sintió una renuente chispa de admiración ante el hecho de que ella estuviera todavía en pie. Por la forma que había manejado la pala supo lo difícil que le había resultado todo aquello. La joven lo había dejado sorprendido. Por desgracia, aquella pequeña rebelión sólo había prolongado lo inevitable.

¿Por qué no se rendía? No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para llegar hasta allí, pero sí que acabaría por ceder, y se negaba a torturarla más. Luchó contra esa debilidad interior que lo impulsaba a ablandarse, sabiendo que sería una crueldad presionarla. Pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que Katniss aceptara la verdad.

Se recordó con firmeza que era una ladrona y que, a pesar de las circunstancias, no podía perdonárselo.

—La primera función es a las seis. Saldrás con los elefantes.

—Pero...

Se fijó en que ella tenía un corte en la palma de la mano y se la agarró con rapidez para examinarla.

—¿Cuánto hace que te vacunaste del tétanos? Lo miró sin comprender.

—La vacuna del tétanos. Por la infección.

Ella parpadeó; estaba tan agotada que él tuvo que resistir el deseo de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la caravana. Peeta no quiso pensar lo que sería sentir ese menudo y suave cuerpo entre sus brazos. Si no hubiera robado ese dinero, hubieran pasado la noche anterior en la misma cama, pero al ver lo que había hecho, él se había enfurecido tanto que no había confiado en sí mismo para tocarla. No había deseado tocarla.

—¿Cuándo te has vacunado del tétanos? —repitió el bruscamente. Ella se miró el corte.

—El año pasado. Me corté en el yate de Biffy Brougenhaus.

«Santo Dios.» ¿Cómo podía estar casado con una mujer que conocía a alguien llamado Biffy Brougenhaus? Al diablo con ella.

—Échate un poco de antiséptico —le espetó— y procura estar lista a tiempo para la función o también te encargarás del remolque del caballo.

Mientras la miraba, el semblante de Peeta se endureció todavía más. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su sentido de la justicia, pero ella lo hacía sentir como un matón malhumorado. Otro punto más en contra de ella.

Katniss sobrevivió a la función, básicamente porque el cansancio la había entumecido de tal manera que no le dio vergüenza aparecer en público vestida con el minúsculo maillot rojo. Aunque Peeta le había dicho que desfilaría con los elefantes, había ocupado un lugar algo más atrás, como si fuera un miembro de los Tolea Voladores.

Se había obligado a ducharse, algo que le había resultado muy doloroso por los arañazos que le cubrían los brazos. Se lavó y secó el pelo y se maquilló más de lo habitual siguiendo las instrucciones de Peeta. Entre ambas funciones, se quedó dormida en la caravana con un sándwich de mantequilla de maní en la mano. Si él no la hubiera despertado se habría perdido la segunda función.

Al finalizar, Brutus la detuvo cuando salía por la puerta de los artistas.

—Snow necesita que le eches una mano para subir a los elefantitos al camión.

Snow no parecía necesitar ayuda, pero ése era su trabajo y ella no quería que Peeta le echara nada en cara.

—No seré de mucha ayuda —dijo ella.

—Tienen que acostumbrarse a ti, eso es todo.

Katniss se puso una bata azul de Peeta que había encontrado colgada en la percha del cuarto de baño. Aunque se enrolló las mangas, todavía le quedaba enorme, pero era apropiada para preservar su pudor.

Al ver que los elefantitos salían en ese momento por la puerta trasera, Katniss se acercó a Snow.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No te pasees por delante de ellos, todavía les pones nerviosos.

Se puso detrás de Snow, a varios metros de distancia de los elefantes. No tuvo ningún problema en reconocer a Tater dado que era el más pequeño de los cuatro; recordaba de sobra el golpe que le había dado y lo miró con resentimiento mientras él trotaba detrás de Puddin tomado de su cola. Cuando llegaron a la estaca, Snow los ató con una correa.

—Ven aquí, Bam. Acércate Katniss, así aprenderás cómo se hace.

Katniss estaba tan atenta a lo que él estaba haciendo con Bam que no se dio cuenta de que Tater se había acercado a ella por detrás, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo húmedo, suave como una caricia, por el lateral de su cuello. Dio un gritito y saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de la trompa extendida del elefante.

El elefantito la miró con un brillo testarudo en los ojos, se acercó a ella y alargó la trompa de nuevo. Demasiado tensa para moverse, Katniss se quedó mirando las fosas nasales de la trompa que cada segundo estaban más cerca de ella.

—Tater b-bonito. Elefantito b-bonito. —Emitió un chillido asustado cuando Tater le metió la trompa por el cuello, abriéndole la bata. —Snow... —gritó.

Snow la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Te has puesto perfume?

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Tater le pasó la trompa con delicadeza por detrás de la oreja.

—A Tater le vuelven loco los perfumes de mujer.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —dijo con voz entrecortada. Snow la miró sin entender qué le preguntaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿A T-Tater?

—Pues no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Se oyó una risa entrecortada.

—Es probable que quiera desmayarse, ¿verdad, Katniss?

Peeta apareció justo detrás de ella y la joven intentó mostrar valor.

—No... no exactamente.

—Es por el perfume. —Alargó la mano y acarició a Puddin. Tater, mientras tanto, emitió un barrito de alegría y metió la punta de la trompa por el cuello de la bata, hasta la base de la garganta de Katniss.

—N-nadie me dijo que no usara perfume. —Para sorpresa de la joven, el elefantito bajó más la trompa, hacia las llamas que dibujaban las lentejuelas rojas que cubrían el corpiño del maillot. Recordó que también se había puesto perfume entre los pechos.

—Peeta... —le imploró. —Me va a tocar... me va a tocar... —la trompa de Tater alcanzó su meta. —¡Los pechos! —gritó.

—Tienes razón. —Peeta palmeó la trompa y la apartó a un lado. —Ya basta, amiguito. Eso es de mi propiedad.

Katniss estaba tan asombrada por aquella declaración que no notó que Tater retrocedía. Snow soltó una risita jadeante y señaló al elefante con la cabeza.

—Parece que Tater se ha enamorado.

—Eso me temo—repuso Peeta.

—¿De mí? —Katniss miró a los dos hombres con incredulidad.

—¿Ves a alguien más? —contestó Peeta.

Lo cierto era que el elefante le estaba lanzando una mirada conmovedora.

—Pero si me odia. Esta tarde me golpeó y me tiró al suelo.

—Esta tarde no llevabas perfume.

Snow se levantó y le crujieron las rodillas. Se acercó al elefantito.

—Ven, chico. La joven no está interesada.

Mientras Snow lo alejaba de allí, Tater le lanzó por encima del hombro una mirada de adolescente enamorado. Katniss no sabía si sentir temor o agradecimiento por gustarle al menos a alguien de ese horrible circo.

Esa noche se quedó dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Oyó entre sueños que Peeta entraba en la caravana unas horas más tarde y notó que le cubría los hombros con la manta mientras volvía a dormirse.


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss estaba sobre la rampa del camión a las diez de la mañana siguiente. Tenía los músculos de las piernas agarrotados y le dolían a cada paso que daba. Además sentía como si le hubieran estirado los brazos en un potro de tortura.

—Lo siento, Snow. Me he quedado dormida.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba la noche anterior, se había despertado a eso de las tres de la madrugada tras un sueño en el que Peeta y ella navegaban en una barca rosa con forma de cisne por un anticuado túnel del amor. Peeta la besaba y la miraba con tal ternura que ella se había sentido como si su cuerpo se fundiera con la barca, con el agua y con el propio Peeta. Había sido esa sensación lo que la había despertado y lo que la había hecho reflexionar, tumbada en el sofá, sobre el doloroso contraste entre aquel bello sueño y la realidad de su matrimonio.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia explanada de High Point, en Carolina del Norte, el remolque que transportaba a los elefantes aún no había aparecido, y se había metido en la camioneta para echar una siesta. Dos horas después, se había despertado con el cuello rígido y dolor de cabeza.

Desde lo alto de la rampa vio que Snow casi había terminado de retirar el estiércol del camión. La sensación de alivio se mezcló con una punzada de culpabilidad. Ése era su trabajo.

—Deja que siga yo.

—Lo peor ya está hecho. —Habló como un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo peor de la vida.

—Lo siento, no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Él sorbió por la nariz y la miró como diciendo que se lo creería cuando lo viera.

Desde donde estaba, Katniss tenía una amplia vista de la nueva localización del circo, situado entre un Pizza Hut y una gasolinera. Según le había dicho Peeta, la mayor parte de los miembros del circo preferían instalarse en un terreno liso y asfaltado, aunque eso significara tener que reparar antes de marcharse todos los agujeros que hicieran para clavar las estacas.

Oyendo de fondo el rítmico golpeteo de los hombres que montaban el circo, miró hacia atrás y vio a Prim sentada en una silla delante de su caravana. Enobaria estaba de pie detrás de ella haciéndole una trenza. También había visto cómo la dueña del circo echaba una mano a los trabajadores y ayudaba a levantarse al pequeño de los Lipscomb, de seis años, cuando se caía. Enobaria Quest era una mujer llena de contradicciones: con Katniss se comportaba como una bruja malvada, pero con todos los demás era una persona muy amable.

Sintió que le tiraban del pantalón. Cuando bajó la vista vio que era la trompa de Tater, que estaba al pie de la rampa, mirándola con adoración a través de unas pestañas ridículamente rizadas.

Snow se burló de ella.

—Tu novio ha venido a verte.

—Pues se va a llevar un chasco. No me he puesto perfume.

—Supongo que tendrá que acercarse más para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Llévalo con los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que darles de beber. El pincho está allí dijo, señalando con la cabeza el objeto apoyado contra el camión.

Ella miró el pincho con autentica aversión. Al fondo de la rampa, Tater barritó y giró sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera llamándola. Luego se detuvo, y levantó una pata tras otra como si fuera un bebé pataleando. O mucho se equivocaba Kantniss o todo eso era por ella.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Tater? ¿No te das cuenta del miedo que me das?

Armándose de valor, se acercó al fondo de la rampa mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una zanahoria mustia que había encontrado en la nevera. Esperaba que la siguiera al ver que iba a alimentarlo, y le ofreció la hortaliza con una mano temblorosa.

El animalito alargó la trompa y olisqueó la zanahoria con delicadeza, haciéndole cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Ella retrocedió un paso, utilizando la zanahoria como cebo para llevarlo con los demás. Tater se la arrebató de la mano y se la llevó a la boca.

Katniss observó con aprensión la mano ahora vacía mientras el alargaba la trompa hacia ella otra vez.

—N-no tengo más.

Pero no era comida lo que él quería; era perfume.

Metió la trompa por el cuello de la camiseta de Katniss buscando el olor que tanto le gustaba.

—Amiguito... lo siento... yo...

¡Zas! Con un dramático barrito, Tater le dio un golpe con la trompa y la tiró al suelo. Katniss gritó. Al mismo tiempo, Tater levantó la cabeza y volvió a barritar, anunciando al mundo la profunda traición de la que acababa de ser objeto: ¡Katniss no llevaba perfume!

—Katniss, ¿estás bien? —Peeta apareció de la nada y se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

—Estoy bien. —Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en la cadera.

—¡Maldita sea! No puedes dejar que este animal continúe haciéndote eso. Enobaria me ha dicho que ayer también te tiró.

Por supuesto, Enobaria no había podido resistirse a dejar pasar algo como eso, pensó Katniss, tensándose al cambiar de postura.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Brutus se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —les dijo.

Katniss soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo vio agarrar el pincho.

—¡No! ¡No le pegues! Ha sido culpa mía. Yo... —Ignorando el dolor, se obligó a ponerse de pie y se interpuso de un salto entre Brutus y Tater, pero llegó demasiado tarde.

Horrorizada, observó cómo Brutus golpeaba al elefantito en aquel lugar sensible detrás de la oreja. Tater soltó un agudo chillido y retrocedió. Brutus se acercó de nuevo a él, levantando el pincho para propinarle un segundo golpe.

—Ya basta, Brutus.

Katniss no oyó las suaves palabras de advertencia de Peeta porque ya se había lanzado sobre la espalda de Brutus.

—¡No vuelvas a pegarle! —con un grito de indignación, intentó arrebatarle el pincho.

Alarmado, Brutus tropezó, y tras recuperar el equilibrio, soltó una maldición y se dio la vuelta. Katniss no pudo sujetarse a sus hombros y sintió que se resbalaba. Pero en vez de caer al sucio fango por segunda vez ese día, Peeta la atrapó en sus brazos.

—Ya te tengo.

Enobaria se acercó con rapidez.

—Por el amor de Dios, Peeta, hay periodistas en el recinto.

Mientras la dejaba en el suelo, Katniss se preparó para sufrir una bronca de Peeta. Pero para su sorpresa, Peeta se volvió hacia Brutus.

—Creo que Tater ha captado el mensaje la primera vez. Brutus se puso rígido.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada más peligroso que un elefante se vuelva contra sus adiestradores.

Katniss no pudo morderse la lengua.

—¡Es sólo un bebé! Y fue culpa mía. No me he puesto perfume y se enfadó conmigo.

—Cállate, Katniss —dijo Peeta con suavidad.

—Tu bebé pesa una tonelada —dijo Brutus apretando los labios. —No dejaré que ninguno de los que trabaja conmigo se ponga sentimental con los animales. No podemos correr riesgos. Actuando de esa manera pones en peligro la vida de la gente; los animales tienen que saber quién manda.

Katniss dejó salir toda su frustración.

—¡Las vidas de los animales también tienen valor! Tater no pidió que lo encerraran en un circo. No pidió que lo llevaran por todo el país en un remolque maloliente, ni que le ataran para ser exhibido delante de personas ignorantes. Dios no creó a los elefantes para que hicieran equilibrios sobre sus patas. Los creó para que vagaran libres.

Enobaria se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja con ironía.

—Ya la veo tirando pintura roja a los abrigos de piel. Peeta, controla a tu esposa o la echaré de mi circo.

Ni el más mínimo atisbo de emoción cruzó por la cara de Peeta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Enobaria.

—Katniss es la encargada de los elefantes. Por lo que he visto, sólo cumplía con su trabajo.

A Katniss casi se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Sería posible que su marido la estuviera defendiendo?

El placer de la joven se desvaneció cuando él se volvió hacia ella, señalando con la cabeza el remolque de los elefantes.

—Se está haciendo tarde y aún no lo has limpiado con la manguera. Vuelve al trabajo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y, deseando que los tres se fueran al infierno, volvió a su tarea. Sabía que los animales que viajaban con el circo debían estar bajo control, pero la idea de que estaban siendo obligados a comportarse en contra de su naturaleza, le molestaba. Tal vez encontrara tan perturbadora su situación porque sentía que tenía algo en común con ellos. Como los animales del circo, estaba cautiva contra su voluntad y, como ellos, su guardián tenía todo el control.

Enobaria casi había llegado al vagón rojo cuando la abordó Ceaser Flickerman. A pesar de lo molesta que estaba con Ceaser, no podía negar lo apuesto que era, con aquella piel aceitunada y esos rasgos fuertes y firmes. Aunque tenía cuarenta y dos años, sólo había unas pocas hebras plateadas en el pelo rizado del acróbata y aquel atlético y poderoso cuerpo que poseía no tenía ni un ápice de grasa.

—¿Te tiras a Brutus? —preguntó él de esa manera agresiva que siempre la hacía rechinar los dientes.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que sí. Es el tipo de hombre que te gusta. Guapo y corto de entendederas.

—Vete al infierno. —La irritación de la mujer se debía al hecho de que sí se había acostado con Brutus en alguna ocasión al inicio de la temporada. Sin embargo, había perdido rápidamente el interés en él y no había sentido ganas de repetir la experiencia. No quería que nadie sospechara que el sexo ya no le interesaba tanto como antes.

—Con un tipo como Brutus siempre puedes llevar la voz cantante, ¿verdad? Mientras que con alguien como yo...

—Alguien como tú nunca podría satisfacerme. —Dirigiéndole una falsa sonrisa, le recorrió con la uña el deltoides que se marcaba bajo la camiseta. —Las chicas dicen que ya no se te levanta, ¿es cierto?

Para disgusto de Enobaria, él reaccionó a la puya con una carcajada.

—Vigila esa lengua viperina que tienes, Enobaria Quest. Un día te meterá en grandes problemas.

—Me gustan los problemas.

—Lo sé. En especial los que provocan los hombres.

Ella continuó caminando hacia el vagón rojo, pero en vez de darse por aludido y marcharse, Ceaser no tardó en ajustar su paso al de ella. Todo en él, desde la longitud de su zancada hasta el movimiento de sus hombros, anunciaba que se consideraba un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Era además un machista confeso, por lo que Enobaria siempre tenía que recordarle quién era la que mandaba. Y aun así, a pesar de todo lo que la exasperaba, era el tipo de hombre que más le gustaba. Orgulloso, trabajador y honesto. Debajo de su hosca fachada tenía una naturaleza generosa y, a diferencia de Peeta Mellark, no había en él más de lo que se veía.

La recorrió con la mirada tal y como hacía siempre. Ceaser nunca había mantenido en secreto que le gustaban las mujeres y, a pesar de que solía coquetear con las jóvenes del circo, tenía una manera de mirarla que la hacía sentir como si aún estuviera en la flor de la vida. Ella había fingido no notar la sensual cadencia de caderas de ese hombre, pues no podía olvidar que Ceaser era el hijo de un carnicero de Brooklyn sin una sola gota de sangre circense en las venas.

—Primrose y tú pasan mucho tiempo juntas últimamente —dijo él.

—Hoy le he hecho una trenza, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Ceaser la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes. Estoy hablando del tiempo que dedicas a entrenarla.

—¿Y qué?

—No quiero que la hagas albergar falsas esperanzas. Sabes que no tiene madera para ser una buena equilibrista.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad.

—¿Estás de coña? ¡He trabajado con ella desde que llegó y no ha mejorado nada!

—¿Y te parece extraño?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que podría llegar a ser buena si tú fueras un buen entrenador.

—¡No me jodas! No hay nadie que entrene mejor que yo. —Se clavó el pulgar en el pecho. —Fui yo quien le enseñó a mis hijos todo lo que saben.

—Polux y Castor son tan duros como tú. Una cosa es enseñar a dos chicos pendencieros y otra trabajar con una joven sensible. ¿Cómo va a aprender algo contigo si no haces más que decirle lo mal que lo hace?

—¿Qué demonios sabrás tú de jovencitas sensibles? Por lo que me han dicho, tu madre te amamantó con arsénico.

—Muy gracioso.

—No intentes convencerme de que tu padre se añilaba con contemplaciones cuando te enseñaba a hacer el triple salto.

—No tenía que andarse con nada. Yo ya sabía que me quería. Ceaser apretó los labios.

—¿Estás insinuando que no quiero a mi hija? Ella plantó las manos en las caderas.

—Pero ¡qué estúpido eres! ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que en este momento te necesita más como padre que como entrenador? Si dejaras de presionarla tanto, lo haría mejor.

—Vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a la jodida Arm Landers —dijo refiriéndose a la famosa columnista del Chicago Tribune.

—¡Vigila tu lengua!

—Mira quién fue a hablar. Te lo advierto, Enobaria, no me jodas con Primrose. Ya lo tiene bastante difícil en este momento sin que tú intentes ponerla en mi contra.

Y se fue rezumando animosidad.

Lo observó durante un momento, luego abrió la puerta y entró en el vagón rojo. Ceaser y ella habían chocado desde el principio, pero además existía entre ellos una poderosa atracción sexual que la hacía mantenerse en guardia. La experiencia le había enseñado a ser cauta con los hombres que elegía como amantes. El día que se casó con Owen Quest había sido el día que se había prometido a sí misma que nunca más se acostaría con un hombre al que no pudiera controlar. Tenía mala suerte con los hombres y en dos ocasiones casi la habían destruido: primero Carlos Méndez y luego, de manera más contundente, Peeta Mellark.

Había hecho pagar a Carlos Méndez por lo que le había hecho, y se recordó a sí misma que Peeta había tenido su propio castigo. Miró por la ventana y vio a Katniss Mellark forcejeando con un fardo de heno. Enobaria casi sintió lástima por ella —y la hubiera sentido de haber sido otra persona, —pero Katniss era el instrumento con el que podía castigar a Peeta. Qué humillado debía de sentirse.

Seguro que estaba embarazada, ¿por qué otra razón se hubiera casado Peeta con esa mujer? Pero a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a Peeta, el circo lo significaba todo para Enobaria, y le parecía denigrante que la sangre de los Mellark —una de las familias más famosas en la historia del circo— pasara a la siguiente generación a través de una ladronzuela. Cada vez que miraba a Katniss, Enobaria se preguntaba cómo podría haber mantenido la cabeza en alto si no se hubiera hecho pública la verdad sobre Katniss.

Tiempo después Katniss no pudo recordar cómo consiguió aguantar durante los diez días siguientes mientras el circo recorría Carolina del Norte antes de cruzar la frontera de Virginia. Durante el día Peeta y ella estaban solos en la camioneta y, cuando él se dignaba a hablarle, ella sentía como si le estuviera pinchando con carámbanos. Ni siquiera compartían las comidas. Peeta siempre se abría alguna lata de conservas mientras ella estaba en el cuarto de baño arreglándose para la función y le dejaba preparado un plato de comida mientras él se cambiaba. Nunca le preguntó qué le apetecía comer ni le pidió que cocinara, aunque ella tampoco habría tenido fuerzas para hacerlo.

Algunas veces Katniss pensaba que había soñado aquel apasionado beso que habían compartido. Ahora ni siquiera se tocaban, salvo en esas ocasiones en las que se quedaba dormida en la camioneta y se despertaba acurrucada contra él. Cuando eso ocurría se apartaba de un salto, sólo para sentir la intensa energía sexual que existía entre ellos, tan palpable como la brisa que entraba en la camioneta.

O puede que todo eso fuera cosa de su imaginación. Tal vez Peeta no se sentía atraído por ella. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar atractiva a una chica con las manos llenas de ampollas, la nariz quemada por el sol y los codos llenos de costras, que no vestía otra cosa que ropa de trabajo sucia? En algún momento de la última semana había dejado de maquillarse hasta la hora de la función. Durante el día se recogía el pelo en una coleta, con algunos rizos sueltos que le caían sobre el cuello y las mejillas. En sólo dos semanas había abandonado las costumbres de toda una vida.

Ni siquiera sabía quién era cuando se miraba en el espejo.

Siempre estaba cansada. Se quedaba dormida en el sofá antes de medianoche, pero luego, una vez que Peeta entraba en la caravana, le resultaba imposible volver a dormirse. Daba igual lo que hiciera, daba vueltas durante horas hasta que finalmente caía en un sueño intranquilo y se despertaba sin haber descansado. Se sentía agotada, confundida e increíblemente sola.

Como todos creían que era una ladrona, continuaban haciendo todo lo posible para evitarla y, por otro lado, tampoco había mejorado la relación con los elefantes. Tater todavía se comportaba como si lo hubiera traicionado. Varias veces llegó a considerar la posibilidad de ponerse perfume, pero la asustaba todavía más el cariño del elefantito que su odio. Cuando Brutus y Snow estaban cerca, el animal la dejaba tranquila, pero, si no estaban a la vista, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para arrojarla al suelo; la derribó tantas veces que Katniss tenía magulladuras por todas partes.

Los otros elefantes se dieron cuenta enseguida de que era una presa fácil y la convirtieron en el blanco de todas sus travesuras. La rociaban con agua, le chillaban y la tiraban al suelo si se acercaba demasiado. Lo peor era ver cómo esperaban a que se aproximara a ellos antes de divertirse a su costa. Brutus le decía que, como se negaba a usar el pincho, tenía lo que se merecía y que jamás vencería.

Aunque se mantuvo alejada de Sinjun y averiguó más cosas de él por lo que les oyó a los demás. Era un tigre viejo, tenía unos dieciocho años y fama de arisco. Según Snow, ninguno de

sus entrenadores había conseguido ganar su confianza, y todos lo consideraban imprevisible y peligroso.

Como su marido.

Peeta la confundía de tal manera que no sabía qué pensar de él. Tan pronto se comportaba como un monstruo sádico como aparecía por el camión de los elefantes con unos nuevos guantes de trabajo para ella o una gorra de béisbol para que no se quemara con el sol. Y, más de una vez, llegó justo a tiempo de bajar una carretilla cargada de estiércol por la rampa antes de que Katniss tuviera ocasión de hacerlo. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo parecía sentir pena por ella.

Era un día insoportablemente cálido para estar sólo a mediados de mayo. La temperatura superaba los treinta y cinco grados y la espesa humedad dificultaba la respiración. De nuevo instalaron el circo en un aparcamiento, en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Richmond, y el asfalto negro intensificaba el calor. Los elefantes ya habían conseguido tirar a Katniss dos veces ese día y, la segunda vez, se raspó el codo. Para empeorar las cosas, todos los miembros del circo parecían disfrutar de un tiempo de relax excepto ella.

Ceaser y Perry Lipscomb estaban sentados a la sombra del toldo de la caravana Airstream de la familia Flickerman, tomando una cerveza fría y escuchando un partido de béisbol en la radio. Venia se rociaba con agua mientras él tomaba el sol recostada en una silla con el último ejemplar del Cosmopolitan en las manos. Incluso Snow echaba una siesta a la sombra.

—¡Katniss, mueve el culo y ocúpate del heno! —le ordenó Brutus a gritos desde la puerta de la caravana de los equilibristas, luego rodeó los hombros de Cashmere con el brazo. Algunas veces, desde que se habían enfrentado por el pincho, Brutus la trataba con hostilidad. Le encargaba los trabajos más duros, y la hacía trabajar durante horas interminables, hasta que llegaba Peeta y le decía que ya había sido suficiente por ese día.

Cuando comenzó a mover el heno, le ardía cada músculo del cuerpo. Tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor y roto en el hombro; sus vaqueros parecían no haber visto una lavadora en semanas, y la suciedad, el heno y el abono se le pegaban a cada centímetro de su húmeda piel. Tenía el pelo enredado y las uñas tan quebradas como su espíritu.

Al otro lado del recinto, Enobaria tomaba un refresco y se pintaba las uñas de los pies. A Katniss le goteaba el sudor por los ojos, haciendo que le picaran, pero tenía las manos demasiado sucias para enjugarse la cara.

—¿Quieres apresurarte, Katniss? —gritó Brutus, mientras Cashmere soltaba una risita tonta.

—Está entrando otra carga.

Algo dentro de Katniss explotó. Estaba harta de ser el chivo expiatorio de todos. Estaba cansada de que los elefantes la tiraran y de que los seres humanos la despreciaran.

—¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que lo hagas tú mismo! —Arrojó al suelo el rastrillo y se alejó con paso airado. Ya había tenido suficiente. Iba a buscar a Peeta y a exigirle que le comprara ese billete de avión. Nada podía ser tan malo como eso.

Un gran rugido resonó en el recinto. En ese momento, le comenzó a arder la piel y su deshidratada garganta clamó por agua. Vio una manguera enganchada al camión del agua, que serpenteaba hasta la zona de las fieras. Corrió hacia ella, presa del pánico porque jamás se había sentido tan acalorada.

Una vez más oyó el rugido, y le sorprendió ver a Sinjun en su jaula cociéndose bajo el sol. Oleadas de calor rebotaban contra el asfalto, y las rayas naranjas y negras del tigre parecían brillar débilmente.

No todos los animales estaban debajo de la carpa de las fieras. Algunos estaban en una pequeña zona cercada entre la carpa de los animales y el circo. Chester, un camello de aspecto enfermizo, no estaba demasiado lejos de allí, al lado de Lollipop, una llama de ojos somnolientos. Un gran toldo de nailon blanco, un tanto gastado, les daba sombra; pero nada protegía a Sinjun del sol inclemente que lo golpeaba a través de los barrotes de la jaula. Igual que ella, Sinjun parecía haber sido escogido para que los demás abusaran de él.

El animal clavó los ojos en Katniss con amarga resignación, sin siquiera molestarse en mover las orejas. Detrás de él, la llama emitió un sonido extraño, pero el camello no le hizo ni caso. El calor del asfalto traspasaba la suela de las deportivas de Katniss y le quemaba los pies. Le goteaba el sudor entre los pechos. Los ojos de Sinjun le taladraron el alma. «Calor. Tengo calor.»

Katniss odiaba ese lugar donde los animales se exhibían en jaulas. El extraño sonido de la llama reverberó en sus oídos. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto por el olor a moho del toldo de nailon. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, intentando alejarse del sol, y de esos tristes animales, del horrible calor y de ese olor nauseabundo. Pisó un charco. Miró hacia abajo y vio una fuga en la manguera que llevaba el agua al abrevadero.

Sin ni siquiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo, corrió hacia donde la manguera se conectaba a la boquilla de latón. La tomó y cortó el flujo del agua. Hasta que sólo cayeron unas gotas en sus manos.

Entrecerró los ojos ante el resplandor que se reflejaba en el sucio toldo blanco y sintió los ojos de Sinjun quemándola, derritiéndole la piel.

«Calor. Tengo tanto calor.»

Katniss miró el agua fría que le goteaba en las manos. Accionó la boquilla de nuevo, levantó la manguera y comenzó a rociar agua fría en la jaula de tigre.

¡Sí!

Al momento sintió el alivio del animal en su propio cuerpo.

—¡Eh! —Snow se acercó a ella corriendo tan deprisa como sus artríticas rodillas se lo permitían. —¡Detente, Katniss! Para de una vez, ¿me has oído?

El tigre le enseñó los dientes al anciano. Katniss se giró con rapidez y lanzó el chorro de agua fría al hombre, mojándole la mugrienta camisa de trabajo.

—¡No te acerques! Snow se detuvo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vas a matar al tigre! A los felinos no les gusta el agua.

Volvió a dirigir el chorro al tigre y sintió un fresco alivio en los huesos, como si estuviera mojándose ella misma.

—A éste sí.

—¡Te he dicho que te detengas! No puedes hacer eso.

—A Sinjun le gusta. Míralo, Snow.

Cierto, en vez de alejarse del agua, el tigre se recreaba en ella, permaneciendo inmóvil bajo el chorro. Mientras continuaba mojando al felino, Katniss quiso decirle a Snow que eso no habría sido necesario si él hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo, pero sabía que el pobre hombre no podía hacer más de lo que hacía y se mordió la lengua.

—¡Dame eso!

Brutus se había plantado detrás de ella y alargó el brazo para quitarle la manguera de la mano. Pero Katniss ya estaba harta de Brutus Martin y no dejó que se la arrebatara.

El agua cambió de dirección. Katniss soltó un jadeo al sentir toda la fuerza del chorro en la cara, pero no soltó la manguera.

Él le retorció la muñeca.

—¡Detente, Katniss! Dame la manguera.

El rugido enloquecido de Sinjun vibró a través del pesado aire de la tarde, ahogando por completo el alboroto habitual del circo. La jaula tembló cuando Sinjun lanzó su enorme cuerpo contra los barrotes, casi como si estuviera intentando llegar a Brutus para protegerla. Alarmado, el domador soltó la muñeca de Katniss y se volvió hacia los rugidos.

Sinjun aplanó las orejas contra la cabeza y le siseó al hombre. Katniss le arrancó de un tirón la manguera.

—Condenado tigre loco —masculló Brutus. —Alguien debería haberlo doblegado hace años.

Katniss envió otro chorro de agua a la jaula. Con más seguridad de la que sentía, le dijo:

—No le gusta que te metas conmigo.

—Mira eso, Brutus —dijo Snow. —A ese cabrón le gusta el agua.

—¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

Todos se volvieron hacía Peeta, que se acercaba a ellos. Katniss se limpió los ojos con la manga de la camisa sucia mientras seguía apuntando el chorro de agua hacia la jaula del tigre.

—Katniss ha decidido duchar a Sinjun —dijo Brutus.

—¿Duchar a Sinjun? —Peeta la observó con esos inescrutables ojos rusos.

—Sinjun tenía calor —explicó ella débilmente. —Quería que lo refrescara.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él?

Katniss estaba demasiado agotada para responder. Además, ¿cómo podía explicarle que Sinjun se había comunicado con ella? Ni siquiera ella podía comprender esa especie de conexión mística que parecía tener con el tigre.

Dirigió el chorro del agua al barro que se había acumulado en el fondo de la jaula.

—Estas jaulas están asquerosas. Habría que limpiarlas con más frecuencia. Snow se mostró ofendido.

—Yo no puedo con todo. Si crees que las jaulas están asquerosas, quizá deberías limpiarlas tú misma.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Sólo unos minutos antes, había decidido irse de allí, y ahora se ofrecía voluntaria para echarse más trabajo a la espalda. ¿Cómo iba a poder encargarse de otra tarea si casi no lograba terminar las que le asignaban?

Peeta frunció el ceño.

—Katniss, tú ya haces demasiado. Apenas te mantienes en pie y no quiero que hagas nada más.

La joven ya estaba un poco harta de que su marido le dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer.

—Ya he dicho que lo haría, y lo haré. Ahora, a menos que Brutus y tú quieran acabar tan mojados como Snow, será mejor que me dejen sola.

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Peeta. Brutus la presionó más.

—Katnisss no consigue siquiera terminar las tareas que le asigno. ¿Cómo se va a ocupar también de las fieras?

—No lo hará —dijo Peeta firmemente.

—Lo haré.

—Katniss...

—No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer en mi tiempo libre.

—No tienes tiempo libre —le recordó.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que trabajar más rápido.

Él la miró durante un buen rato. Katniss vio brillar en sus ojos algo que no pudo comprender del todo. ¿Un poco de reconocimiento? ¿Un atisbo de respeto?

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó él.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura de saber lo que haces? Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Una emoción que casi parecía ternura brilló en los ojos de Peeta, pero desapareció tan pronto como éste asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Deacuerdo, estarás a prueba durante unos días. Puedes trabajar aquí un par de horas a primera hora de la mañana y luego te encargarás de hacer lo que te mande Brutus.

Snow comenzó a protestar.

—¡Pero necesito ayuda! ¡No puedo hacerlo todo yo solo!

—Tampoco puede hacerlo Katniss —dijo Peeta en voz baja. Sorprendida, la joven clavó los ojos en él. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Algo más?

Katniss acababa de recordar que le daban miedo los animales, pero no era el momento de sacar el tema a colación y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, serás tú quien se ocupe de las fieras.

Mientras Peeta se alejaba, Katniss pensó que cada vez que lo consideraba el malo de la película, él la sorprendía. También se dio cuenta de que ya no le daba miedo. No de verdad. Peeta tenía unas reglas duras y, para Katniss, injustas, pero siempre se ceñía a ellas y Katniss no podía imaginárselo comprometiéndose en algo en lo que no creyera.

Durante las horas siguientes, regó las jaulas con la manguera y limpió la porquería acumulada mientras intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada posible de los animales. Cuando por fin terminó, estaba incluso más sucia que cuando empezó, dado que se había añadido barro a la mugre que la cubría.

Convenció a uno de los trabajadores para que moviera la jaula de Sinjun a la sombra, luego le puso heno limpio a Chester y a Lollipop. El camello intentó patearla, pero la llama se mantuvo tranquila, y cuando Katniss miró los ojos somnolientos de Lollipop, decidió que por fin había encontrado un animal que le gustaba.

—Eres toda una dama, Lollipop. Nos vamos a llevar muy bien. La llama movió los belfos y le lanzó un escupitajo maloliente. Eso era gratitud, sí señor.


	11. Chapter 11

A Peeta nada le había dado tanta lástima como su pobre esposa cabeza hueca. Le dio la espalda a la cazuela de chile que estaba cocinando y la observó entrar en la caravana, con la ropa tan sucia que podría haber salido de una pocilga. Briznas de heno y restos de comida para anímales se pegaban a lo que le quedaba de coleta. Tenía los brazos salpicados de barro y olía que apestaba.

Como Peeta también había sido el blanco de la llama más de una vez, reconoció el olor.

—¿También has tenido un encontronazo con Lollipop? Ella masculló algo indescifrable y se dirigió al donnicker. Peeta sonrió y volvió a remover el chile.

—No te he entendido. ¿Qué has dicho?

La respuesta de la joven tuvo el acento bien educado de alguien acostumbrado a las cosas buenas de la vida.

—Vete a freír espárragos. —Y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Él se rio entre dientes.

—¿Ha sido tu primer encuentro con una llama? Ella no contestó.

Peeta echó otra cucharada de pimienta picante, añadió salsa caliente a la mezcla y la probó. Demasiado suave.

No se oía ningún sonido en el baño, ni siquiera el del agua. Con el ceño fruncido, dejó la salsa picante al fuego.

—¿Katniss? —Como ella no respondió, él se acercó al baño y llamó a la puerta. —¿Katniss? ¿Te pasa algo?

Nada.

Giró la manija y la vio inmóvil, delante del espejo, con las lágrimas cayéndole en silencio por las mejillas mientras miraba su propio reflejo.

Peeta notó un extraño sentimiento de ternura en su interior.

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

Ella no se movió, las lágrimas continuaron deslizándosele por las mejillas.

—No es que nunca haya sido tan guapa como mi madre, pero ahora estoy horrible.

En lugar de irritarlo, ver que ella había perdido cualquier rastro de vanidad le tocó la fibra sensible.

—Yo creo que eres muy hermosa, cara de ángel, incluso cuando estás sucia. Pero te sentirás mejor después de ducharte.

Katniss no se movió. Seguía con la mirada clavada en el espejo mientras las lágrimas le caían por la barbilla.

Él se agachó a su lado, le levantó un pie y le quitó la deportiva y el calcetín. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

—Por favor, vete. —Katniss lo dijo con la misma dignidad muda que él había observado en ella durante los últimos diez días mientras se concentraba en completar una tarea tras otra.

—Estás ayudándome porque estoy llorando de nuevo, pero sólo lloro porque estoy cansada. Lo siento. No me hagas caso.

—Ni siquiera he notado que estuvieras llorando. —Peeta se arrodilló ante ella y le abrió la cremallera de los vaqueros y, tras vacilar un momento, se los deslizó por las caderas. Cuando los bajó por las delgadas piernas de la joven, Peeta sintió una punzada de deseo y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista del tentador triángulo de las bragas color verde menta que llevaba puestas.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a poder mantener las manos alejadas de ella? Durante la última semana y media Katniss había estado tan cansada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero él sólo había podido pensar en su suave y flexible cuerpo. Había llegado a un punto en el que no podía mirarla sin ponerse duro, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. Le gustaba tener todos los aspectos de su vida bajo control y ése se le escapaba de las manos.

Incluso para una mujer que hubiera crecido en el circo hubiera sido demasiado duro hacer todo lo que le había ordenado hacer a Katniss. Se había convencido de que sólo era cuestión de días —por no decir horas— que ella tirase la toalla y se fuera. Y querría poder estar seguro de que no la tocaría, por lo menos no como deseaba hacerlo. Mantener relaciones sexuales en ese momento sólo complicaría una situación ya de por sí complicada, y por eso no importaba lo mucho que la deseara, tenía que dejarla en paz.

Pero Katniss seguía sin darse por vencida y él no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse alejado. Cuando se metía en la cama por la noche, era tan consciente de ella acurrucada en el sofá, a tan sólo unos metros de él, que tenía dificultades para quedarse dormido. Y el simple hecho de verla durante el día hacía imposible que se concentrara en su trabajo.

¿Por qué no se había rendido? Era delicada. Débil. No hacía más que llorar. Y, al mismo tiempo, había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a Brutus Martin y defender a esas pobres y tristes criaturas de la casa de fieras. Katniss Everdeen Mellark no era la joven pusilánime que él había supuesto.

Que no hubiera resultado ser como él creía lo irritaba casi tanto como el doloroso efecto que tenía sobre su cuerpo, y por ese motivo le habló bruscamente:

—Levanta los brazos.

Katniss estaba demasiado cansada después de haberse pasado todo el día trabajando, así que obedeció de manera automática. Peeta le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto el sujetador que hacía juego con las braguitas. La joven estaba tan agotada que no podía evitar que se le cayera la cabeza, pero Peeta seguía sin poder confiar en sí mismo, por lo que se enojó todavía más. Se dio la vuelta, ajustó la temperatura del agua de la ducha y metió a Katniss dentro de la cabina con la ropa interior incluida.

—Te serviré la comida cuando salgas. Ya me he hartado de comer latas de conservas, así que esta noche he preparado chile.

—Sé cocinar —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Por hoy ya has hecho suficiente.

Katniss se colocó bajo el chorro de la ducha y dejó que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin salió del cuarto de baño, llevaba el pelo retirado de la cara y tenía puesto el albornoz azul de Peeta. Parecía una adolescente cuando se deslizó detrás de la mesa de la cocina.

Peeta le plantó delante un plato de chile caliente y luego se acercó al fogón para servirse otro para él.

—¿Puedo faltar esta noche a la función?—preguntó ella.

—¿Estás enferma?

—No.

Peeta puso su plato sobre la mesa y se sentó enfrente de ella, endureciendo su corazón ante la muda dignidad que mostraba su esposa.

—Entonces no puedes faltar.

Katniss pareció aceptar la negativa con resignación, algo que a Peeta le molestó más que si hubiera discutido con él.

—Jamás me había sentido tan despreciada.

—Las llamas son así con todo el mundo. No te lo lomes como algo personal.

—Frankie también me odia. Hoy me ha lanzado una caja de galletas.

—Ha tenido que ser un accidente. Frankie es amable con todo el mundo.

Katniss apoyó un codo en la mesa y descansó la cabeza en la mano mientras revolvía el chile con desgana.

—Desfilar con tan poca ropa denigra a las mujeres.

—Pero es estupendo para la taquilla.

Peeta lamentó de inmediato haberle tomado el pelo, sobre todo cuando sabía que ella estaba demasiado cansada para responder a la broma. Y lo cierto era que le molestaba verla desfilar con ese maillot. No era tan alta como las demás chicas ni tan pechugona como ellas, pero la belleza juvenil y la dulce sonrisa de su esposa la hacían destacar, e incluso había tenido que ponerse serio con algunos patanes del público que habían intentado ligar con ella tras la función. Sorprendentemente, Katniss parecía no ser consciente de las reacciones que provocaba.

Ella dejó caer una galletita salada en el chile.

—Ya que presumes de lo bien que se cuida a los animales en el circo, deberías saber que la casa de fieras es una vergüenza.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Llevo años diciéndolo, pero a Owen le encantaba y siempre se negó en redondo a deshacerse de ella.

—¿Y Enobaria?

—Opina como yo. Espero que la cierre pronto, pero no hay mercado para los animales viejos de los circos. En realidad están mejor con nosotros que si los vendiese a los cotos de caza ilegales.

Katniss se llevó un poco de chile a la boca pero volvió a poner el tenedor en el plato como si comer supusiera demasiado esfuerzo.

Peeta ya no lo soportó más. No le importaba si le criticaban por darle a su esposa un trato de favor, pero no podía tolerar esas sombras púrpura bajo sus ojos ni un día más.

—Vete a la cama, Katniss. He cambiado de idea. Hoy puedes saltarte la función.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

La alegría de Katniss lo hizo sentir todavía más culpable.

—Eso es lo que he dicho, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, claro. Oh, gracias, Peeta. No lo olvidaré.

Katniss durmió durante la primera función pero, para sorpresa de Peeta, se presentó cuando comenzaba la segunda función. La siesta de dos horas había hecho maravillas en ella y parecía más relajada que en los días anteriores. Mientras recorría la pista de arena sobre Misha, Peeta la vio saludar con las manos y lanzar besos a los niños sin ser consciente del efecto que aquel llameante maillot rojo tenía en los padres de las criaturas. Peeta tuvo que contenerse para no arrancar la gorra de alguno de esos palurdos con el látigo.

Cuando la función finalizó, él se fue a la caravana para cambiarse de ropa. Katniss solía estar ya allí, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

Intranquilo, se vistió rápidamente y regresó al circo. Un destello de lentejuelas rojas cerca de la puerta principal atrajo su atención. Vio a su esposa rodeada por tres espectadores. Todos se comportaban con cortesía y, desde luego, ella no corría peligro, pero aun así quería estrellar el puño contra aquellas caras presumidas.

Uno de ellos dijo algo y Kayniss se rio, un sonido angelical que flotó en el aire de la noche.

Peeta maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pone de tan mala humor?

Al ver a Ceaser detrás de él, Peeta se obligó a relajarse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy de mal humor? Ceaser se puso un palillo en la comisura de la boca.

—La manera en que miras a esos tipos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No lo entiendo, Peeta. Pensaba que ella no te importaba.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No te preocupes, no tengo intención de hablarte de ella. —Se pasó el palillo de un lado a otro de los labios. —Pero de todas maneras creo que, a pesar de que sea una ladrona y la odies, no deberías hacer trabajar tan duro a una mujer embarazada.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que está embarazada?

—Es lo que piensa todo el mundo. La noche de la fiesta sorpresa no parecías exactamente un novio feliz.

Peeta apretó los dientes.

—No está embarazada.

A Ceaser se le cayó el palillo.

—¿Entonces por qué coño te casaste con ella?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Peeta se alejó.

Peeta trabajó hasta medianoche. Cuando entró en la caravana, Katniss estaba dormida, pero en lugar de estar acurrucada sobre un montón de sábanas arrugadas como siempre, yacía en el sofá con el maillot de la función todavía puesto, como si se hubiera sentado unos minutos y se hubiera quedado dormida sin querer. Él sabía que una cosa era ser duro con ella y otra llevarla hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. En ese momento supo que no podía dejar que siguiera trabajando así. En lo que a él concernía, Katniss había pagado su deuda y había llegado el momento de bajar el ritmo.

Katniss tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los mechones de pelo oscuro se extendían sobre el almohadón del sofá como cintas sedosas. Estaba tumbada boca abajo y a Peeta se le secó la boca al ver ese dulce culito respingón cubierto sólo por la trama en forma de diamantes de las medias negras de red. La fina tira de lentejuelas que cubría la unión de las nalgas hacía que la visión fuera todavía más atrayente. Se obligó a apartar la mirada, se desnudó y entró en el cuarto de baño, donde se metió rápidamente bajo el agua fría.

El ruido de la ducha debió de despertar a Katniss, porque cuando Peeta apareció envuelto en una toalla, la joven estaba delante del fregadero con la bata azul de Peeta cubriendo el maillot. Las pequeñas manos femeninas asomaban por las mangas mientras cortaba un trozo de pan.

—¿Quieres que te haga un bocadillo? —Katniss parecía de mejor humor que cualquiera de los días anteriores. —Me quedé dormida antes de cenar y estoy muerta de hambre.

Se le abrió el albornoz, revelando las curvas de los pechos bajo las lentejuelas llameantes del maillot. Peeta deslizó la mirada sobre ella y en vez de agradecerle el ofrecimiento, le espetó:

—Como Enobaria te atrape durmiendo con uno de sus maillots, te desnudará estés donde estés.

—Entonces tendré que asegurarme de que no me atrape.

El renovado ánimo en la voz de Katniss hizo que Peeta se sintiera mejor.

—No se puede esperar que lo aprendas todo de inmediato.

Katniss se volvió hacia él, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir murió en sus labios. Deslizó la mirada por el pecho de su marido hasta la toalla amarilla que le cubría las caderas.

Peeta quiso gritarle, decirle que no lo mirara de esa manera a no ser que quisiera acabar en la cama con él. Casi sintió que perdía el control.

—¿Quieres que... er... quieres tu bata? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella tiró del cinturón, se la quitó y se la tendió. Peeta la dejó caer al suelo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando.

—¿No acabas de pedírmela?

—Lo único que quería era que te la quitaras.

Katniss se humedeció los labios y él la estudió mientras esperaba una respuesta, llamándose estúpido en todos los idiomas que conocía, pues sabía que no podría resistirse a ella otra noche.

—No estoy segura de qué quieres decir exactamente —dijo ella con timidez.

—Quiero decir que no voy a poder mantener mis manos alejadas de ti durante más tiempo.

—Eso es lo que me temía. —Katniss respiró hondo y alzó la barbilla. —Lo siento, pero no puedo acostarme contigo. No estaría bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sería sagrado. Hacer el amor significa algo más para mí. No lo hago con cualquiera.

—Me alegro de oírlo. —Impulsado por una fuerza que no podía resistir, Peeta se acercó a ella.

Katniss dio un paso atrás, hasta tropezar contra el mostrador, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él.

—No puedo hacerlo sin que signifique algo.

—Espero que eso quiera decir que no tengo que preocuparme por ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual como las que le mencionaste a la camarera al poco de casarnos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—En ese caso tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estoy perfectamente sano.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, pero... —¿No te ha dicho nadie que hablas demasiado? Él plantó las manos en el mostrador atrapándola entre sus brazos.

—Tenemos que hablarlo. Es importante. Es... —Lo que realmente necesitamos es dejar de hablar. Rodeó la cintura de Katniss con las manos. —Ya hemos jugado suficiente al gato y al ratón, cara de ángel. ¿No crees que haya llegado el momento de actuar?

El olor de Katniss lo tentaba. La recorrió con la mirada; su cuerpo quedaba resaltado por el maillot de llameantes lentejuelas rojas y la suave respiración de la joven le agitaba el vello del pecho.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo con alguien a quien no respetas?

A Katniss se le cerraron los ojos cuando él inclinó la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con los labios.

—¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien se preocupe de eso?

—Me consideras una ladrona.

—Bueno, he estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto.

Katniss ladeó la cabeza, y otra punzada de culpabilidad golpeó a Peeta cuando vio que los ojos grises de su esposa brillaban con deleite y su boca suave se curvaba en una sonrisa tonta.

—¡Me crees! ¡Sabes que no fui yo quien robó el dinero!

Él no había dicho eso. Pero ya no estaba enfadado. Aunque no podía perdonarle lo que había hecho, entendía lo que era la desesperación y no quería seguir juzgándola.

—Creo que eres endemoniadamente sexy. —Le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar y lo encontró húmedo bajo su caricia. —¿Utilizas algún anticonceptivo o quieres que me encargue yo?

Los ojos de Katniss llamearon.

—Tomo la píldora, pero...

—Bien.

Peeta inclinó aún más la cabeza y cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos. Los dos se estremecieron. ¡Santo Dios, qué dulces eran! Katniss debía de haberse comido una de las ciruelas maduras que había en una bolsa sobre el mostrador, porque él podía saborear la fruta en su boca.

La joven entreabrió los labios, pero el movimiento fue titubeante, como si aún no hubiera tomado una decisión. A él le resultó muy excitante esa aceptación tímida e insegura. En ese momento decidió que no le daría más tiempo para pensar, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

Fuera del pequeño mundo de la caravana, comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, que golpearon el techo metálico con un ligero y agradable repiqueteo. El sonido era hipnótico y tranquilizador. El ruido de la lluvia los aislaba, los apañaba del resto del universo y los llevaba a un lugar íntimo y acogedor.

Katniss suspiró contra los gentiles y pacientes labios de su marido. La medalla esmaltada que colgaba del cuello de Peeta se rozaba contra ella y, cuando él le pasó la punta de la lengua por la sensible superficie interior del labio inferior, una oleada de calor le atravesó las venas. En ese momento todos sus principios morales se evaporaron, y cualquier idea que hubiera tenido de rechazarlo se esfumó. Ella había deseado eso desde el principio y ya no podía reprimir la fuerza que la impulsaba hacia él.

Se rindió y separó los labios, dejándole entrar.

Peeta se tomó su tiempo y, cuando le invadió la boca, el beso fue completamente arrebatador. Katniss respondió con fervor y él le permitió indagar todo lo que quiso.

Ella introdujo la lengua entre los labios de Peeta, besando las comisuras de esa boca dura, explorando el interior una y otra vez. Rodeó los hombros de su marido con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para mordisquearle la oreja. Le dejó la marca de los dientes en la curva de la mandíbula antes de regresar de nuevo a su boca.

Entraba y salía.

Se retiraba e indagaba.

Y dentro otra vez.

Katniss se sentía cada vez más excitada, una excitación alimentada por la respiración entrecortada de Peeta y por la sensación que le provocaban sus manos, estrechándola con fuerza: una en la cintura, otra masajeándole las nalgas. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido miedo de él? La imagen de los látigos guardados bajo la cama apareció en su mente, pero ella la ignoró. Peeta no le haría daño. No podría.

Katniss lamió el dulce camino entre el cuello y el pecho de su marido y hurgó con la punta de la lengua en el vello oscuro que le cubría el torso hasta llegar a la piel de debajo. La respiración de Peeta era ahora más rápida y, cuando habló, su voz sonó ronca.

—Si es así como besas, ángel, no quiero ni pensar en cómo... —gimió cuando ella encontró la tetilla.

Katniss le subió los brazos al cuello y uno de los dedos se le quedó atrapado en la cadena de oro que sostenía la medalla esmaltada. Esos besos ardientes y esas caricias tentadoras eran tan deliciosos que no tenía suficiente. El cuerpo de Peeta era ahora suyo para explorarlo a placer, y ella ansiaba conocer cada centímetro de él.

—Quiero quitarte la toalla —susurró.

Peeta le hundió los dedos en el pelo. Ella alargó el brazo hacia el nudo, pero él le atrapó la mano.

—No tan rápido, cariño. Primero enséñame tú algo.

—¿Qué quieres ver?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—Con este maillot no dejo nada a la imaginación

—Aun así quiero verte más de cerca.

Katniss sabía que el sexo podía ser excitante, pero no había esperado el sensual tono provocador en la voz di Peeta. De repente pensó que quizá debería decirle que era virgen, pero entonces él creería que era un bicho raro. Y lo cierto es que Peeta nunca lo sabría si ella no se lo decía. Al contrario de lo que decían los libros románticos, los frágiles hímenes no sobrevivían a veintiséis años de exámenes médicos y ejercicio físico.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Katniss observó cómo Peeta se la comía con los ojos y, mientras permanecía delante de él, sólo cubierta por el maillot, encontró que la idea de jugar a ser una experimentada mujer fatal era demasiado excitante para ignorarla. Había leído montones de libros al respecto, pero ¿sería capaz de conseguirlo? ¿Qué podía hacer para provocarlo aún más?

Le dio la espalda, intentando ganar tiempo para pensar, y entonces vio que las cortinas azules que colgaban en la ventana de la cocina no estaban cerradas del todo. Dudaba que alguien se paseara por ahí fuera con ese tiempo, pero por si acaso se apresuró a cerrarlas. Apoyando una mano en el mostrador, se estiró por encima para alcanzar la cortina.

Oyó un sonido ahogado, casi como un gemido.

—Una buena elección, cariño.

No supo de qué estaba hablando Peeta hasta que lo sintió detrás, acariciándole las nalgas. Él le amasó la carne por encima de las mallas de red en forma de diamante.

A Katniss se le tensaron los pezones y su piel comenzó a arder de una manera extraña. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. No importaba lo que había querido que pensara él, ni siquiera sabía hacer el amor de la manera básica, así que mucho menos podía probar a hacerlo de forma exótica.

Peeta le deslizó un dedo bajo la tira de lentejuelas y le dibujó la hendidura entre las nalgas.

Katniss se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer. El dedo se deslizó más abajo. Incapaz de resistirlo más, Katniss se enderezó y se giró hacia los brazos de Peeta.

—Quiero volver a besarte. Él gimió.

—Tus besos son más de lo que puedo manejar ahora mismo. —Peeta se ajustó el nudo de la toalla y Katniss se dio cuenta de que la tenía abultada. De hecho estaba muy abultada.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente y sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—S-sigo queriendo besarte.

—Hagamos un trato. Ábrete el corchete del maillot y nos besaremos todo lo que quieras.

Katniss levantó la vista a regañadientes y llevó los brazos a la espalda para hacer lo que le pedía. Cuando terminó, el corpiño comenzó a caer, pero ella lo sostuvo contra sus pechos.

Peeta inclinó la cabeza y la besó al tiempo que le agarraba las muñecas y se las alejaba del pecho. Mientras el indagaba con la lengua en su boca, el maillot se le bajó hasta la cintura. Peeta la empujó contra la pared, al lado de la mesa, le levantó las muñecas y se las sujetó a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—No es justo —susurró ella contra sus labios mientras la apretaba contra la pared. —Eres más fuerte que yo.

—Ahora es mi turno —respondió él con un susurro. Y lo fue.

Manteniéndole las muñecas inmovilizadas, Peeta usó la boca para excitarla. Le mordisqueó la oreja y el cuello. Le recorrió con rapidez la clavícula y la base de la garganta. Y luego se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarla de arriba abajo.

Aquella posición hacía que los pechos de Katniss quedaran elevados. Él jugueteó con uno y luego con el otro, haciendo que le ardiesen con tal ferocidad que ella apenas podía soportarlo.

—Para —le dijo la joven sin aliento. —Suéltame. Él le soltó de inmediato las muñecas.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No, pero vas muy rápido.

—¿Muy rápido? —la miró con una sonrisa torcida. —¿Estás criticando mi técnica?

—Oh, no. Tu técnica es maravillosa —repuso ella con rapidez, en tono serio y ansioso, y él sonrió. Avergonzada, Katniss evitó mirarlo a los ojos y clavó la vista en su boca. Luego se dio cuenta de que si iba a hacer el amor con ese hombre feroz y orgulloso, tenía que ser tan fuerte como él.

Levantó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No quiero que seas tú quien lleve la voz cantante. No ahora. Quizá después, pero aún no.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres mandar un rato?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Puede que estuviera nerviosa, pero nada iba a impedir que explorara los maravillosos misterios ocultos bajo la toalla.

—Sólo te pongo una condición, ángel. —Peeta enganchó un dedo en el maillot que se enredaba en la cintura de la joven. —Quítatelo todo excepto las medias.

Katniss tragó saliva. No llevaba bragas debajo de las medias. Éstas consistían en una red que la cubría desde la cintura a los dedos de los pies, y que no tapaban absolutamente nada.

Él arqueó una ceja después de retarla, luego la soltó y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Y quiero ver cómo te desnudas.

Eso era demasiado. Katniss se aclaró la garganta y le habló con toda la despreocupación que pudo fingir.

—¿Quieres decir aquí mismo? ¿Con luz y todo?

—Así es. Desnúdate y hazlo despacio.

La joven se armó de valor decidida a mantenerse a su altura.

—¿Luego te quitarás la toalla?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Katniss se deslizó lentamente el maillot por las caderas, inclinándose hacia delante mientras lo bajaba para cubrir su desnudez ante él. El maillot se le deslizó a los tobillos. Ella lo apartó con el pie, examinó la desgastada alfombra y escuchó el ligero repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo de la caravana.

—Oh, no, así no. —Él se rio entre dientes. —Yérguete. Y olvídate del maillot.

La ronca voz de Peeta hizo que se estremeciera. Le temblaron las manos cuando acató su orden.

—Eres muy hermosa —susurró Peeta cuando se exhibió ante él, desnuda salvo por las negras medias de red que realzaban, más que ocultaban, la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Katniss decidió que ya le había dado tiempo más que suficiente para mirarla.

—Tiéndete en la cama —le dijo ella en voz baja.

Él vaciló sólo un momento antes de acostarse como le decía, apoyándose en los codos.

—¿Así?

—Ah, no. De eso nada; túmbate por completo.

Para deleite de Katniss, él hizo lo que le pedía. Peeta recostó la cabeza en dos almohadas apiladas para no perderse nada.

Ella se mordisqueó los labios. No estaba completamente segura de poder conseguirlo, pero sí decidida a intentarlo.

—Ahora levanta las manos hasta tocar la pared. Y no se te ocurra moverlas. Él le dirigió una perezosa sonrisa que hizo que se le derritieran los huesos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura.

Peeta colocó los brazos como ella quería, haciéndola sentir muy orgullosa de sí misma. Se acercó a la cama. Él le recorrió los pechos y el vientre con una mirada ardiente, haciéndola ser consciente de que estaba casi desnuda. Cuando se acercó a él, cada célula del cuerpo de Katniss bullía de excitación y anticipación. Por un momento la imagen de los látigos guardados bajo la cama irrumpió en su mente, pero la ahuyentó.

Miró los brazos extendidos de Peeta en aquella falsa pose de esclavitud. Era su cautivo. Si se quedaba de esa manera, cada parte de aquel cuerpo sería suya, para explorarlo a voluntad, incluyendo el imponente montículo que abultaba la toalla. Apartó los ojos de allí y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama.

—Recuérdalo —susurró ella. —No apartes las manos en la pared. No las muevas.

—Si separas un poquito las piernas, cariño, seré tan colaborador como quieras.

Katniss decidió que era un trato justo, y separó los muslos. Peeta se recreó en lo que quedaba ahora a la vista. Tensó el brazo derecho, como si fuera a moverlo, pero luego se relajó.

Katniss inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a saborearle de nuevo, mordisqueando cada centímetro del torso masculino, y siguió bajando. La piel, firme y tensa, delineaba cada músculo. Le deslizó las manos por el pecho, disfrutando de la textura del vello y de la piel húmeda. No pudo resistirse a las tetillas color café y las capturó con los labios, haciendo que Peeta se contorsionara debajo de ella. Extendiendo una mano, Katniss le agarró el bíceps y se lo apretó. Después deslizó los dedos hacia abajo, buscando el suave vello de su axila. Cuando se demoró allí, a Peeta se le puso la piel de gallina y soltó un profundo gemido entrecortado. Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Voy a quitarte la toalla.

—¿Ahora?

El crudo deseo en la mirada de Peeta le recordó que estaba jugando con fuego. Pero no pensaba retroceder; bajó las manos a la toalla. Deshizo el nudo con un movimiento fluido y la abrió.

—Oh... —Era magnífico. Alargó la mano y lo tocó tímidamente con la punta del dedo. Peeta dio un brinco y ella apartó la mano.

La mirada de Katniss voló hacia la cara de Peeta; la mueca que esbozaba parecía reflejar dolor.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—Tienes sesenta segundos —graznó él, —después moveré los brazos.

Un estremecimiento de placer atravesó como un relámpago el cuerpo de Katniss al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—No lo harás hasta que te dé permiso —le dijo con severidad.

—Cincuenta segundos —repuso él.

Katniss se apresuró a acariciarlo otra vez, dejando que las indagadoras puntas de sus dedos vagaran por todas partes, acariciándolo aquí y allá. Deslizó la mano por los muslos separados de Peeta y buscó más sitios donde tocarlo.

—Veinte segundos —gimió él.

—No cuentes tan rápido.

Él se rio entre dientes al tiempo que gemía, haciéndola sonreír. Pero la sonrisa de Katniss se desvaneció con rapidez. Después de tantos años de abstinencia, ¿cómo lograría su pequeño cuerpo alojar algo de ese tamaño? Cuando cerró su mano en torno a él, se le ocurrió que quizá sus partes privadas se habían atrofiado por falta de uso. Katniss lo acarició.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Sin previo aviso, se encontró de espaldas sobre la cama bajo el cuerpo de Peeta.

—Es hora de que recibas un poco de tu propia medicina. Ponte en la misma postura que yo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Las manos contra la pared.

Katniss tragó saliva y pensó en los látigos. Quizás eso de jugar a mujer fatal se le había dado demasiado bien. Él la estaba creyendo mucho más experimentada de lo que era en realidad.

—¿Peeta?

—No quiero que hables, sino que obedezcas mis órdenes. Lentamente Katniss levantó los brazos por encima de la almohada.

—Te he dicho que apoyes las manos contra la pared.

Hizo lo que le ordenaba y se sintió indefensa y excitada. Cuando sus nudillos rozaron el cabecero de la cama, Katniss estaba confundida por la inquietante mezcla de desasosiego y profundo deseo sexual. Quería rogarle que fuera suave con ella pero, a la vez, quería que la poseyera con todas sus fuerzas.

Permaneció cautiva bajo la mirada de Peeta. El hecho de que no la hubiera atado de verdad no hacía que su cautiverio fuera menos real. Él era más fuerte que ella, más poderoso, podía hacerle lo que quisiera, estuviera Katniss de acuerdo o no. El deseo de la joven se incrementó todavía más cuando él le pasó la yema del dedo por el estómago, de un lado a otro de la cinturilla de las medias de red, hasta que Katniss quiso gritar. Peeta siguió bajando hasta rozar los rizos oscuros.

—Separa las piernas, cariño. Ella lo hizo, pero al parecer Peeta no quedó satisfecho con su acción porque le agarró los muslos y se los separó todavía más.

Las medias no suponían ninguna barrera para él, y Katniss se sintió demasiado expuesta, demasiado vulnerable. Apartó las manos de la pared.

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró Peeta, deslizándole los dedos sobre la parte de su cuerpo que ella había revelado.

Katniss gimió y permaneció inmóvil mientras él separaba sus húmedos pliegues con los pulgares por debajo de la trama en forma de diamante. Entonces Peeta inclinó la cabeza. La joven gritó y apretó los puños contra la pared cuando él la acarició con la boca, lamiéndola a través de la red. Un ronco murmullo de placer escapó de la garganta de Katniss. Sintió cómo él tensaba la red sobre ella, apretando profundamente las hebras contra su suavidad femenina.

Peeat le separó más las rodillas con los hombros y le ahuecó los pechos con las palmas de las manos mientras la acariciaba con los labios. La lluvia tamborileaba en el vientre de metal que los cobijaba y el propio vientre de Katniss se estremeció en respuesta a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba perdida en un torbellino de sensaciones cuando sintió en las manos la vibración de un trueno a través de la pared que retumbó en cada nervio de su cuerpo. Katniss arqueó la espalda y se entregó a un clímax destructivo.

Él la sostuvo mientras se estremecía. Sólo cuando se recuperó sintió Katniss que Peeta le tiraba con fuerza de las piernas. Katniss no comprendió lo que su marido estaba haciendo hasta que se acomodó sobre ella y experimentó esa penetración tan largamente esperada en la entrada de su cuerpo.

—Me has roto las medias —murmuró Katniss, deslizándole los brazos alrededor de los hombros y recreándose en la sensación de ese cuerpo masculino apretándola contra el colchón.

Peeta le rozó la sien con los labios.

—Te compraré un nuevo par. Te lo juro. —Y embistió con suavidad. Y no consiguió nada.

Ella se puso rígida. Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad. Su cuerpo se había atrofiado por tantos años sin usar.

Peeta se retiró un poco y le sonrió, pero ella podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo y notaba lo cercano que estaba de perder el control.

—Pensé que estabas lista, pero imagino que no es suficiente. —Cambió de posición sobre ella y comenzó a acariciarla.

La voz de Peeta pareció llegar de muy lejos.

—Eres muy estrecha, cariño. Ha pasado mucho tiempo para ti, ¿no? Ella le hundió las uñas en los hombros.

—Sí... puede ser... —la joven soltó un jadeo cuando las nuevas sensaciones crecieron vertiginosamente en ni interior —que esté un poco cerrada.

Él gimió y se volvió a colocar sobre ella.

—Volvamos a intentarlo. —Dicho eso intentó penetrarla otra vez.

Katniss gritó y se arqueó sin saber si quería apartarse o acercarse más a él. Su cuerpo se abrió suavemente con un ardiente dolor. Él la sujetó por las nalgas y la penetró profundamente al tiempo que le cubría la boca con la suya, devorándola. Su posesión era rápida e intensa, pero la tensión que ella sentía en él le decía que Peeta seguía controlándose. No supo por qué hasta que escuchó su murmullo.

—Deja de contenerte, cariño. Deja de contenerte.

Katniss supo en ese momento que él la estaba esperando y esas palabras suaves la hicieron llegar otra vez al clímax.

Cuando volvió en sí, la piel de Peeta estaba húmeda y su cuerpo tenso de deseo bajo las manos de Katniss. Pero era un amante fuerte y generoso.

—Otra vez, cariño. Otra vez.

—No, yo...

—¡Sí! —Con firmeza, la condujo de nuevo al éxtasis.

Fuera de la caravana retumbó un trueno y, dentro, ella hizo lo que le pedía. Y, esta vez, él la siguió.

El tiempo transcurrió mientras yacían inmóviles, con los cuerpos entrelazados, con el todavía enterrado en su interior.

Katniss no lo olvidaría jamás. A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que la habían conducido a ese momento, no podía haber tenido una iniciación más maravillosa, y siempre le estaría agradecida a Peeta por ello.

Apretó los labios contra el pecho de su marido mientras le acariciaba con las palmas de las manos. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin había pasado.

—Ya no soy virgen.

Katniss sintió que Peeta se ponía rígido debajo de sus manos. Sólo entonces se percató de que había dicho su secreto en voz alta.

HOLAAA! POR FIN HA PASADO Y COMO PODRAN VER ÉL SE ESTA DANDO CUENTA QUE KATNISS NO ES REALMENTE COMO CREE QUE ES. BESOS Y NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS OPINIONES. CON RESPECTO A MIS PROPIAS HISTORIAS TENDRE UN NUEVO CAPITULO EN CUANTO TENGA TIEMPO PARA SENTARME Y ESCRIBIRLO. SALUDOS


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Qué has dicho? —Peeta se incorporó sobre ella con rapidez.

Katniss quiso morderse la lengua. ¿Cómo podía habérsele escapado aquello? Había estado tan somnolienta y feliz que había pensado en voz alta.

—N-nada —tartamudeó, —no he dicho nada.

—Te he oído claramente.

—Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?

—Has dicho que ya no eres virgen.

—¿En serio?

—Katniss... —la voz de Peeta tenía un ominoso tono de advertencia. —¿Lo has dicho literalmente?

Ella intentó adoptar un tono de superioridad.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Bobadas. —El saltó fuera de la cama, agarró los vaqueros y se los puso como si fuera obligatorio poner algún tipo de barrera entre ellos. Se giró para enfrentarse a ella. —Dime,

¿a qué estás jugando?

Katniss no pudo evitar fijarse en que él no se había subido la cremallera de los vaqueros y tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista de la tentadora V de aquel duro y plano vientre.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿No esperarás en serio que crea que eras virgen?

—Claro que no. Tengo veintiséis años.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo y se paseó de un lado a otro del estrecho espacio que había a los pies de la cama. Parecía como si no la hubiera oído.

—He notado que eras muy estrecha. He creído que era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste con alguien, pero nunca hubiera imaginado...

¿Cómo coño has llegado a los veintiséis años sin echar un polvo?

Ella se incorporó bruscamente.

—No es necesario usar esa clase de lenguaje. ¡Quiero que te disculpes ahora mismo! Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Si Peeta pensaba que se iba a acobardar, podía esperar sentado. Durante los años que había vivido con Alma había oído suficientes palabras obscenas para toda una vida y no pensaba dejar pasar aquel tema por alto.

—Estoy esperando.

—Responde a la pregunta.

—Después de que te disculpes.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó él, perdiendo su rígido control. —O me dices la verdad ahora mismo o voy a estrangularte con las medias y a arrojar tu cuerpo en una zanja al lado de la carretera después de pisotearlo.

Como disculpa no valía mucho, pero Katniss no esperaba conseguir nada mejor.

—No soy virgen —repuso con suavidad.

Por un momento, Peeta pareció aliviado, luego la miró con suspicacia.

—No eres virgen ahora, pero ¿lo eras cuando entraste en la caravana?

—Puede que lo fuera —masculló ella.

—¿Puede que lo fueras?

—De acuerdo, lo era.

—¡No te creo! Nadie con tu aspecto llega a los veintiséis años sin echar... Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—... sin hacerlo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué? Ella jugueteó con el borde de la sábana.

—Mientras crecía vi cómo mi madre se liaba con un tipo tras otro.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

—La promiscuidad no es nada agradable, y me rebelé.

—¿Te rebelaste?

—Decidí ser todo lo contrario a mi madre. Peeta se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Katniss, tener un amante de vez en cuando no te hubiera convertido en una mujer promiscua. Eres muy apasionada. Mereces tener una vida sexual.

—No estaba casada.

—¿Y qué?

—Peeta, yo no creo en el sexo fuera del matrimonio. Él la miró anonadado.

—No creo en el sexo fuera del matrimonio —repitió ella. —Ni para las mujeres. Ni para los hombres.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No pretendo juzgar a nadie, pero eso es lo que pienso. Si quieres reírte, adelante.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así en los tiempos que corren?

—Soy hija ilegítima, Peeta. Eso hace que vea las cosas de otra manera. Probablemente me consideres una puritana, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros esta noche, no me atrevería a llamarte puritana. —Él sonrió por primera vez. —¿Dónde aprendiste todos esos trucos?

—¿Qué trucos?

—Lo de poner las manos contra la pared y cosas por el estilo.

—Ah, eso. —Katniss notó que se sonrojaba. —He leído algunos libros eróticos .

—Bien hecho.

Ella frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—¿No te ha gustado? Acepto críticas constructivas. Quiero aprender, puedes decirme la verdad.

—Me ha gustado.

—Pero quizá no he sido lo suficientemente imaginativa para ti. —Katniss pensó en los látigos. —Para ser sincera, no creo que pueda ser mucho más atrevida. Y deberías saber que el sadomasoquismo no es lo mío.

Por un momento Peeta pareció confundido, luego sonrió.

—¿Te dan miedo los látigos?

—Es difícil no pensar en ellos cuando los veo por todas partes.

—Supongo que tan difícil como me resulta a mí pensar que alguien tan interesado en el sexo fuera todavía virgen.

—No dije que estuviera interesada. Sólo estaba tratando de que nos entendiéramos. Y en lo que se refiere a mis creencias, poco antes de morir mi madre tenía amantes más jóvenes que yo. De verdad que lo odiaba.

Peeta se levantó de la cama.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que eras virgen?

—¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

—No sé. Tal vez. Sin duda alguna no hubiera sido tan rudo. Katniss abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Estabas siendo rudo?

Peeta relajó las duras líneas de su boca. Se sentó al lado de ella y le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Tengo una idea, pero a lo mejor no te gusta.

—Dime.

—¿Podríamos... no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo lleva recuperarse, pero... cuando lo hagas...?

—¿Estás intentando decir que te gustaría repetir?

—Sí.

—Está bien, cariño. —Él sonrió, pero parecía preocupado. —Supongo que alguien que ha esperado tanto, tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Katniss abrió los labios, ansiosa por besarlo, pero él retiró la sábana y la avergonzó diciéndole que no haría nada hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ignorando las protestas de la joven, Peeta se deshizo de las medias e hizo justo lo que le había dicho. Cuando finalmente comprobó que no le había hecho daño, comenzó a seducirla de nuevo. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra las ventanas y, después de amarse, Katniss se hundió en el primer sueño reparador en meses.

Apenas había amanecido cuando él comenzó a agredirla verbalmente. Y todo porque él la había distraído antes de que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de explicarle un pequeño detalle.

—Pensé que sabías lo que decías. ¡Lo pensé! Dios mío, qué asno soy. Merezco estar casado contigo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que estabas bien informada sobre eso cuando no haces nada a derechas?

Después de la tierna magia de la noche anterior, aquel ataque era doblemente hiriente. Al principio, la cólera de Peeta había sido fría y calmada, pero ahora era como si hubiera estallado una válvula a presión.

—¿No podías terminar de explicármelo? —despotricó él. —No, claro que no. Hubiera sido demasiado lógico.

Ella parpadeó ante la dureza de sus ojos y se odió a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas por no ser el tipo de persona capaz de devolverle los gritos.

—Cuando me dijiste que tomabas la píldora, tenías que habérmelo contado todo, Katniss.

¡Tenías que haberme dicho que acababas de empezar a tomarlas, que no llevabas ni un mes con el tratamiento, que todavía existía alguna jodida posibilidad de que te quedaras embarazada! ¿No podías habérmelo explicado todo?

Ella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no llorar. Al mismo tiempo se maldecía a sí misma por permitir que le hiciera eso.

—¡Contéstame de una puta vez!

El nudo en la garganta de Katniss se había vuelto tan grande que tuvo que obligarse a escupir las palabras.

—Me... dejé llevar por la p-pasión.

Parte de la tensión pareció abandonar el cuerpo de Peeta. Él soltó un poco el acelerador y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás llorando?

Ella alzó la barbilla y negó con la cabeza pero, al mismo tiempo, le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla. Katniss no podía soportar la idea de volver a llorar delante de él. La joven siempre había odiado la facilidad con que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Él bajó el tono de voz y recobró el control.

—Katniss, lo siento. —Miró por el espejo retrovisor y dirigió la camioneta al arcén.

—¡No te atrevas a parar! —le dijo ella con fiereza.

Las ruedas levantaron la grava cuando Peeta detuvo la camioneta, ignorando como siempre los deseos de Katniss. Intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó.

—¡No soy una debilucha! —le espetó mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con furia.

—No he dicho que lo fueras.

—¡Pero lo piensas! Es cierto que lloro con facilidad, pero eso no quiere decir nada y no estoy tratando de manipularte con lágrimas. Quiero que te disculpes porque estás portándote como un imbécil, no porque esté llorando y te remuerda la conciencia.

—Definitivamente, estoy portándome como un imbécil.

—No puedo evitar llorar. Siempre he sido una persona muy emotiva. Bebés, anuncios sensibleros, baladas. Veo u oigo algo y lo siguiente que sé es que...

—Katniss estoy tratando de disculparme. Si quieres, puedes seguir llorando, pero cállate, ¿bien?

Ella sorbió por la nariz y buscó un pañuelo de papel en el bolso.

—Bien.

—No ha estado bien que te grite. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo y me he desquitado contigo. Fui yo quien te impidió explicarte anoche. Fue culpa mía. Nunca había sido tan irresponsable antes y, la verdad, no lo entiendo. Supongo que simplemente... —Él vaciló.

Ella se sonó la nariz.

—¿Te dejaste arrastrar por la pasión? Él sonrió.

—Supongo que esa es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra. Pero si te quedas embarazada por culpa de mi estupidez...

El miedo que ella oyó en su voz hizo que quisiera llorar una vez más. Pero sólo sorbió por la nariz con seriedad.

—Estoy segura de que no ocurrirá. No es el momento apropiado. Tiene que venirme la regla en un par de días.

El alivio de Peeta fue casi palpable y Katniss se sintió aún más dolida. No es que quisiera quedarse embarazada, porque no quería, pero no le gustaba que la idea lo repeliera.

Él se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Supongo que me vuelvo irracional cuando surge este tema, pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero tener hijos, Katniss.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Alma me envió a su ginecólogo hace unas semanas.

—Bien. Espero que lo entiendas. Cuando digo que no quiero tener hijos, quiero decir que no quiero tenerlos nunca. Sería un padre terrible y ningún niño se merece eso. Prométeme que jamás te olvidarás de tomar la píldora.

—No me olvidaré. Y, francamente, Peeta, me estoy cansando de que me trates como si fuera estúpida.

Él miró el espejo retrovisor y metió la marcha antes de volver a la carretera.

—Usaré preservativos hasta el mes próximo, cuando ya no corras peligro de quedarte embarazada.

A Katniss no le gustó que Peeta diera por hecho que continuaría acostándose con él.

—Te aseguro que no habrá necesidad.

Él la miró.

—¿De qué?

—Actúas como si lo que sucedió anoche fuera a repetirse.

—Créeme. Volverá a repetirse. Tanta seguridad la irritó.

—No estés tan seguro.

—No finjas que no te ha gustado. Estaba allí, ¿recuerdas?

—No estoy fingiendo. Fue maravilloso. Una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha ocurrido en la vida. Lo que quiero decir es que tu actitud con respecto a hacer el amor deja mucho que desear.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi actitud?

—Es insultante. Sólo hay que fijarse en tu vocabulario: las palabras que usas son, definitivamente, insultantes.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Se supone que hacer el amor es algo sagrado.

—Se supone que es tórrido, sudoroso y divertido.

—Eso también. Pero sigue siendo un acto sacrosanto.

—¿Sacrosanto? —La miró con incredulidad. —¿Cómo es posible que alguien que creció rodeada de parásitos sociales y estrellas de rock haya salido así de puritana?

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que pensabas que soy puritana, pero anoche no fuiste lo suficientemente sincero como para admitirlo.

—Ya entiendo. Estás intentando sacarme de quicio a propósito. Oiga lo que diga te enojaras igualmente conmigo, ¿no? —Peeta le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

—No intentes hacerte el inocente conmigo. Eres demasiado borde para eso. Peeta volvió la cabeza y, para sorpresa de Katniss, parecía muy dolido.

—¿De verdad crees que soy borde?

—No lo eres todo el rato —admitió ella. —Pero sí la mayor parte del tiempo. Casi siempre, en realidad.

—Cualquiera del circo te dirá que soy el gerente más imparcial que han conocido.

—Eres imparcial. —Hizo una pausa. —Con todos menos conmigo.

—He sido justo contigo. —Vaciló. —Bueno, tal vez no lo fui el día de la fiesta sorpresa, pero aquello me tomó desprevenido y... eso no me excusa, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Katniss. No debería haberte humillado de aquella manera.

Ella lo observó, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Acepto tus disculpas.

—Y no fui borde anoche.

—Preferiría no hablar de lo que pasó anoche. Y quiero que me prometas que no intentarás seducirme de nuevo esta noche. Tengo que reflexionar y pienso hacerlo en el sofá.

—No sé qué tienes que pensar. No crees en el sexo fuera del matrimonio, pero estamos casados, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Nuestro matrimonio es un «acuerdo legal» —señaló ella con suavidad. —Hay una sutil diferencia.

Él masculló una obscenidad especialmente desagradable. Antes de que pudiera recriminárselo, Peeta giró a la derecha bruscamente y entró en el aparcamiento de camiones de una estación de servicio.

Esta vez la camarera era hosca y de mediana edad, así que Katniss no tuvo ningún problema en dejarlo solo para ir al servicio. Debería habérselo pensado mejor, pues cuando salió él había entablado conversación con una atractiva rubia que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado.

Katniss sabía que él la había visto salir del baño, pero aun así vio cómo la rubia tomaba su taza de café y se sentaba al lado de su marido. Sabía por qué Peeta hacía eso. Quería asegurarse que ella no le daba importancia a lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Katniss apretó los dientes. Tanto si Peeta Mellark quería admitirlo como si no, era un hombre casado, y ningún flirteo del mundo cambiaría eso.

Vio un teléfono público en la pared, no lejos de la mesa donde la rubia admiraba los músculos de su marido. En cuanto controló su temperamento, descolgó el teléfono y lo mantuvo apretado contra la oreja mientras contaba hasta veinticinco. Finalmente, se volvió hacia él y exclamó:

—¡Peeta, querido! ¡¿A que no lo adivinas?! Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con cautela.

—¡Buenas noticias! —canturreó. —¡El médico dice que esta vez serán trillizos!

Peeta volvió a dirigirle la palabra cuando llegaron al nuevo recinto. Cuando bajó de la camioneta y empezó a desenganchar la caravana, le dijo a Katniss que no volvería a trabajar con los animales. Que debía dedicarse a cosas más ligeras, como ordenar el vestuario y, claro está, aparecer en el desfile todas las noches.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensaba que te alegraría no tener que trabajar tan duro —dijo él. —¿Qué es lo que te parece mal ahora?

—¿Por qué has esperado hasta esta mañana para aligerar mis tareas?

—Por ninguna razón en particular.

—¿Seguro?

—Déjate de rodeos y dime qué estás pensando.

—Me siento como una prostituta a la que están pagando por los servicios prestados.

—Vaya ridiculez. Había tomado la decisión antes de que nos acostáramos juntos. Además, quién dice que tendría que pagarte. Creo sin duda alguna que mi actuación fue buenísima.

Ella no picó el anzuelo.

—Dije que me ocuparía de las fieras y eso es lo que haré.

—Y yo te digo que no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Y yo digo que quiero hacerlo. —Era cierto. Tras su experiencia con los elefantes, sabía que sería un trabajo duro, pero no podía ser peor de lo que ya había sido.

Había sobrevivido. Había recogido estiércol hasta que le salieron ampollas en las manos, había transportado pesadas carretillas y había sido golpeada por malhumorados elefantitos. Se había enfrentado al miedo y todavía seguía en pie —magullada, tal vez— pero con la cabeza bien alta.

El la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y algo que casi parecía admiración, aunque Katniss sabía que no podía ser eso.

—¿Por qué no me haces caso y dejas correr el tema? Katniss se mordisqueó el labio inferior y frunció el ceño.

—Mira, no sé qué me deparará el futuro, me limito a vivir el día a día. Ahora mismo lo único que tengo claro es que tengo que hacerlo.

—Katniss, es demasiado trabajo.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió. —Por eso tengo que hacerlo.

Peeta la observó un buen rato y luego, para sorpresa de Katniss, inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Allí mismo, en mitad del recinto, con todos yendo de un lado para otro, con Ceaser y sus hijos ensayando sus saltos acrobáticos y Primrose haciendo equilibrios a su lado. En medio de todo eso le dio un beso largo y profundo.

Cuando se separaron, ella se sentía débil y jadeante. Él levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Katniss esperaba que se sintiera avergonzado por aquella exhibición pública, pero no lo parecía. Quizás intentaba compensar el incidente de la fiesta sorpresa, o tal vez sus motivaciones fueran más complicadas pero, sin importar cuál fuera la razón, había dejado claro a todo el que quisiera mirar que ella significaba algo para él.

Katniss tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en el tema cuando emprendió sus tareas en la casa de fieras. Poco después apareció un joven llamado Trey Skinner que dijo que Peeta le había enviado para ayudarla con el trabajo más pesado. Katniss le mandó poner la jaula de Sinjun a la sombra y meter dentro un poco de heno, después le dijo que podía marcharse.

Por suerte, Lollipop no intentó escupirle de nuevo, pero aun así Katniss se mantuvo alejada de la llama. Además de Lollipop, Sinjun y Chester, en la casa de fieras también había un leopardo llamado Fred, un buitre con las alas cortadas y una gorila. Había también una boa pero, para alivio de Katniss, la serpiente se había convertido en la mascota de Thread y vivía en su caravana cuando no estaba en la exhibición.

Siguiendo las escuetas instrucciones de Snow, Katniss alimentó a los animales y después comenzó a limpiar las jaulas, empezando por la de Sinjun. El tigre la miraba con aire condescendiente cuando comenzó a remojarlo con la manguera, como si le estuviera otorgando el privilegio de servirlo.

—No me gustas —murmuró ella empapándolo de agua.

«Mentirosa.»

Ella casi dejó caer la manguera.

—Deja de hacer eso —siseó. —Deja de meterte en mi mente.

El tigre bostezó y se estiró bajo el chorro de agua, haciéndola sentir increíblemente tonta.

Cuando terminó de duchar a Sinjun, volvió a la carpa y miró ala gorila que recibía el nombre de Glenna y ocupaba la jaula de la esquina. Sus ojos color chocolate parecían tristes y le sostuvieron la mirada cuando la observó a través de los barrotes oxidados de aquella vieja jaula que parecía demasiado pequeña para ella. Algo en la tranquila resignación del animal enterneció a Katniss, que se acercó a la jaula.

Glenna se sentó, observándola en silencio, estudiando a uno más de los cientos de humanos que pasaba cada día por su jaula. Katniss se detuvo y esperó. De alguna manera sentía que tenía que obtener el permiso de Glenna para poder acercarse más, como si en este pequeño acto la gorila tuviera voz y voto.

Glenna se acercó a la parte delantera de la jaula y la observó. Lentamente el animal levantó el brazo y lo metió entre los barrotes. Katniss la miró y se dio cuenta de que la gorila trataba de darle la mano.

Glenna esperó pacientemente, con la mano tendida hacia ella. A Katniss se le aceleró el corazón. Si apenas se atrevía a acariciar a un gatito, ni hablar de tocar a un animal salvaje. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero el animal parecía tan humano que ignorar su gesto hubiera sido imperdonable, y se acercó vacilante hacía ella.

Glenna se mantuvo inmóvil con la palma hacia arriba. Con gran renuencia, Katniss extendió la mano y tocó cautelosamente la punta del dedo de Glenna con su dedo índice. Era blanda y suave. Sintiéndose un poco más valiente, deslizó el dedo sobre el de la gorila. Glenna cerró los ojos y suspiró con suavidad.

Katniss se quedó allí un rato, acariciándole la mano, y sintiendo como si le hubiera encontrado sentido a su vida.

Según transcurrió la mañana, se multiplicaron las dudas de Katniss sobre el cuidado correcto de los animales. Varias veces acudió a Snow para pedir consejo sobre alimentos y rutinas diarias y, cada vez que se acercaba, Tater le daba un golpe con la trompa como si fuera el matón del patio.

Snow respondió a las preguntas a regañadientes, por lo que Katniss supuso que todavía estaba molesto por lo ocurrido el día anterior. La segunda vez que se acercó a preguntarle ese día, él escupió cerca de la deportiva de ella.

—No tengo tiempo para más preguntas, señorita. No quiero que nadie piense que no hago mi trabajo.

—Snow, no dije que no hicieras tu trabajo. Sólo estaba preocupada por las condiciones en las que se encontraban los animales de la casa de fieras. —Katniss se preguntó para sus adentros si Snow conocería realmente la manera correcta de tratar a los animales de la exposición. Snow estaba loco por los elefantes, pero los demás le traían sin cuidado. Lo cierto es que el hombre no sabía que a los tigres les gustaba el agua. Katniss decidió informarse en su tiempo libre.

Los legañosos ojos del anciano estaban llenos de resentimiento.

—Llevo cincuenta años cuidando animales. ¿Cuánto llevas tú?

—Sólo dos semanas. Por eso necesito tu consejo.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar. Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer. —El hombre miró por encima del hombro de Katniss y esbozó una amplia sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes amarillentos y los huecos de los que le faltaban. La joven se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cuál era la fuente de su diversión. Tater se había acercado a ella a hurtadillas.

«¡Zas!»

Katniss sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el pecho con una alfombra enrollada. Sin nada a lo que aferrarse, patinó por el suelo antes de tropezar con un fardo de heno. Cayó de lado sobre el estiércol golpeándose la cadera y el dolor le atravesó el cuerpo de arriba abajo. La risa cascada de Snow resonó en sus oídos. Katniss levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver en los ojos de Tater una expresión que se parecía muchísimo a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Katniss comenzó a ver rojo. ¡Ya había tenido suficiente!

Ignorando el dolor de la pierna y de la cadera, se puso bruscamente en pie y se plantó delante del elefantito meneando el puño ante sus narices.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Jamás! ¿Me has oído?

El elefante retrocedió torpemente mientras ella avanzaba hacia él.

—Eres bruto, sucio y malo. ¡Y la próxima vez que me tires, lo lamentarás! ¡No dejaré que sigas abusando de mí! ¿Me has entendido?

Tater soltó un gemido lastimoso y agachó la cabeza, pero ya se había pasado demasiado con ella y Katniss no se ablandó. Olvidando su aversión a tocar animales, le clavó el dedo índice en la trompa.

—¡Si quieres mi atención, compórtate como es debido! ¡Pero no vuelvas a golpearme! Él encogió la trompa y plegó una de sus orejas. Katnis se irguió en toda su estatura.

—¿Nos entendemos o no?

Tater levantó la cabeza y le dio una cabezadita en el hombro. Ella se cruzó de brazos, rechazando aquella oferta de reconciliación.

—No puedo olvidar lo que has hecho.

Él le dio otro empujoncito con la cabeza, con esos melancólicos ojos oscuros. Katniss se hizo la fuerte ante la mirada que él le brindaba tras las rizadas pestañas.

—Lo siento, pero te va a llevar tu tiempo. Tienes que hacerme olvidar muchas cosas.

Ahora si me perdonas, tengo que volver a la casa de fieras. —Se giró para marcharse.

Tater gimió. Desconsolado. Triste. Como un niño que hubiera perdido a su madre.

Katniss aminoró el paso y se le rompió el corazón cuando vio al desolado elefantito con las orejas caídas y los oscuros ojos tristes. Arrastraba la pequeña trompa por el suelo manchándola de tierra.

—Tú te lo has buscado —señaló.

El animal soltó un gemido plañidero.

—Yo intenté ser simpática.

Otro gemido patético. Y luego, para asombro de Katniss, vio que comenzaban a caerle lágrimas de los ojos. Snow le había dicho que los elefantes eran uno de los animales más sentimentales que existían y que además lloraban, pero no le había creído. Ahora, mientras observaba resbalar las lágrimas por la arrugada piel de Tater, se evaporó todo su resentimiento.

Por segunda vez en el día, ignoró la aversión que sentía a acariciar animales. Tendió la mano y acarició la trompa de Tater.

—Eso no vale. Eres tan llorón como yo.

Él levantó la cabeza y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado se paró como si quisiera pedir permiso antes de restregarle la cabeza contra el hombro.

Una vez más casi la arrojó al suelo, pero esta vez el gesto había sido cariñoso. Katniss le acarició la frente.

—No pienses que te perdono porque soy una debilucha. Tienes que mejorar tus modales o todo habrá terminado entre nosotros.

Él se frotó contra ella con la misma suavidad que un patito.

—Nada de golpes. Nada de trucos.

Tater dejó salir un suave suspiro y Katniss se rindió.

—Eres un bebé tonto.

Mientras Katniss perdía el corazón por el elefante, Peeta estaba en la puerta trasera del circo, observando lo sucedido. Vio cómo el elefante curvaba la trompa en torno al brazo de su esposa y sonrió. Lo supiera Katniss o no, acababa de hacer un amigo para toda la vida. Se rio entre dientes y se encaminó hacia el vagón rojo.

Primrose nunca se había sentido tan desdichada. Sentada en la mesa de cocina de la Airstream de su padre, clavó la mirada en los deberes de la escuela, pero lo escrito en la página no captaba su atención. Como los demás niños del circo, recibía lecciones por correspondencia a través de la Calvert School de Baltimore, un lugar especializado en enseñar a los niños que no podían ir a la escuela. Cada pocas semanas llegaba un grueso paquete con libros, cuadernos y exámenes.

Enoobaria se había acostumbrado a supervisar la tarea escolar de Prim, pero la educación de la mujer no había sido demasiado buena y no había mucho que pudiera hacer

Excepto comprobar los exámenes. Prim tenía dificultades con la geografía y había suspendido lengua inglesa.

En ese momento apartó el libro y miró el cuaderno de apuntes que había debajo, donde había garabateado algunos nombres. «Señora de Peeta Mellark. Primrose Mellark. Primrose Pepper Mellark.»

«Mierda.» ¿Porque él lo había permitido? ¿Por qué Peeta había dejado que Katniss lo besara de esa manera delante de todo el mundo? Prim había querido morirse al presenciar ese beso. Odiaba a Katniss, y lo mejor que le había ocurrido esas dos semanas había sido verla sucia y cubierta de mierda. Era lo que se merecía, estar cubierta de mierda.

Más de una vez, Prim había intentado aliviar la culpa que sentía por lo que le había hecho a Katniss diciéndose a sí misma que se lo merecía. Que allí no había sitio para ella. Que no encajaba en el circo. Y que nunca debería haberse casado con Peeta. Que Peeta era suyo.

Se había enamorado de él hacía seis semanas, la primera vez que lo vio. Al contrario que su padre, Peeta siempre tenía tiempo para hablar con ella. No le importaba pasar el rato con ella e incluso, antes de que llegara Katniss, había dejado que lo acompañara a hacer algunos recados. Una vez, en Jacksonville, habían ido juntos a una sala de exposiciones y le había explicado cosas sobre los cuadros. También la había invitado a hablar sobre su madre y en dos ocasiones la había consolado por algo que le había dicho su terco padre.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, Prim sabía que aún la veía como una niña. Últimamente había estado pensando en que tal vez, si él se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una mujer, la habría mirado de forma diferente y no se habría casado con Katniss.

De nuevo sintió que le invadía la culpa. No había planeado agarrar ese dinero y esconderlo en la maleta de Katniss, pero había entrado en el vagón rojo y Katniss estaba ocupada con aquella llamada telefónica. El cajón de la recaudación estaba abierto y, simplemente, había ocurrido.

Estaba mal, pero no dejaba de decirse a sí misma que no era tan grave como parecía. Peeta no amaba a Katniss, hasta Enobaria lo decía. Katniss cargaría con la culpa del delito y él se desharía de ella ahora en vez de más adelante.

Pero el beso que había presenciado esa mañana le decía que Katniss no iba a dejarlo escapar con tanta facilidad. Prim todavía no podía creerse la manera en que se había abalanzado sobre él. ¡Peeta no la necesitaba! No necesitaba a Katniss cuando podía tenerla a ella.

¿Pero cómo iba a saber él lo que ella sentía si nunca se lo había dicho? Apartó los libros a un lado y se levantó de un salto. No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que hacerle entender que ya no era una niña. Tenía que hacerle entender que no necesitaba a Katniss.

Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo dos veces, salió rápidamente de la caravana y se encaminó al vagón rojo.

Peeta levantó la vista del escritorio cuando entró Prim. La jovencita llevaba metidos los pulgares dentro de los bolsillos de unos pantalones cortos de cuadros, que quedaban casi cubiertos por completo por una enorme camiseta blanca. Se la veía pálida e infeliz, como un hada con las alas cortadas. Sintió pena por ella. La trataban de una manera muy dura, pero a pesar de eso seguía luchando y a él le gustaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

Ella no le respondió. En vez de eso deambuló por la caravana, tocando el brazo del sofá o cogiendo un archivador. Peeta vio una imperceptible mancha naranja en la mejilla, donde había intentado tapar una espinilla, y sintió un atisbo de ternura. Algún día, muy pronto, Prim se convertiría en una auténtica belleza.

—¿Problemas?

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—No.

—Bien.

Prim tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

—Es sólo que pensé que tal vez quisieras saber... —La jovencita inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a mordisquearse una uña ya comida.

—¿Saber qué?

—Vi lo que Katniss te ha hecho hoy —dijo Prim con rapidez. —Sólo quiero que sepas que sé que no puedes evitarlo y todo eso.

—¿Y qué me hizo Katniss?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Pues me temo que no.

—Ya sabes —ella clavó la vista en un punto sobre la mesa. —Te ha besado donde todos podían verlo y todo eso. Te ha humillado.

Tal y como Peeta lo recordaba, había sido él quien la había besado a ella. No le gustaba la manera en la que todos miraban el vientre de su esposa y contaban los meses con los dedos. Tampoco le gustaba la manera en que la ridiculizaban a sus espaldas, en especial cuando sabía que él tenía la culpa.

—No sé qué tiene que ver eso contigo, Prim.

Ella se agarró las manos y habló atropelladamente.

—Todos saben lo que sientes por ella y todo eso. Que no te gusta. Y cuando mi padre me dijo que no estaba embarazada ni nada, no pude entender por qué te casaste con ella. Luego recordé que los hombres se vuelven locos si tienen una chica cerca y no pueden... ya sabes... mantener relaciones con ella, pero a veces se dicen que no conseguirán nada a menos que se casen con ellas. Así que me imaginé que fue por esa razón por la que te casaste con ella. Pero lo que quiero decir es que... si quieres que se vaya y todo eso...

Por primera vez desde que comenzó su acalorada perorata, lo miró directamente a los ojos y él vio desesperación en ellos. Prim hizo una mueca y soltó a borbotones el resto de las palabras.

—Sé que piensas que soy una niña, pero no lo soy. Tengo dieciséis años. Puede que no sea tan bonita como Katniss, pero ya soy una mujer y puedo hacer que... te dejaría mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo y todo eso, así no tendrías que hacerlo con ella.

Peeta se quedó pasmado y no supo qué decir. Prim se había puesto colorada como un tomate —probablemente igual que él— y no hacía otra cosa que mirar el suelo.

Él se puso en pie lentamente. Se había enfrentado a sucios borrachos y camioneros con navajas, pero nunca a nada semejante. Prim había confundido su amistad con otra cosa y tenía que aclararlo de inmediato.

—Primrose... —Peeta se aclaró la garganta y rodeó el escritorio. Cuando se detuvo, Katniss apareció en la puerta detrás de Prim, pero la adolescente estaba tan absorta en lo que había dicho que no se dio cuenta. Katniss debió de notar que estaba ocurriendo algo importante porque se detuvo y esperó.

—Prim, cuando una jovencita se encapricha...

—¡No es un encaprichamiento! —Prim levantó la cabeza con los ojos suplicantes y llorosos. —Me enamoré de ti a primera vista, y creía que quizá tú también me querías, pero que, como era tan joven y todo eso, no te decidías a dar el primer paso. Por eso he venido a decírtelo.

Peeta deseó que Katniss le echara una mano, pero ella seguía inmóvil y en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Por el bien de Prim, él tenía que hacerle ver la realidad de la situación.

—No me amas, Prim.

—¡Sí te amo!

—Sólo crees que me amas. Pero eres una niña, es sólo un encaprichamiento absurdo. Lo superarás. Créeme, dentro de un par de meses los dos nos reiremos de esto.

Prim lo miró como si la hubiera abofeteado y Peeta se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. La chica respiró hondo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Pensó con consternación en cómo podría reparar el daño.

—Me gustas, Prim, en serio. Pero sólo tienes dieciséis años. Yo soy adulto y tú eres todavía una niña. —Se dio cuenta por su expresión de que sólo estaba empeorando las cosas. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso y le lanzó a Katniss una mirada suplicante.

Para irritación de Peeta, su esposa puso los ojos en blanco, como si él fuera la persona más estúpida de la tierra. Luego se plantó delante de Prim como un vaquero en un duelo.

—¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí, lagarta! ¡Piensas que porque eres joven y muy guapa puedes robarme mi marido sin que yo te lo impida!

Prim la miró boquiabierta y dio un paso atrás. Peeta clavó los ojos en Katniss con incredulidad. De todas las idioteces que la había visto hacer, y eran unas cuantas, ésta se

Llevaba la palma. Incluso un retrasado mental se habría dado cuenta de lo histriónico de sus palabras.

—¡No me importa lo joven y guapa que seas! —exclamó Katniss. —¡No dejaré que arruines mi matrimonio! —y con aire dramático alargó el brazo y señaló la puerta con un dedo. — Ahora te sugiero que te largues de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

Prim cerró la boca de golpe. Corrió a ciegas hacia la puerta y huyó de allí.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Peeta se hundiera bruscamente en el sofá y preguntara:

—¿La he cagado?

Katniss lo miró con algo parecido a la piedad.

—Para ser un hombre listo no pareces tener demasiado sentido común.


	13. Chapter 13

Peeta clavó los ojos en la puerta por donde acababa de desaparecer Prim, luego miró a su esposa.

—La tuya ha sido la peor actuación que he visto en mi vida. ¿De verdad has dicho que le vas a impedir que te robe el marido o me lo he imaginado?

—Prim se lo ha creído y eso es lo único que cuenta. Después de lo que le has dicho era necesario que alguien la tratara como a una mujer adulta.

—No pretendía herir sus sentimientos, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? No es una adulta. Es una niña.

—Te ha ofrecido su corazón, Peeta, y tú lo has rechazado como si no valiera nada.

—No sólo me ha ofrecido su corazón. Un poco antes de que llegaras me dejó bien claro que su cuerpo también iba incluido en el lote.

—Está desesperada. Si hubieras aceptado, se hubiera desmayado del susto. Él se estremeció.

—Una quinceañera no está en mi lista de perversiones favoritas.

—¿Qué clase de perversiones...? —Katniss se mordió la lengua. ¿Cuándo iba a comenzar a pensar antes de hablar?

Peeta le brindó una sonrisa enloquecedora que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Será más divertido que lo vayas averiguando poco a poco.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

—Espera y verás. Katniss lo observó.

—¿Incluye algo con...? No, claro que no.

—Estás pensando en los látigos otra vez.

—No, por supuesto que no —mintió.

—Bien. Porque no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso. —Peeta hizo una pausa significativa.

—Si lo hago bien no duele en absoluto. Katniss abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¿El qué?

La expresión inocente de Peeta no la engañó ni por un instante.

—Deja de plantar todas esas dudas en mi cabeza.

—No soy yo quien planta dudas en tu cabeza. Lo haces tú sólita.

—Sólo porque tú sigues diciendo esas cosas. No me gusta que me tomes el pelo. Sólo tienes que responderme sí o no. ¿Alguna vez le has dado latigazos a una mujer?

—¿Sólo sí o no?

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

—¿Sin ninguna aclaración?

—Sin ninguna aclaración.

—Bueno, entonces sí. Sí, definitivamente le he dado latigazos a una mujer.

—Bien, será mejor que me lo aclares —dijo ella débilmente tragando saliva.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero ya te he respondido. —Con una amplia sonrisa, él se sentó detrás del escritorio. —Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, quizá sea mejor que me digas para qué querías verme.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Katniss lograra recordar lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

—Se trata de Glenna.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es un animal grande y su jaula es muy pequeña. Necesita una nueva.

—¿Nada más? ¿Sólo quieres que compremos una jaula nueva? —replicó él con ironía.

—Es inhumano que la pobre viva en un lugar tan estrecho. Se la ve muy deprimida, Peeta. Tiene esos deditos tan suaves, y los saca por los barrotes como si necesitara el contacto de otro ser vivo. Y ése no es el único problema que tenemos. Las jaulas son tan viejas que no son de fiar. La del leopardo se cierra sólo con un alambre.

Peeta agarro un lápiz y tamborileó con él la gastada superficie del escritorio.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Odio esa condenada exposición de fieras, me parece inhumana, pero las jaulas son caras y Enobaria aún se está pensando si deshacerse de esos anímales o no. Por ahora tendrás que arreglártelas como puedas. —Peeta desplazó la mirada a la ventana y la silla rechinó cuando se reclinó para ver mejor. —Vaya, mira ahí fuera. Parece que tienes visita.

Ella siguió la dirección de la mirada y vio a un elefantito con la correa colgando delante del vagón rojo,

—Es Tater. —Cuando ella lo miró, el elefante levantó su trompa y bramó como un trágico héroe que vagara por el mundo en busca de su amor perdido. —¿Qué hace ahí?

—Supongo que estará buscándote. —Peeta sonrió. —Los elefantes crean fuertes vínculos familiares, y Tater parece haberlo establecido contigo.

—Es un poco grande para ser mi mascota.

—Me alegra oír eso, porque por mucho que me lo pidas jamás dormirá en nuestra cama.

Katniss se rio. Pero se abstuvo de recordarle que aún no estaba segura de si ella dormiría o no con él. Había demasiadas cosas por resolver entre ellos.

Enobaria estaba de un humor de perros cuando se acercó a Peeta. Esa mañana Ceaser le había dicho que Katniss no estaba embarazada. La idea de que esa mujer llevara a un Mellark en su vientre era tan aborrecible que debería haberse sentido aliviada, pero por el contrario se le había puesto un nudo de angustia en la boca del estómago. Si Peeta no se había casado con Katniss porque estaba embarazada, entonces lo había hecho porque quería. Lo había hecho porque la amaba.

La bilis la corroía por dentro. ¿Cómo podía Peeta amar a esa pobre e inútil niña rica cuando no la había amado a ella?

¿No veía lo indigna que era Katniss? ¿Habría perdido Peeta todo su orgullo?

En ese momento la intención de Enobaria era poner en práctica el plan que hacía días que le rondaba la mente. Tenía cabeza para los negocios —siempre pensaba en lo mejor para el circo, por encima de sus sentimientos perenales, —pero lo que se le había ocurrido haría que Peeta viera con otros ojos a su esposa.

Se detuvo detrás de él mientras éste estaba trajinando en la grúa de montaje del circo. La camiseta húmeda K le pegaba a los firmes músculos de la espalda. Recordó el tacto de esa piel tensa bajo las manos, pero en lugar de excitarla ese recuerdo hizo que sintiera asco de sí misma. Enobaria Quest, la reina de la pista central, le había rogado a ese hombre que la amara y él la había rechazado. El rencor hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre tu número.

Él agarro un trapo grasiento y se limpió las manos con él. Peeta siempre había sido un mecánico de primera y reparar la grúa no era un problema para él, aunque hora mismo Enobaria no sentía ningún tipo de gratitud por el dinero que le ahorraba.

—Dime.

La mujer levantó la mano para protegerse los ojos del sol, tomándose su tiempo, haciéndole esperar. Tardó un buen rato en hablar.

—Deberías hacer algún cambio. No lo has hecho desde la última gira y aún queda demasiada temporada para seguir repitiendo lo mismo.

—¿Qué has pensado?

Enobaria tomó las gafas de sol con las que se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

—Quiero que Katniss intervenga en tu número.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Crees que no podrá hacerlo?

—Sabes muy bien que no.

—Bueno, pues tendrá que hacerlo. ¿O es que ahora es ella quien lleva los pantalones en tu casa?

—¿Qué pretendes, Enobaria?

—Katniss es ahora una Mellark. Es hora de que comience a comportarse como tal.

—Eso es asunto mío, no tuyo.

—No mientras yo siga siendo la dueña del circo, Katniss sabe cómo meterse al público en el bolsillo y tengo intención de aprovecharlo. —Le dirigió a Peeta una larga y dura mirada. — Quiero que actúe en el espectáculo, Peeta, te doy dos semanas para prepararla. Si se niega a hacerlo recuérdale que, si quiero, todavía puedo denunciarla.

—Estoy harto de tus amenazas.

—Entonces limítate a pensar en lo que es mejor para el espectáculo.

Peeta terminó de reparar la grúa y se dirigió a la caravana para lavarse las manos llenas de grasa. Mientras tomaba el cepillo de las uñas y el jabón de debajo del fregadero, se obligó a reconocer que Enobaria tenía razón. Katniss sabía cómo camelar al público y, aunque no había querido admitirlo antes, ya había pensado en incluirla en el número. Su reticencia provenía de lo difícil que sería entrenarla.

Todas las ayudantes con las que había trabajado en el pasado habían sido artistas con experiencia y no les daban miedo los látigos. Pero Katniss sentía terror. Si se sobresaltaba cuando no debía...

Ahuyentó ese pensamiento. Podía entrenarla para que no se sobresaltase y permaneciese completamente inmóvil. Su tío Sergey lo había entrenado a él y lo había hecho tan bien que incluso cuando la función terminaba y aquel pervertido hijo de puta lo hostigaba por alguna ofensa imaginaria, Peeta no había movido ni un solo músculo.

Su mente había recorrido aquel tortuoso camino de su infancia más veces de las que quería recordar y no quería remover aquella mierda otra vez, así que apartó un lado aquellos viejos recuerdos. Había otra ventaja en utilizar a Katniss como ayudante, una más importante que el simple hecho de cambiar el número, le daría a él una razón válida para mandarle menos trabajo, una razón contra la que ella no podría discutir.

Pero a pesar de lo que ella pensaba, él no tenía intención de permitir que acabara agotada. Lo supiera Katniss o no, actuar en la pista central con él era mucho menos duro que recoger estiércol de elefante. O limpiar jaulas.

Mientras se lavaba las manos y se las secaba con una toalla de papel, recordó lo frágil que la había sentido bajo ellas la noche anterior. La manera de hacer el amor de su esposa había sido tan buena que lo asustaba. No se lo había esperado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Katniss tuviera tantas facetas: inocente y tentadora, infantil e insegura, agresiva y generosa. Había querido conquistarla y protegerla al mismo tiempo, y ahora estaba jodidamente confundido.

Al otro lado del recinto, Katniss salió del vagón rojo. A Peeta no le agradaría descubrir que había hecho un par de llamadas a larga distancia con su móvil, pero ella estaba más que satisfecha con lo que había aprendido del guardián del zoo de San Diego. El hombre le había sugerido algunos cambios que ella intentaría llevar a cabo: tenía que reajustar la dieta de los animales, darles vitaminas extras y cambiar los horarios de alimentación.

Caminó hacia la caravana, donde había visto dirigirse a su marido unos minutos antes. Al terminar las tareas en la casa de fieras había ido a echarle una mano a Snow, pero el hombre le había dicho con un gruñido que no necesitaba su ayuda, así que Katniss había decidido aprovechar esas horas libres para ir a la biblioteca de la localidad. La vio al pasar por el pueblo y quería investigar un poco más sobre los animales. Pero antes tenía que conseguir que Peeta le dejara las llaves de la camioneta, cosa que, hasta entonces, no había conseguido.

Cuando ella entró en la caravana, él estaba delante del fregadero lavándose las manos. La atravesó una especie de vértigo absurdo. Peeta era demasiado grande para un lugar tan estrecho y Katniss pensó que aquella oscura presencia que él poseía parecía mucho más adecuada para vagar por un páramo inglés del siglo XIX que para viajar con un circo itinerante del siglo XX. Peeta se volvió y ella contuvo el aliento ante el impacto de esa mirada color zafiro.

—¿Podrías dejarme las llaves de la camioneta? —dijo Katniss cuando recuperó la voz. — Tengo que hacer unos recados.

—¿Vas a ir a comprar tabaco?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, he dejado de fumar.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Peeta lanzó la toalla de papel a la basura y Katniss observó cómo la camiseta se le pegaba al pecho húmedo de sudor. Tenía una mancha de grasa en el brazo. —Te llevaré dentro de una hora o así.

—Puedo ir sola. Esta mañana vi una lavandería al lado de la biblioteca del pueblo. He pensado que podría hacer la colada y, al mismo tiempo, tomar algún libro. ¿Te parece bien?

—Genial. Pero prefiero llevarte yo.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te robe la camioneta?

—No. Es sólo que... la camioneta no es mía. Es del circo y no creo que tú debas conducirla.

—Soy una conductora excelente. No voy a darle ningún golpe.

—Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

Katniss tendió la mano decidida a salirse con la suya.

—Por favor, dame las llaves.

—Te acompañaré y aprovecharé para tomar un libro de la biblioteca. Ella le dirigió su mirada más intimidante.

—Las llaves, por favor.

Él se frotó la barbilla con los dedos como si considerase la idea.

—Hagamos un trato. Desabróchate la camisa y te daré las llaves.

—¿Qué?

—Es mi mejor oferta. O la tomas o la dejas.

Al observar el brillo divertido en los ojos de Peeta, Katniss se preguntó cómo alguien tan serio podía tener una naturaleza tan juguetona cuando se trataba de sexo.

—¿De verdad esperas que yo...?

—Aja. —Peeta se apoyó en el fregadero y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Una ardiente llamarada de excitación atravesó el cuerpo de Katniss al ver el deseo en los ojos de Peeta. No estaba segura de estar preparada para otro encuentro sexual con él, pero por otra parte... ¿qué daño podía hacerle jugar un rato? La humedad de la blusa le recordó que llevaba toda la mañana trabajando y que estaba sucia. Aunque por otro lado, él también lo estaba y, después de todo, sólo retozarían un poco. Entonces ¿qué importaba lo demás?

Lo miró por encima del hombro con un gesto altivo.

—No acostumbro a utilizar mi cuerpo como moneda de cambio. Es ofensivo.

—Siento que pienses así. —Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y, con exagerada inocencia, las lanzó al aire y las agarro con la mano.

La suave piel de los pechos de Katniss se erizó bajo la húmeda camisa y los pezones se le pusieron como guijarros.

—¿De verdad te gustaría que hiciera algo así?

—Cariño, me encantaría.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, Katniss se desabrochó lentamente el botón superior.

—Está bien, pero sólo una miradita. —Una vocecilla interior le dijo que estaba jugando con fuego, pero la ignoró.

—Con una miradita conseguirás la llave de la puerta, pero no la del contacto. Katniss se desabrochó otro botón.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer para conseguir la llave del contacto?

—¿Llevas sujetador?

—Sí.

—Pues quitártelo.

Katniss sabía que debería poner fin al juego en ese momento, pero se desabrochó el siguiente botón.

—Bueno, supongo que como eres el responsable de la camioneta, es normal que pongas tú las reglas.

Se tomó su tiempo con los últimos botones. Cuando estuvieron todos abiertos, agarró las solapas de la blusa y jugueteó con ellas, tomándole el pelo, aunque sabía que lo estaba provocando.

—Quizá debería pensármelo un poco más.

—No hagas que me ponga duro. —El ronco susurro de Peeta no era amenazador, pero hizo que Katniss se pusiera a temblar.

—Ya que te pones así... —abrió la blusa, mostrando un sujetador con un estampado floral.

—Quítatelo también.

Katniss se lo acarició con la mano, pero no lo abrió.

—Haz lo que te digo y nadie resultara herido.

Katniss no pudo ocultar una sonrisa mientras abría el broche. Se desprendió lentamente de las húmedas copas de encaje que le cubrían los pechos y se exhibió ante él con descarado atrevimiento, sin haberse desnudado del todo, pero con la blusa abierta y los pechos desnudos.

—Eres preciosa. —El susurrante cumplido de Peeta la hizo sentir la mujer más bella del mundo.

—¿Lo bastante para que me des la llave del contacto?

—Lo suficiente para que te dé toda la puta camioneta.

En dos pasos la tomó entre sus brazos. Peeta bajó la cabeza con rapidez y le cubrió la boca con la suya, y Katniss sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar como un loco carrusel. Él se deshizo de la camisa de Katniss fácilmente, bajándosela por los hombros; luego la agarró por las caderas y la alzó lo justo para rozarla contra las suyas. Katniss lo sintió duro y exigente, y supo que el tiempo de jugar había terminado.

La sangre rugió ardiente y necesitada en las venas de Katniss. Separó los labios para que la lengua de Peeta penetrara en su boca mientras él la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama donde la dejó caer sin ningún miramiento.

—Estoy sucia y sudada.

—Yo también, así que no hay problema. —Con un rápido movimiento Peeta se quitó la manchada camiseta por la cabeza. —Vas demasiado vestida para mi gusto.

Katniss se deshizo de los zapatos y se desabrochó los vaqueros, pero al parecer no con la suficiente rapidez para él.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —En unos instantes Peeta le había arrancado la ropa para dejarla tan desnuda como él.

Los ojos de Katniss recorrieron el cuerpo de su marido, los músculos marcados, la piel morena y el vello del pecho donde resaltaba la medalla esmaltada. Tenía que preguntarle por ella. Tenía que preguntarle muchas cosas.

Cuando Peeta se dejó caer junto a ella, Katniss inhaló el carnal olor a sudor, producto del trabajo duro, y se preguntó por qué no se sentía asqueada. Lo primitivo de aquel encuentro la excitaba de una manera que nunca hubiera creído posible. El desenfreno que sentía la hacía avergonzarse.

—T-tengo que ducharme.

—Después. —Peeta agarro un condón del cajón de la mesilla, lo abrió y se lo puso.

—Pero estoy muy sucia. Él le separó las rodillas.

—Quiero que disfrutes, Katniss.

Ella gimió y le mordió el hombro cuando se apretó contra ella. Su piel le supo a sal y a sudor; lo mismo que él saboreaba en sus pechos. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—De verdad, Peeta, tengo que ducharme.

—Después.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Te gusta a ti?

—Sí. ¿Quieres más?

—Sí, oh, sí.

Olores y sabores. Caricias. Sudor y fuerza bajo las palmas de las manos de Katniss mientras Peeta embestía una y otra vez.

A ella se le pegó el pelo a las mejillas y una brizna de paja le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Peeta le pasó los dedos por la hendidura del trasero y la puso sobre su cuerpo, manchándole el costado con la grasa del brazo. Le aferró los muslos con las manos y la alzó sobre él.

—Móntame.

Ella lo hizo. Se arqueó y bajó con rapidez, moviéndose como le dictaba su instinto, e hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar albergarle en su cuerpo.

—Más despacio, cariño. No voy a ir a ningún sitio.

—No puedo. —Lo miró a través de una neblina de dolor y deseo y vio la cara de Peeta cubierta de sudor con los labios apretados y pálidos. La suciedad oscurecía esos rudos pómulos eslavos y tenía un poco de paja en el brillante pelo rubio. El sudor se deslizaba entre los pechos de Katniss. Volvió a descender sobre él y soltó un jadeo de dolor.

—Así no, cariño. Shhh... Más despacio.

Peeta le deslizó las manos por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él, apretándole los pechos contra su torso, enseñándole a encontrar un nuevo ritmo.

Katniss lo abrazó con los muslos y la medalla esmaltada le arañó la piel. Se movió sobre el cuerpo masculino. Lentamente al principio, contoneándose después adorando la sensación de tener el control, de dictar el compás y la profundidad. Ahora ya no había dolor, sólo placer.

Peeta le aferró las nalgas, pero dejó que siguiera a su ritmo. Katniss sabía por la tensión de esos duros músculos que a él le costaba renunciar al control. Peeta le mordió en la clavícula, sin hacerle daño; como si quisiera utilizar otra parte de su cuerpo para sentirla.

Katniss se abandonó en medio del sudor y el olor almizcleño. Peeta emitió unos sonidos incoherentes y ella respondió en el mismo lenguaje. Olvidaron cualquier rastro de civilización, regresando a la selva, a la caverna, al mundo primitivo; a un momento suspendido en el tiempo en el que recordaron el origen de la creación.

Katniss dejó la cama en cuanto pudo y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo se estremeció por esa desconocida y salvaje parte de sí misma ¿Era sagrada o profana? ¿Cómo podía abandonarse de esa manera a un hombre al que no amaba? Aquella pregunta la atormentaba.

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, con la piel limpia y el alma confusa, Peeta estaba apoyado en el fregadero. Se había vuelto a poner los vaqueros sucios y sostenía una cerveza en la mano.

La miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.

—Vas a complicarlo todo, ¿verdad?

Ella tomó ropa limpia del cajón y le dio la espalda para vestirse.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Lo veo en tu cara. Estás dándole vueltas a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Y tú no?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es sólo sexo, Katniss. Es divertido y ardiente. Y no hace falta enredarlo más.

Ella señaló la cama con la cabeza.

—¿Te ha parecido algo sencillo?

—Ha estado bien. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Katniss se subió la cremallera de los pantalones cortos y se puso unas sandalias.

—Te has acostado con muchas mujeres, ¿verdad?

—No de manera indiscriminada, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

—¿Ha sido así siempre? Peeta vaciló.

—No.

Por un momento, desapareció parte de la tensión de Katniss.

—Me alegro. Quiero que signifique algo.

—Lo único que significa es que, aunque nos cueste comunicarnos a nivel mental, nuestros cuerpos no encuentran ninguna dificultad para hacerlo.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo.

—Para mí sí.

—La tierra se ha movido —dijo ella suavemente. —Es algo más que dos cuerpos que se atraen.

—A veces sucede, a veces no. A nosotros nos pasa y punto.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Katniss, escúchame. Si comienzas a imaginar cosas que no van a ocurrir, lo único que conseguirás es salir herida.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

Peeta la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella sintió como si estuviera mirándole el alma.

—No voy a enamorarme de ti, cariño. No ocurrirá. Me importas, pero no te amo.

Cómo herían esas palabras. ¿De verdad era amor lo que quería de él? Ciertamente, lo deseaba. Lo respetaba. ¿Pero cómo era posible llegar a amar a alguien que sentía tan poco aprecio por ella? En lo más profundo de su alma sabía que a ella le resultaría muy difícil amar a un hombre como Peeta Mellark. Él necesitaba a alguien tan terco y arrogante como él, alguien obstinado e imposible de intimidar, una mujer que no se echara a temblar ante todos esos oscuros ceños y que le respondiera de la misma manera. Una mujer que se sintiera como en casa en el circo, que no temiera a los animales ni el trabajo agotador. Necesitaba a Enobaria Quest.

Los celos la inundaron. Aunque reconocía la lógica de que Peeta y Enobaria eran perfectos el uno para el otro, su corazón rechazaba la idea.

Vivir con él le había enseñado algo de orgullo, y Katniss irguió la cabeza.

—Lo creas o no, no me he pasado todo el tiempo pensando en cómo voy a conseguir que te enamores de mí. —agarro la cesta de ropa que se iba a llevar a la lavandería. —De hecho, no quiero tu amor. Lo que sí quiero son las llaves de la maldita camioneta.

Las agarro del mostrador y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Él se movió con rapidez para bloquearle el paso. Peeta le quitó la cesta de las manos.

—No pretendo hacerte daño, Katniss —dijo. —Me importas. No quería que fuera así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Eres dulce y graciosa, y me encanta mirarte.

—¿De veras?

—Aja.

Katniss alargó la mano para limpiarle con el pulgar una mancha del pómulo.

—Bueno, a pesar de que eres un hombre con muy mal genio, también me gusta mirarte.

—Me alegro.

Ella sonrió e intentó agarrar de nuevo la cesta de la ropa sucia, pero él no se la dio.

—Antes de que te vayas... Enobaria y yo hemos hablado. A partir de ahora tendrás una nueva tarea.

Ella lo miró con cautela.

—Ya estoy ayudando con los elefantes y con las fieras. No creo que tenga tiempo para hacer nada más.

—A partir de ahora, ya no te encargarás de los elefantes, y Thread se hará cargo de la casa de fieras.

—Los animales son responsabilidad mía.

—Bien. Puedes supervisarlo si quieres. El hecho es, Katniss, que le gustas al público y Enobaria quiere aprovecharse de ello. Actuarás conmigo. —Ella clavó los ojos en él. —Comenzaré a entrenarte mañana.

Katniss se dio cuenta de que le rehuía la mirada.

—¿Entrenarme para que haga qué?

—Tu trabajo consistirá en estar quieta y hermosa.

—¿Y qué más?

—Tendrás que ayudarme. No será difícil.

—Ayudarte. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de ayudarte?

—Sólo eso. Lo hablaremos mañana.

—Dímelo ahora.

—Sostendrás algunas cosas, eso es todo.

—¿Sostenerlas? —Katniss tragó saliva. —¿Las arrancarás de mi mano?

—De tu mano —Peeta hizo una pausa, —de tu boca.

Katniss palideció.

—¿De mi boca?

—Es un truco fácil. Lo he hecho centenares de veces, y no debes preocuparte de nada. — Peeta abrió la puerta y le puso la cesta en los brazos. —Si quieres pasarte por la biblioteca, será mejor que te vayas ya. Te veré más tarde.

Con un suave empujón la echó afuera. Katniss se dio la vuelta para decirle que de ninguna manera pensaba actuar en la pista central con él, pero Peeta le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

Hola a todos! Discúlpenme por a ver tardado tanto, no tenía tiempo para actualizar ahora que lo tengo (probablemente serán dos semanas) intentare actualizar estas ADAPATACIÓN y Black Lies también una ADAPTACIÓN; y tratare de ordenar mis ideas para poder escribir un nuevo capítulo de mis historias PROPIAS. Que si todavía no la han leído las/os a que lo hagan, aunque probablemente la historia "No sé si podamos" reciba algunos cambios. Besos para todos y gracias por dejar un review.


	14. Chapter 14

—¿Puedes intentar mantener los ojos abiertos esta vez?

Katniss notó que Peeta estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella. Estaban detrás de las caravanas, en un campo de béisbol a las afueras de Maryland, un sitio muy parecido al que habían estado los días anteriores y llevaban así casi dos semanas. La joven tenía los nervios tan tensos que estaban a punto de estallar.

Tater estaba cerca de ellos, alternando suspiros de amor por su dama con remover el barro. Después de que Katniss se hubiera enfrentado al elefantito unas semanas atrás, Tater había comenzado a escaparse para buscarla y, finalmente, Snow lo había castigado con el pincho. La joven no había podido tolerar tal cosa, así que le había dicho que ella se encargaría de cuidar al elefante durante el día cuando vagara por ahí. Todos —excepto la propia Katniss—parecían haberse acostumbrado a ver trotando a Tater detrás de ella como si fuera un perrito faldero.

—Si abro los ojos daré un respingo —señaló Katniss mientras su marido empuñaba el látigo— y me dijiste que me harías daño si daba respingos.

—Tienes el blanco tan alejado de tu cuerpo que podrías estar bailando El lago de los cisnes y ni siquiera te rozaría.

Había algo de verdad en lo que decía. El rollo de periódico que sostenía en la mano medía más de treinta centímetros y, además, ella tenía el brazo extendido. Pero cada vez que Peeta agitaba el látigo arrancando un trozo del extremo, ella daba un salto. No podía evitarlo.

—Puede que mañana consiga abrir los ojos.

—En tres días estarás en la pista central. Es mejor que los abras ya.

Katniss abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la voz sarcástica y acusadora de Enobaria que estaba donde Peeta había dejado los látigos enroscados en el suelo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el sol arrancaba destellos a su pelo, que brillaba como las llamas del infierno.

—Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado. —Se agachó con rapidez y tomó uno de los rollos de papel de diez centímetros que había en el suelo. Ésos eran los blancos de verdad, los que se suponía que Katniss debía sostener en la función, pero hasta ese momento Peeta no había podido convencerla para que practicaran con algo que midiera menos de treinta centímetros.

Enobaria comenzó a hacer rodar uno de los pequeños rollos entre los dedos como si fuera un pitillo, luego se acercó a Katniss y se detuvo a su lado.

—Quítate de en medio. Katniss retrocedió.

Enobaria miró a Peeta con un destello desafiante en los ojos.

—Aprende cómo se hace.

Se puso de perfil, echó el pelo hacia atrás y se colocó el rollo entre los labios.

Por un momento Peeta no hizo nada, y Katniss notó que había una vieja historia entre la dueña del circo y él, una historia de la cual Katniss no sabía nada. Parecía como si Enobaria desafiara a su marido, pero ¿para que hiciera qué? Peeta levantó el brazo tan repentinamente que ella apenas vio el movimiento de su muñeca.

«¡Zas!» El látigo restalló a pocos centímetros de la cara de la mujer y el extremo del rollo desapareció.

Enobaria no se movió. Se mantuvo tan serena como si estuviera asistiendo a un cóctel mientras Peeta agitaba el látigo una y otra vez, rompiendo un trocito de rollo cada vez. Poco a poco, lo fue acortando hasta que sólo quedó el cabo entre los labios de la mujer.

En ese momento lo agarro y se lo tendió a Katniss.

—Ahora veamos cómo lo haces tú.

Katniss reconocía un reto cuando lo veía, pero esa gente se había criado tentando al peligro. Ella no tenía que demostrar su valor, sentía que ya lo había hecho cuando se había enfrentado a Tater.

—Quizás en otro momento. Peeta suspiró y bajó el látigo.

—Enobaria, esto no funciona. Continuaré haciendo el número yo solo.

—¿Te tiene dominado, Peeta? Cinco generaciones de sangre circense y le has dado el nombre de Mellark a alguien que no tiene valor para entrar en la pista central contigo.

Los ojos verdes de Enobaria se oscurecieron con desprecio cuando miró a Katniss.

—No te estamos pidiendo que andes por la cuerda floja ni que montes a pelo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar allí de pie. Pero ni siquiera eres capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, pero no valgo para esto.

—¿Y para qué vales entonces? Peeta dio un paso adelante.

—Ya basta. Katniss se ha encargado de los animales aunque no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, y están en mejores condiciones que nunca.

—No la defiendas. —Katniss sintió el impacto de los ojos de Enobaria con la misma intensidad que si fuera el impacto del látigo. —¿Sabes algo de la familia Mellark?

—Peeta no me ha hablado mucho de su pasado. —Y tampoco le había hablado mucho de su presente. Cada vez que intentaba preguntarle por la vida que llevaba fuera del circo, él cambiaba de tema. Sospechaba que había ido a la universidad y que la medalla esmaltada que llevaba colgada del cuello era una reliquia familiar, pero nada más.

—Déjalo, Enobaria —le advirtió él.

Ella no le hizo caso y sostuvo la mirada de Katniss con firmeza.

—Los Mellark son una de las familias más famosas en la historia del circo. La madre de Peeta era la mejor montando a pelo. Peeta podría haber sido un campeón ecuestre de no ser por su altura.

—A Katniss no le importa nada de eso —dijo él.

—Sí que me importa. Continúa, Enobaria.

—Su madre formaba parte de la quinta generación de artistas rusos que actuaron para los zares. Lo más interesante de los Mellark es que la historia de su familia se transmite a través de las mujeres. No importa con quién se hayan casado, los hombres han renunciado a su propio apellido para mantener el de Mellark y pasarlo a sus hijos. Pero los hombres Mellark han sido también grandes artistas con el látigo y algunos de los mejores jinetes que se hayan visto en el circo.

Peeta comenzó a recoger los rollos de periódico y a meterlos en una vieja bolsa de lona.

—Vamos, Katniss. Por hoy es suficiente. La expresión de Enobaria se volvió amarga.

—Los Mellark siempre han seguido la tradición y han elegido bien a sus esposas. Al menos hasta llegar a Peeta. —Hizo una pausa. En sus ojos asomó un helado desprecio. —No estás a su altura, Katniss, no mereces llevar el apellido Mellark.

Tras decir eso se giró y se marchó, con un paso tan regio que hizo que sus ropas desarregladas parecieran dignas de una reina.

Katniss se sintió despreciable.

—Tiene razón, Peeta. No valgo para nada.

—Tonterías. —Peeta enrolló los látigos y los apoyó sobre el hombro. —Enobaria considera la tradición del circo tan sagrada como la religión. No le hagas caso.

Katniss miró la bolsa con los rollos de periódico. Se acercó y sacó uno con decisión.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dar la talla como mujer Mellark.

—Por el amor de Dios, suelta eso. Te he dicho que pases de ella. Enobaria siempre ha tenido una visión distorsionada de la historia de los Mellark. Mi tío Sergey era el mayor bastardo que he conocido en mi vida.

—Te agradezco que intentes que me sienta mejor, pero no puedo ignorar lo que ha dicho.

—Caminó hacia el lugar donde habían estado practicando antes y se puso de perfil. —Estoy cansada de ser siempre la peor.

Se puso el rollito en los labios; las rodillas le temblaban más que nunca. Si Peeta fallaba, le golpearía en la cara y, quizá, dejaría una cicatriz en su piel y en su alma.

—Déjalo, Katniss. —Ella cerró los ojos. —Katniss...

Ella se sacó el rollito de la boca para hablar, pero no le miró.

—Por favor, Peeta, hazlo de una vez. Cuanto más me hagas esperar, más difícil será para mí.

—¿Estás segura?

No estaba segura en absoluto, pero se puso de nuevo el rollito en la boca y cerró los ojos, rezando por no dar un brinco.

Katniss gritó cuando oyó el chasquido del látigo y sintió una corriente de aire en la cara. El sonido retumbó en sus oídos. Tater abrió la boca y soltó un barrito.

—¿Te he dado? ¡Maldita sea, sé que no te he dado!

—No..., no..., estoy bien. Es sólo... —Respiró hondo y recogió el rollito que había dejado caer, observando que Peeta había sesgado un trocito del extremo. —Es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Katniss, no tienes por qué...

Ella se colocó el blanco de nuevo en la boca y cerró los ojos.

«¡Zas!»

Katniss gritó otra vez.

—Si sigues gritando comenzaré a ponerme nervioso —dijo Peeta en tono seco.

—¡No gritaré! Pero por Dios, no pierdas los nervios. —tomó el rollito, era mucho más corto de lo que había sido en un principio.

—¿Cuántas veces más?

—Dos.

—¿Dos?—chilló.

—Dos.

Esta vez colocó el rollito justo en el borde de los labios.

—Estás haciendo trampa.

El sudor corría entre los pechos de Katniss cuando volvió a colocarlo. Respiró hondo.

«¡Zas!» Otra corriente de aire le agitó un mechón de pelo contra la mejilla. Casi se desmayó, pero de alguna manera logró contener el grito. Sólo una vez más. Una vez más.

«¡Zas!» La joven abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Ya está, Katniss, se acabó. Ahora sólo tendrías que saludar al público. Estaba viva y sin marcas. Atontada, lo miró y habló con un ronco susurro.

—Lo he hecho.

Él sonrió y soltó el látigo.

—Pues claro que sí. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Con un gran grito de alegría, corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos. Peeta la atrapó automáticamente. Cuando la estrechó contra su cuerpo, una lenta oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Katniss. Él debió de sentir lo mismo porque se echó atrás y la dejó en el suelo.

Katniss sabía que Peeta no aceptaba que se hubiera negado a hacer el amor con él desde aquella tarde de sudor y sexo que la había perturbado tan profundamente. Su período le había dado una excusa perfecta durante unos días, pero había terminado hacía media semana. Le había pedido un poco de tiempo para aclararse las ideas y, aunque Peeta había estado de acuerdo, no le había gustado nada.

—Sólo un truco más —dijo él— y luego terminamos.

—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo para mañana. —Es el truco más fácil. Venga, vamos a hacerlo antes de que pierdas el valor. Ponte dónde estabas.

—Peeta...

—Venga. No te dolerá. Te lo prometo.

A regañadientes, Katniss regresó al lugar donde había estado antes. Peeta agarro el látigo más largo y lo sostuvo entre los dedos.

—Colócate frente a mí y cierra los ojos.

—No.

—Confía en mí, cariño. Esta vez tienes que tener los ojos cerrados.

Katniss hizo lo que le decía, pero entreabrió uno de los ojos para ver lo que él hacía.

—Levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Los brazos?

—Levántalos por encima de la cabeza. Y cruza las muñecas. Ella abrió los dos ojos.

—Creo que me olvidé de decirle a Thread algo sobre la nueva dieta de Sinjun.

—Todas las mujeres Mellark han hecho este truco.

Resignada, Katniss levantó los brazos, cruzó las muñecas y cerró los ojos, diciéndose a sí misma que no podía ser peor que sostener un rollito con los labios.

«¡Zas!»

Apenas había percibido el chasquido del látigo cuando sintió que éste le rodeaba y le ataba las muñecas con fuerza.

Esta vez el grito le salió del alma. Dejó caer los brazos tan rápidamente que sintió que se le dislocaban los hombros. Se miró con incredulidad las muñecas atadas.

—¡Me has dado! Dijiste que no me tocarías, pero lo has hecho.

—Estate quieta, Katniss, y deja de gritar de una vez. No te ha dolido.

—¿No me ha dolido?

—No.

Ella miró sus muñecas y se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Destensé el látigo antes de chasquearlo. —Peeta hizo un movimiento con la muñeca para que el látigo se aflojase, y la liberó. —Es un truco muy viejo, pero el público lo adora. Aunque, después de que te ate las muñecas, debes sonreír para que todos sepan que no te he hecho daño. Acabaré en la cárcel si no lo haces.

Katniss se examinó una muñeca y luego la otra. Se dio cuenta con asombro de que estaban intactas.

—¿Y si te olvidas de destensar el látigo antes de apresarme las muñecas?

—No lo haré.

—Podrías cometer un error, Peeta. Es imposible que siempre te salga bien.

—Claro que sí. Llevo años haciéndolo y nunca he lastimado a nadie. —Comenzó a recoger los látigos y ella se maravilló de aquella perfecta arrogancia, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió inquieta.

—Esta mañana las cosas han salido algo mejor—dijo ella, —pero aún me parece imposible que pueda actuar contigo dentro de dos días. Darius me ha dicho que voy a interpretar a una gitanilla indomable, pero no creo que las gitanas indomables griten como lo hago yo.

—Ya pensaremos algo. —Para sorpresa de la joven, Peeta le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz antes de girarse para marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. La miró un buen rato. Luego inclinó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de Katniss.

La joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando él se apretó contra ella. Aunque su mente le decía que el sexo debía ser sagrado, su cuerpo deseaba ardientemente las caricias de Peeta, y Katniss supo que nunca tendría suficiente de él.

Cuando se separaron, Peeta sostuvo la mirada de ella durante un largo y dulce instante.

—Sabes como un rayo de sol —susurró. Ella sonrió.

—Te daré unos días más, cariño, porque sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero nada más.

Katniss no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería.

—A lo mejor necesito más tiempo. Tenemos que conocernos mejor. Respetarnos el uno al otro.

—Cariño, en lo que concierne al sexo, te aseguro que siento mucho respeto por ti.

—Por favor, no hagas como si no supieras de lo que hablo.

—Me gusta el sexo. A ti te gusta el sexo. Nos gusta practicarlo juntos. Eso es todo.

—¡Eso no es todo! El sexo debería ser sagr...

—No lo digas, Katniss. Si dices esa palabra otra vez, te juro que flirtearé con cada camarera que encuentre de aquí a Cincinnati.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Justo lo que intentaba demostrar. Y no creo que sagrado sea una palabrota. Vamos,

Tater, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Katniss se fue con el elefante trotando tras ella. Si se le hubiera ocurrido volver la mirada, habría visto algo que la habría asombrado. Habría visto a su duro y malhumorado marido sonriendo como un adolescente enamorado.

A pesar de las protestas de Peeta, ella había continuado cuidando a los animales, aunque Thread hacía ahora muchas de las rutinarias tareas diarias. Sinjun clavó la mirada en Tater cuando se acercaron. Los elefantes y los tigres eran enemigos confesos. Pero a Sinjun parecía molestarle la presencia de Tater por otra cosa. Peeta decía que estaba celoso, pero ella no era capaz de atribuirle tal emoción a aquel viejo tigre malhumorado.

Katniss observó a Sinjun con satisfacción. Gracias al nuevo alimento y a las duchas diarias, el pelaje del animal tenía ahora mejor aspecto. Le hizo una burlona reverencia.

—Buenos días, majestad.

Sinjun le enseñó los dientes, gesto que ella interpretó como una manera de decirle que no se pusiera demasiado cursi con él.

No había experimentado más momentos de comunicación mística con él, por lo que había comenzado a pensar que los que había tenido antes habían sido inducidos por la fatiga. Aun así, no podía negar que aún seguía sintiendo miedo cuando estaba cerca de él.

Había dejado una bolsa con chucherías que había comprado con su propio dinero en una tienda del pueblo cerca de un fardo de heno. La tomó y la llevó a la jaula de Glenna. La gorila ya la había divisado y apretaba su cara contra los barrotes, esperando pacientemente.

La muda aceptación de Glenna de su destino, junto con el anhelo que mostraba por disfrutar de contacto humano, rompía el corazón de Katniss. Acarició la suave palma que el animal alargaba a través de los barrotes.

—Hola, cariño. Tengo algo para ti. —Sacó de la bolsa una madura ciruela púrpura. La fruta tenía la misma textura que los dedos de Glenna. Áspera por fuera. Blanda por dentro.

Glenna tomó la ciruela y se retiró a la parte posterior de la jaula donde se la comió con pequeños y delicados mordisquitos mientras miraba a Katniss con triste gratitud.

Katniss le dio otra y continuó hablando con ella. Cuando la gorila terminó de comer, se acercó de nuevo a los barrotes, pero esta vez tomó el pelo de Katniss.

La primera vez que había hecho eso Katniss había sentido miedo, pero ahora sabía lo que quería hacer Glenna y se arrancó la goma elástica de la coleta.

Durante un buen rato permaneció con paciencia ante la jaula, dejando que la gorila la aseara como si fuera su hija mientras hurgaba en su cabello en busca de pulgas y mosquitos inexistentes.

Cuando por fin terminó, Katniss notó que se le había puesto un nudo en la garganta por la emoción. No importaba lo que dijeran, no entendía cómo podían tener enjaulada a una criatura tan humana.

Dos horas más tarde, Katniss regresaba a la caravana acompañada de su enorme mascota cuando vio a Primrose practicando con los aros cerca del campo de juego. Ahora que ya no estaba tan cansada, Katniss había podido recordar con claridad lo sucedido la noche en que había desaparecido el dinero y pensó que era el momento apropiado para hablar con la chica.

Prim dejó caer un aro cuando ella se acercó, y mientras se agachaba para recogerlo, miró a Katniss con cautela.

—Quiero hablar contigo. Primrose. Vamos a sentarnos en las gradas.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Estupendo. Entonces hablaré yo. Muévete.

Prim la miró con resentimiento pero respondió a su tono autoritario. Después de recoger los aros, siguió a Katniss, arrastrando las sandalias.

Katniss se sentó en la tercera fila y Prim lo hizo una fila más abajo. Tater localizó un lugar cerca de la segunda base y comenzó a revolcarse en el lodo, que es lo que hacen los elefantes para enfriarse.

—Supongo que vas a largarme un rollo por lo de Peeta.

—Peeta está casado, Prim, y el matrimonio es un vínculo sagrado entre un hombre y una mujer. Nadie tiene derecho a intentar romperlo.

—¡No es justo! No te lo mereces.

—No eres quién para juzgar eso.

—¿De verdad eres tan santurrona?

—¿Cómo voy a ser santurrona? —dijo Katniss con voz queda. —Soy una ladrona,

¿recuerdas?

Prim se llevó los dedos a la boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas.

—Todos te odian por haber robado ese dinero.

—Ya lo sé. Pero eso no es justo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que es justo.

—Pero las dos sabemos que yo no lo hice.

Prim se puso tensa y permaneció un largo segundo en silencio antes de contestar.

—Sí que lo hiciste.

—Tú estuviste en el vagón rojo esa noche después de que Enobaria comprobara la recaudación; antes de que yo cerrara el cajón.

—¿Qué más da? ¡No robé el dinero y no puedes acusarme de nada!

—Hubo una llamada para Peeta. Conteste el teléfono y mientras estaba distraída, metiste la mano en el cajón de la recaudación y robaste los doscientos dólares.

—¡No lo hice! ¡No puedes demostrarlo!

—Luego te metiste en nuestra caravana y escondiste el dinero en mi maleta para que todos pensaran que había sido yo.

—¡Mientes!

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de inmediato, pero estaba tan cansada por intentar acostumbrarme a todo esto que se me olvidó que habías estado allí.

—Mientes —repitió Prim, aunque esta vez con menos vehemencia. —Y como le vayas con el cuento a mi padre, lo lamentarás.

—No puedes amenazarme con nada peor que lo que ya me has hecho. No tengo amigos, Prim. Nadie quiere hablar conmigo porque piensan que soy una ladrona. Ni siquiera me cree mi marido.

La cara de Prim era la viva imagen de la culpa y Katniss supo que tenía razón. Miró a la adolescente con tristeza.

—Lo que has hecho está muy mal.

Prim bajó la cabeza y su fino cabello cayó hacia delante, cubriéndole el rostro.

—No puedes probar nada —masculló.

—¿Es así como quieres vivir? ¿Actuando de manera deshonesta? ¿Siendo cruel con otras personas? Todos cometemos errores, Primrose, y si quieres madurar tienes que aprender a asumirlos.

La adolescente hundió los hombros y Katniss vio en qué momento exacto se dio por vencida.

—¿Vas a decírselo a mi padre?

—No lo sé. Pero tengo que decírselo a Peeta.

—Pero él se lo dirá a mi padre.

—Es probable. Peeta tiene un profundo sentido de la justicia.

Una lágrima cayó sobre el muslo de Prim, pero Katniss endureció el corazón para no compadecerla.

—Mi padre me dijo que si me metía en algún lío me enviaría de vuelta con tía Hazelle.

—Pues tal vez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de tenderme una trampa.

Prim no dijo nada y Katniss no la presionó. Finalmente, la joven se enjugó las lágrimas con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

—¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

—Aún no lo he pensado. Esta noche, quizás. O tal vez mañana.

Prim asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—Yo sólo... el dinero estaba allí y aunque no lo había planeado...

Katniss intentó tragarse la lástima que sentía recordándose a sí misma que, por las acciones de esa chica, su marido pensaba que era una ladrona y su matrimonio había fracasado antes de haber tenido siquiera una oportunidad.

—Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. Tienes que enfrentarte a las consecuencias.

—Sí, supongo. —Prim intentó secarse las lágrimas con los dedos. —Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. Es difícil..., sé que no lo merezco, pero quizá podrías hablar con Enobaria en vez de con Peeta. Prefiero que se lo diga ella a mi padre. Se pelean todo el rato, pero por lo menos se respetan y puede que no pierda el juicio si se lo dice ella.

Katniss se enderezó.

—¿Tu padre es violento contigo?

—Bueno, supongo. Quiero decir que grita y todo eso.

—¿Te pega?

—¿Papá? No, nunca me ha pegado. Pero a veces se enfada tanto que casi preferiría que lo hiciera.

—Entiendo.

—Ya había asumido que volvería con mi tía tarde o temprano. Sé que necesita que le eche una mano con los niños y todo eso. He sido muy egoísta queriendo quedarme aquí, pero los niños son unos auténticos monstruos y, algunas veces, me sacan de quicio.

Katniss estaba recibiendo más información de la que quería y se sintió culpable. La adolescente se levantó del banco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Siento haber sido tan imbécil y haberte causado tantos problemas. —Una lágrima se coló entre sus pestañas. —Si no quería acabar con tía Hazelle y los niños, debería haberme portado mejor. No debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba celosa por Peeta. —Las palabras le salían entre pequeños hipidos. —Es demasiado mayor... y nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo. Pero siempre ha sido agradable conmigo y supongo que... supongo que quería eso todo el rato, aunque... —respiró hondo, —aunque siempre supe que no resultaría. Lo siento, Katniss.

Con un sollozo, se giró y huyó. Katniss se acercó a Tater y el elefantito la rodeó con la trompa. Se apoyó contra él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Antes de enfrentarse a Prim, lo había tenido todo muy claro, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Si no le decía a Peeta la verdad sobre Prim, él continuaría creyendo que era una ladrona. Pero si se lo decía, Prim recibiría un gran castigo y Katniss no creía poder vivir saliéndose responsable de eso.

Desde la carretera vio cómo Peeta se subía a la camioneta para dirigirse al pueblo. Un rato antes le había dicho que tenía que resolver un problema con la compañía que suministraba los donnickers y que podía tardar varías horas en volver. Katniss había pensado dedicar ese tiempo a desempaquetar las compras que llevaba semanas haciendo en secreto y que transformarían la fea caravana verde en algo parecido a un hogar. Pero su encuentro con Prim le había quitado el entusiasmo. Sin embargo era mejor ocuparse de eso que sentarse sin hacer nada.

Pero mientras se dirigía a la caravana, recuperó el ánimo. Por fin iba a dedicar su tiempo a algo para lo que sí valía. Estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría Peeta cuando volviera.


	15. Chapter 15

—¿Qué coño has hecho aquí? —Peeta se quedó paralizado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—¿A que queda genial? —Katniss contempló con satisfacción la transformación de la caravana en lo que ella consideraba un acogedor y encantador nidito de amor.

Unas fundas en tono crema salpicadas de pensamientos en colores púrpuras, azules y caramelo ocultaban el horroroso estampado a cuadros del sofá; los colines a juego hacían que los viejos muebles parecieran cálidos y confortables. Había instalado también unas pequeñas barras de latón encima de las ventanas, sustituyendo aquellas horribles cortinas amarillentas por otras de muselina blanca adornadas con cintas azules y lavanda de diversas texturas y anchuras.

Un lazo de seda azul y violeta camuflaba la pantalla rota de la lámpara en la esquina, y varias cestas de mimbre contenían ahora las revistas y los periódicos que antes estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Un surtido de envases desaparejados, desde floreros y tazones de alfarería a jarras azules Wedgwood, llenaban el estante de encima de la cocina donde había clavado con chínchelas y una cuerda de colores para que no se cayeran los utensilios cuando la caravana estuviera en movimiento. La mesa estaba dispuesta con mantelitos individuales en la misma gama de colores púrpura y violeta, así como la porcelana china, que aunque no hacía juego entre sí, poseía las mismas tonalidades. Había dos tazas blancas, dos copas de cristal, una de las cuales tenía una fisura, y unos platos de color añil. En el centro de la mesa, un recipiente de barro albergaba un ramillete de flores silvestres que Katniss había tomadi en el borde del recinto.

—No he podido hacer más con la alfombra —le explicó aún jadeante por haber tenido que prepararlo con prisa. —Pero he quitado las peores manchas y no ha quedado tan mal. Cuando tenga algo de dinero, me ocupare de la cama. Quizá le ponga una de esas colchas indias y más almohadones. No soy buena costurera, pero creo que puedo...

—¿De dónde has sacado el dinero para hacer esto?

—De mi sueldo.

—¿Te has gastado tu dinero en esto?

—He buscado en tiendas de segunda mano y en los mercadillos de los pueblos que hemos visitado. ¿Sabías que nunca había entrado en un WalMart hasta hace dos semanas? Es asombroso lo que puede dar de sí un dólar si te lo propones... —En ese momento Katniss vio la expresión en la cara de Peeta y su sonrisa se desvaneció. —No te gusta.

—No he dicho eso.

—No hace falta que lo digas. Se te ve en la cara.

—No es que no me guste. Es que no tiene sentido que desperdicies tu dinero en este lugar.

—No creo que sea un desperdicio.

—Es una caravana, por el amor de Dios. No vamos vivir aquí tanto tiempo.

Ésa no era la verdadera razón de la reticencia de Peeta. Katniss lo observó y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía dos opciones: podía marcharse enfadada o podía obligarle a ser sincero con ella.

—Dime exactamente qué es lo que no te gusta.

—Nada.

—Sí, algo no te gusta. Enobaria me dijo que habías rechazado una caravana mejor que ésta.

—Él se encogió de hombros. —¿Acaso sólo querías hacerme las cosas más difíciles?

Peeta fue a la nevera y tomó una botella de vino que había comprado el día anterior; una botella que ella había considerado demasiado cara para su presupuesto.

Katniss se negó a dejar pasar el tema.

—¿Querías seguir viviendo en este lugar tal y como estaba?

—Estaba bien —repuso él sacando un sacacorchos del cajón.

—No te creo. Te gustan las cosas bonitas. He observado cómo miras el paisaje cuando viajamos y siempre me señalas los escaparates cuando ves algo bonito. Ayer, cuando paramos en aquel quiosco al lado de la carretera, dijiste que la cesta con frutas te recordaba a un Cézanne.

—¿Quieres una copa de vino?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo estudió. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—He traspasado la línea otra vez, ¿verdad?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Me refiero a esa línea invisible que has trazado en tu mente entre un matrimonio de verdad y otro que no lo es. La he cruzado otra vez, ¿no?

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene. Has hecho una lista mental de reglas y preceptos para nuestro matrimonio. Se supone que debo acatar tus órdenes sin rechistar y que debo mantenerme apartada de ti, salvo para acostarnos juntos, claro. Pero lo más importante de todo es que no debemos crear vínculos emocionales. No me está permitido preocuparme por ti, ni por nuestro matrimonio, ni por nuestra vida en común. Ni siquiera puedo ocuparme de que esta fea caravana resulte acogedora.

Por fin consiguió que Peeta reaccionara. Él posó con un gesto brusco la copa de vino sobre el mostrador.

—¡No quiero que hagas un «nidito de amor», eso es todo! No es una buena idea.

—Así que tengo razón —dijo ella en voz baja. Peeta se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Eres una maldita romántica. Algunas veces, cuando te veo observándome, tengo la sensación de que no me ves cómo soy en realidad, sino como tú quieres que sea. Eso es lo que haces con este acuerdo... este vínculo legal que hay entre nosotros. Vas a moldearlo hasta que se ajuste a tus ideas.

—Es un matrimonio, Peeta, no un simple vínculo legal. Hemos hecho unos votos sagrados.

—¡Durante seis meses! ¿No entiendes que estoy preocupado por ti? Intento protegerte para no hacerte daño.

—¿Protegerme? Ya entiendo. —Katniss respiró hondo. —¿Por eso cuentas mis píldoras anticonceptivas?

La expresión de Peeta se volvió fría y distante.

—Eso no significa nada.

—Al principio no entendía por qué sobresalían del estante del botiquín cuando siempre las dejaba al fondo. Luego me di cuenta de que las contabas.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que no te olvidabas ninguna, eso es todo.

—En otras palabras, me has estado espiando.

—No pienso disculparme. Sabes lo importante que es para mí no tener hijos. Ella lo miró con tristeza.

—No hay nada entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Ni respeto, ni afecto, ni confianza.

—Existe afecto, Katniss. Por lo menos por mi parte. Vaciló. —Y también te has ganado mi respeto. Nunca pensé que te tomarías el trabajo tan en serio. Eres muy valiente, Katniss.

La joven se negó a sentirse agradecida por aquellas palabras.

—Pero no confías en mí.

—Creo que tienes buenas intenciones.

—Aun así crees que soy una ladrona. Eso no habla bien de mis buenas intenciones.

—Estabas desesperada cuando agarraste ese dinero. Estabas cansada y asustada o no lo habrías hecho. Ahora lo sé.

—Yo no agarre el dinero.

—No importa, Katniss. No te culpo.

El hecho de que él aún no la creyera no debería dolerle tanto. La única manera de convencerlo sería implicar a Prim y, como ahora sabía, no podía hacerlo.

¿Qué ganaría con ello? No quería ser la responsable del destierro de Prim. Y aquella relación no funcionaría si tenía que demostrarle a Peeta su inocencia.

—Si confías en mí, ¿por qué contabas las píldoras?

—No puedo correr riesgos. No quiero tener hijos.

—Eso ya lo has dejado claro. —Quiso preguntarle si lo que encontraba tan repulsivo era tener un hijo o tenerlo con ella, pero le daba miedo la respuesta. —No quiero que vuelvas a contarlas. Te he dicho que las tomaría y lo haré. Pero tendrás que confiar en mí.

La joven percibió la lucha interna de su marido. A pesar de que su propia madre la había traicionado con Noel Black, Katniss no había perdido la fe en la raza humana. Pero Peeta no confiaba en nadie salvo en sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa, sintió que la indignación que sentía se desvanecía y la compasión ocupaba su lugar. Qué terrible debía de ser esperar siempre lo peor de la gente.

Katniss rozó la mano de Peeta con la punta de los dedos.

—Nunca te haría daño a propósito, Peeta. Me gustaría que al menos creyeras eso.

—No es fácil.

—Lo sé. Pero es necesario que lo hagas. Él la miró durante un buen rato antes de asentir brevemente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. No las contaré más.

Katniss sabía lo que esa pequeña concesión le había costado a su marido y se emocionó.

—¡Yyyyy ahora, entrará en la pista central del circo de los Hermanos Quest, Katniss, la hermosa esposa de Peeta el Cosaco!

A Katniss le temblaban tanto las rodillas que trastabilló, echando a perder su primera entrada. «¿Qué había sido de lo de la gitanilla salvaje?», se preguntó frenéticamente mientras escuchaba el discurso de Thread por primera vez. Esa mañana, durante el ensayo, había comenzado a contar una historia de una gitana, pero se había marchado lleno de frustración cuando ella soltó el primer grito. Katniss se enteró de que el narrador contaría otra historia cuando Enobaria le dio el vestido, pero la propietaria del circo se alejó sin dar más explicaciones.

La música de la balalaica resonaba en el circo, situado esta vez en el aparcamiento de un pueblo de verano en Seaside Height, New Jersey. Peeta entró en la pista central con el látigo en la mano. Bajo el resplandor carmesí de los focos, resaltaban las brillantes botas negras y las lentejuelas rojas del cinturón centelleaban ante cualquier movimiento.

—¿Parece nerviosa, damas y caballeros? —preguntó Thread, señalándola con la mano. —A mi sí que me lo parece. Pero esta joven ha tenido que armarse de mucho valor para entrar en la pista con su marido.

El vestido de Katniss susurró mientras se adentraba lentamente en la arena. Era un vestido de noche recatado, con el cuello alto de encaje adornado con pedrería. Peeta le había colocado una rosa roja de papel de seda entre sus pechos antes de salir. Le había dicho que formaba parte del vestuario.

Katniss sintió los ojos del público en ella. La voz de Thread se mezclaba con la música rusa y con el susurro de la brisa del océano que agitaba los laterales de la carpa.

—Hija de ricos aristócratas franceses, Katniss estuvo apartada del mundo moderno por las monjas que la instruían.

«¿Monjas?» Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo Thread?

Mientras el director de pista continuaba su monólogo, Peeta comenzó el lento baile del látigo que siempre daba comienzo a su número, mientras ella se mantenía inmóvil bajo los focos frente a él. La luz se volvió más suave; el público escuchaba la historia de Peeta hipnotizado por los gráciles movimientos de Peeta.

—Conoció al cosaco cuando el circo actuó en un pueblo cercano al convento donde vivía, y los dos se enamoraron profundamente. Pero los padres de la joven se opusieron a la idea de que su gentil hija se casara con un hombre al que consideraba un bárbaro y la encerraron bajo llave. Katniss tuvo que escapar de su familia.

La música se hizo más dramática y el baile del látigo de Peeta pasó de enérgico a seductor.

—Ahora, damas y caballeros, entra en la pista con su marido, algo muy difícil para ella. El látigo aterroriza a esta dulce joven. Por eso les rogamos que estén lo más quietos posible para que ella pueda enfrentarse a sus miedos. Les recuerdo que si está aquí es sólo por una cosa —el baile del látigo de Peeta alcanzó su clímax, —el amor que siente por su feroz marido cosaco.

La música siguió in crescendo y, sin previo aviso, Peeta agitó el látigo formando un arco sobre su cabeza. El aliento abandonó el cuerpo de Katniss en un grito estrangulado y dejó caer el rollito que acababa de sacar del bolsillo especial que Enobaria le había cosido al vestido sólo unas horas antes.

El público contuvo el aliento y ella se percató de que la increíble historia de Thread había funcionado. En lugar de reírse por la reacción de Katniss, habían simpatizado con la desvalida joven.

Para su sorpresa, Peeta se acercó a ella, recogió el rollito del suelo y se lo ofreció como si fuera una rosa, luego inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

El gesto fue tan romántico que Katniss oyó suspirar a una mujer en la primera fila. Ella misma también habría suspirado si no hubiera sabido que él sólo jugaba con las emociones del público. A Katniss le temblaron los dedos cuando sostuvo el rollito de papel tan alejado de su cuerpo como pudo.

Logró mantener la compostura cuando él se alejó, pero cuando llegó el momento de ponérselo en la boca, comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas de nuevo. Deslizó ligeramente el rollito entre los labios, cerró los ojos y se puso de perfil.

Sonó el chasquido del látigo y el extremo del rollito cayó al suelo. Katniss cerró los puños a los costados. Si había pensado que tener audiencia haría que aquello resultara más fácil, estaba equivocada.

Peeta chasqueó el látigo dos veces más hasta que sólo quedó el cabo entre los labios de su esposa. Katniss tenía la boca tan seca que no podía tragar.

La voz de Thread surgió entonces, susurrante y dramática.

—Damas y caballeros, necesitamos su colaboración mientras Peeta intenta hacer el último corte al pequeño rollo de papel que su mujer sujeta entre los labios. Necesita silencio absoluto. Les recuerdo que el látigo pasará tan cerca de la cara de la joven que la más mínima equivocación por parte de su marido podría marcarla de por vida.

Katniss gimió. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos con tanta fuerza que temió haberse hecho sangre.

El chasquido resonó en sus oídos cuando el látigo cortó la última sección del rollito que sostenía en la boca.

El público estalló en vítores. Katniss abrió los ojos, sintiéndose tan mareada que temió desmayarse. Peeta le hizo indicaciones con la mano, señalándole lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue alzar la barbilla.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, la punta del látigo voló hacia ella y la roja flor que llevaba entre los pechos explotó en un despliegue de frágiles pétalos de papel.

Ella dio un respingo y dejó escapar un siseo que el público acalló con sus aplausos. Peeta hizo otro gesto, indicándole que levantara las manos y cruzara las muñecas. Temblando, ella siguió sus indicaciones.

El látigo restalló de nuevo y la multitud soltó un grito ahogado cuando el látigo se enroscó alrededor de las muñecas de Katniss. Él esperó un momento, luego la liberó. Un murmullo indescifrable surgió de las gradas. Peeta la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella recordó que debía sonreír. Consiguió curvar los labios y mostrar las muñecas para que vieran que estaba ilesa. Mientras hacía eso, él volvió a chasquear el látigo.

Katniss dio un respingo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que el látigo le rodeaba los tobillos. Peeta no había hecho eso antes y ella le dirigió una mirada preocupada. La liberó y arqueó una ceja indicándole que saludara. Ella le dirigió al público otra sonrisa falsa. A continuación Peeta le indicó que levantase los brazos. Con una sensación de fatalidad, Katniss hizo lo que le ordenaba.

«¡Zas!»

A Katniss se le escapó un gritito cuando el látigo se curvó en torno a su cintura. Ella esperaba que él aliviara la presión de la cuerda, pero Peeta se limitó a tirar con fuerza del látigo, obligándola a acercarse a él. Sólo cuando la falda del vestido rozó los muslos de Peeta, él sustituyó el látigo por sus brazos para darle un beso arrebatador que habría hecho justicia a la portada de un libro romántico.

La multitud soltó una ovación.

Katniss se sentía mareada, y aunque estaba enfadada con Peeta, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Su marido silbó y Misha resolló con furia al volver a la arena. Peeta la soltó sólo un momento y montó a lomos del caballo de un salto mientras el equino trotaba por la pista. Un escalofrío de inquietud se deslizó por la espalda de Katniss. Sin duda alguna él no iba a...

Katniss sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo cuando Peeta se inclinó sobre el lateral del caballo para subirla en sus brazos. Antes de saber qué sucedía, estaba sentada en su regazo.

Se apagaron las luces, dejando la pista sumida en la oscuridad. Los aplausos fueron ensordecedores. Peeta aflojó uno de los brazos mientras ella se agarraba frenéticamente a su cintura. Un momento después, sonó una explosión y el gran látigo de fuego danzó por encima de sus cabezas.

Katniss cruzó la estrecha carretera asfaltada que separaba el aparcamiento donde estaba instalado el circo de la playa vacía. A la izquierda las luces multicolores de la feria, en el paseo marítimo de Jersey Shore, destellaban en el caos de la noche: la noria, los coches de choque, los tiovivos y los puestos de chucherías.

El debut de Katniss había tenido lugar en la primera representación del circo en ese pequeño pueblo costero y ahora estaba demasiado excitada para dormir. El público de la segunda función había reaccionado con más entusiasmo aún y una maravillosa sensación de realización le impedía sentirse cansada. Incluso Ceaser Flickerman había abandonado su acostumbrado silencio para brindarle una gélida inclinación de cabeza.

Inhaló el olor del mar y comenzó a pasear por la arena, que había perdido el calor del día y le enfriaba los pies al metérsele en las sandalias. Le encantaba estar junto al océano y se alegraba de que el circo fuera a permanecer allí más de una noche.

—¿Katniss? —Se volvió y vio a Peeta en lo alto de las escaleras, una alta y delgada silueta recortada contra el tenue resplandor de la noche. La brisa le revolvía el pelo y le pegaba la camisa al cuerpo. —¿Te importa si paseo contigo o prefieres estar sola?

—¿Vas armado?

—Ya he guardado los látigos por esta noche.

—Entonces ven. —Katniss sonrió y le tendió la mano.

Peeta vaciló un momento y ella se preguntó si el gesto habría sido demasiado personal para él. Decía mucho de su relación el hecho de que tomarse de la mano fuera más íntimo que mantener relaciones sexuales. Aun así, no bajó el brazo. Aquello sólo era un reto más que ella debía vencer.

Las botas de Peeta resonaron en los escalones de madera cuando se acercó. Le tomó la mano y las callosidades de su palma le recordaron a Katniss que era un hombre acostumbrado al trabajo duro. Aquella cálida y firme mano envolvió la suya.

La playa estaba desierta, pero aún quedaban restos que había dejado la gente que había acudido al lugar adelantándose a la temporada veraniega: latas vacías, plásticos, la tapa rota de un vaso térmico. Se dirigieron hacia el mar.

—Al público le ha gustado el número.

—Estaba tan asustada que me temblaban las rodillas. Si no hubiera sido por el giro que Thread le dio a la historia, mi actuación hubiera resultado un desastre. Cuando intenté agradecérselo me dijo que había sido idea tuya. —Lo miró y sonrió. —¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con lo de las monjas francesas?

—Conozco de primera mano tus creencias morales, cariño. A menos que me equivoque, estoy seguro de que las monjas formaron parte de esa extraña educación que recibiste.

Katniss no lo negó.

Pasearon durante un rato en un cómodo silencio. La brisa agitaba el cabello de Katniss y el vaivén de las olas acallaba los lejanos ruidos de la feria, al otro lado de la carretera, dándoles la sensación de que estaban solos en el mundo. Katniss esperaba que él le soltara la mano en cualquier momento, pero seguía manteniéndola agarrada.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo esta noche, Katniss. Trabajas duro.

—¿De veras? ¿De verdad crees que trabajo duro?

—Claro.

—Gracias. Nunca me habían dicho eso. —Soltó una risita irónica. —Y si lo hubiesen hecho, seguramente no me lo habría creído.

—Pero a mí me crees.

—No eres un hombre que diga las cosas a la ligera.

—¿Estoy oyendo un cumplido?

—No estoy segura.

—No es justo.

—¿Qué?

—Te he dicho algo agradable. Al menos podrías decir una cosa buena de mí.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Haces un chile de muerte. Para sorpresa de Katniss, él frunció el ceño.

—Estupendo. Olvídalo.

Atónita, Katniss se dio cuenta de que, sin querer, había herido los sentimientos de su marido. Pensaba que él estaba bromeando, pero tratándose de Peeta debería saber que eso no era posible. Aun así era toda una sorpresa que a él le importara su opinión.

—Sólo me estaba reservando lo mejor —dijo ella.

—No es importante. De verdad, déjalo. Pero tenía importancia y a ella le encantaba.

—Mmm, déjame pensar...

—Olvídalo.

Katniss le apretó la mano.

—Siempre haces lo que crees que es correcto, incluso si la gente lo desaprueba. Es algo por lo que te admiro. Admiro tu integridad, pero... —Katniss le rodeó los dedos con los suyos.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera?

—Eso he dicho, ¿no?

Ella ignoró el beligerante gesto de su mandíbula.

—Tienes una sonrisa maravillosa.

Peeta pareció algo aturdido y relajó la mano bajo la de ella.

—¿Te gusta mi sonrisa?

—Sí, muchísimo.

—Nadie me lo había dicho nunca.

—No muchas personas consiguen verla. —Katniss contuvo una sonrisa mientras observaba el gesto serio con el que Peeta consideraba lo que ella había dicho. —Y hay otra cosa más, pero no sé cómo vas a tomártelo.

—Suéltalo.

—Tienes un cuerpo de infarto.

—¿Un cuerpo de infarto? ¿Sí? ¿Ésa es la segunda cosa que más te gusta de mí?

—No he dicho que fuera la segunda. Te estoy diciendo cosas que me gustan de ti y ésa en concreto me encanta.

—¿Mi cuerpo?

—Tienes un cuerpo estupendo, Peeta. En serio.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

El embate de las olas llenó el silencio que se extendió entre ellos.

—Tú también —dijo él.

—¿También qué?

—Tienes un cuerpo estupendo. Me gusta.

—¿De veras? Pero si no es gran cosa. Tengo los hombros demasiado estrechos en comparación con las caderas y los muslos demasiado gruesos. Y mi estómago...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—La próxima vez que oiga a una mujer decir que los hombres somos unos neuróticos, recordaré esto. Tú me dices que te gusta mi cuerpo, ¿y qué hago yo? Te doy las gracias. Luego te digo que me gusta el tuyo, ¿y qué escucho? Una larga lista de quejas.

—Es culpa de las Barbies. —La mueca de desagrado de Peeta la complació sobremanera.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero sé sincero. ¿No crees que tengo los pechos demasiado pequeños?

—Ésa es una pregunta con trampa, seguro.

—Solo quiero que me digas la verdad.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Bien. Veamos. —La tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar de cara al océano, luego se puso detrás de ella. La rodeó con los brazos y le ahuecó los pechos. La piel de Katniss se erizó de deseo cuando Peeta apretó y moldeó los montículos, recorriéndole las suaves pendientes y rozando las endurecidas cimas con los pulgares.

A Katniss se le entrecortó la respiración. Peeta le acarició la oreja con los labios y le murmuró al oído:

—Creo que son perfectos, Katniss. Exactamente del tamaño adecuado.

Ella se volvió y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera haber evitado que lo besase. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se puso de puntillas y apretó su boca contra la de él, con labios suaves y flexibles. La lengua de Peeta jugueteó con la suya y ella respondió a la provocación. Katniss perdió la noción del tiempo y ni se le pasó por la cabeza separarse de él. Los dos cuerpos se habían fundido en uno.

—¡Mira, Dwayne! Es la pareja del circo.

Katniss y Peeta se separaron de golpe, como dos adolescentes atrapados in fraganti por la policía.

La dueña de la estridente voz era una mujer de mediana edad, con un vestido de flores verde lima y un enorme bolso negro colgado del hombro. Su marido llevaba puesta una gorra azul que cubría lo que, casi con toda seguridad, sería una calva. El hombre tenía los pantalones enrollados en las pantorrillas y la camiseta de deporte se le ceñía a la prominente barriga.

La mujer les brindó una alegre sonrisa.

—Hemos asistido a la función. Éste es Dwayne. No se ha creído que estuvieran enamorados de verdad. Me aseguró que todo era falso, pero le dije que nadie podía fingir algo así. —Dio una palmadita en la barriga de su marido. —Dwayne y yo llevamos casados treinta y dos años, así que sé reconocer el amor verdadero cuando lo veo.

Al lado de Katniss, Peeta estaba rígido y ponía cara de póquer, dejando que fuera ella quien sonriera al matrimonio.

—Seguro.

—Nada me gusta más que un matrimonio con los pies en el suelo.

Peeta saludó a la pareja con una brusca inclinación de cabeza y agarró el brazo de Katniss para alejarla de allí. Katniss se volvió y les gritó:

—¡Espero que disfruten de otros treinta y dos años ¡juntos!

—Y ustedes también, tesoro.

Dejó que Peeta la arrastrara, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada protestando. El tema del amor lo ponía tan nervioso que ella sintió el absurdo impulso de consolarlo. Cuando llegaron a los escalones que conducían l la carretera, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—Peeta, no pasa nada. No voy a enamorarme de ti.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Katniss notó una pequeña punzada en el corazón. Eso la asustó, porque sabía que sería una catástrofe enamorarse de él. Eran demasiado diferentes. Él era duro, serio y cínico, mientras que ella era justo lo contrario.

Entonces, ¿por qué él provocaba algo tan elemental en su interior? ¿Y por qué ella parecía comprenderle tan bien cuando Peeta no le había contado nada de su pasado ni sobre su vida fuera del circo? A pesar de todo, Katniss sabía que Peeta la había ayudado a encontrarse a sí misma. Gracias a él era más independiente de lo que nunca lo había sido. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía bien consigo misma.

Peeta subió los escalones.

—Eres una romántica, Katniss. No es que me considere un ser irresistible, bien sabe Dios que no lo soy, pero llevo años observando que cuanto más indiferente se muestra un hombre, más interesada se vuelve la mujer.

—Bah.

Cuando llegaron arriba, él apoyó las caderas en la barandilla y la observó.

—Lo he visto muchas veces. Las mujeres anhelan lo que no pueden tener, incluso aunque no sea bueno para ellas.

—¿Es así como te consideras? Malo para las personas que te rodean.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Por eso me molestó el cambio que hiciste en la caravana. Ahora es más acogedora y será más fácil vivir en ella, pero no quiero jugar a las casitas. A pesar de que nuestro matrimonio sea un acuerdo legal, esto no es más que un simple rollo. Una cana al aire. Sólo eso.

—¿Un rollo?

—Un lío. Una aventura. Llámalo como quieras. Sólo es algo pasajero.

—Eres imbécil.

—¿Ves cómo tengo razón? Ella intentó controlar la cólera.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Al principio pensé que mi padre te había pagado, pero ahora sé que no fue así.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Ahora te conozco.

—¿Y crees que no me dejo comprar?

—Sé que es imposible que te dejes comprar.

—Todo el mundo tiene un precio.

—Pues dime, ¿cuál fue el tuyo?

—Le debía un favor a tu padre y tenía que pagárselo. Eso es todo.

—Debía de ser un favor muy grande.

La expresión de Peeta se volvió fría y Katniss se sorprendió cuando, después de un largo silencio, añadió:

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente ferroviario en Austria cuando yo tenía dos años. Se hizo cargo de mí el pariente más cercano, el hermano de mi madre, Sergey. Era un sádico hijo de puta al que le daba placer pegarme.

—Oh, Peeta...

—No quiero ganarme tu simpatía. Sólo quiero que comprendas cómo soy. —Él se sentó en un banco y parte de su rabia desapareció. Se inclinó hacia delante y se frotó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. —Siéntate, Katniss.

Ahora que ya no tenía remedio, Katniss se preguntó si no debería haber dejado las cosas tal y como estaban, pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder ahora, y se sentó a su lado. Él se quedó mirando hacia delante; parecía cansado y vacío.

—Habrás leído historias sobre niños maltratados, niños a los que mantienen encerrados durante años. —Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Los psicólogos dicen que incluso después de haber sido liberados de esa tortura, estos niños no se desarrollan de la misma manera que los demás. No tienen las mismas actitudes sociales. Y si no los rescatan a tiempo, ni siquiera aprenden a hablar. Supongo que eso es lo que me pasa con el amor. No llegué a experimentarlo en la infancia y ahora no puedo sentirlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No soy uno de esos cínicos que cree que el amor no existe, porque lo he visto en otras personas. Pero yo no puedo sentirlo. Ni por una mujer ni por nadie. Nunca he amado.

—Oh, Peeta.

—No es que no lo haya intentado. He conocido algunas mujeres maravillosas a lo largo de mi vida pero, al final, sólo he conseguido herirlas. Por eso te he contado las píldoras. Por eso no quiero tener hijos.

—¿Crees que nunca podrás mantener una relación duradera? ¿Te refieres a eso?

—Sé que no puedo. Pero es más profundo que todo eso.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿No has oído nada de lo que he dicho?

—Sí, pero...

—No puedo sentir las mismas emociones que los demás hombres. Por nadie. Ni siquiera por un niño. Cualquier niño merece que su padre lo ame, pero yo no podría.

—No te creo.

—¡Créelo! Me conozco a mí mismo y sé que no podría hacerlo. Mucha gente se toma a la ligera tener hijos, pero yo no. Los niños necesitan amor y, si no lo tienen, algo se muere en su interior. No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que un niño sufre por mi culpa.

—Todo el mundo es capaz de amar, y más cuando se trata de su propio hijo. Te ves a ti mismo como una especie de... de monstruo.

—Más bien como una mutación. No tuve una educación normal y es por eso que soy distinto. No puedo tolerar la idea de tener un hijo y que crezca sabiendo que no le amo. No pienso hacerle a nadie lo que me hicieron a mí.

Era una noche calurosa, pero Katniss se estremeció al darse cuenta del terrible legado que aquel violento pasado le había dejado a Peeta. Ese legado también la afectaba a ella y se abrazó a sí misma. Nunca se había imaginado teniendo un hijo con Peeta, pero quizá la idea ya había germinado en su subconsciente porque sentía como si acabara de sufrir una profunda pérdida.

Katniss observó el perfil de su marido recortado contra el tiovivo que giraba a lo lejos. La imagen la llenó de pena. Los caballos de madera, de brillantes colores, parecían representar la inocencia, mientras que Peeta, con aquellos ojos sombríos y el corazón vacío, era como un condenado a muerte. Durante todo el tiempo Katniss había pensado que era ella la que más amor necesitaba, pero él tenía heridas mucho más profundas.

Guardaron silencio mientras volvían caminando a la caravana; no había nada más que decir. Tater se había escapado otra vez y la estaba esperando. Trotó hacia ella saludándola con un barrito.

—Lo ataré de nuevo —dijo Peeta.

—No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo. Necesito estar sola un rato.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla mientras le dirigía una mirada tan desolada que Katniss no pudo soportarlo, así que se volvió y acarició la trompa de Tater.

—Vamos, cariño.

Lo llevó con los demás elefantitos y lo ató con la correa; luego agarro una vieja manta de lana y la puso en el suelo a su lado. Se sentó y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, Tater se acercó a ella. Por un momento pensó que la pisaría y se puso tensa, pero el animal se limitó a colocar sus patas delanteras a ambos lados y a rodearla con la trompa.

Katniss se encontró sumergida en una cálida cueva. Presionó la mejilla contra el áspero cuerpo del animal, protegida entre las patas de Tater mientras oía el fuerte latido de su dulce y travieso corazón. Sabía que debería moverse, pero a pesar de estar bajo una tonelada de elefante, nunca se había sentido más segura. Allí sentada, pensó en Peeta y deseó que fuera lo suficientemente pequeño para estar donde ella estaba, justo debajo del corazón de Tater.


	16. Chapter 16

Peeta estaba dormido cuando Katniss regresó a la caravana. La joven se desvistió tan silenciosamente como pudo y se puso una de las camisetas de su marido. Cuando se acercaba al sofá, oyó un ronco susurro:

—Esta noche no, Katniss. Te necesito.

Se giró y lo vio a través de la oscuridad. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo. Estaba despeinado y la medalla esmaltada que le colgaba del cuello resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Katniss aún podía oír en su mente el fuerte latido del corazón de Tater transmitiéndole un mensaje de amor incondicional. Sabía que no podía darle la espalda a Peeta en ese momento.

Esta vez no hubo sonrisas. Ni dulzura. La poseyó con ferocidad, casi con desesperación y, cuando todo terminó, Peeta se acurrucó detrás ella, sin soltarla. Se quedaron dormidos con la mano de él sosteniéndole un pecho.

Katniss no regresó al sofá la noche siguiente. A partir de ese día, compartió la cama con su marido mientras sentía que su corazón se inundaba de una emoción a la que no quería dar nombre.

Una semana más tarde, llegaron al centro de New Jersey. Instalaron el circo en el patio de una escuela situada en un barrio de las afueras, con casas blancas de dos plantas, columpios en los patios traseros y monovolúmenes en los garajes. De camino a la casa de fieras, donde Tater estaba atado, Katniss se pasó por el vagón rojo para hacer unos cambios en el pedido de alimento y, cuando entró, vio a Thread examinando algunas carpetas.

La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió al escritorio para buscar los papeles que necesitaba. Sonó el móvil y lo contestó ella.

—Circo de los Hermanos Quest.

—Quería hablar con el doctor Mellark —respondió un hombre con acento británico. —

¿Podría avisarlo?

Katniss se dejó caer en la silla.

—¿Con quién?

—Con el doctor Peeta Mellark.

A Katniss comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

—N-no está aquí en este momento. ¿Quiere dejar algún recado?

La mano le tembló al apuntar el nombre y el número. Cuando colgó sintió que se tambaleaba. ¡Peeta era doctor! Sabía que era un hombre cultivado y que tenía una vida oculta, pero jamás se había imaginado algo así.

El misterio que rodeaba a su marido era cada vez más profundo, pero no sabía cómo sonsacarle la verdad. Peeta seguía esquivando cualquier pregunta que le hiciera, seguía actuando como si no tuviera una existencia más allá del circo.

Se humedeció los labios resecos y miró a Thread.

—Era un hombre que quería hablar con Peeta. Lo llamó doctor Mellark. Thread metió varias carpetas en el cajón abierto del archivador sin mirarla.

—Déjale el mensaje en el escritorio. Lo verá cuando entre.

Thread no había mostrado reacción alguna, así que evidentemente sabía más de la vida de su marido que ella. Tal certeza le dolió.

—Debe de ser un descuido por su parte, pero Peeta no me ha dicho qué rama de la medicina práctica.

Thread tomó otra carpeta.

—Tal vez porque no quiere que lo sepas. Katniss se sentía carcomida por la frustración.

—Cuéntame lo que sabes de él, Thread.

—En el circo aprendemos a no meter las narices en la vida de los demás. Si alguien quiere hablar sobre su pasado, lo hace. Si no, es asunto suyo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que lo único que había conseguido era avergonzarse a sí misma. Hizo tiempo hojeando algunos periódicos y se escapó de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Encontró a Peeta acuclillado junto a Misha, examinando la herradura del caballo. Lo observó durante un buen rato.

—Eres veterinario.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Eres veterinario.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿No lo eres?

—No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas.

—Acabas de recibir una llamada. Alguien quería hablar con el doctor Mellark.

—¿Y?

—Si no eres veterinario, ¿qué tipo de doctor eres? Él se puso en pie y palmeó el cuello de Misha.

—¿No has pensado que podía ser un apodo?

—¿Un apodo?

—De mis días de prisión. Ya sabes que los convictos le ponen apodos a todo el mundo.

—¡No has estado en prisión!

—Pero si lo dijiste tú misma. Por asesinar a aquella camarera. Katniss pateó el suelo con frustración.

—¡Peeta Mellark, dime ahora mismo a qué te dedicas cuando no estás en el circo!

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—¡Soy tu esposa! Merezco saber la verdad.

—Todo lo que necesitas saber es que tienes delante de ti a un antipático artista circense que posee un pésimo sentido del humor. No necesitas saber nada más.

—Eso es lo más indulgente y condescendiente...

—No es mi intención ser condescendiente, cariño. Pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Esto es lo que hay. Una gira con el circo de los Hermanos Quest. Caravana y trabajo duro.

—La expresión de Peeta se suavizó. —Hago lo que está en mi mano para no hacerte daño. Por favor, acéptalo y deja de hacerme preguntas.

Si hubiera sido hostil, lo habría desafiado, pero Katniss no pudo luchar contra esa repentina dulzura en su voz. Dio un paso atrás y observó las profundidades de sus ojos. Eran tan azules como los de Sinjun, e igual de misteriosos.

—Esto no me gusta, Peeta —dijo ella con suavidad, —no me gusta nada. —Y se dirigió hacia la casa de fieras.

Un rato más tarde, Prim entró en la carpa. En ese momento, Katniss acababa de terminar de limpiar la jaula de Glenna con una manguera.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Sí. —Al cerrar la manguera, Katniss vio que la chica estaba tensa y que tenía ojeras.

—¿Por qué no le has contado a Enobaria lo del dinero?

Katniss enrolló la larga manguera y la sostuvo entre las manos.

—He decidido no hacerlo.

—¿No vas a decírselo? Katniss negó con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Prim se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿¡Por qué no vas a hacerlo después de todo lo que le he hecho!?

—Puedes devolverme el favor prometiéndome no fumar más.

—¡De acuerdo! Haré lo que sea. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí, Katniss. Nunca. — Prim agarró la manguera que Katniss acababa de enrollar. —Déjame ayudarte. Dime qué quieres que haga. Haré cualquier cosa.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no es necesario. —Comenzó a enrollar la manguera de nuevo, pero esta vez la llevó afuera y la apoyó contra la carpa.

Prim la siguió.

—Haré lo que quieras... Sé que sólo soy una niña y todo eso, pero como no tienes amigos aquí, quizá podríamos hacer cosas juntas. —Se detuvo a pensar qué podrían hacer para superar lo ocurrido, algo en lo que no importara la diferencia de edad. —Podríamos ir a comer pizza o algo por el estilo. O podríamos peinarnos la una a la otra.

Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono esperanzado de la chica.

—Suena bien.

—Voy a recompensarte por esto, te lo prometo.

Algunas cosas no se podían arreglar, pero Katniss no se lo dijo a Prim. Había tomado una decisión: no pensaba dejar que la culpa pendiera sobre la cabeza de la adolescente.

Ceaser Flickerman se acercó a ellas, con una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Prim? Te he dicho que te alejes de ella. Prim se sonrojó.

—Katniss ha sido muy amable conmigo y quería ayudarla.

—Vete con Enobaria. Quiere practicar contigo la posición del pino. Prim parecía cada vez más infeliz.

—Papá, Katniss es genial. No me gusta que pienses mal de ella. Es buenísima con los animales y me trata...

—Vete, Prim—dijo Katniss agradeciéndole el esfuerzo con un gesto de cabeza. — Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudar.

Prim se fue a regañadientes.

Ceaser parecía tan enfadado como un Silvestre Stallone con ración doble de testosterona.

—Mantente alejada de ella, ¿me oyes? Puede que Peeta esté ciego contigo, pero los demás no olvidamos lo que has hecho.

—No me avergüenzo de nada de lo que he hecho, Ceaser.

—¿No te avergüenzas de lo que has hecho? ¿Si se hubiera tratado de dos mil dólares en vez de doscientos estarías avergonzada? Lo siento, nena, pero para mí un ladrón es siempre un ladrón.

—¿Acaso llevas una vida tan recta que nunca has hecho nada de lo que te arrepientas?

—Nunca he robado nada, de eso puedes estar segura.

—Le robas seguridad en sí misma a tu hija. ¿Eso no cuenta? Ceaser apretó los labios.

—No me des lecciones sobre cómo criar a mi hija. No es asunto tuyo ni de Enobaria. Ninguna de las dos tiene hijos, así que ya pueden mantener cerradas sus malditas bocazas.

Y se fue, con los músculos brillando y las plumas de la cola despeinadas.

Katniss suspiró con pesar. No daba una. Había discutido con Peeta y se había enfrentado a Thread y a Ceaser. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

El agudo murmullo de voces excitadas captó su atención y observó que otro grupo de niños de la escuela vecina llegaba al circo. Durante toda la mañana habían llegado al recinto un grupo escolares tras otro. Con tantos niños merodeando, Katniss se había asegurado de que la jaula de Tater estuviera bien cerrada, algo que disgustaba al elefantito. Esta vez los niños eran muy pequeños. Debían de ser del jardín de infancia.

Miró con tristeza a la profesora de mediana edad que los acompañaba. Puede que ese trabajo no le gustara a mucha gente, pero era el que deseaba desempeñar ella.

Observó la soltura con la que la profesora vigilaba que los niños no se descontrolaran y, por un momento, Katniss se imaginó que era ella. No se entretuvo con esa fantasía demasiado tiempo. Para ser profesora se necesitaba un título universitario, y ella ya era demasiado mayor para ponerse a estudiar.

No pudo resistirse a acercarse a los niños cuando se aproximaron a la jaula de Sinjun, que tenía una cinta alrededor para que los pequeños visitantes no se acercaran demasiado. Después de sonreír a la profesora, se dirigió a una niña con rostro de querubín que miraba al tigre con temor.

—Se llama Sinjun y es un tigre siberiano. Los siberianos son los tigres más grandes que existen.

—¿Come gente? —preguntó la pequeña.

—No come personas, pero es un carnívoro. Eso quiere decir que come carne. La pequeña se mostró más animada.

—Mi jerbo come comida de jerbo. Katniss se rio. La maestra sonrió.

—Parece que sabe mucho sobre tigres. ¿Le importaría contarle a los niños algo sobre

Sinjun?

Una oleada de excitación atravesó a Katniss.

—¡Me encantaría! —Rápidamente rebuscó en su mente todo lo que había aprendido sobre los animales en sus recientes visitas a la biblioteca y escogió aquellos detalles que los niños pudieran comprender. —Hace cien años, los tigres vagaban libres por muchas partes del mundo, pero ahora ya no es así. La gente comenzó a vivir en las tierras que habitaban los tigres... —siguió hablándoles sobre aquellos felinos, sobre su lenta extinción, y se sintió gratificada al ver que los niños escuchaban atentamente sus palabras.

—¿Podemos darle mimitos? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No. Ya es mayor y tiene malas pulgas. No entendería que no quieres hacerle daño. No es como los perros o los gatos.

Siguió contestando a un gran número de preguntas, incluyendo varias sobre las necesidades fisiológicas de Sinjun y que provocó un coro de risitas tontas, escuchó atentamente la historia de uno de los niños sobre un perro que había muerto y el anuncio de que otro que acababa de pasar la varicela. Eran tan ricos que Katniss podría haberse pasado todo el día hablando con ellos.

Cuando la clase se dispuso a seguir adelante, la profesora le agradeció la explicación y la pequeña de mejillas sonrosadas le dio un abrazo. Katniss se sintió como si flotara en una nube.

Siguió observándolos mientras se acercaba a la caravana para disfrutar de un almuerzo rápido. Se detuvo de golpe cuando una familiar figura, embutida en unos pantalones marrón oscuro y una pálida camisa amarilla, salió del vagón rojo. Katniss era incapaz de creer lo que veía. En ese momento fue consciente de las ropas sucias y del despeinado cabello que lucía, resultado del último aseo de Glenna.

—Hola, Katniss.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su padre era una figura tan poderosa en la mente de Katniss que la joven rara vez notaba que éste poseía una constitución bastante menuda, apenas un poco más alto que ella. Era la imagen de la opulencia y la elegancia, con aquel cabello canoso cortado por un experto peluquero —que se pasaba por la oficina de su padre una vez a la semana, —el reloj de oro y los mocasines italianos con un discreto adorno dorado en el empeine. Era difícil imaginárselo abandonando la dignidad el tiempo suficiente como para enamorarse de una modelo y concebir una hija ilegítima, pero Katniss era la prueba viviente de que su padre había sido humano una vez.

—He venido a ver a Peeta.

—Ah. —Se esforzó por ocultar el dolor que le producía saber que no había ido a verla a ella. —También quería saber cómo te iba.

—¿Y?

—Quería asegurarme de que aún estabas con él, que no habías hecho ninguna tontería.

Por un momento Katniss se preguntó si Peeta le habría hablado del dinero robado, pero al instante supo que no lo había hecho. Esa certeza la consoló.

—Como puedes ver, todavía estoy aquí. Si me acompañas a la caravana te serviré algo de beber. O te prepararé un sándwich si tienes hambre.

—Una taza de té estaría bien.

Lo condujo hasta la caravana. Plutarch se detuvo al ver el deteriorado exterior.

—Dios mío. No me digas que vives aquí.

Katniss se sintió impulsada a defender su pequeño hogar.

—El interior está mucho mejor; lo he arreglado. Abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar, pero a pesar de los cambios que ella había hecho, Plutarch no se sintió más impresionado con el interior que con el exterior.

—Creo que Peeta podría haber conseguido algo mejor.

Aunque resultara extraño, aquella crítica la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

—Es perfecto para nosotros.

Plutarch se quedó mirando la única cama de la caravana durante un buen rato. Katniss creía que la imagen lo haría sentir incómodo, pero si fue así, ella no lo notó.

Mientras ponía el agua a hervir en la cocina, él sacudió el sofá antes de sentarse, como si temiera contraer alguna enfermedad. Katniss se sentó frente a él mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera.

El incómodo silencio que se extendió entre ellos fue roto finalmente por su padre.

—¿Cómo se llevan Peeta y tú?

—Bien.

—Es un hombre estupendo. Casi nadie logra sobreponerse a una infancia como la suya.

¿Te ha contado cómo nos conocimos?

—Me ha dicho que le salvaste la vida.

—No sé si eso será cierto, pero cuando lo conocí su tío le estaba dando una paliza detrás de unas camionetas. Lo sujetaba contra el suelo con un pie mientras lo azotaba con un látigo.

Katniss se sorprendió. Peeta le había dicho que había sido maltratado, pero oírlo de labios de su padre lo hacía parecer aún más horrible.

—La camisa de Peeta estaba hecha jirones. Tenía verdugones rojos por toda la espalda; algunos de ellos sangraban. Su tío le maldecía por alguna tontería mientras lo azotaba con todas sus fuerzas. —Katniss cerró con fuerza los ojos, deseando que su padre dejara de hablar, pero él continuó. —Lo que más me impactó es que Peeta se mantenía en absoluto silencio. No lloraba. No pedía ayuda. Sólo aguantaba. Fue lo más trágico que he visto en mi vida.

Katniss se sintió enferma. No era de extrañar que Peeta no creyera en el amor. Su padre se reclinó en el sofá.

—Irónicamente yo no tenía ni idea de quién era el niño. Por aquel entonces Sergey Markov viajaba en el viejo Circo Curzon y decidí ir a verlo a donde se habían instalado en Fort Lee. Por supuesto, había oído rumores sobre la relación familiar. Incluso la había investigado para asegurarme de que era auténtica, pero siempre soy escéptico con historias como ésas y, al principio, no me lo creí.

Aunque Katniss conocía la pasión de su padre por la historia rusa, no sabía que ésta se extendiera hasta el circo. Cuando la tetera comenzó a silbar, se dirigió al fogón.

—Pero la relación es autentica. Los Mellark son una de las familias más famosas de la historia del circo —dijo Katniss.

Él la miró con extrañeza mientras ella comenzaba a preparar el té.

—¿Los Mellark?

—Al parecer la mayoría de las generaciones conservó el apellido de las mujeres. ¿No te parece algo inusual?

—Más bien irrelevante. Los Mellark eran campesinos, Katniss. Gente del circo. — Apretó los labios con desdén. —Por lo único que me interesaba Sergey Mellark era por los rumores que corrían sobre el matrimonio de su hermana, Wiress, la madre de Peeta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que me interesaba era la familia del padre de Peeta. El hombre con el que se casó Wiress Mellark. Por el amor de Dios, Katniss, los Mellark no son importantes. ¿Acaso no sabes nada de tu marido?

—Sé muy poco —admitió ella. Llevó las dos tazas al sofá y le tendió una. Sujetó su taza con ambas manos mientras tomaba asiento en el otro extremo del sofá.

—Pensé que te lo habría contado, pero es tan reservado que es normal que no te haya dicho nada.

—¿Decirme qué? —Katniss llevaba tiempo esperando eso, pero ahora que llegaba el momento no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Un leve temblor de excitación tiñó la voz de Plutarch cuando se lo explicó.

—Peeta es un Abernathy, Katniss.

—¿Un Abernathy?

—Por la línea paterna.

La primera reacción de Katniss fue de diversión, pero ésta se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que su padre estaba tan obsesionado por la historia rusa que había estado investigando en todos los circos.

—Papá, eso no es cierto. Peeta no es un Abernathy. Es un Mellark de los pies a la cabeza. La historia de los Abernathy es sólo parte de su número; algo que se inventó para hacerlo más apasionante.

—No insultes mi inteligencia, Katniss. No me dejaría engañar por un cuento chino. — Cruzó las piernas. —No tienes ni idea de cuánto investigué antes de llegar a esta conclusión. Cuando supe que Peeta era un auténtico Abernathy, lo aparté de Sergey Mellark, que aún tardó diez años en morir. Me encargué de la educación de Peeta, que había sido abominable hasta ese momento. Lo metí en un internado, pero insistió en pagarse él mismo la universidad, por lo cual fue imposible mantenerlo alejado del mundo del circo. ¿Crees que hubiera hecho todo eso si no hubiera estado absolutamente seguro de quién era?

Un helado escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Katniss.

—¿Y quién es exactamente? Plutarch volvió a reclinarse en el sofá.

—Peeta es el bisnieto de zar Nicolás II.

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

Katniss miró fijamente a su padre.

—Eso es imposible. No te creo.

—Es cierto, Katniss. El abuelo de Peeta fue el único hijo varón del último zar de Rusia, Peeta Abernathy.

Katniss conocía toda la historia sobre Peeta Abernathy, el joven hijo de Nicolás II. En 1918, cuando Peeta tenía catorce años, sus padres, sus cuatro hermanas y él fueron encerrados por los bolcheviques en el sótano de una mansión en Ekaterinburgo, donde fueron ejecutados. Se lo recordó a su padre.

—Todos fueron asesinados. El zar Nicolás, su esposa Alexandra, los niños. Encontraron los restos de la familia en una fosa común de los Montes Urales en 1993. Se hicieron pruebas de ADN.

Plutarch tomó un sorbo de té de la taza que le había ofrecido.

—Las pruebas de ADN identificaron al zar, a Alejandra y a tres de las cuatro hijas. Pero faltaba una hija. Muchos creen que era Madge, y tampoco fueron encontrados los restos del joven heredero, Peeta.

Katniss intentó asimilarlo. A lo largo del siglo XX, habían surgido personas que afirmaban ser uno de los hijos asesinados del zar, pero la mayoría habían sido mujeres que creían ser Madge. Su padre le había dicho que todas eran unas impostoras. Era un hombre muy meticuloso y no podía imaginarlo dejándose engañar por nadie. ¿Por qué ahora creía que el príncipe heredero había escapado de aquella fría muerte? ¿Acaso su obsesión por la historia rusa lo había hecho perder el juicio?

Le habló con cautela.

—No puedo imaginar cómo el príncipe heredero logró escapar de una masacre tan terrible.

—Fue rescatado por unos monjes que lo escondieron con una familia en el sur de Rusia. Años después, en 1920, un grupo leal al zar lo sacó a escondidas del país. Sabiendo de primera mano lo violentos que podían llegar a ser los bolcheviques, es normal que viviera escondido. Finalmente se casó y tuvo un hijo, el padre de Peeta, Cinna. Cinna conoció a Wiress Mellark cuando ésta actuaba en Múnich, se enamoró como un tonto y se fugó con ella. Cinna apenas era un adolescente. Su padre acababa de morir y él era rebelde e indisciplinado, de otra manera nunca se hubiera casado con alguien inferior a su rango. Tenía sólo veinte años cuando Peeta nació. Unos dos años después, Wiress y él murieron en un accidente ferroviario.

—Lo siento, papá. Aunque no dudo de tu palabra, simplemente, no puedo creerlo.

—Créeme, Katniss. Peeta es un Abernathy. Y no un Abernathy cualquiera. Ese hombre que se hace llamar Peeta Mellark es el heredero de la corona de Rusia.

Katniss miró a su padre con tristeza.

—Peeta trabaja en un circo. Eso es todo.

—Ya me dijo Alma que reaccionarías así. —En un gesto inusitado en él, Plutarch le palmeó la rodilla. —Te llevará tiempo acostumbrarte a la idea, pero espero que…conozcas lo suficiente para comprender que nunca firmaría tal cosa si no estuviera absolutamente seguro.

—Pero...

—Te he contado muchas veces la historia de mi familia, pero es evidente que la has olvidado. Los Heavensbee han estado al servicio de los zares de Rusia desde el siglo XIV, desde el reinado de Alejandro I. Hemos estado vinculados a través del deber y la obligación, pero nunca a través del matrimonio. Hasta ahora.

Katniss oyó el ruido de un avión, el rugido de un camión. Poco a poco fue comprendiendo lo que su padre le estaba insinuando.

—Así que lo planeaste todo, ¿no? Has concertado mi matrimonio con Peeta por culpa de esa absurda idea que tienes sobre su origen.

—No es una absurda idea. Pregúntale a Peeta.

—Lo haré —dijo poniéndose en pie. —Por fin lo entiendo todo. No soy más que un peón en tu loco sueño dinástico. Querías unir las dos familias como hacían los padres en la Edad Media. Es tan increíblemente cruel que no me lo puedo creer.

—Yo no diría que sea una crueldad estar casada con un Abernathy. Katniss se presionó las sienes con los dedos.

—Nuestro matrimonio sólo durará cinco meses más. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan satisfecho?

¡Un matrimonio de cinco meses no es precisamente el inicio de una dinastía!

Plutarch dejó la taza y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

—Peeta y tú no tienen por qué divorciarse. De hecho, espero que no lo hagan.

—Oh, papá...

—Eres una mujer llamativa, Katniss. Quizá no tan guapa como tu madre pero, no obstante, atractiva. Si fueras menos frívola, quizá podrías retener a Peeta. Ya sabes que una esposa debe adaptarse a determinados roles. Antepone los deseos de tu marido a los tuyos. Sé complaciente. —Miró los sucios vaqueros y la desastrada camiseta de Katniss con el ceño fruncido. —Deberías cuidar más tu apariencia. Nunca te había visto tan descuidada. ¿Sabías que tienes paja en el pelo? Quizás Peeta no estaría tan ansioso por deshacerse de ti si fueras la clase de mujer que un hombre quiere tener esperándolo en casa.

Katniss lo miró con consternación.

—¿Quieres que lo espere en la puerta de la caravana con las zapatillas en la mano?

—Ese es justo el tipo de comentario frívolo que ahuyentaría a alguien como Peeta. Es un hombre serio. Como no reprimas ese inapropiado sentido del humor, no tendrás ninguna posibilidad con él.

—¿Quién dice que quiero tenerla? —Pero mientras lo decía, Katniss sintió una dolorosa punzada en su interior.

—Ya veo que no quieres ser razonable. Creo que es hora de irme. —Plutarch se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Sólo espero que no tires piedras contra tu propio tejado, Katniss. Recuerda que eres una mujer que no se sabe valer por sí sola. Dejando a un lado el asunto del linaje familiar de Peeta, es un hombre sensato y digno de confianza, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor para cuidar de ti.

—¡No necesito que un hombre cuide de mí!

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste casarte con él?

Sin esperar respuesta, Plutarch abrió la puerta de la caravana y salió a la luz del sol. ¿Cómo podía explicarle ella los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su interior? Sabía que ya no era la misma persona que había salido de la casa de su padre un mes antes, pero Plutarch no la creería.

Fuera, los niños con los que había hablado antes se agrupaban alrededor de su profesora, listos para regresar al jardín de infancia. Durante el mes anterior, Katniss se había acostumbrado a los olores y las imágenes del circo de los Hermanos Quest, pero ahora lo miraba todo con nuevos ojos.

Peeta y Enobaria estaban cerca del circo discutiendo por algo. Los payasos ensayaban un truco de malabarismo mientras Primrose practicaba el pino y Ceaser la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Frankie jugaba en el suelo junto a Portia, que adiestraba a los perros con algunos ejercicios que hacían que Katniss se encogiera de miedo. El olor de las hamburguesas que las showgirls asaban a la parrilla inundó sus fosas nasales mientras oía el omnipresente zumbido del generador y veía cómo los banderines ondeaban con la brisa de junio.

Y luego se oyó un grito infantil.

El sonido fue tan ensordecedor que todo el mundo lo escuchó. Peeta giró la cabeza con rapidez. Prim dejó de hacer el pino y los payasos soltaron lo que tenían entre manos. Plutarch se detuvo en seco, impidiendo que Katniss viera lo que pasaba. La joven oyó el grito ahogado que éste emitió y se puso a su lado para ver qué causaba la conmoción. Se le detuvo el corazón.

Sinjun se había escapado de la jaula.

El tigre estaba en la franja de hierba que había entre la casa de fieras y la parte trasera del circo. La puerta de su jaula estaba abierta; se había roto una de las bisagras. El animal tenía las orejas levantadas y sus pálidos ojos azules se habían clavado en algo que estaba a menos de tres metros de él.

La pequeña de las mejillas sonrosadas. La niña se había separado del resto de la clase y había sido su penetrante grito lo que había captado la atención de Sinjun. La pequeña chillaba despavorida aunque permanecía quieta; la mancha que se le extendía por el babi del jardín de infancia indicaba que se había hecho pis.

Sinjun respondía a los gritos, revelando sus afilados y letales dientes, curvos como cimitarras, diseñados para mantener inmóvil a su presa mientras la despedazaba con las garras. La niña volvió a soltar aquel chillido penetrante. Los poderosos músculos de Sinjun se tensaron y Katniss palideció. Sintió que el tigre estaba a punto de saltar. Para Sinjun, aquella niña que agitaba los brazos y gritaba sin parar era uno de sus más amenazadores enemigos.

Snow apareció de la nada y corrió hasta Sinjun. Katniss vio la picana en su mano y dio un paso adelante. Quería advertirle que no lo hiciera. Sinjun no estaba acostumbrado a las descargas. No se acobardaría de la misma manera que los elefantes, sólo se enfurecería más. Pero Snow estaba reaccionando de manera impulsiva, con la intención de contener al tigre de la única manera que sabía, como si Sinjun no fuera más que un elefante revoltoso.

Cuando Sinjun le dio la espalda a la pequeña, girándose hacia Snow, Peeta se acercó con rapidez por el lado contrario. Se acercó a la niña y la tomño entre sus brazos para llevarla a una zona segura.

Y luego, todo pasó en un instante. Snow presionó la picana en el hombro del tigre. El animal se revolvió enloquecido, rugió lleno de furia y lanzó su enorme cuereo contra Snow, tirando al domador al suelo; Snow soltó la picana que rodó fuera de su alcance.

Katniss nunca había sentido tanto terror. Sinjun iba a atacar a Snow y ella no podía detenerlo de ninguna manera.

—¡Sinjun! —gritó desesperada.

Para sorpresa de la joven, el tigre alzó la cabeza. Katniss no sabía si había respondido a su voz o a otro tipo de instinto. Se acercó a él, a pesar de que le temblaban tanto las rodillas que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No sabía qué iba a hacer. Sólo sabía que tenía que actuar.

El tigre permaneció encorvado sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Snow. Por un momento Katniss pensó que el entrenador estaba muerto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que permanecía quieto a la espera de que el tigre se olvidase de él.

Ella oyó la tranquila pero autoritaria voz de Peeta.

—Katniss, no des un paso más.

Y luego la de su padre, más chillona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Regresa aquí!

Katniss los ignoró a los dos. El tigre se giró ligeramente y se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Los dientes afilados y curvos del animal estaban al descubierto, tenía las orejas aplastadas contra la cabeza y la miraba de una manera salvaje. Katniss sintió que estaba aterrorizado.

—Sinjun —dijo ella con suavidad. Pasaron unos segundos. Katniss vio un destello de pelo rojizo entre Sinjun y la carpa principal; era el pelo llameante de Enobaria Quest. La dueña del circo corría hacia Peeta, que ya había dejado a la niña en los brazos de la maestra. Enobaria le dio algo a Peeta, pero Katniss estaba demasiado aturdida para deducir lo que era.

El tigre pasó por encima del cuerpo de Snow y centró toda su feroz atención en ella. El animal tenía todos los músculos tensos y preparados para saltar.

—Tengo un arma. —La voz de Peeta sólo fue un susurro. —No te muevas.

Su marido iba a matar a Sinjun. Comprendía la lógica de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

—Con gente en el recinto, un tigre salvaje y aterrorizado era, evidentemente, un peligro, — pero ella no podía consentirlo. Esa magnífica bestia no debía ser ejecutada sólo por seguir los instintos de su especie.

Sinjun no había hecho nada malo, salvo actuar como un tigre. A las personas sólo las encerraban cuando delinquían. A él lo habían arrebatado de su hábitat natural, lo habían encerrado en una jaula diminuta y lo habían obligado a vivir bajo la mirada de sus enemigos. Y ahora, sólo porque Katniss no se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de su jaula estaba rota, iban a matarlo.

Se movió lo más rápidamente que pudo para interponerse entre su marido y el tigre.

—Quítate de en medio, Katniss. —El tono tranquilo de su voz no suavizaba la autoridad de su orden.

—No dejaré que lo mates —susurró ella en respuesta. Y se acercó lentamente al tigre.

Los ojos azules del animal se clavaron en ella. La atravesaron. Katniss sintió cómo el terror de Sinjun penetraba en cada célula de su cuerpo hasta unirse al de ella. Sus almas se fundieron y ella lo oyó en su corazón.

«Los odio.»

«Lo sé.»

«Detente.»

«No puedo.»

Katniss acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que apenas los separaron dos metros.

—Peeta te matará —susurró, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de la bestia.

—Katniss, por favor... —Ella oyó una desesperada tensión en la súplica de Peeta y lamentó el desasosiego que le estaba causando, pero no podía detenerse.

Cuando se acercó al tigre, sintió que Peeta cambiaba de posición para poder disparar desde otra dirección. Katniss sabía que se le acababa el tiempo.

A pesar del miedo que le oprimía el pecho hasta dejarla sin respiración, se puso de rodillas delante del tigre. Le llegó su olor salvaje mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—No puedo dejar que mueras —susurró. —Ven conmigo. —Lentamente estiró el brazo para tocarlo.

Una parte de ella esperaba que las poderosas mandíbulas de Sinjun se cerraran sobre su mano, pero había otra parte —su alma tal vez, porque sólo el alma podía resistirse con tal terquedad a la lógica— a la que no le importaba que le mordiera si con eso le salvaba la vida. Le acarició con mucha suavidad entre las orejas.

El pelaje era a la vez suave y áspero. Dejó que se acostumbrara a su contacto, y el calor del animal le traspasó la palma de la mano. Los bigotes del felino le rozaron la suave piel del brazo, y sintió su aliento a través de la delgada tela de algodón de la camiseta. Él cambió de posición y poco a poco se dejó caer en la tierra con las patas delanteras extendidas.

La calma se extendió por el cuerpo de Katniss, que dejó de sentir miedo. Experimentó una sensación mística de bienvenida, una paz que jamás había conocido antes, como si el tigre se hubiera convertido en ella y ella en el tigre. Por un momento Katniss comprendió todos los misterios de la creación: que cada ser vivo era parte de los demás, que todo era parte de Dios, que estaban unidos por el amor, puestos sobre la tierra para cuidar unos de otros. Sin miedo, enfermedad o muerte. No existía nada salvo el amor.

Y en esa fracción de segundo, Katniss entendió que también amaba a Peeta de la manera terrenal en que una mujer ama a un hombre.

Rodeó con los brazos el cuello del tigre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Tan natural como apretar la mejilla contra él y cerrar los ojos. Pasó el tiempo. Oyó los latidos del corazón de la fiera y, por encima, un ronroneo ronco y profundo.

«Te amo.»

«Te amo.»

—Tengo que encerrarte de nuevo —susurró ella finalmente, con las lágrimas deslizándosele por los párpados cerrados. —Pero no te abandonaré. Nunca.

El ronroneo y el latido del corazón se hicieron uno.

Permaneció arrodillada un rato más, con la mejilla presionada contra el cuello de Sinjun. Katniss nunca había sentido tanta paz, ni siquiera cuando había permanecido cobijada entre las patas de Tater. Había muchas cosas malas en el mundo, pero este lugar... este lugar era sagrado.

Poco a poco fue consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Los demás se habían quedado paralizados como estatuas.

Peeta todavía apuntaba con el arma a Sinjun, Qué tonto. Como si ella fuera a permitir que hiriera a ese animal. La piel bronceada de su marido había adquirido el color de la tiza, y supo que tenía miedo por ella. Con el retumbar del corazón del tigre debajo de su mejilla, Katniss supo que había puesto el mundo de Peeta patas arriba de una manera que él no podría perdonar. Cuando todo aquello acabara, ella tendría que afrontar las terribles consecuencias.

Plutarch —viejo, gordo y con la tez grisácea— permanecía de pie no muy atrás de Peeta, al lado de Enobaria. Prim se aferraba al brazo de Ceaser. Los niños guardaban absoluto silencio.

El mundo exterior había irrumpido en la mente de Katniss y ya no pudo permanecer más tiempo quieta. Se movió lentamente. Manteniendo la mano sobre el cuello de Sinjun, hundió las puntas de los dedos en su pelaje.

—Sinjun volverá ahora a su jaula —anunció a todo el mundo. —Por favor, mantenganse alejados de él.

Se puso en movimiento y no se sorprendió cuando el tigre la siguió; sus almas estaban entrelazadas, así que no le quedaba otra elección. El animal le rozaba la pierna con la pata mientras lo guiaba a la jaula. Con cada paso, Katniss era consciente del arma de Peeta apuntándole.

Cuando más se acercaban a su destino, mayor era la tristeza del tigre. La joven deseaba que Sinjun entendiera que aquél era el único lugar donde podía mantenerlo a salvo. Cuando llegaron a la jaula, el animal se detuvo.

Katniss se arrodilló ante él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me quedaré un rato contigo.

El felino la miró fijamente. Y luego, para sorpresa de Katniss, restregó la cabeza contra la mejilla de la joven. Le rozó el cuello con los bigotes y de nuevo soltó aquel ronroneo profundo y ronco.

Luego Sinjun se apartó y, con un poderoso impulso de sus cuartos traseros, entró en la jaula de un salto.

Katniss oyó que todo el mundo comenzaba a moverse detrás de ella y se volvió. Vio que Snow y Peeta se acercaban corriendo a la jaula para agarrar la puerta rota y ponerla en su lugar.

—¡Alto! —Katniss levantó los brazos para que se detuvieran. —No se acerquen más. Los dos hombres se detuvieron en seco.

—Katniss, quítate de en medio —la voz de Peeta vibraba y la tensión endurecía sus hermosos rasgos.

—Déjennos solos. —Se volvió hacia la puerta abierta de la jaula dándoles la espalda.

Sinjun la observó. Ahora que estaba encerrado de nuevo, se mostraba tan altivo como siempre: regio, distante, como si lo hubiera perdido todo salvo la dignidad. Katniss sabía lo que él quería y no podía soportarlo. Quería que ella fuera su carcelera. La había elegido para que lo encerrara en la jaula.

Katniss no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió que las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas. Los ojos azules de Sinjun brillaron tenuemente mientras la miraba con su acostumbrado desdén, haciéndola sentir un ser inferior.

«Hazlo, debilucha —ordenó con los ojos. —Ya.»

La joven levantó los brazos con esfuerzo y asió la puerta de la jaula. La bisagra rota hacía que pesara más y fuera difícil de mover, pero consiguió cerrarla con un sollozo.

Peeta se acercó con rapidez y agarró la puerta para asegurarla pero, en el momento en que la tocó, Sinjun le enseñó los dientes y lanzó un rugido.

—¡Deja que lo haga yo! —exclamó ella. —Se está enfadando. Por favor. Yo cerraré la puerta.

—¡Maldita sea! —Peeta dio un paso atrás, lleno de rabia y frustración.

Pero cerrar la jaula no era una tarea fácil. La plataforma sobre la que descansaba estaba a un metro de altura y Katniss tenía que levantar demasiado los brazos para cerrar la puerta. Snow tomó un taburete y se lo puso al lado. Luego le dio un trozo de cuerda. Por un momento Katniss no supo para qué era. —Pásala entre los barrotes para que haga de bisagra—dijo Peeta. —Carga tu peso contra la puerta para sujetarla. Y por el amor de Dios, estate preparada para saltar hacia atrás si decide atacar.

Peeta se colocó detrás de ella y le deslizó las manos alrededor de las caderas para sostenerla. Con su ayuda, intentó hacer lo que él había dicho: sujetar la puerta cerrada con el hombro mientras anudaba la cuerda alrededor de la bisagra rota. Comenzó a temblar debido a la tensión de su postura. Sintió el bulto del arma que Peeta había metido en la cinturilla de los vaqueros. Su marido la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Ya casi está, cariño.

El nudo era grande y tosco, pero servía. Katniss dejó caer los brazos. Peeta la bajó del taburete y la estrecho contra su pecho.

La joven permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, agradeciendo su consuelo antes de levantar la mirada hacia aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los del tigre. Saber que amaba a ese hombre era aterrador. Eran muy diferentes, pero sentía la llamada de su alma tan claramente como si Peeta hubiese hablado en voz alta.

—Siento haberte asustado.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después.

La arrastraría a la caravana para fustigarla en privado. Puede que eso fuera la gota que colmara el vaso; lo que haría que Peeta se deshiciera de ella. Katniss ahuyentó ese pensamiento y se alejó de él.

—No puedo irme aún. Le he dicho a Sinjun que me quedaría un rato con él.

Las líneas de tensión de la cara de Peeta se hicieron más profundas, pero no la cuestionó.

—Esta bien.

Plutarch se acercó a ellos.

—¡Eres idiota! ¡Es increíble que aún estés viva! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. De todo lo que...

Peeta le interrumpió.

—Cállate, Plutarch. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Pero...

Peeta arqueó una ceja y de inmediato Plutarch Heavensbee guardó silencio. Ese sencillo gesto de su marido había sido suficiente. Katniss nunca había visto a su dominante padre ceder ante nadie, y ese hecho le recordó la historia que le había contado. Durante siglos los Heavensbee habían tenido el deber de obedecer los deseos de los Abernathy.

En ese momento, Katniss aceptó que lo que su padre le había contado era cierto, pero ahora lo que le importaba era Sinjun, que parecía inquieto y encrespado.

—Delly se preguntará dónde estoy —dijo su padre a sus espaldas. —Será mejor que me vaya. Adiós, Katniss. —Plutarch rara vez la tocaba y Katniss se sorprendió al sentir el suave roce de su mano en el hombro. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, su padre se despidió de Peeta y se fue.

La actividad del circo había vuelto a la normalidad. Thread hablaba con la profesora mientras la ayudaba a escoltar a los niños hasta el jardín de onfantes. Snow y los demás habían vuelto a su trabajo. Enobaria se acercó a ellos.

—Buen trabajo, Katniss. —La dueña del circo dijo las palabras de mala gana. Aunque a Katniss le pareció ver algo de respeto en sus ojos, tuvo la extraña sensación de que el odio que Enobaria sentía hacia ella se había intensificado. La pelirroja evitó mirar a Katniss y se alejó dejándolos solos con Sinjun.

El tigre se mantenía en actitud vigilante, pero los miraba con su acostumbrado desprecio. Katniss metió las manos entre los barrotes de la jaula. Sinjun se acercó a ellas. La joven notó que Peeta contenía el aliento cuando el tigre comenzó a restregar aquella enorme cabeza contra sus dedos.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Ella alargó más las manos para rascar a Sinjun detrás de las orejas.

—No me hará daño. No me respeta, pero me quiere. Peeta se rio entre dientes y luego, para sorpresa de Katniss, la rodeó con los brazos desde atrás mientras ella acariciaba al tigre.

—Nunca había pasado tanto miedo —dijo él apoyando la mandíbula en su pelo.

—Lo siento.

—Soy yo quien lo siente. Me advertiste sobre las jaulas y debería haberte hecho caso. Ha sido culpa mía.

—La culpa es mía. Soy yo quien se encarga de las fieras.

—No intentes culparte. No lo permitiré.

Sinjun acarició la muñeca de Katniss con la lengua. La joven notó que Peeta tensaba los músculos de los brazos cuando el tigre comenzó a lamerla.

—Por favor, ¿podrías sacar las manos de la jaula? —pidió él en voz baja. —Está a punto de darme un ataque.

—En un minuto.

—He envejecido diez años de golpe. No puedo permitirme el lujo de perder más.

—Me gusta tocarle. Además, Sinjun se parece a ti, no ofrece su afecto con facilidad y no quiero ofenderle marchándome.

—Es un animal, Katniss. No tiene emociones humanas. —Katniss sentía demasiada paz para discutírselo. —Cariño, tienes que dejar de hacerte amiga de los animales salvajes. Primero Tater, ahora Sinjun. ¿Sabes qué? Es evidente que necesitas una mascota de verdad. Lo primero que haremos mañana por la mañana será comprar un perro.

Ella lo miró con alarma.

—Oh, no, no podemos hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me dan miedo los perros. Él se quedó inmóvil, luego se echó a reír. Al principio sólo fue un ruido sordo en el fondo del pecho, pero pronto se convirtió en un alegre rugido que rebotó contra las paredes del circo y resonó en el recinto.

—Claro, era de esperar—murmuró Katniss con una sonrisa. —Para que Peeta Mellark se ría, tiene que ser a mi costa.

Peeta levantó la cara hacia el sol y estrechó a Katniss entre sus brazos riéndose con más fuerza.

Sinjun los miró con fastidio, luego apretó la cabeza contra los barrotes de la jaula y lamió el pulgar de Katniss.

Peeta se abrió paso a empujones entre los periodistas y fotógrafos que rodeaban a Katniss al término de la última función.

—Mi esposa ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Necesita descansar un poco. Ignorándole, un periodista metió una pequeña grabadora bajo las narices de Katniss.

—¿En qué pensó cuando se dio cuenta de que el tigre andaba suelto?

Katniss abrió la boca para responder, pero Peeta la interrumpió sabiendo que su esposa era tan condenadamente educada que respondería a todas las preguntas aunque estuviera muerta de cansancio.

—Lo siento, no tenemos nada más que decir. —Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Katniss y la alejó de allí.

Los periodistas se habían enterado enseguida de la fuga del tigre y no habían dejado de entrevistarla desde la primera función. Al principio Enobaria se había alegrado por la publicidad que eso suponía, pero luego había oído que Katniss comentaba que la casa de fieras era cruel e inhumana, por lo que se había puesto hecha una furia. Cuando Enobaria había tratado de interrumpir la entrevista, Katniss le había lanzado una mirada inocente y había dicho sin pizca de malicia:

—Pero Enobaria, los animales odian estar allí. Son infelices en esas jaulas.

Cuando Peeta y Katniss llegaron a la caravana, él estaba aún contento de tenerla sana y salva que no podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba contando. Katniss trastabilló y Peeta se dio cuenta de que caminaba demasiado rápido. Siempre le estaba haciendo eso. Arrastrándola. Empujándola. Haciendo que se tropezara. ¿Y si hubiera resultado herida? ¿Y si Sinjun la hubiera matado?

Sintió un pánico aplastante mientras se le cruzaban por la cabeza unas imágenes horripilantes de las garras de Sinjun despedazando aquel delgado cuerpo. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Katniss, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado a sí mismo. La necesitaba demasiado.

Le llegó la dulce y picante fragancia de su esposa mezclada con algo más, quizás el olor de la bondad. ¿Cómo había logrado Katniss metérsele bajo la piel en tan poco tiempo? No era su tipo, pero le hacía sentir emociones que nunca había imaginado. Esa joven cambiaba las leyes de la lógica y hacía que el negro fuera blanco y el orden se convirtiera en caos. Nada era racional cuando ella estaba cerca. Convertía a los tigres en mascotas y retrocedía con espanto ante un perrito. Le había enseñado a reírse y, también, había conseguido algo que nadie más había logrado desde que era un niño, había destruido su rígido autocontrol. Tal vez fuera por eso que él comenzaba a sentir dolor.

Una imagen le cruzó por la mente, al principio difusa, aunque poco a poco se volvió más nítida. Recordó cuando en los días más fríos de invierno pasaba demasiado tiempo a la intemperie y luego entraba para calentarse. Recordó el dolor en sus manos congeladas cuando empezaban a entrar en calor. El dolor del deslució. ¿Sería eso lo que le ocurría?

¿Estaba sintiendo el deshielo de sus emociones?

Katniss volvió la mirada a los reporteros.

—Van a pensar que soy una maleducada, Peeta. No debería haberme ido así.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piensen.

—Eso es porque tienes la autoestima alta. Yo, sin embargo, la tengo baja...

—No empieces...

Tater, atado cerca de la caravana, soltó un barrito al ver a Katniss.

—Tengo que darle las buenas noches.

Peeta sintió los brazos vacíos cuando ella se acercó a Tater y apretó la mejilla contra su cabeza. Tater la rodeó con la trompa y Peeta tuvo que contener el deseo de apañarla antes de que el elefantito la aplastara por un exceso de cariño. Un gato. Quizá podría comprarle un gato. Sin uñas, para que no le arañara.

La idea no lo tranquilizó. Conociendo a Katniss, probablemente se asustaría también de los gatos domésticos.

Finalmente Katniss se alejó de Tater y siguió a Peeta a la caravana, donde comenzó a desvestirse, pero se lo pensó mejor y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Vamos, échame la bronca. Sé que llevas queriendo hacerlo todo el día.

Peeta nunca la había visto tan desolada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensarlo peor de él? Aunque su corazón lo impulsaba a tratarla con suavidad, su mente le decía que tenía que dejar las cosas claras y echarle un sermón que jamás olvidaría. El circo estaba lleno de peligros y él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, ella lo miró y todos los problemas del mundo se reflejaron en las profundidades grises de sus ojos.

—No podía dejar que lo mataras, Peeta. No podía. Las buenas intenciones de Peeta se disolvieron.

—Lo sé. —Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a quitarle las hebras de paja del pelo mientras le hablaba con voz ronca: —Lo que has hecho hoy fue lo más valiente que he visto nunca.

—Y lo más estúpido. Vamos, dilo.

—Eso, también. —Peeta alargó la mano y le apartó un mechón de la mejilla con el dedo índice. Miró la nariz respingona y no pudo recordar haber visto algo que lo conmoviera más profundamente. —Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras una niña mimada, tonta y consentida; demasiado hermosa para su propio bien.

Como era de esperar, ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No soy hermosa. Mi madre...

—Lo sé. Tu madre era bellísima y tú eres feísima —sonrió. —Lamento decirte, nena, que no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Eso es porque no la conociste.

Katniss lo dijo con tal seriedad que él tuvo que reprimir uno de esos ataques de risa que lo asaltaban cada vez que estaban juntos.

—¿Tu madre habría conseguido meter al tigre en la jaula?

—Quizá no, pero era muy buena con los hombres. Se desvivían por ella.

—Pues este hombre se desvivirá por ti. Katniss abrió mucho los ojos, y él lamentó haber dicho esas palabras porque sabía que habían revelado demasiado. Se había prometido a sí mismo que la protegería de sus sueños románticos, pero acababa de insinuar cuánto le importaba. Conociendo a Katniss y su anticuada visión del matrimonio, imaginaría que aquel cariño era amor y empezaría a construir castillos en el aire sobre un futuro juntos; quimeras que la retorcida carga emocional de él no le dejarían cumplir. La única manera de protegerla era hacerle ver con qué cabrón hijo de perra se había casado.

Pero era difícil. De todas las crueles jugarretas que le había hecho el destino, la peor había sido atarlo a esa frágil y decente mujer, con esos bellos ojos y ese corazón tan generoso. El cariño no era suficiente para ella. Katniss necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera de verdad. Necesitaba hijos y un buen marido, uno de esos tipos con el corazón de oro y trabajo fijo, que fuera a la iglesia los domingos y que la amara hasta el final de sus días.

Sintió una dolorosa punzada en su interior al pensar que Katniss podría casarse con otra persona, pero la ignoró. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, iba a protegerla.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Peeta? ¿Te desvivirías realmente por mí? —A pesar de todas aquellas buenas intenciones, Peeta asintió como un tonto. —Entonces siéntate y déjame hacerte el amor.

Peeta se tensó, duro y palpitante; deseaba tanto a Katniss que no podía contenerse. En el último instante, antes de que el deseo de poseerla lo dominase, la boca de Katniss se curvó en una sonrisa tan dulce y suave que él sintió como si le patearan el estómago.

Ella no se reservaba nada. Nada en absoluto. Se ofrecía a él en cuerpo y alma. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan autodestructivo? Peeta se puso a la defensiva. Si ella no era capaz de protegerse a sí misma, él haría el trabajo sucio.

—El sexo es algo más que dos cuerpos —le dijo con dureza. —Eso fue lo que me dijiste. Que tenía que ser sagrado, pero no hay nada sagrado entre nosotros. Entre nosotros no hay amor, Katniss. Es sólo sexo. No lo olvides.

Para absoluta sorpresa de Peeta, ella le brindó una tierna sonrisa, teñida por un poco de piedad.

—Eres tonto. Por supuesto que hay amor. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Yo te amo. Él sintió como si le hubieran golpeado a traición.

Ella tuvo el descaro de reírse.

—Te amo, Peeta, y no hay necesidad de hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Sé que te dije que no lo haría, pero no he podido evitarlo. He estado negando la verdad, pero hoy Sinjun me hizo comprender lo que siento.

A pesar de todas las advertencias y amenazas, de todos sus sermones, Katniss había decidido que estaba enamorada de él. Pero era él quien tenía la culpa. Debería haber mantenido más distancia entre ellos. ¿Por qué había paseado por la playa con ella? ¿Por qué le había abierto su corazón? Y lo más reprobable de todo, ¿por qué no la había mantenido alejada de su cama? Ahora tenía que demostrarle que lo que ella pensaba que era amor no era más que una visión romántica de la vida. Y no iba a ser fácil.

Antes de que pudiera señalarle su error, ella le cubrió la boca con la suya. Peeta dejó de pensar. La deseaba. Tenía que poseerla.

Katniss le recorrió los labios con la punta de la lengua, luego profundizó el beso con suavidad. Él le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y hundió los dedos en su suave pelo. La joven se acomodó entre sus brazos, ofreciéndose a él por completo.

Katniss gimió con dulzura. Vulnerable. Excitada. El sonido atravesó la embotada conciencia de Peeta y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía que recordarle a Katniss cómo eran las cosas entre ellos. Por su bien tenía que ser cruel. Mejor que ella sufriera un pequeño dolor en ese momento que uno devastador más adelante.

Se apartó bruscamente de ella. La hizo tumbarse en la cama con una mano y se ahuecó la protuberancia de los vaqueros con la otra.

—Lo mires como lo mires, un buen polvo es mejor que el amor.

Peeta dio un respingo para sus adentros ante la expresión de sorpresa que cruzó por la cara de Katniss antes de que se ruborizara. Conocía a su esposa y se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación: iba a levantarse de la cama de un salto y a hacer que le saliera humo por los oídos con un sermón sobre la vulgaridad.

Pero no lo hizo. El rubor de la cara de Katniss se desvaneció y fue sustituido por la misma expresión de pesar que había adoptado antes.

—Sabía que te pondrías difícil con esto. Eres tan previsible.

«¿Previsible? ¿Así lo veía? ¡Maldita fuera, estaba tratando de salvarla y ella se lo pagaba burlándose de él. Pues bien, se lo demostraría con hechos.»

Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa cruel.

—Quítate la ropa. Me siento un poco violento y no quiero desgarrártela.

—¿Violento?

—Eso es lo que he dicho, nena. Ahora desnúdate.


End file.
